Where She Once Cried
by Snowy-Mint-Ice
Summary: Izumi Asuka is known as the Unrecognised Queen, on the same level as the generation of miracles. Its been three years since she left to study in America and Asuka is going back to Japan. She hasn't seen her friends since she left and knows they'll have changed. What will their basketball be like now? Set after the extra game.
1. Chapter 1- Surprise return

**First and foremost, I have a confession. I haven't finished the Kuroko no Basuke series. Wait! Stop, don't leave. Just give it a chance please. Personalities of characters may be a bit off because of this but rest assured, I'll refer to the wiki pages and watch a few episodes more. Also, chapters might be short, take ages to update, but I'll try really hard to actually finish it. No guarantees, and there, I just lost all the readers. Sigh.**

* * *

Chapter one

Surprise return

 _Hey Oniisan, I'm coming back soon. Can't wait to see everyone! Good luck for your game next week. Go smash them!_

 _\- Asuka_

 _Ok, I'll meet you at the airport. Next month yeah? And don't worry, we're definitely gonna win._

 _\- Ryōta_

The silver haired girl read the reply and grinned. She hadn't told her cousin about the flight that she'd hastily rescheduled due to a change in plans, but a surprise was always fun. It would be funny seeing the look on his face when she arrived a month earlier than she'd told him. Her phone began to ring and she hurriedly answered the call, jerking it away from her ear as the voice on the other side boomed.

"Asuka, just giving you one last goodbye call! What are you doing right now?" a cheery voice shouted.

"Hey Annabelle, almost ready to board. Just about to hand in the flight form." Asuka replied.

More voices joined Annabelle's in a chorus of good wishes and goodbyes. Asuka grinned as she matched the voices to her two other friends Grace and Joseph, both fighting to speak.

"Take care in Japan. Remember to eat and sleep, and be weary of creeps!" Grace advised, sounding like a mother.

"Great poetry there. Don't worry Grace, I've got my friends back in Japan." Asuka assured.

"Oh, you mean that basketball team of yours?" Annabelle asked.

After momentarily forgetting they couldn't see her nod, Asuka voiced her confirmation. She stretched her arms above her head, thinking about the return to Japan. She'd been away from her home country for three year and it was a bit unnerving to return.

"Why couldn't you wait until after the holiday? It's gonna be hard enough with you gone during school time, without your help in the holidays, I'm gonna fail paint!" Annabelle moaned.

"Get over it, you took your assignment year the previous year." Joseph lectured. "Anyway, try not to poison anyone with your cooking Asuka. Have fun in Japan."

"Sorry guys, stuff came up. You guys take care too!" Asuka grinned. "Good luck with the institute. Bye guys."

Asuka stowed her phone away and went to hand in her form. The lady smiled as she went through the checking procedure and directed Asuka to the boarding gate. Asuka thanked the women before boarding the plane. She put on her headphones on and pulled out a sketchbook, a nervous excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach. A long last, she'd see her friends again. Asuka wondered how much the group had changed. She was sure that right now, she wasn't the same Izumi Asuka as the one that left Japan. Her appearance had gone through drastic changes, and undoubtedly her personality had too. What if it was awkward between them? No, it was fine. They'd all been keeping in contact over the year, except one. Asuka fidgeted in her seat, tapping her pencil against her sketch book. Breathing in deeply, Asuka convinced herself it would all be fine.

"It'll be a surprise return Ryōta, I'll be the one greeting you. Everyone, what's it like now I wonder, your basketball."

* * *

The cheers were overwhelming. Vorpal Swords had won. Kise grinned happily, too tired to do much else. The members of Jabberwock were glaring daggers, the aura around them was enough to kill. Aomine patted Kise on the shoulder with a victorious gleam in his eye. Double teaming together really was something to be feared. Momoi congratulated the team, a smile lighting up her face and tears welling in her eyes. It had been a close game, a hard game that had pushed everyone to their limits, but through it all, they'd won. Murasakibara had began snacking even as his injuries were being attended to while the others crowded around, celebrating victory. Kise looked into the cheering crowd and gave his best smile. He heard shrill screams from girls, most likely fans of his modeling work.

"Kise san, I got this note from a girl before. It's for you." Coach Kagetora said, holding out a slip of paper.

Kise regarded the note in confusion, unfolding it to reveal a short message.

 _Meet me at the Old Park tomorrow at 5:30. Bring the others as well. If they say no, just drag them with you, k?_

 _P.S Congrats on the game. Play for the win, win for the team yeah?_

Kise scanned the crowds, squinting in an attempt to find the silver haired girl. It had to be her. Where, _where?_

"Kise?" Kuroko asked. Kise didn't say anything, just passed the note to Kuroko who read it out loud to the others.

"She's here, Asukacchi is here." Kise announced

The Generation of Miracles all stop talking. Kagami watched them in surprise. Kise looked elated, Midorima had a skeptical expression, Murasakibara was suddenly alert, Akashi was smiling, Momoi looked surprised and Kuroko was in shock. Aomine however, had the most interesting reaction. He looked nervous, _scared_ even. For some reason, it had always seemed the muscles on Aomine's face prevented him from physically making an expression that looked scared.

"Izumi? That's not possible. She's in America studying art." Aomine said promptly. Kise shook his head and explained how he had gotten a text about returning.

"Why didn't you say anything?' Midorima asked, "And what makes you so sure the note is hers?"

'Play for the win, win for the team' was her signature saying, her motto. There was no one else it could be, who else would write with such familiarity. In fact, who else could convince Kagetora to pass on a note without coming off as another fan or random person. And the hand writing, different from how Asuka wrote when she was in japan but with the same almost calligraphic elegance.

"No matter, I believe we should meet with the person. The chance of it being her is high, and it is not unlike Asuka to pull unnecessarily elaborate plan for dramatic effect." Akashi said.

Aomine turned suddenly and stalked off, mumbling something about using the bathroom. Momoi was about to go after him when Kuroko shook his head. They both knew what was going on in Aomine's head at that moment.

When Aomine was out of view, he broke into a run, not stopping until he was well away. So she was back, the Unrecognised Queen. He was nervous; it had been so long. At the start, she had emailed him, texted him, even sent letters but he never replied. They had left on a bad note. He'd been angry at her for not telling him she was leaving sooner. She had been angry at him for accusing her of running away. Then by the time Aomine was ready to patch things up, he'd fallen into a void, hating how no one could stand up to him, how only he could beat himself. And so she'd stopped trying to contact him, and given up. They hadn't heard from each other for three years. Sure, Kise had occasionally mentioned her, how she was well and all, but he didn't really know how much she might have changed. All the others were also in contact, though not as much as Kise. He was her cousin after all, the two acting more like siblings. She would surely hate him for playing basketball in such a way that he had been. She, like Kuroko, had always been a believer of teamwork. Playing just for the win wasn't her style, though she also cared about that. What puzzled Aomine the most was why he cared so much. They weren't even that close, just junior high friends with a shared passion of basketball. Yet he did care, and very much at that. She had been the one person he'd listened to besides Akashi. Aomine breathed in deeply. It was fine. He would face her, like a man. Tilting his head back, Aomine watched the clouds slowly parting, as though a new light was shining just for the return of the unrecognised queen. Aomine grinned.

"I'm ready Izumi, bring it!"

* * *

To hell with that damned Vorpal swords! How was it possible that they, a bunch of monkeys, managed to beat the best street basketball team in America? It wasn't right. Jason Silver clenched his fists and kicked the bench of the changing rooms. He swore violently and punched the wall.

"You're acting like a kid on a tantrum." Nash Gold Jr said in an icy tone.

"Why are you acting so damn calm! They god damn beat us!" Silver shouted.

"And I'll be happy to take my anger out on you if you don't shut up." Gold threatened coldly.

"You guys are so loud! I can hear you from out here!" a new voice joined in from outside the changing rooms.

"Huh? Are you looking to be beaten up?" Silver shouted, storming outside and throwing the door open.

A japanese girl stood there, rocking on her heals. She smiled up at the Silver who was more than a head taller. Not knowing how to react, Silver gaped at the girl.

"What are you doing? Here for signatures?" He asked.

The girl cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She had a strange smile on her lips that pissed him off.

"Do you really believe that? I suppose as self centred as you are, you do. Honestly, you could win an award for arrogance, you even beat Aomine, though, I can't say much right now can I?" the girl said matter of factly.

Silver's eyes narrowed, his patience at an end.

"So you know that blue headed monkey? Are you his girlfriend? I should break your arm to send him a message." He threatened.

"Firstly, no, why would you even suggest I'm Aomine's girlfriend? Secondly, are you sure you want to threaten me?"

The girl's eyes went cold. The bright, innocent look vanishing completely, replaced with eyes of a stormy sea in a night without moonlight.

"Who the hell are you?" Silver snarled.

"Me? No one really, but that's what you thought of the guys at first yeah? Murasakibara hurt his wrist because of you, not a very fair player yeah? I really hate cheaters. You know, you might want to watch your back until you get back to America. You aren't very popular at the moment."

The girl walked past Silver and he whirled around to grab her. She doge him and spun past shoving him slightly so that he lost his balance. Silver suddenly found himself falling. The girl leered down at him whispering five last words before leaving.

"Even the ground hates you."

* * *

 **I'm excited about this! First fanfic, and I actually haven't planned this out as much as I should have... Whatever! There will be extremely mild romance, just as a side to the plot. Please review, criticism is welcome. After all, I need to know what's wrong to improve!**

 ** _NOTE 23/10/17 :_ I've been doing a bit of reworking with this fic lately, so things might be a bit wacky if you're reading this during the organising process. It also means reviews for certain chapters may not apply to said chapter due to being moved around or removed. If you've been following this fic, don't worry! Changes aren't plot altering, just tweaks to make things flow a little better, the story is still the same.**


	2. Chapter 2- Unrecognised queen

**Chapter two is here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. I take credit for only my OC's and original story.**

* * *

Chapter two

Unrecognised Queen

"So who is this Izumi Asuka?" Kagami asked. He'd been forced to go along, for no goddamn reason it seemed. Kuroko appeared next to him, making Kagami jump and glare. To this day, having known Kuroko for nearly two years, he still got surprised by the phantom sixth man.

"She's the unrecognised queen. If she were born a boy, she could have been with the generation of miracles, but being a girl, she can't join an all boys team." Kuroko explained.

"She's that good?" Kagami questioned.

"Good? She's not human! Asukacchi is better than me." Kise said.

"Yeah, that proves so much." Aomine said mockingly, smirking. He thought about it for a moment before mumbling, "She beat me a few times."

Kagami held back his surprise. This girl they were all so worked up about must have been a brute. He tried imagining her appearance and envisioned a gorilla-like girl taller than Murasakibara. Moimoi crossed her arms angrily and huffed out an annoyed breath.

"You guys make her sound like some sort of monster! She's not. Asu-chan is really nice." Momoi retorted.

"Yeah, but her cooking could kill." Aomine recounted. The generation of miracles all gaged and went pale. Apparently this Izumi Asuka's cooking was worse than Riko's. The group arrived at the park. There was no one in sight, strange considering it was a park open to public. The weather was good too.

"Maybe we came to the wrong park." Midorima stated.

Kise shook his head confidently. There was a reason the basketball with the note had gone to him. The Old Park was not the true name of said park, but rather a nickname. He and Asuka were the only ones that called it the Old Park, adding to the reasons of why the note was definitely from her.

"This is the 'Old Park'. That's what we always called it since no one ever comes here." Kise said. Kagami had his doubts. 'Old Park' wasn't exactly the most direct instructions. There were a number of parks in the area. Perhaps the note was a dud anyway.

"That idiot really sucks at instructions." Aomine muttered.

"Being called a idiot from an idiot himself? That's rich." A female voice called.

A girl appeared from behind a tree and threw herself at Kise, a river of silver hair flowing behind her.

"Ryōta! I missed you!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Asukacchi!" Kise cried, hugging her tightly.

Asuka came out of the embrace and greeted everyone brightly. She saluted Akashi in a whimsical manner and grinned widely.

"Captain sir! It's been a while but I'm back on duty!" She said in a soldier's tone.

Next, Asuka embraced Momoi, who was near tears then shook hands with Midorima. She looked up at Murasakibara and whistled.

"Wow, you've grown! How are you so tall?" She complained.

"You're as short as ever Izu-chin." Murasakibara replied. Asuka pouted and hit him playfully. She then turned to Kagami next who was looking stunned.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Izumi Asuka. The guys have told me a lot about you." She said, holding out her hand. Kagami shook it, still trying to process what was happening. This was the Unrecognised Queen? She was, well, small, at least in comparison to his image. The girl was only slightly taller than Kuroko and Akashi and certainly didn't look like a gorilla. She didn't have broad shoulders and a hunched back. The girl looked more like a model than anything. If Kagami hadn't been told, he never would have suspected that she played basketball.

"I'm Kagami Taiga as I see you already know." Kagami said, suddenly suspicious about what the others had said about him.

"Welcome back Izumi-san." Kuroko's voice said from behind Kagami. He jumped but Asuka just patted the blue headed boy on the shoulder smiling and saying how much she had missed him. Everyone conversed for awhile, smiling and laughing. This all stopped when Asuka finally walked towards Aomine. Her smile was gone, replaced with an emotionless mask. They all held their breaths. Aomine was looking the other way, acting cool. He glanced down at Asuka, who was a fingers length away. She had her face down. For a millisecond, there was silence, tension, then… Asuka raised her head abruptly, her hand went to her handbag and came out in one swift motion to slap Aomine in the face with a magazine.

"Bastard." She whispered coldly.

"What the hell-" Aomine was cut short as Asuka's smile returned.

"That was for skipping basketball practises, being a total idiot and not keeping in contact, but," Asuka held out the magazine, "The magazine I slapped you with is of Horikita Mai, with her signature and kiss so you should be thankful!"

Aomine's eyes went wide and he grabbed the magazine, holding it up to his face. It was an American magazine, written in english, but on the front cover was a very beautiful women with a rather large chest. Signed in vivid was a short note.

Good luck with Basketball Aomine-san! Hope everything goes well. Thanks for being a fan!"

There was a signature and what looked like red lipstick.

"How did you-"

"She came to the institute a month back. Managed to get her autograph." Asuka boasted.

"Izumi, you're a legend." Aomine said.

"That right!" She nodded then once again became serious.

Asuka glared at the whole group, closed her eyes, took a deep breath then stood tall.

"You goddamn idiots! How could you just abandon basketball like that! And you!" She shouted, prodding Akashi in the chest, "How could you go and pull an Aomine on me! I hadn't heard one word for at least four months! The hell was wrong with you? Also, how dare you be such a stupid smug bastard? Playing alone? Relying on no one? The hell, no wonder you lost, if you had played the way you did for the last half, you may have won. Yeah, I saw a recording of the game. That's with all of you! I specifically told you guys not to be dicks to your new teams. Just because you guys can stand each other's attitudes, doesn't mean everyone can! Yet, the moment I leave, you all become obsessed with winning. If it weren't for Kuroko and Kagami, you guys would have been in a lot more crap right now. I would have beaten you all to death. I'm glad you guys lost, cause wake up call, one person does not make a bloody team!" Asuka raged.

Kagami was stunned. He was surprised Akashi took that kind of talk from anybody. The generations of miracles all murmured apologies, making Kagami feel rather uncomfortable as their eyes rested on him. Asuka smiled smugly and looked at the whole group.

"Still, later better than never. Good job on the game against Jabberwock, cause that's how up yourselves you were, yeah? How about some okonomiyaki? I still have a lot of ranting to do."

* * *

"Ok guys. Time to give out souvenirs!" Asuka announced.

She put her bag on her lap and took out several gifts including some generic American souvenirs such as miniature Statue of Liberty models. Along with the signed magazine of Aomine's favourite model, he was also given a Marilyn Monroe film collection. A huge bag of what looked like snacks and lollies for Murasakibara. For Momoi was a pretty set of bath bombs, soaps and powders along with a collection of clothes. Asuka produced a beautiful hand carved chess set accompanied by a weird keyring for Midorima.

"Is this…"

"The ultra rare item that brings luck no matter the day? Yep, only found in America." Asuka said.

Next, Asuka passed Kuroko a stack of books. Kuroko looked at the books closely, then his eyes went wide. Asuka grinned.

"You know those old japanese books that you really wanted? Well these are some of the oldest copies. Leather bound and all. Sorta weird they were in America right? There's also a few on magic tricks and stuff like that." Asuka said.

She then handed Akashi a glass horse that was rearing on it hind legs. It looked very realistic and detailed. It stood on a platform coated in white speckles that looked like snow.

"That took me forever to make, but here it is. A model of your mare, Yukimaru." Asuka said proudly.

"Thank you Asuka." Akashi said gratefully, inspecting the beautiful glass model.

Asuka put the last gift of the table, an American eagle model. It stood on a base of the American flag and was made from copper.

"This so is cool Asukacchi." Kise said in awe.

"Should be. My friends pestered the metal work teacher into making it. That there is the most American thing I could get from AYAI, just like you requested." Asuka said.

She then gave an apologetic look to Kagami.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know what to get you but here, a poster signed by a few NBA members." Asuka said.

The whole group looked at Kagami as he took it.

"I got separate signature for everyone, but they're on paper." Asuka said, handing out the notes. Aomine looked at it in wonder. A real NBA player, probably one he would be aiming to beat.

"Izumi-san, why are you back from America? What about Art school?" Midorima inquired.

Asuka swallowed her food and poured another bowl of okonomiyaki onto the teppan.

"I'm on a assignment year, gonna go back next year. Since AYAI is really stressing and hard, it actually allows something called an 'assignment year'. You sorta take a gap year where you only have to produce a certain project but, if it doesn't meet standards, you could get expelled. Still, nearly everyone takes it. You can take it any of the five years except the first and last year. I'm taking it this year, because it's my last chance to do so." Asuka explained.

She paused to eat the okonomiyaki, devouring it in seconds. Kagami frowned. It was already her third one. How did this girl manage to eat so fast? She'd been handing out gifts the whole time. Also, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"I'm a little lost here, can someone explain?" He asked

"Of course," Asuka said, "I'll do a quick history. I'm Ryōta's cousin. I met the guys in Tekio High. I couldn't play basketball with the boys team cause, you know, I'm a girl, however, I played for the girls team. At the start of the last year of Junior High, I was asked to go to the Advanced Youth Arts Institution in America cause some scout saw my paintings and I decided to take the opportunity."

Kagami nodded. He had lived in America for a large portion of his life. AYAI, it did sound a bit familiar.

"So what is this AYAI?" Kagami asked.

"A school for advanced people in the Arts, duh." Aomine replied.

"It's like an early high school and university for people good at the arts. You start at thirteen to fourteen, which is America's high school entry age. It goes up to eighteen to nineteen years old, though some people can be held back a year. If you graduate, you're chances at a job skyrocket and it's much easier to make your debut in the art world." Asuka explained, already moving on to her fifth okonomiyaki. Kagami nodded. That was interesting.

"So what school will you attend now?" Kagami asked.

Everyone stopped eating. Kagami gulped. Had he said something wrong?

"Well, I'm staying in Tokyo so either Seirin or Tōō most likely. There are other options too." Asuka said.

No one commented and Asuka smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, well, I'll be going to both for a tour, see what's best." Asuka said.

"Will you be playing basketball for the girls team?" Kuroko asked.

Asuka gave a mischievous smile, her eyes sparkling with pride. She took out some paper from her bag and brandished it in front of her.

"The Japan basketball association formally permits Izumi Asuka to participate in a male only basketball team." Momoi said, reading out the first line.

"This is due to an exceptional skill level displayed by Miss Izumi in which has been assessed to benefit from participating in a male team." Midorima continued.

"So you finally did it. Got permission from the higher ups." Aomine said.

He didn't looked too impressed, unlike the others in the group. The expression on his face was one that said 'finally, took long enough'. It wasn't clear whether the look was to Asuka or the higher ups.

"Yup, but among all the writing, it specifically states that if the school does not agree, they can deny me, which is fair, yeah? The permit is mainly for official games and that stuff. This means my school choice will heavily be influenced by that." Asuka said.

After eating their fill, (eleven okonomiyaki for Asuka), the group took a stroll in the cool evening air, stopping at a local convenience store for popsicles. When Kuroko once again won a free popsicle, Asuka laughed heartily, commenting that some things never changed. Aomine was deep in thought as the others caught up with each other. He remembered of all of them, excluding Kagami, walking together on a night much like this one. They'd all been young, and so different. His face didn't show, but as he watched Asuka laugh, he had a realisation. It was off. He tried hard not to frown and spoil the mood. Instead he tried to work out what was wrong with Asuka's smile. It reached her eyes, lit up her face, but looked slightly, unnatural. She seemed happy, but it was as though a sadness was locked up in the smile.

"Ok guys, lets meet up again soon, and play basketball together!" Asuka said as everyone prepared to go. The group said their goodbyes and split up

"Aomine! I'm going this way too." Asuka said.

"Tch, how annoying. I forgot you lived close." Aomine muttered.

"Thats mean!" Asuka retorted, pouting playfully.

Aomine grunted, placing his hands casually in his pockets and falling into step with Asuka. An uncomfortable silence settled between them as they walked along the lamp lit street, eyes straight with a respectful gap between them, as though they'd only just become acquainted. Asuka struggled to find something to say but for once, the stoic bluenette started the conversation.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Aomine asked, the words sounding strangely formal.

"Uncle Eito come down from Niseko tomorrow morning and will be staying at the house but he told me not to meet him at the airport. I'll need to go shopping for food since the pantry is pretty stocks of ramen won't last me much longer, and I doubt Ojisan would appreciate it either." Asuka replied.

Unpleasant flashbacks filled Aomine's head and he grimaced. "He won't appreciate any of the poisonous stuff you cook."

Asuka bristled indignantly at the comment but couldn't keep a smile from forming. The suffocating feeling of awkwardness had evaporated. Of course it couldn't stay awkward with Aomine, even with three years of silence and a bad parting. The pair reached the bus stop and took shelter beneath it just as a light rain began to fall.

"I admit I couldn't really cook before but I'll have you know my food is perfectly edible now." Asuka informed.

Aomine scoffed, earning himself a punch on the shoulder.

"Why don't you have food in the house? What about your dad?" Aomine inquired.

The corner of Asuka's mouth twitched and her eyes flashed for a second. The strange reaction didn't go unnoticed by Aomine, who frowned questioningly.

"Ah, Otosan is on book tour at the moment so I haven't see him yet. His last book has been doing really well." Asuka smiled, "I'll see him in a few days though so it's fine!"

The silence returned, but this time, it was a comfortable. Aomine found himself feeling sentimental, an extreme rarity. In fact, he'd been feeling too many emotion that day.

"You should come to Tōō." Aomine said.

"I'll be visiting Tōō and Seirin to see which one to go to. Even if I don't go to Tōō, we can still play basketball together." Asuka assured.

Spotting the bus approaching, Asuka stood up to signal the bus to stop. Not a single word was exchanged during the entire bus ride. Instead, Asuka and Aomine sat contently, enjoying each other's presence. Aomine was the first to get off, lingering on the pavement. As the bus was about to leave, Aomine mouthed two words.

 _Welcome back_

* * *

 **At the part where Asuka is yelling at the team, I was originally going to add swearing, but felt a bit uncomfortable with it. I'm fine reading swearing, but writing, umm, yeah that's another story.** **I've been doing some serious research (as actually finishing the series). Personalities may still be a bit off, but I will try my best. I also have no idea how to describe the fancy moves of the basketball playing, but I'll work on it. Finally, warning, my proof reading is atrocious, if I even proof read at all.**


	3. Chapter 3- Play Easy

**I did some research on Japanese culture. Apparently they start school in April. Weird? No? Well it's different in New Zealand where I'm from so I was like 'What?' That aside, nothing else much to say other than to confirm something. I'm writing surname first then given name cause that's how japan does it. I know everyone else is referred to by surname (Momoi, Aomine ect) but I started writing Asuka (first name) and continued cause it just felt right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter three

Play easy

The crisp winter air stung Asuka's face as she opened her bedroom window. The attic like bedroom had remained fairly unchanged from how Asuka had left it. On her wall hung a myriad of photos with the smiling faces of family and friends. Asuka smiled fondly at a family portrait taken from when Asuka was still small. The bookshelf in the room still contained Asuka's vast collection of books and display items, all relatively dust free thanks to her father's diligent cleaning. Asuka walked over to her bed and flopped down, face buried in the pillow. She breathed heavily and flipped onto her back, staring at the ceiling beams. The half unpacked suitcase and bags called Asuka to hurry up and organise everything, but Asuka lay still, unwilling to move. There was something surreal about returning to Japan and her home. Nothing had changed, and yet everything was different. A buzz came from Asuka's pocket and she pulled out her phone to check the message.

 _Hey Asukacchi, see you soon! Don't get lost on the way!_

\- Ryota

Asuka typed back an answer and placed her phone aside. It was tempting to just lie on her bed but she knew there were things to do. She scrawled a quick note for her uncle who was sleeping in due to arriving late the previous night and stuck it on his door. As she passed her father's empty room, Asuka paused, feeling the stiff cold air that occupied the room. Reaching out, Asuka shut the door with a soft click.

* * *

"You need to have a faster reaction Kawahara!" Riko shouted, "That should have been an easy shot!"

Riko crossed her arms and continued to observe the game. The team had a long way to go. With the third years graduating by the end of the term, they had to build the future team. Riko watched as Kagami went for another dunk. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. Between studying for university and being a coach, she really was working hard.

"Kagami, swap out, give the first years a chance." Riko ordered. She continued to observe, then heard a commotion outside.

"Whats going on." She said out loud, going to the door and flinging it open. A group of girls crowded around a certain blond.

"Kise Ryōta?" She said in surprise.

He looked up from signing an autograph and smiled.

"Aida-san, good afternoon!" He said brightly.

"Kise kun, what are you doing at Seirin?" Riko asked.

"Oh, my school had a day of so I decided to be a guide for my cousin." He said

Riko raised and eyebrow then realised what he was talking about. Kuroko had told her that a friend of his would be coming for a look. The person was apparently a really strong player and Kise's cousin. Riko was envisioning a tall super strong boy when a girl with silver hair jogged down the corridor.

"Asukacchi, this is Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin's basketball team." Kise introduced

Asuka held out a hand which Riko shook, noting how dainty she was. This girl, she looked like the exact type Riko didn't like. Cutesy, squeamish girls that only cared about looks were the most annoying.

"Wait a minute, what's your relationship with Kise senpai?" One of the girls asked angrily.

Asuka looked confused for a moment and pointed at herself.

"Me?" She asked innocently, then realising what the girl was implying, shook her head frantically. "I'm not that Ryōta's girlfriend if that's what you mean. I'm just that idiot's cousin!" She clarified. The girls looked horrified and disgusted.

"Huh?" Asuka blinked.

"Idiot? How dare you! Also, don't refer to Kise-senpai so casually" One of the girls exclaimed shrilly.

"But I'm his cousin." Asuka said, a look of utter confusion on her face.

The girls all made outrage shrieks and attacked while Asuka fended them off, shouting for Kise to do something. Riko watched in amusement when it suddenly clicked.

"W-wait, you're the one looking to join?" Riko asked incredulously.

Asuka stopped fending of the mad fan girls and nodded.

"B-but…" Riko stuttered. Aside from the fact that Asuka didn't look at all athletic, she was, well, a _girl_. Riko slapped her cheeks lightly, trying to snap out of it.

"Coach, the games finished-" Hyuga stopped short. His face went slightly red as he beheld the girl before him. Asuka smiled cheerily. Hyuga gave a small nod and fled back into the gym when Riko threw him a dangerous look. The fan girls were also finally leaving, giving Asuka glares.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot to explain. I'm here to observe what Seirin's like. I'm deciding between two schools and will be starting after new year since there's only one week of term is left." Asuka said.

Riko nodded and entered the gym again.

"Ok guys. We'll do some drills." Riko instructed.

The team was goggling none too subtly at Asuka. Riko's eye twitched in annoyance and she stomped her foot.

"Get to it!" She yelled.

* * *

It was a good team, especially in the teamwork department. However, the players who weren't regulars weren't very skilled. They had the potential, but still, the training emphasis was put of the regulars. With one term left before the third years graduated, things were looking rough. Asuka wondered if they could keep up with the other teams. If she were to join, that would mean three player on the level of the Generation of Miracles. It made her dizzy trying to decide between the schools, but then, she still had to visit the other.

"Aida san, would you accept me in the team, even though it's meant to be boys only?"

Riko nodded after hearing an explanation on the permit.

"Of course. You must be really good to get that permit."

"Maybe I can show you my basketball since, you know, I should probably show I can actually play. Can I could play a one on one with someone?" Asuka requested.

Riko nodded. Who should she ask to play? Asuka was suppose to be tough, but would it really be ok for her to play against Kagami?

"Actually, sorry, change of mind. Maybe it would be more fun to play two on two." Asuka said, "Ryōto, you'll play, yeah?"

Kise gave a thumbs up. Riko faltered for a second then cleared her throat.

"Uh, sure. Volunteers?" Riko asked.

All the eager looks on the boys had vanished. No one wanted to play Kise, except of course Kagami.

"It's on!" He said then turned to Kuroko. "Hey, you're playing too."

The phantom sixth man hesitated, then sighed and nodded. Asuka jumped up from her seat and tied up her. She took of her brown leather jacket to reveal a ombre tank top. Riko suddenly realised that Asuka had a relatively small chest, at least smaller than Momoi's but larger than her own. If wasn't her chest attracting the boys, then was it her face? Like her model cousin, she had a naturally pretty face, she probably wasn't even wearing much makeup. Still, her face wasn't it.

"Let's just make it a quick game. First to get three in?" Asuka suggested.

"Sounds good." Kagami agreed.

Asuka walked past Kagami to the court.

"Don't go easy." She said to him, smiling sweetly.

Riko saw it then. Asuka's nightshade eyes were entrancing. They burned with fire and seemed to shine. Her eyes were like a clear night with a full moon and stars. It was then that Riko truly believed, before seeing her even play. This girl was no pushover, she meant business. She was talking to Kise, probably making a plan. Kagami looked at Kuroko who was as emotionless as always.

"What's her skill?" Kagami asked, feeling pumped up.

"Reflex, reaction and adaption," Kuroko said, "She can adjust well to new situations and is the fastest out of the generation of miracles. She's never in panic, always calm."

Kagami nodded. Speed. That was fine, Kuroko's misdirection could avoid that and Kagami would use his strength. Kise was the one to worry about.

"Ok, lets start!" Riko said.

Kagami faced Kise in a tip off. The ball went up, and Kagami jumped, grabbing it and moving without hesitation. Kise was on to him, defending. Kagami saw Kuroko and chanced a pass to him. It worked and Kuroko used an ignite pass. Kagami eyes went wide as Asuka intercepted and caught the ball.

"Kise!" she shouted, preparing to pass.

Kagami got ready to intercept but Asuka was already moving. He ran up to her and took her on. She faked left then twitched to go right but Kagami already knew it was a double fake. He moved to the left. Asuka smiled and jumped. Kagami was taken aback. Was she going to shoot from here? Could she really do that like Midorima? There was no time to think. He jumped, blocking her. She crouched, shifting her weight and making herself descend faster. She shot forward with unbelievable speed. Kuroko appeared, attempting to block her but she passed the ball to Kise without even looking his was. He caught the ball and dunked. Kagami shook his head. Had she sense he was there? Her reaction was crazy, Kise had only just gotten there when she passed. It was fine. He was just unfamiliar to his opponent. Kagami took the ball and surveyed Asuka. She was totally in sync with Kise. He dribbled the ball and was immediately faced with Kise. He tried dribbling past him, breathing in and attempting to force his way around. He got around but Asuka was next. She tried a steal but Kagami saw it. It was like Kise's, the rhythm and movement. He spun and bounced the ball to the right, making it curve behind Asuka. She pivoted but not fast enough and Kagami took the chance to go past her left and grab the ball. He was in range and took the shot. Kise was there in a second and blocked. Kagami knew Kuroko was supporting him though. The phantom sixth man caught the ball and used his phantom shot. Asuka jumped, ready to block it. Kagami grinned, there was no use. Asuka's eyes glinted and she changed her balance, landing, sliding back and jumping again. She caught the ball and ran straight past Kuroko. She was down the court in no time, jumping elegantly and dunking. It was impossible. She was too fast. Even if she realised what was happening, stopping it was insane. The sound of a phone rang, breaking the concentration. Asuka's expression changed from focus to a childish surprise. Her intense aura evaporated as she skipped to her bag, fumbling to get her phone, and gave an apologetic look.

"Moshi moshi?" Asuka said and held the phone away from her ear as the person on the other end shouted. "Oh, Daiki. Ah huh. Yeah. Sorry, I'll be there a little late. Right. Hmmm. Sure. Ok, bye."

Asuka hung up and picked up her bag.

"Sorry guys, I need to hurry up, gonna be late. Good game though. Come on Ryōto!" Asuka called.

She was about to exit when Kuroko went up to her.

"I thought you said we weren't suppose to go easy but you were. Why didn't you play with properly?" He asked

"I did play properly. I just didn't play easy. Playing with reserve doesn't mean I was taking it easy." she replied.

The whole Seiren team was shocked. She had been going easy? Riko sighed. Kuroko hadn't hesitated to play because of Kise. It was because of Asuka. It was hard to analyze the girl with all covered up, but even then, Riko could see it. She had no set potential. Izumi Asuka wasn't a normal person. She really was a monster.

"You've been playing street basketball in America." Kise commented.

"Of course. I didn't have time for a club, so that was the only option." Asuka said.

"Has your style changed? Is your style like Aomine's now? Is it formless?"

"No, of course not. My basketball is still the same. It's structured, formed but at a moments notice, another colour is added. I think of it in terms of art. You learn to use lines, colours, shapes, texture and all the structured techniques but no matter how well you do that, you'll never make it in the art industry, you can't just go with the rules. I had to find my own flare, and that quirk of mine, is mixing it all together. That's my basketball." Asuka said simply.

"So you're still doing your rhythm change?" Kise asked.

"Yeah. In America, I managed to sorta learn perfect copy, only I can't copy the move right away. I reserve it as an extra colour, then pull it out later. I also can't remember them as well as you do. So as a side effect bonus, even Momoi can't research what style I pull cause I honestly don't know myself. My style isn't always changing like Aomine's, each change lasts for the time it's needed, each change a style in itself." Asuka said.

They continued down the corridor. Asuka frowned.

"Hey Ryōto, is it just me or is everyone staring."

"They're staring. We stand out without uniform and I started modeling more for extra cash." Kise said.

"Let's hurry and leave," Asuka said and took Kise by the arm. "Next stop Tōō Academy!"

* * *

 **I think it's time to say something. People who have followed, favorited and you one brilliant person who reviewed, thank you! I'm really happy that actual people enjoy the mess I dubbed writing. Seriously, I started this because I though 'eh, heck, might as well.' Maybe being an author isn't so out of reach... just joking! I'll focus on finishing this first.**


	4. Chapter 4- Difficulty of Decisions

**Here is the next chapter! I've been sick so it's a bit late. Please review, would love to hear what my reader think (criticism too!). I've been trying to make chapters longer. It hasn't been going too well. I mean, they're longer but what I fill it will isn't the most exciting. Whatever, I'll let you read now :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter four

Difficulty of decisions

"Gomenasai! I got caught up watching the basketball training!" Asuka cried, bowing repeatedly.

"Well don't make me wait for you outside the school!" Aomine snapped.

They entered the school, Asuka taking in her surroundings. It was a crisp and bright place, looking far more professional than Seirin, though much older as well. It didn't have the newly painted white wall of Seirin, nor the recently built classrooms. The Tōō Academy gym though, was undoubtedly huge, far larger than Seirin. Asuka watched as the basketball team did drills. In all, there were eleven member, three first years, four second years including Aomine, and four third years.

"Asu-chan! Ki-chan!" Momoi called, waving from her place next to the coach.

"Hey!" Asuka called back.

She walked over to Momoi with Kise as Aomine grudgingly joined the rest of his team. Even with his improved attitude, Aomine still tended to skip when he felt like it.

"How's it looking?" Asuka asked.

"Well enough, we're really pushing the team." Momoi said.

"Who are the regulars?" Asuka asked.

"Dai-chan, Yokumo kun, Sakurai san, Nashiwa kun and Wakamatsu kun. After graduation, we'll need two new starters though since Wakamatsu kun and Yokumo kun are leaving." Momoi said.

"We have the same problem," Kise stated, "After all the third years graduate, we'll have a lot of trouble. All the regulars are third years. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I was appointed captain for next season! They decided really early."

"That's good. Want to go eat out to celebrate?" Asuka asked without looking at him, completely focused on the team

"What's with that unenthusiastic tone." Kise sulked jokingly.

Asuka gave him a small smile then returned to watching each player. From the recording Kise had sent her, she could tell that the team hadn't truly relied on Aomine. The seniors could very well pull their own weight. However, what would happen after they left? Would Aomine get bored again? It seemed both Seirin and Tōō had experienced their prime years together, the best players all being in the same year. Now with them graduating, the remaining team was much rougher and need a lot of work.

Coach Harasawa came to stand beside her and nodded towards the boys.

"Izumi san, why do you want to join these boys? I must inform you that there is a girls team." he said. Asuka nodded but faced him, holding eye contact.

"Coach Harasawa, I believe I can keep pace with them. I want to play in the boys team because it's my only chance to play with my friends again." Asuka said.

"Ah, that may be, but you must understand this is not a place to socialize. I understand you are good, but then wouldn't you help the girls team? You may be skilled, but I hate to say that realistically, it's not that special even with your permit. Many professional women players are far better than some professional male players. If you want to play basketball with men, you'll have to be the best, better than the best male player." The coach said with no sympathy.

"Let me show you. It may sound arrogant, but I am prepared to be the best, to work harder and prove myself." Asuka declared.

Harasawa nodded and indicated for Aomine to come up.

"Aomine, please have a match with Izumi san. Team, we will be having a one on one match, clear the court." Harasawa instructed.

Asuka stood up, tied her hair back and took off her jacket. Maybe joining Seirin would be easier, maybe she should just give up convincing the Tōō coach when she wasn't even sure she wanted to go to the school. No. None of that mattered, for Harasawa had challenged her on something she'd been questioning too. She was born a girl, it was expected she do what a girl was meant to do. If she wanted to play basketball, then she should've just joined the girls team. She wasn't so special. Yet that's exactly what she was. Asuka was gifted with the physical capacity of a boy because no matter how you argued, the strongest female couldn't match up to the strongest male. Asuka had that potential though. She didn't give a damn if some people didn't accept and acknowledge her skill. Besides, she didn't even care about something so distant. She just wanted to play basketball with her friends, the ones who supported her, who inspired her art.

Aomine surveyed his old friend, who he hadn't seen play for three years. The one who'd beaten him back in Teiko. He may have boasted how he never lost but they all did. If none of them lost, then that would've meant they never played each other. What he'd meant when he said he'd never been beaten was referring to official matches. Asuka had beaten him many times, as many times as he'd beaten her. They were evenly matched, or at least they had been back then. Asuka looked up into his eyes. She hadn't grown as much as he had so he had a brief moment of smugness as he looked down. It would have just been embarrassing if she'd grown taller than him, especially after teasing her about being short all the time. She was actually quite tall for a Japanese girl.

"First player to eleven baskets win." Harasawa said, tossing the ball in the air.

Aomine jumped, his hand reaching for the ball, grabbing it and going into a run. Asuka hadn't jumped and Aomine didn't get to take three steps before she was in front of him.

"Why didn't she jump?" Momoi asked in surprise.

"She knew her height disadvantage meant there was little chance she could get the ball. Asukacchi instead made sure Aominecchi couldn't advance. It means she's confident in her skills to steal the ball." Kise replied, impressed by his cousins judgement.

Aomine grinned and maneuvered the ball, spinning and passing it in an elaborate pattern through and around his legs. Asuka didn't slow and fall behind. She blocked him, keeping up with every move. Aomine did a double fake and crossed over to the left. Asuka stepped back slightly and struck out, stealing the ball. She zoomed past Aomine without stopping. He ran beside her, gritting his teeth. She wouldn't stop darting around.

 _Damn, she's going with her Usagi style._

The rabbit style, quick, jumpy and sensitive. Even as she ran, Asuka jumped side to side, suddenly held back then ran to the side. It might have seemed funny or even plain stupid to some, but in a one on one, it made it hard to keep one step ahead. It meant there was no rhythm, nothing to follow. All Aomine could do was react as best as he could, but that, was Asuka's game. In a match of fastest reaction and response, Asuka took the title of best. When she suddenly halted for a second and speed towards the right, Aomine was still caught up with sprinting forward. It was irritating. Like a rabbit, Asuka shied away, trying to cover as much ground as possible without facing her predator. Aomine grinned, he knew her too well. Aomine sprinted to keep pace and when she tried dodging, he blocked her with his arm.

"Come on Asuka, face me properly." Aomine said.

"I am, yeah?" Asuka smiled.

Aomine was taken aback as Asuka spun, making a crossover. This isn't the Usagi style! Aomine faltered as Asuka drove past him forcefully, like a lion going for the kill.

"Art's not all I've been improving on. My style changes are much more fluid now." Asuka grinned, making the shot.

Aomine cursed, stuck, unable to react. Why hadn't he moved? He glared at Asuka as she bounced the ball, breathing. She was changing her pace yet again. It felt like when Akashi looked down on him, commanding with his presence.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Izumi!" Aomine yelled.

She made a quick break for it and Aomine guarded her. Don't think it's that easy. The mood was intense. Kise leaned forward as he watched, studying the match keenly. They were both on par with each other. He gaped in amazement as Aomine stole the ball and ran, ran so fast Asuka couldn't catch him. Again and again, the two players took turns scoring. Asuka never allowed Aomine to get in rhythm, changing up the pace every so often. It was tiring just to watch. He was sure Asuka wasn't bothering trying to predict movements. It was her flaw as well as her greatest strength. Reaction. Just like when she'd played Kagami and Kuroko, she didn't care that Aomine's basketball style had changed from when she'd last played against him. She reacted without fail. It was the reason why she could beat him. He was formless, but she didn't need form. Her skill did not rely on knowing what was next, but picking it up with unbelievable speed. Asuka jumped for a dunk, Aomine matching her, his height giving him an edge. The spectators held their breaths. If she made it, it would be her win. Aomine won the jump, knocking the ball from her hands. Everyone let out their breaths but then Asuka did the strangest thing. In the split second Aomine had taken to knock the ball away, Asuka flipped. Without landing, she backflipped, catching the ball before it had moved two centimeters and shot. Aomine was already on the ground, completely unaware that she was still moving. The ball flew with precision, hitting the backboard and scoring.

"What-" Aomine started then was cut short as Asuka landed flat, her hands barely making it to support her weight, preventing her face to smash into the ground.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" Asuka cried.

She curled into a ball, hugging her arms. Aomine grunted and walked over to her.

"What the hell was that?"

"A flip." Asuka said as though Aomine was an idiot.

"I know that! I mean, I've never seen someone flip in basketball." Aomine snapped.

"Yeah, well you haven't seen everything."

Asuka got up painfully and swung her arms around in a windmill to loosen the muscles. She stretched and walked over to Harasawa. He sighed.

"Izumi san, I see that you have potential and will consider it." He said.

Asuka bowed and thanked him. She picked up her things and smiled at Aomine who was sulking at his loss.

"I had the upper hand there. Remember you haven't seen me play in three years but I've seen you play, yeah?

"Oh Izumi, have a rematch with me tomorrow. I'll beat ya." Aomine grinned.

"Sorry, I'm actually visiting Okasan with Otosan tomorrow." Asuka promised.

Aomine's grin immediately dropped. He searched his brain for something to say. Kise guided Asuka away for the next part of the school tour while the basketball members flocked around Aomine, asking about the new girl. Mistaking his reaction for disappointment at being denied, Asuka quickly added, "But we'll definitely play again soon!"

Aomine casually shrugged and raised a hand in acknowledgement. After touring the art department, Asuka still didn't know what to do. She wanted to play with Seirin, with their teamwork that Teiko had so lacked. She wanted to play with Kagami, and help him become strong enough to beat the generation of miracles in a one on one. Then on the other hand, Asuka longed to talk with Momoi again, to beat the crap out of Aomine and help him love basketball again. She wanted to be there as the Tōō basketball team got better at teamwork.

"Have you decided?" Kise asked.

"No, I don't know what to do." Asuka admitted.

"Maybe think about what your goal is?" Kise suggested.

Her goal? Asuka considered it carefully. Her one wish was to play with the generation of miracles together once more, before her year was up. The feeling of adrenaline and excitement of being on court with her friends, Asuka wanted to experience it again. For that to happen, she just needed to wait for the time to come. Other than that was just spending time with friends and enjoying her time. Tōō appeared to be much more serious than Seirin which had a dynamic mix and happy atmosphere. Still, Asuka had been cut off from Aomine for three years and it was her chance to make up for the lost time.

"I suppose I'll think over it." Asuka sighed.

* * *

Ok this is the last chance to correct me. I've read the extra game manga and it seems to be set shortly after the winter games. This means it's winter (as the name states). In japan, I think they only have three terms. Now I'm not sure how America or anywhere else does it, but here there's four so I thought I'd mention it. This means this fanfic is set before term three, therefore, the third years (Hyuga, Riko ect) haven't graduated. Is this right? I have an obsession of keeping things canon so please confirm!


	5. Chapter 5- Father and Daughter

**Note 23/10/17: So this is a added chapter that originally wasn't here (except the last part). It's a bit of a bridging chapter to help connect the story from where I rearranged events.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter five

Father and daughter

"Ojisan, I'm going to see Okasan and Otōsan." Asuka told her Uncle who was reading a stack of papers in the lounge. He grunted and motioned for her to come over.

"What is it?" Asuka called, emerging from her room, covered in paint.

"I'm going to go back to Niseko for the Winter break. Your aunt wants you to come along. She says that you can invite your basketball team too. We leave on Monday." Eito said gruffly. From his expression, it was obvious that he did not agree with his wife's decision. Aunt Erika had always liked her a lot more than her uncle did. She owned an inn by one of the best ski grounds in Niseko. Uncle Eito ran a business in Tokyo however, and usually lived there instead of his home in Niseko but would visit every chance he got. Asuka shook her head sadly.

"Sorry Ojisan, I can't afford to take the time off. I need to work and stay here with Otōsan." Asuka said.

Her uncle grunted and placed his newspaper down.

"I think you work hard enough. One week away isn't going to change much. Your father would want you to relax a little too. Why come back to Japan just to work yourself to the bone? If you insist on work, there will be a market for you to sell art at the festival."

"Ok, I'll talk to Otōsan about it." Asuka said.

* * *

Despite the fact that it was winter, the day was sunny and only slightly chilly, the perfect weather for a stroll. The first stop for the day was Chotto Ocha, the locally famous cafe home to Asuka's favourite desserts. It also doubled as a florist shop, adding to the beautiful aesthetics. She was delighted to find the place as beautiful and lively as ever, with business having boomed since she'd last been. The store owner was in today, and upon spotting Asuka, her face lit up with a welcoming smile.

"Ah, Izumi san, it has been such a long time." she greeted. "Will you be getting the usual?"

Asuka laughed. "Usual? I haven't been here in three years! I'm not sure I can call myself a regular."

"Nonsense child, three years or ten, you'll always be a regular."

"It's an honour to be considered one. I'll be getting buying some flowers today."

The owner wrapped up a boutique and added a set of wagashi on the house. Asuka thanked the owner profusely before taking her leave. With the goods in hand, she headed for her main destination. Her father was already waiting for her, sitting outside on a bench with a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I was suppose to pick you up inside the building not outside in the cold. Look after you health more, yeah?" Asuka scolded lightly, though failed to keep her smile from her face.

Hyōsuke Izumi laughed and enveloped his daughter in a tight embrace, scuffling up her hair.

"What a daughter I have, scolding her old man after not seeing me for so long! Shouldn't you be breaking down in tears? Pronouncing how much you've missed me?" Hyōsuke lamented.

"Always the poet Otōsan, but yeah, I have missed you." Asuka smiled.

It wasn't the coldest weather, but Hyōsuke still shivered whenever a breeze passed as they made their way to the subway. Like the gentleman he always was, Hyōsuke offered to carry the sweets and flowers Asuka had bought for her, though she firmly refused. It wouldn't be polite to let her father carry her things like a spoiled child, especially when he was suppose to conserve his energy.

"How are you doing?" Asuka inquired.

"I'll admit I've seen better days, but I'm recovering. Seeing you again has certainly boosted my strength. And you? How are you?" Hyōsuke returned.

"I'm getting along. You should worry about yourself more though instead of about me."

"I'll say the same goes for you, always worrying about everyone except yourself."

Asuka exchanged a look of stubborn denial with her father and decided not to pursue the topic. Luckily, the subway was fairly clear having just passed rush hour. It only took a minute for the train to arrive, as was the punctuality of the Tokyo metro. The ride was also a rather long one, but Asuka and Hyōsuke had plenty of stories to exchange and Hyōsuke never ran out of questions to ask. How was the flight to Japan? Had she meet her friends from Teikō yet? What did she think about him basing a the main character after her in the latest book he was writing? When they arrived at their destination at last, Asuka stood before the entrance for a second, preparing herself.

"Come on Asuka, Okasan will be happy you're visiting." Hyōsuke said kindly.

Asuka's hand gripped the flower boutique tightly. She felt fourteen again, right before leaving for america and paying her respects. Two lion dogs sat on stone posts on either side of the entrance and trees ran beside the path, barren from the winter season. Asuka breathed deeply and entered the cemetery. It was not a cold and desolate place as Asuka once viewed the place, but rather a place of remembrance.

 _Down the main path, turn left. Third row down, up the path._

The gravestone sat between flower bushes that were beautiful in the spring. Upon the slate before the stone read a very clear name. Izumi Setsuna. Asuka knelt before the grave and carefully laid out the offerings.

"Hello Okasan, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit for so long. Here's your favourite dessert. The Chotto Ocha owner even gave me some wagashi for free." Asuka said softly.

She stood and clapped her hands together. With eyes closed, Asuka sent her thoughts to her mother. She thought about her experience in America, how different and exciting it had been; meeting her friends again, how they'd lost their way but were helped by Kagami and Kuroko and finally of her family, how much she missed her mother. When she was done Asuka looked to her father wore a sad smile with tears at the corner of his eyes/ The pain never really did lessen.

"Time to go." Hyōsuke said lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll come again Okasan." Asuka paused. "I'll be with you again soon."

* * *

"Uncle Eito wants to go to Niseko for the winter holiday." Asuka brought up when she and her father got off from the train ride back.

"Ah, Eito and Reina san did mention it. You aunt was very keen to have you over. I hear she wanted to invite all your friends too as a welcome back celebration." Hyōsuke recalled.

"You think I should go don't you?"

"There's no reason not to. It'll be a great chance. Niseko is very beautiful around this time and very lively too."

"You know why I don't want to leave Tokyo. What if something happens?"

Hyōsuke looked at his daughter seriously and shook his head.

"Again with the worrying. Just go and have fun and forget about everything else."

"If you are sure you're ok with it, then I'll, though I'll need to do some persuading to convince the guys."

Hyōsuke laughed heartily. He knew his daughter, and he knew her friends. In the end, they'd all agree just to appease the silver haired terror.

"It won't be much work at all. Well, here we are." Hyōsuke announced as they arrived at the place Hyōsuke had first waited for his daughter. Asuka looked up at the building and sighed. She gave her father a last hug and promises to visit again before making her way home by herself.

* * *

The next day, Asuka found herself in the cafe of Chotto Ocha again, this time with company.

"Any plans for winter break?" Asuka asked as they sat at the cafe, eating their orders, a slice of lemon and rose water cheesecake for Asuka and a banana muffin for Aomine.

They'd been hanging for the day, playing streetball and getting Aomine a new pair of Air Jordan shoes.

"No." Aomine replied, immediately regretting not lying.

Asuka had the gleam in her eyes that said she certainly had plans, one that involved him making an effort to go somewhere. Aomine mentally prepared himself for whatever crazy idea she was about to propose.

"I have good news then. We're going skiing in Niseko! That is, all of us and of course Kagami."

Aomine nearly choked on his coffee but remained cool. He stared at her determined expression and knew she was serious. He had to make up and excuse.

"What's with that suddenly?" He asked.

"My aunt runs an inn down there and wan be moving there for the winter vacation. She's insisting that I visit for the holiday. and I can invite the whole team as well as Kagami. _Whole_ team meaning you as well." She said.

Aomine cursed in his mind. There really was no way around it. It was a really good deal though, maybe going wouldn't be too bad.

"And have you told the others?" Aomine asked.

"Yep, I texted them all yesterday and they all agreed." Asuka said with an enthusiastic voice

"Even the Murasakibara and Midorima?" Aomine said incredulously.

"After I told him there was a festival with really good food, he agreed immediately. Midorima thought it would be a nice experience and was curious to go."

Asuka grinned victoriously and finished her cheesecake in a giant bite. Too easy.

Aomine scratched his head. "When do you plan on going?"

"On Monday. That leaves three, so in a week days, including today to pack." Asuka said brightly.

"We'll be there for five days, meaning spending new year over there. Pack warm clothes, all the bathroom necessities like a toothbrush and towel, a sleeping bag and that's about it. Skiis are provided as well as snowboards. Oh yeah, there's also a hot spring so bring swimming trunks." Asuka listed off.

Aomine buried his head in his arms. He didn't understand her. Girls were suppose to be a mystery but Asuka, she was on a whole new level. Maybe he would ask Momoi. He didn't like being confused and ever since she'd punched him in the face the first time they meet way back, even before Teiko, she'd been the biggest confusion to date.

* * *

 **Please review and give me your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6- Without poison

**I haven't got much to say so, umm.. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter six

Without poison

Meeting up at the Tokyo airport went smoother than expected, considering how some of the group lived elsewhere in Japan. However, after that, everything went to hell. Midorima waited impatiently with the others at the airport cafe. The flight had been delayed and Momoi couldn't find her bag. She'd left it at a table and forgotten to take it. Asuka and Kise were currently running around the airport with Momoi. The bag hadn't been handed into the help centre and Momoi had been in hysterics. That was not the end to it. The remaining six were seated around a large table, in complete silence. What made it worse was how Asuka's uncle was also sitting with them. Midorima clutched his lucky item, a small table clock, and felt the metal figurine in his pocket. Oha Asa Horoscope had said that the zodiac cancer would be faced with a stressful day and was advised to stay out of large crowds. Asuka had had to force him to still go, though his parents too had refused to let him waste a perfectly good plane ticket they'd paid for. He pushed up his glasses and looked down. The silence was deafening. Asuka's uncle was giving icy glares at each person, the aura coming off him almost as deadly as Akashi's.

"Eito san, isn't Asuka's Otōsan coming?" Akashi asked to break the silence.

"Huh, she hasn't told you?" Eito asked, sounding surprised.

"She didn't mention it." Akashi confirmed.

Eito frowned, thinking over his answer. "Hyōsuke has a book tour thing going on so he's busy."

He looked over the group of boy before him and crossed his arms.

"So, you boys are Asuka's friends from Teiko huh?" Eito asked.

"Yes, that would be us, excluding Taiga." Akashi replied smoothly, indicating to Kagami.

Eito sniffed in distaste. "So you play basketball with my niece. A professional women's team is hard enough to get into, do you think she's right to join the boys team?"

"I believe she has the potential to join one of the best male teams if she continues as she is now. However, that is her decision." Akashi said without hesitation, continuing to be the one who carried the conversation. The rest of them nodded or made noises of agreement.

'Hmph. That niece of mine should have stuck to art. If she's not content with a women's team, then basketball isn't for her. She should learn her place." Eito growled.

Midorima stiffened. That was exactly what Akashi had first told Izumi. In fact, it was what they'd all told her except Kise. Midorima hide his surprise when Kuroko was the one to talk instead of Akashi.

"Eito san, I think that Izumi san plays because with her friends, us, it inspires her art. If that were taken away, her style just wouldn't be the same and at the same time, her art would suffer. Asuka doesn't rebel against tradition to be in the men's team because she does not want to be in the women's, but rather because the best way to do find her inspiration is with us." Kuroko said in a surprisingly definite voice. Eito didn't reply and thankfully, it wasn't long before the three rushed back, Momoi clutching her bag.

* * *

After the flight, the group collected their bags and headed straight to the Niseko bus. It would be another one and a half hour of travel. This time however, Eito sat up front, chatting with one of the guides who was apparently an old friend. Asuka decided to sit as a three with Momoi and Kuroko.

"Asu-chan, look!" Momoi exclaimed, pressing her face to the window as she took in the scene before her. Asuka nodded, leaning forward to see. The mountain sides were covered in a thick blanket of snow, glistening softly in the evening sun. Momoi's eyes widened as they came into a clearing and the partially set sun exploded from the mountains shade. Asuka was busy drawing on her sketch pad, biting her bottom lip in concentration.

"What are you drawing?" Momoi asked curiously, leaning over Kuroko. She flushed the same colour of her hair when she saw what Asuka had drawn.

"A-asu-chan! Is that me?" Momoi exclaimed.

The sketch depicted a railway train window with a girl that looked nearly identical to Momoi, staring out. It was an impressive sketch considering Asuka had literally drawn it in a few minutes, but what was the most interesting was what the girl in the drawing was looking at. The scene was identical to what was really outside except for a small, yet obvious figure of Kuroko.

"Yep, I'm gonna come up with heaps of concepts to sell for big prices!" Asuka said enthusiastically, "If I get the sun's effect on the snow right, and blend in Kuroko's image, it should fetch a big price! I'll call it ' _See beyond snow_.'"

"But why am I in it!" Momoi asked.

"Because you love Kuroko, right?" Asuka said as though it was blatantly obvious.

Her reply only made Momoi blush harder and avoid eye contact with Kuroko for the rest of the journey.

* * *

The very moment the bus stopped and opened its doors, Asuka bounded out, threw her bags aside and jumped into the snow, twisting in the air to land on her back. She heard some sniggers from the other passengers but didn't care. It had been far too long since she'd last been in Niseko.

"Asuka, you'll catch a cold." Akashi warned as he got off the bus.

Asuka sat up and launched a snowball at him, which he dodged easily, and hit Midorima who was behind him. Midorima's eye twitched in irritation. Asuka burst out laughing and lay back down, feeling the cold surge through her.

"Come on. You're Obasan is waiting." Eito growled walking towards the lodge. Everyone followed, including a now snow covered Asuka. She was grinning and skipping along with her eyes shining. A woman ran out of the lodge and covered her mouth.

"Asuka-chan!" She called, running towards the group.

"Aunt Reina!" Asuka called back, dropping her bags and embracing her aunt. Reina's eyes swelled with tears. She looked up and saw Kise.

"Kise-kun! You're here too!" She exclaimed, sweeping him up in her arms. He grinned and hugged her back.

"It's been a while obasan." Kise said.

* * *

Asuka and Kise chatted with their aunt the whole way as they were shown to their lodge. Eito went straight to the main building where he would be staying with Reina. The Chestnut Lodge was named after Reina's grandmother's cat. It was rated a four and a half star lodging and was comprised of six lodges and a main building. Each lodge had two floors with four rooms and ensuite each as well as a kitchen and common room on the bottom floor. The group had booked an entire lodge, one room for the girls, and two for the boys.

After dumping their belongings in the allocated rooms, they meet up in the common room.

"Ok, so on the programme. Tomorrow we'll take the ski lifts up the mountain and go skiing. Afterwards, we'll have lunch, I'll prepare a picnic with Momoi-" Asuka looked up from her programme and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the boys who had gone pale and slightly green. Ignoring them, Asuka went on, "By then it'll be three so we'll have maybe another hour of skiing and then we'll come back here for the afternoon. There are snowboards and sleds too. We'll go around 9am. The lodge's bath house is in the main building, we can go tomorrow but today, we should probably just rest."

Momoi jumped up from her seat excitedly.

"Asu-chan let's go prepare the picnic now!"

"That's not happening." Murasakibara said.

"Why not?" Momoi protested.

Murasakibara didn't reply. No one dared tell Momoi how bad her cooking was, and if anyone ever insulted Asuka's cooking, they best pray she killed them painlessly. When the girls left for the kitchen, Aomine groaned. He was not looking forward to the picnic. Maybe it was time to say goodbye to everyone he knew and write his will. Asuka's cooking was no small matter. She'd forced Midorima to eat a bento prepared by her once and he'd been home sick for a week. He'd nearly been sent to the hospital. It was in fact quite amazing how bad it was. They often joked that Asuka should have been named the poison queen instead of the unrecognised queen.

"Murasakibara, go help or we will all die tomorrow." Midorima said seriously, obviously recounting his traumatic experience.

"At least it'll be in such a beautiful place." Kuroko stated, no trace of a joke in his voice.

"I guess I have to do something then." Murasakibara yawned as he munched on his potato chips, getting up lazily.

* * *

When Murasakibara entered the kitchen, the two girls were chatting and already laying waste to the kitchen. Asuka was taking care of the picnic and Momoi, dinner.

"He would never turn up! I tried so hard to keep him in check!" Momoi said, mixing tempura batter that looked extremely lumpy and dry.

"You did well. I feel guilty leaving you to handle them with no help." Asuka replied, taking out a bowl of sweet bean paste.

Noticing Murasakibara at the entrance, Momoi smiled invitingly. "Ah, Muk-kun, do you want to help us cook?"

"No, but I don't feel like being poisoned, it's too much of a bother." Murasakibara muttered.

Momoi giggled. "That's a funny joke. Come on, you can help with dinner. Asu-chan has the picnic covered."

True to Momoi's words, the food Asuka was preparing for the next day's picnic looked visually stunning. The food had a beauty that could only be considered art. There were sandwiches wrapped individually around the middle with brown paper and filled with the perfect balance of colour. She was currently working on shaping sweet bean paste into wagashi reflecting the winter season. Asuka always made beautiful food, she was an artist after all. However, the taste was another thing entirely.

"Asu-chin, making it pretty won't make it taste better." Murasakibara said seriously.

"How rude, it'll taste fine! Anyway, Obasan made the sweet bean paste and the chicken in the sandwich, so I'm really just arranging everything." Asuka said defensively, then added in a whisper, "Maybe you should help Satsuki a little."

Momoi was in the middle of placing the tempura into the oil for frying, without the oil being at temperature. It was rare to see Murasakibara move so fast as he lunged to stop her. When everything was done, Momoi crossed her arms in satisfaction and inspected the tempura, curry rice and soup she'd made. Asuka glanced at the dishes and put on her most dazzling smile. She understanding the pain of being told that her cooking was bad. Back in AYAI, her culinary friend Joseph had mercilessly banned her from the kitchen after tasting her food. She'd been furious at him for being so blunt but was amazed she survived his wrath. A timer went off and Momoi clapped her hands together happily.

"Oh, the teriyaki beef stir fry is done!" Momoi exclaimed.

"Sa-chin, you didn't say you were making that." Murasakibara accused.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! It's my own recipe!" Momoi announced.

Asuka and Murasakibara exchanged a look, making a silent agreement to see it through. Before taking the dishes out, Murasakibara took Asuka aside.

"Asu-chin, maybe making it pretty will make it taste better." he suggested.

Even with Asuka's artistic skills, she couldn't hide the deadly aura coming from the dish. Their wish for zero casualties would not be fulfilled.

* * *

The team looked absolutely petrified, except of course Akashi who was as calm as ever.

"I've already eaten a lot of snacks, I'll be going." Murasakibara announced urgently, turning to leave only to be steered back to his seat by Asuka who had a very forced and frightening smile of her face.

" _Muk-kun_ , please, we all worked really hard." Asuka invited in a honey sweet voice held hidden threats.

They all sat down at the largest table in the lounge. All the food was laid out and every eye was drawn to the most distinctive dish. Unevenly cut beef pieces were arranged on a plate and emanated a strange feeling of painful death. Both girls smiled, though they had very different smiles. Momoi's was genuine and happy while Asuka's screamed, 'eat the teriyaki beef and compliment it or suffer more than food poisoning!'

"Itadakimasu!" The group said in unison. Aomine gulped and went for Momoi's special dish. He closed his eyes and prayed for safety. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't kill him. Aomine took a bite and his eyes flew open. He nearly spat it out before seeing Asuka's glare.

"Umm, how's the teriyaki?" Momoi asked nervously.

"Oishii!" he exclaimed fakely, prompting the courage of the others.

Kuroko clenched his fist and took a generous amount. All eyes were on him. He took a bit and nodded.

"It's very nice Momoi san." Kuroko said.

"Really?" Momoi squealed.

Asuka cleared her throat pointedly. She remained calm with a smile as she ate a piece. She grinned and offered an array of praises. The rest of the team followed.

"It has a real punch." _To the gut_

"Very effective." _If you're trying to kill us_

"Certainly killer." _Literally_

Momoi got up from her seat.

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom." she said leaving.

The generation of miracles and Kagami breathed in. Fire from the pits of hell erupted in Aomine's mouth. He felt like he'd died and couldn't control his facial features anymore. A unsettling jolt went up his body. They hunched over painfully except Asuka. Aomine couldn't believe Asuka wasn't dying, despite eating more than any of them to distract Momoi from seeing everyone else had subtly stopped eating anything. Perhaps her cooking from the past was so bad, it had made her immune. He wasn't sure how he lasted, or how he was even alive, but like the others, it was a very close call. They all excused themselves, fleeing the scene. When Momoi returned, Asuka made the excuse that everything was so good, they'd all eaten too much and passed out. After cleaning up Asuka said she wanted to talk to her aunt and uncle.

"Then I'll go to sleep first. Tomorrow's a big day!" Momoi said, going to the room she was sharing with Asuka.

Immediately after Momoi left, Asuka sprinted to fetch some stomach soothing medicine. She returned to one of the other two rooms they'd booked for the boys found Kise, Kuroko and Kagami suffering on the ground. Asuka reached Kuroko first, holding him upright forcing him to swallow the medicine and water. After he drank, she helped the Kagami and Kise before going to the others as well. Kise's eyes cleared and he could breath again.

"Gomen nasai!" Asuka said, bowing deeply.

"What was that Asukacchi?" Kise asked, weakly pushing himself onto a bed.

"Medicine from Obasan. I ran there as fast as I could." Asuka said, showing the now medicine, or lack thereof as it had all been used up. She then tilted slightly, wavering before falling over. Kise rushed forward to catch her.

"You didn't leave any for yourself Asukacchi," Kise sighed.

"You're not going to be able to go skiing tomorrow. It would be rather impolite to go ourselves and leave you alone." Akashi noted.

"No, you should still go! It'll be a waste if you don't and I'm fine just relaxing for a day." Asuka assured.

Aomine mentally kicked himself for his next words. "I'll stay behind. Didn't really want to go anyway. Sorta tired."

"Really?" Asuka asked guiltily.

"Tch, it'll get me out of the picnic too." he said.

"I made it and my cooking has drastically improved!" Asuka informed him.

"Still, even drastic improvement only makes it non-poisonous." Aomine pointed out.

Asuka tried to retort but curled up in pain. She wasn't immune after all. It seemed Momoi was now the new poison queen.

* * *

 **I've been pretty stressed over my clarinet exam as well as hours of school exam revision. But still, I have come to realise editing is important and when I have time, will go over this. For now, so many typos! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7- Snow Angel

**I've come to realise the importance of editing before posting. I usually post first, check later but last chapter, wow. So many mistakes. This time, I've read through and hope it's better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

Chapter seven

Snow angel

"Are you sure you'll stay?" Momoi asked.

Aomine nodded again, his neck tiring from having to repeat the motion. It was already 10:00, an hour behind schedule but Momoi had delayed leaving, saying that maybe Asuka would feel well enough to go. They'd told Momoi that she'd caught a cold. Asuka was still sleeping, though it may not have been entirely because of Momoi's cooking. She simply hated getting up. It took Aomine another ten minutes to convince Momoi that they would be alright before she finally accepted and left with the others.

"We'll be back by half past six!"

Aomine sighed and lay on the common room couch to read his magazines. He'd just got to a good picture of his favourite model Mai when a loud thud came from upstairs followed by a yell of pain. Aomine raced to Asuka's room and flung open the door. She was sprawled on the floor, having obviously fallen out of bed, her underwear clearly visible from beneath her nightgown. Asuka stared at him, still half asleep and most likely dazed from hitting her head as evident by her red forehead.

"Oh, I'll wait until you're dressed." Aomine said closing the door without a trace of embarrassment.

He leaned against the door, waiting. Crashes and bangs could be heard from Asuka, still half asleep, bumping into things as she navigated around the room.

"Are you done?" Aomine called.

Asuka made a noise that Aomine took for a yes. She was lying on the ground, dressed but clutching her stomach with one arm and head with the other. Aomine smirked and bent beside her.

"Still feeling the poison from Momoi's food?" He asked.

Asuka glared but recoiled and curled into a ball.

"Ouch, my stomach is churning. Need. Help." Asuka whimpered.

Rolling his eyes and making an irritated sound, Aomine picked Asuka up and carried her down to the common room, noting how light she was, yet still somehow managed to beat the crap out of him. He chuckled to himself.

"What are ya laughin 'bout?" Asuka murmured.

Aomine sighed and facepalmed. She'd most likely act drunk for the next half hour. It was no different to back in Teiko. She would never arrive earlier than she had too, always needing at least half an hour to recover from sleep mode. He pulled back the curtains to allow light to shine through. Outside, there was a sea of glistening snow, covering everything in sight.

"Aomine, my stomach hurts." Asuka whined.

"Yeah well it's your fault for eating the food," Aomine snapped, "I'll get you some water or something."

"Honey tea please."

"Fine."

Being sick in bed wasn't the most ideal break. Asuka buried her face into her pillow and waited for her honey tea. She heard Aomine making it in the kitchen and smiled to herself, remembering when the positions had been reversed. She recalled that he'd asked for banana milk. When Aomine returned, he carried a glass of honey tea.

"What took you so long?" Asuka demanded jokingly, now fully awake. She pushed herself up and regretted it as her stomach churned. She accepted the drink and sipped it, closing her eyes as the sweetness filled her mouth. Honey tea had always been a favourite of Asuka's. The day went by slowly. Asuka mainly rested on the couch and Aomine read his magazines. He was itching to do something, like play basketball.

"Izumi, is there a court here?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's in the open area. I can't play with you though."

"I wasn't asking you to."

* * *

After putting on warm clothes and collecting some snacks, the pair went to the court that was covered in snow. Aomine had unsurprisingly thought to pack a basketball and Asuka, a whole art set. As Aomine cleared the court as best he could and began warming up, Asuka made herself comfortable with a blanket and set up an easel and paint equipment. Aomine glanced at her and was surprised to see that she was still using the art box the group had gotten her before she left for America. Aomine finished stretching and began going through dribbling drills. Asuka watched him carefully, his body position, the way he moved and the way the light fell on his face. A moving target was hard to draw, but when you knew your target well enough, you didn't need it to pose. Asuka set about to sketch the basic frame of Aomine onto the canvas. After finishing , she began painting a dark blue wash as a background, making it look like glass breaking away from the body. Aomine shot from the opposite end of the court, the ball bounced around the hoop before going in. Asuka clapped while Aomine tsked. "I see your long shots are getting better."

"Don't mock me. That was crap."

"Huh, and I was complimenting you. At least you made it. Back in Teiko, you'd always miss."

Aomine growled and kicked away some snow in his path, collecting the ball. He dunked, making the hoop shake violently and scatter snow everywhere.

"Don't break the hoop Aomine, you'll have to pay." Asuka warned.

She put down her brush and paint pallet, and neatly placed everything to the side.

"Take a break. Here, have some cookies." she said, holding out a container of chocolate chip cookies. Aomine eyed them suspiciously, but Asuka just chuckled and shoved one into his mouth.

"I'll have you know I spent a month perfecting my cookie baking so they're safe. Here's some hot chocolate too." Asuka said.

Aomine sat down next to her and exhaled, his breath clouding before him.

Asuka smiled and she put the blanket around him so that they were shoulder to shoulder, warm in the blanket and from their body heat. The two sipped their hot chocolates and Asuka yawned loudly.

"Sleepy?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah. Still a bit sick." She replied, leaning her head on Aomine's shoulder and closing her eyes. The easel and painting was still out and Aomine inspected the skilfully painted picture of himself going for a dunk surrounded by blue the same colour as his hair and his eyes like he was in the zone. He felt his chest strain a little when he realised something wrong with the painting. It was impressive, however, the Aomine it depicted looked younger. Asuka was far too good make that mistake due to lack of skill. It may have been because she was sick, but Aomine knew better. It was because in her mind, she still saw him as he was back then. She'd taken one look at Aomine's position and drawn the details from memory, old memory. It was only fair. They hadn't been in contact for so long, but it still stung. Aomine suddenly realised that he wanted to become close to Asuka again, be good friend like old times.

"Izumi, are you coming to Tōō?" Aomine asked.

"I'm still deciding really. I was discussing it with Otōsan before we left actually." Asuka said.

"I thought he was on tour or something." Aomine said.

No response. Aomine turned his head to Asuka and found her looking down and her hands. He frowned in confusion, expecting her to sing praises of her father's writing. Picking her words carefully, Asuka spoke in a steady tone.

"Can I- I want to tell you something."

"Hmm." Aomine answered.

Asuka looked into Aomine's eyes and whispered. If she hadn't been sitting right beside him, he would have missed it. Aomine froze.

"I've been lying. Otōsan isn't on tour. He's in hospital."

"Izumi-" Aomine began.

"We found out that he was sick with Lupus. It was really serious. Usually, it can be subdued but the virus was abnormal. Kise already knows, but not the others." Asuka said quietly then laughed at herself. "I'm sorry for being selfish, I just- I'm scared."

In Teiko High, Asuka often used Aomine as someone to rant to. He didn't really listen half the time, but that didn't matter. He did however pick up on some things and always told Asuka the plain truth. Unlike Kise, he hadn't really bothered with white lies. If it was her fault, then he said so, if she was the idiot, then he revealed it. This time however, it was different. Asuka was smiling, a smile that said 'maybe-I'm-just-being-troublesome'. It was rare for her to show weakness and Aomine knew it was serious.

"You weren't going to take an assignment year were you? It was because of your father."

Asuka sniffed.

"Hey, don't go crying now. That's not like you." Aomine comforted.

"You know I won't. It''s just the cold." Asuka huffed.

Of course she wouldn't cry. After Asuka's mother died in a car accident in their first year at Teiko, she stopped crying. She became more set on making the people she cared about happy and less on herself. It seemed death was knocking on her family's door once more. Aomine wrapped his arm around Asuka and let his silence speak instead of words. They stayed beside each other for a long time, until the sun had began to lower. Aomine was about to suggest going back in when a gust of wind blew past and the clouds parted to reveal a ray of light that shone directly upon them.  
Angels are fictional beings from heaven, nonexistent in the real world, but at that moment Aomine could believe he was looking right at one. The light that shone upon Asuka's face created the illusion that she was shining with an angelic light. The blanket covering her head fell off to reveal beautiful silver hair that fell like a waterfall down her back. Her skin looked pale beside his, smooth and soft like the snow around them. Her face had changed from three years prior, growing more angular and less child like. Her eyes were what put her apart from everyone else. Most described them as silver with a unresting fire burning within, but Aomine thought they held a much calmer energy, like water reflecting the sun. The fire sprang out when she was angry or active. In the snow covered scenery, she really did look like a angel, and she was at peace. Asuka shivered, snapping Aomine out of his trance.

"We should go in, the others will be back soon."

Aomine shrugged his agreement, helping carry her art supplies as they walked back.

"You should choose Tōō." Aomine stated.

"What, are you an advertiser now?" Asuka asked in amusement, "I just don't know if Seirin would be better."

"Izumi, I'm gonna persuade you to come to Tōō." Aomine said.

"Hmm, ok." Asuka murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Number one. Our basketball team is stronger. Last time, Kuroko just surprised the Generation of Miracles with Kagami and Seirin's teamwork, but this time, everyone's ready and Tōō is more powerful than ever." Aomine said.

"Confident are we?" Asuka smiled.

"Number two," Aomine continued, ignoring the comment, "Satsuki probably misses you. Wouldn't it be better to already have a friend who's a girl? And number three."

Aomine pauses, considering how to word his thoughts.

"I know it's hard with your father in hospital and you having to carry that weight. Kise isn't in tokyo and your uncle will be leaving after his business trip. I don't want you to carry it all yourself cause you're an idiot and won't trouble anyone with your problems. So if you go to Tōō, I can help you and… yeah."

Aomine looked away in embarrassment, convinced he'd just made a complete fool of himself. Instead, Asuka took his hand in hers with a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

"That was fun!" Kise shouted, taking off his snow covered jacket and sinking into the couch.

The rest of the group trickled in, all shaking of snow and tired from a day of skiing. Momoi immediately rushed upstairs to check on Asuka.

"She's sleeping!" Aomine warned.

The group settled down in the lounge. Midorima was having an argument with Kagami about who'd won in a race they'd had down the mountain.

"How was skiing?" Aomine asked, not really caring.

"Amazing! The mountain was beautiful and the picnic didn't poison us either. Asuka really did improve. Midorimacchi fell over several times, he's never been skiing before." Kise said brightly.

"What did you and Asuka do today Daiki?" Akashi asked.

Aomine looked to the stairs where the two girls were making their way down. Asuka was stretching her arms above her head while Momoi talked about the day.

"We talked."

* * *

 **I found out that an easel is that wooden stand thing to put canvas on while writing this. Interesting. I have been so stressed for clarinet and dying from exam revision. 'sigh' Don't worry if I don't update for a long time, I'm not discontinuing, just probably passed out in bed. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8- Festival competition

**I have one more chapter that has been written. I purposely updated one chapter behind for time like this. I'll post it in two weeks and then won't write for another two weeks. Exams and clarinet is really stressing me out.**

* * *

Chapter eight

The festival competition

Something was shaking her as she slept soundly in her bed. Asuka turned away and pulled her covers higher. She ignored the voice that was telling her to get up. The noise stopped and the person shaking her left. Bless peaceful sleep. It didn't last long. Feet shuffled into the room and the shaking started again.

"Get up Asu-chan!" the voice called again.

"Hmmm… go away…" Asuka murmured sleeply.

"Oy, sleeping idiot, get up." another voice butted in.

The covers were yanked from her and Asuka snapped up, bringing her fist out to connect with a face. She blinked to clear her eyes. Aomine lay on the floor holding his face that was bright red from being punched. Momoi stood back, smiling.

"Oh, good morning Satsuki, Aomine." Asuka said.

"Good morning!" Momoi greeted.

Aomine glared and jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at Asuka.

"What kind of person just says 'good morning' after punching a guy in the face?" He demanded.

"You're going to miss breakfast!" Murasakibara called from down stairs.

Asuka ignored Aomine and walked over to the closet.

"Get out Aomine, I'm getting changed."

He was about to protest but fled when Asuka threatenly began to pull up her nightgown. He sat down at the table in a bad mood, his cheek still stinging from the blow. Momoi was giggling to herself, which only darkened Aomine's mood.

"Today, we are going to the village where a festival is being held, it lasts for five days, ending on christmas. Yesterday was the opening." Kise said, reading from a pamphlet.

"Yeah, and today, they have the snow sculpture competition which we are definitely signing up for," Asuka declared as she sat between Aomine and Kuroko, "You get one hour and the prize is 100000 yen! Each team can have up to ten people so we can all join."

"There are a lot of competitions on day two. For the last day, christmas, the huge christmas tree lights will be lit at night." Midorima observed.

"Sounds good, let's go as soon as we can!" Asuka exclaimed, scoffing down breakfast and racing back to her room to get ready.

* * *

The festival was packed to say the least. People were everywhere, buying at the stalls and participating in competitions. They went past a haiku competition which was coming to an end, with two girls in a final round.

"Izu-chin, I was meaning to ask. What is this?" Murasakibara asked, indicating to the large box he'd been forced to carry.

"Yeah, I kind of want to know too." Aomine said, holding up the bag he was carrying. It was filled with individually wrapped items.

"Supplies for the store." Asuka said.

They soon arrived at an unoccupied stand. Asuka patted it affectionately and set her box down.

"Thanks for the help. Just dump it all here, I'll come back to it after the sculpture comp." Asuka said.

They set everything down and went to the snow sculpture competition. It was the first thing on their list, the highest priority. The team would be lead by Asuka and consisted of, Momoi, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise and Akashi. The other three had refused to take part.

"Ok here's the plan." Asuka said, a demonic gleam in her eyes.

Each team started with a large, one and a half meter tall block of snow and were allowed extra buckets of snow. Kagami glanced at the other teams. They were all serious groups that looked like professionals.

"Are you sure we'll win? They look really experienced." He said.

"Don't worry, it's about vision, my plan is flawless, ahahaha!" Asuka laughed psychotically.

"Is she okay?" Kagami asked.

"Izumi san is very competitive, it's normal." Kuroko confirmed.

All the contestants gathered in the designated area and selected a block each. Asuka raced to a certain block and waved the others over. The host stood in the middle and put a megaphone to his mouth.

"The snow sculpting competition will soon begin. Contestants have one hour. Begin!"he announced.

"Kagami, Ryōta start rounding the block, Satsuki and Kuroko, go get two buckets of snow each. Akashi kun, help me with the tools." Asuka directed.

Their plan was simple, yet complex in terms of detail. Asuka had specifically chosen an idea that didn't involve so much artistic talent. She wasn't familiar with the medium of snow, and didn't want to do anything on a large scale like what she suspected the other teams would do. Sure enough, Asuka spotted a team with a drawn out plan that depicted a sled. It looked complex but she was sure they were professionals who could manage it in an hour.

"Asu-chan, here." Momoi said when she returned with Kuroko.

"Thanks. Kuroko, Satsuki, can you start the presents? We'll get started on this." Asuka instructed nodding to Akashi.

He took the largest shovel and tilted it so that the head was flat of the ground, propping it up with a bucket. Asuka then proceeded to form three buckets of snow into a cylinder. Not having worked with snow much before, Asuka decided to let Akashi take the lead. His 'good-at-everything' title proved true even in snow sculpting. They molded the snow until it was compact the used a broad chisel to carve out the shape of a chibi figure. Asuka followed Akashi's instructions on how to handle the snow.

"Kagamicchi, you're making Africa too big." Kise said.

"It's fine, I'm working on it." Kagami argued.

"The judges will base it on creativity, relation to the theme and visual effect. There's nothing about how accurate it is, as long as the message is made clear." Asuka reminded.

She and Akashi had finished the basic structure but the arm was crumbling slightly. Asuka added snow for hair and used her knowledge of clay, shaping it with precision while Akashi worked on the arm.

"That's half an hour gone!" the host called.

"The presents are done." Kuroko informed Asuka and she instructed them to go help with the 'earth'.

Asuka looked up from her work and was surprised to see the other three watching. They had obviously gone for a bit though, since Murasakibara was munching on Takoyaki. Returning to her work, Asuka added a santa hat and carved in the eyes and clothes.

"Done!" Asuka exclaimed.

The main part was coming along too, Kuroko seemed to have managed to keep everything in order. There was ten minutes left and Kagami seemed to be at the end of his patience with Kise. He looked ready to exchange fists.

"Ok, ok. Let's put it together. Help raise the figure, careful!" Asuka instructed.

Kagami and Kise slowly lifted the spade and slid the figure of on top of the earth they'd created. As final touches, they stuck the presents on and fixed Africa.

"And….. Stop! Please step away from your creation." the host announced.

Asuka felt a spark of pride. It looked stunning, fabulous and stood in all it's glory with the sun's light hitting it. That was a key point of the design. Asuka and Akashi had calculated where the sun's light would be strongest and add to the overall effect. The main part was the earth, with all the continents carved in. Each continent had a few presents made by Momoi and Kuroko and on top of the earth was the chibi figure of a child with a santa cap, around him, the words Merry Christmas was written.

"We will announce the winners shortly." The host said.

Asuka stretched her arms in the air and patted everyone on the shoulder. Satisfied with their efforts and starving, she bounded over to Murasakibara and stole one of his takoyaki.

"Mmmm, that's good!" Asuka said.

Murasakibara was looking scandalised at having his food stolen. The rest joined them, all looking just as tired.

"That was fun but I'm hungry." Momoi said wearily.

"They'll take half an hour to judge. Let's get some food!" Asuka declared, fist pumping the air.

She obviously had one hundred percent faith in their success and Aomine had to agree, it did look impressive.

* * *

The group wandered around and brought food at several stalls. At the rate Asuka was eating, it looked like she was pretending to be Murasakibara. Aomine sighed under his breath and looked at the stands. Come to think of it, christmas was soon, as in three days away. He hadn't thought of getting anything for Asuka, though, the group had agreed on a no present christmas, being too much of a bother. Still, they were all most likely going to give Asuka a present since she hadn't spent christmas with them for so long. Aomine ran through what he knew of Asuka's interests. She was an artist, basketball player, loved sleep, cheesecake and food in general. Her favourite animal was an owl, she had an obsession with collecting rocks and shells and adored adventure stories, her father being a writer himself.

"Wow! Asu-chan, look at these!" Momoi shouted.

"They're so pretty." Asuka said, examining the knitted scarfs.

The two girls began sifting through the basket, trying to find the best. 800 yen each. Aomine nodded to himself. It was the perfect gift, affordable and something Asuka wanted. He opened his mouth to offer to pay when Kise butted in.

"I'll buy you one each for a christmas gift!" Kise said.

"No gifts remember?" Momoi said.

Kuroko looked up at Momoi and volunteered to pay. She squealed and hugged him. Kuroko was setting his own death by suffocation. Asuka picked two out and turned to Aomine for advice. He shrugged cluelessly at the scarfs.

"It should be the sculpture results soon." Akashi informed the group.

Asuka nodded and settled with a snowflake patterned scarf. They were about to leave when Aomine spotted something in the stall. When the others weren't looking, he brought one and hid it in his jacket.

* * *

They ended up winning (naturally as Akashi said), and collected their prize money. Asuka jumped around and pulled the team into a group hug. She grinned and skipped to the three waiting in the side lines. Asuka struck out her hand with a peace sign and grinned.

"See! Told you we'd win. You guys could've been in on it, but no, too lazy," She teased.

Aomine frowned and yawned in a lazy manner, completely uninterested. Asuka crossed her arms and kicked him in the leg, not at full strength, but knowing her, enough to leave a bruise. He yelled in pain and glared at the smaller girl. Sometimes, he wondered if she was the devil is disguise.

"You guys go ahead and browse the shops and stuff." She said.

"Aren't you coming Izumi?" Midorima asked.

Asuka shook her head sadly and said in a dramatic voice, "Alas, I have a stall to attend."

Momoi raised her hand and volunteered to help. The group split up in and went separate ways, Kagami with Kuroko, Akashi with Midorima and lastly, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine going together. The girls watched them go and smiled at each other.

"Finally some peace, yeah?" Asuka said.

Momoi laughed and stretched her arms above her head. The stall Asuka had hired was right at the end of the line. It wouldn't be good for business.

"Asu-chan, wouldn't it have been better to get a store closer to the middle?" Momoi asked.

"That's true, but it's far too expensive. This way, we earn more profit." Asuka said.

She opened set a checkered yellow cloth over the stall table and opened the first box. Momoi's eye went wide. There were ten snow globes and they were the most beautiful she'd ever seen, in fact, she didn't even realise snow globes could be so amazing. Each was masterfully crafted and slightly different from the rest. From a large bag, Asuka took a basket and filled it with the wrapped presents, setting up a lucky dip sign. She opened a smaller box and Momoi's face lit up. There were trinkets all handmade by Asuka. The mini glass bottles were especially impressive, with christmas scenes in them. There were about twenty of them. Momoi picked up one with a mini christmas tree in it and gasped in awe at the detail.

"You can have it, it'll be your christmas present. I kinda have no money to get anything more, sorry." Asuka said.

"Really? This is amazing. How did you make it?" Momoi asked.

"Well, there's an artist I'm a fan of who makes tiny worlds in a bottle named Akinobu Izumi. It's pretty cool that her first name is my surname." Asuka grinned.

The detail put into the trees lights and the tiny angel on top was breathtaking. She could see why Asuka was so confident she would have good business with such a bad spot. The snow globes were priced at 1720 yen and the bottles at 810 yen. There were a few other things too, glass pendants and small canvas paintings. Asuka even had a glass angel she was selling at a price of 8300 yen. There didn't seem to be many customers though, as they were all at the middle of the festival.

"Ok Satsuki, this is where you come in." Asuka said.

Momoi looked at her in confusion. The silver haired girl took out a basket and filled it with glittering christmas glass marbles.

"I'll go in front of the stall and start playing to attract attention. Mind the stall for me please." Asuka said.

She skipped off and began walking around, the marbles reflecting the sunlight as she moved. The display began gathering attention and soon, people had gathered around the stall and were inspecting the items in awe. Asuka sure was professional. Her eyes glittered and shouted, 'Come, come! Please buy!' There was even a debit card swiper so customers didn't have to pay cash. Soon, the place was swarming with people. The stall around theirs seemed to be overjoyed too Momoi could barely hold the fort and Asuka decided to help. Several people applauded and called for more, but Asuka just smiled and recommended items.

"So you're the centre of all this. I'm not surprised Asuka." Akashi said, appearing through the crowd.

The whole group had come and Asuka grinned, giving the thumbs up and calling for them to help. Momoi sighed in relief. There were so many people. The glass angel had been sold for 2000 yen more than the original price after two women started bidding for it. Asuka seemed extremely happy and her eyes kept flashing with money.

"When did you make all this anyway?" Aomine asked.

"The angel was from America is a glass blowing glass. The glass bottles were done in my spare time in America and here. I actually only made two of the snow globes. My friend sent them to me. She's a professional decoration maker and they were the trial ones. Other trinket were made just before we came here." Asuka said.

"So basically, you're selling old stuff, trial snow globes and last minute work?" Aomine accused.

"Yeah-wait, no! That angel took me three weeks and each bottle about four days! The snow globes are top quality, my friend just didn't want to sell them because they weren't technically approved and her shop has a high reputation. She specifically told me to sell them!" Asuka retorted.

It didn't take long for everything to be sold and the group all helped back up. They folded up the cardboard boxes and dumped them in the paper waster bin. After making sure the stall was all fine, they walked left, carrying bags full of food and loot from the day. Asuka grinned the whole way back and in the van they'd hired, the whole group began singing at the top of their lungs, horribly, but happily.

* * *

 **The snow sculpture thing has been circulating in my head for a while but I thought it would be a drag (as well as the fact that I had no idea how snow sculpting works). Please review! See ya then.**


	9. Chapter 9- Still the same

**Screwed up my clarinet exam big time, and I don't mean little mistakes, I mean completely.** **I pray for a miracle to let me at least pass, given up on merit and distinction. Still, I'm happy to finish writing another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter nine

Still the same

"That was so fun!" Asuka sighed, sinking deeper under the warm water of the bath.

One of the best feature of the lodge was it's beautiful outdoor host spring bath. Even surrounded by a landscape of snow, Asuka felt extremely warm and relaxed. It felt good to just relax in the warmth. They'd just gotten back from skiing, and this time the entire group had gone. Of course, the addition of Aomine and Asuka brought along it's own interesting element. The day had certainly been more rowdy and competitive. Momoi smiled and stretched her arms above her head.

"That's right. Regretting not going on the first day now?" Momoi teased.

"Uh, well I had a cold so I couldn't." Asuka said, continuing to use a cold as a cover up.

Momoi still didn't know it was her cookings fault, and no one had the heart to tell her, especially under the watchful eye of Asuka. It felt good to let all her worries just wash away and relax.

"I'm glad to be back. So much has changed though, it's a little overwhelming." Asuka replied.

"Really? You don't show it." Momoi said as she raised her eyebrows.

Asuka gave a sly smile.

"You know what hasn't change as much as I hoped? Suki chan, why aren't you together with Kuroko yet?" she teased.

"W-what?" Momoi exclaimed.

"Come on, I thought that three years would be enough for my ship to sail into the sunset." Asuka said.

"Uh, I don't want to rush anything! Friendship is more important right?" Momoi blushed bright red and quickly changed the target. "And you? What's the story about your American love life?"

Asuka shrugged.

"I was dating my studies. There was no one I liked that way anyway. The boys who asked me were all people I either say as friends or didn't know." Asuka said.

"Still as blunt as ever." Momoi sighed. "Maybe the right person was just somewhere else. If you stay uninterested for a bit longer, maybe the slow one will catch on at last."

Asuka didn't quite understand her last statement but decided to let it go. She turned around to rest her arms on the edge of the bath and watched steam rise from the water. Talking about such lighthearted things made her reminisce her middle high days.

"Things were simpler back in Teiko. There so much to think about now with everyone on their own paths. It feels like I've barged in unwelcome and stirred things up." Asuka admitted.

"No, that's not it at all! We've been friend for ages and kept in touch. Everyone loves having you back." Momoi assured.

"Three years without visiting Japan and I drag you all to Niseko," Asuka laughed, "But then again, when was I ever considerate with these things? I suppose I never did care about awkwardness and pleasantry, yeah?"

"Far from caring!" Momoi giggled, "Everyone else had to be invited and accepted past the gate of the generation of miracles. When you weren't admitted, you just went away and came back with a tank, blasting a hole through the gate. Then you laughed in their faces and walked away to make your own gate."

"Hey, what's with this metaphoric imagery?" Asuka asked jokingly, though there was a hidden layer of melancholy in her voice.

She sighed heavily and watched the canopy of stars above her, a sight rare to Tokyo but a highlight of Niseko. So far from a big city, there was no light pollution to cover the star. Suddenly feeling extremely sentimental, a shiver ran through Asuka's blood.

"Sometime's I wish I didn't leave you know, that I could rewind time and decide to continue in Teiko. I sometimes regret that I didn't get to be with the team as the reached new limits and became the generation of miracles. I miss it. Our Teiko days just playing basketball for fun; the generation of miracles, Kuroko and even Haizaki. Now, it's all too late to just have fun." Asuka reflected, "Things have changed now though. Nothing is just fun anymore. Everything has a purpose and consequence to consider. Now, time is limited."

"Asuka..." Momoi watched her friend strangely, wary of the sudden mood. "Maybe things are a little more serious now, but we haven't changed that much! It's still fun to play basketball. You may have limited time but even if you stay in America for a while after going back, when you visit again, we'll all still be waiting for you."

"When I come back." Asuka mused dreamingly.

Asuka suddenly felt the urge for some cool night air.

"I'm think I'm done. I'll wait for you outside." Asuka said drying off with her towel before putting on a yukata bathrobe and some sandals.

The breeze was cool and calming upon Asuka's face as she sat on the bench at the back of the main building, outside the baths. It was a strange being back in Japan and suddenly going on a holiday to Niseko with old junior high friends like it was no big deal. Yet, of course it was a big deal. There was no awkwardness, no tension between them but they were all thinking it, how different things where. Asuka had left at the start of the final term in her second year at Teiko. This meant she'd only really spent two years with the team with the exception of Kise, whom she'd spent her whole life with, and Kuroko, who had only gotten into the first team in the second year. Still, in that time, they'd gotten extremely close, into a little world not many others could reach. It was the third year where changes began to happen, a year without Asuka. Murasakibara had grown so much, he was a titan in Asuka's books, Aomine had become much more of a conceited bastard and Akashi had developed a double personality. The things she'd missed, good times. Bright red hair caught Asuka's eye and she walked over to Akashi who was also wrapped in a yukata robe.

"Akashi! Hey you out early too?" Asuka called as the red head appeared.

"Asuka." he greeted, joining her on the bench.

Without letting time for silence to set, Asuka picked up a conversation.

"It's going to be school again in about a week." Asuka remarked.

"You've decided on a school."

It wasn't posed as a question, but rather a fact. Akashi had alway seemed to know things without being told.

"I trust Aomine convinced you?" Akashi asked, though again he probably already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he talked to me about and I thought over things. I haven't told him yet, but I've decided to attend Tōō."

Akashi gave his usual calm smile and nodded knowingly. He observed how Asuka was rocking on her heels and taking in her surroundings with a distant look.

"Do you have doubts in your mind?" He asked.

Asuka nodded honestly, trusting her former captain.

"I feel- It's like I'm sort of drifting. I'm overwhelmed but just keep going with it without really keeping up. When I talk with everyone, I feel like I'm watching through glass. I don't want to admit it, but I think the three year gap has affected me." Asuka consulted.

"Sometimes you become as poetic as your father. Asuka, three years is a long time. Is it so strange for us to change. I suppose we have changed quite a lot." Akashi asked.

"That's not the problem. At the game against Jabberwock, I was really awed at how strong everyone was. Ryōta with his perfect copy and zone, and you leading everyone. Still, everyone is so eccentric and unique that the changes good and bad can be understood," Asuka admitted, "But I feel as though I've steered off in a completely different direction. I worry about being too far behind."

"That's almost like how I felt, being left behind, the others running too far ahead. I defended myself by pushing away my weakness and developed a split personality. Do you think I am weak for this?" Akashi questioned

"Of course not. It was you way of dealing with it." Asuka said.

"Does that bother you?"

"No. Akashi is Akashi after all, yeah? I admired and looked up to you then, it's no different now. Ryōta said it happened because you were scared of being left behind but you know, not that it matters, but I don't think that would have happened." Asuka said, lowering her voice to almost a whisper.

"If my actions can be excused as a way of handling my situation, then I can say your way is to blame everything on yourself. When things go wrong, you take it all on yourself. Maybe you have changed from three years ago and become very different, but in your words, Asuka is Asuka after all." Akashi informed.

He paused, then added in the same calm tone, "One change I see is you have gotten taller. If I remember correctly. when you left you were 161 cm. Now, you're taller than I am. 175 cm?" Akashi guessed.

"176, and Murasakibara says I'm short as ever! That means he's indirectly insulting you. He's giant, I can't believe it! I've grown 12 cm and he's grown at least 20! Ryōta can still look down at me as well." Asuka protested.

"Well, height isn't all is it?" Akashi said.

"Mm hmm, mm hmm. Absolutely. At least you understand. We will prove that being tall doesn't matter!" Asuka declared, "But then again, I'm comparing myself to male basketball players. In terms of general japanese girls, I'm tall right? Anyway, still!

She stood up and paced with one hand on her hip and the other raised in the air as she began chanting 'down with the giants!' Akashi felt one of his rare smiles on his lips.

* * *

When everyone had gone to sleep, Asuka retrieved her phone, quietly sitting in the lounge and watching the lights on the christmas tree flicker. She selected a number in her contacts and waited for it to go to voicemail as she knew the person would be sleeping.

"Hey otōsan, Asuka here. Merry Christmas. I'll visit the moment I get back. I hope you like my present, I gave it to the nurse to give to you. I love you and hope you're well, or as well as can be at the moment. Also, don't worry about me. I'm having lots of fun and taking things easy. I love you, bye."

Asuka ended the message and sighed sadly. She walked over to the kitchen counter and fetched glass of water. From her pocket, she took out a mint container and tipped the contents out. An odd mint sat on her palm, looking very unlike the mint of the package. Asuka swallowed it with a glass of water before going to bed.

* * *

 **So exams are still going and then camp. Probably won't hear from me for a bit. Sorry for the rant at the start, just really disappointed. Ah, what ever, life goes on.**


	10. Chapter 10- Beneath Fireworks

**Happy things have happened! I didn't fall my clarinet exam and did well on my other ones (not as well in maths...) Distinction in clarinet. Thank goodness my piece went well, cause everything else sucked. I'm sorry it's been awhile. I've been relaxing and playing Zelda. Another reason is because I recently got hooked by Sherlock and found out both K and Noragami have season two! No more exams! No more worry! Lots of fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.**

 **Disclaimer: The song is the KnB first opening. I altered the translation I found online to fit the music. No credit taken!**

* * *

Chapter ten

Beneath fireworks

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Asuka and Momoi shouted in unison, throwing open the doors of the boys rooms. Asuka did two at once, kicking open one door and leaning over to push open the other. Akashi was already up, dressed and reading a book while the others were startled awake. Aomine and Murasakibara's room was oddly quiet and Asuka leaned back to see what was going on. She was faced with an angry Aomine, standing right in the doorway, in her face. Asuka grinned and went on her tiptoes to look over at Murasakibara who was still sleeping. An evil grin lit Asuka's face just as she heard Kagami shouting at Momoi. He'd hit his head on the bunk bed from being so startled. Holding a finger in front of her lips Asuka signalled for Aomine to be quiet. Asuka sneaked silently to the side of Murasakibara's bed. Everyone had gathered at the door now, still in pyjamas. Asuka crouched and with an evil laugh, pounced on Murasakibara. He woke, roaring like an angry titan with Asuka swinging from his neck. He calmed down suddenly and looked down at Asuka. She had a cheeky grin on.

"Oh, Izu-chin. Good Morning."

Kise and Momoi burst out laughing while the others chuckled quietly. Midorima gave his signature cool and collected glasses push as he hid him amusement. With everyone awake now, some more unceremoniously than others, the group made their way downstairs to the common room. Asuka and Momoi grinned widely when the boys eyes all went wide at the Christmas tree.

"Surprise!" Asuka screamed.

They sat around the tree and the presents were passed around. Asuka felt a warm bubbly feeling as each person opened the present and discovered their new sports bags. Momoi hugged Kuroko tightly, his face paling slightly from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Christmas day went by in a fairly relaxed manner. The group had decided not to do any activities and instead saved their energy for the festival that would be held in the evening. There were a few snow ball fights, one on one basketball matches and Asuka found some time paint. When evening came at last, Momoi declared that she'd be helping Asuka with getting ready. Having always preferred drawing on paper, Asuka never found enjoyment in painting on her own face. Her atrocious make up skills were well known to everyone. Momoi dragged Asuka reluctantly to their room and produced a small make up box from her luggage. She sat Asuka in front of her and set to work, brandishing brushes and liners with precision. Momoi leaned back and nodded in satisfaction at her work.

"All done! Take a look Asu-chan, don't you look pretty!" Momoi grinned.

The mirror showed flowing silver hair that was curled and put in a half up half down style. Asuka's naturally bright silver eyes were outlined by skillfully applied makeup to make them seem to glow even more. The light pink lip gloss she wore made her smile more radiant than ever. Asuka didn't recognised herself, all ready for the christmas festival in a beautiful light blue and white dress reminiscent of the snowy Christmas. Asuka stared at her reflection again and shook her head in amazement.

"Wow. You're really good at make up." Asuka said simply.

Momoi grinned and stepped back to look at her masterpiece. She laughed and patted Asuka on the back.

"You could be a model you know! I guess Ki-chan's good looks prove true to you as well. It runs in the family." Momoi smiled.

"Are you done yet!" Midorima's impatient voice shouted from below.

"We're just coming down!" Momoi called back.

Asuka stood up and took one last look at her appearance. She wrapped the scarf Kise got her around her neck for warmth and grabbed her cardigan to match the dress. Looking good was important, but being comfortable was even more so. She hurried down the stairs with Momoi behind her and grinned at the boys.

"You two look nice." Akashi said politely while the others stared.

"Izumi, I had no idea you were capable of being a girl." Aomine said in a dead serious tone.

Asuka poked out her tongue and grabbed a cushion of the couch to throw at him.

"What do mean? I'm the spitting image of a girl!" Asuka pronounced.

"A normal girl wouldn't say that." Kise said.

"Traitor!" Asuka complained, tackling him.

"Asu-chan, you'll ruin you dress!" Momoi warned.

"I'll ruin his face first!" Asuka joked.

* * *

The festival grounds had changed from the last time they went. There weren't as many stalls and all the events had been taken down. Their snow sculpture was still there though since they got first prize. A large gazebo had been set up with lights trailing the roof. A band was in the gazebo, playing an upbeat song. People were dancing in the courtyard in front of the gazebo, all in sync as they twirled around, changing partners and meeting new people.

"Come on!" Asuka shouted, dragging Kise into the crowd to dance with her.

Gold and silver left in a whirl and disappeared in the crowd. Momoi immediately took the chance to ask Kuroko to dance. In no time at all a group of girls had flocked around the boys.

"Would you like to dance with me?" A pretty girl asked, fluttering her lashes at Akashi.

"It would be my pleasure." he said with practised courtesy.

"It's the hungry boy! Want to dance?" A girl with short black hair asked Murasakibara.

The difference between their heights was laughable. That didn't stop the girl leading Murasakibara away as he nodded with recognition at the girl who'd sold him takoyaki. Of course she'd remember him with his bright purple hair and appetite that nearly bought out the store. In his logic, anyone who could make such amazing takoyaki was worth being nice to. Aomine fought not to laugh at his clumsy steps as the purple headed giant lumbered to the beat of the music. Several girls were trying to ask Aomine as well but he declined each request. Everyone had left, even the knuckle head Kagami. Aomine tried to get away from the girls but was being pushed around as they fought over him. He could have felt smug, but was more annoyed.

"Should we help?" Kise asked his cousin, looking at Aomine as they spun.

"Huh? But then we won't get to dance." Asuka complained.

Kise laughed, not breaking the rhythm. Asuka sighed as she leaned backwards, holding onto Kise's hands. He nodded and readied himself.

"The shining duo to the rescue!" Asuka announced comically.

She swung Kise around by the arm in the way one would spin a discus and threw him into the group of girls, knocking Aomine out. Without pause, Asuka grabbed Aomine by the hand and dragged him to the court. The band had changed the song into one with a lively beat. Kise flirted easily with the girls, some recognising him from modeling.

"Hey, Izumi, I can't dance." Aomine protested.

"I just rescued you from a group of girls and Ryōta sacrificed himself. Just go with it!" Asuka demanded, holding Aomine's hand in a promenade position and skipping with rest of the crowd.

Aomine tried copying what the others were doing. It was times like these he wished he had Kise's perfect copy or Akashi's intelligence. Aomine smirked and looked at Asuka who was grinning happily, enjoying the dance to the fullest. She wasn't a great dancer either, but was still having fun. They danced together for the majority of the time. They would change partners, then coincidentally find each other again.

"It's nearly time for the bonfire. Let's round up the others yeah?" Asuka told Aomine.

"Yeah, probably should." Aomine agreed.

It took awhile to find everyone amongst the crowd. Once they did, the group went to the bonfire site. Murasakibara took out five bags of marshmallows from his giant jacket and passed them around. He was still with the takoyaki girl from the dance as they talked about the best way to roast marshmallows. Asuka and Kise began having a competition to see who could fit the most marshmallows on a stick at once.

"We just eat them from sticks of the ground?" Midorima asked incredulously.

"Yes." Kise and Asuka said together.

They then proceeded to set their marshmallows on fire so the sides were singed slightly black.

"Mmmm, they taste so good!" Asuka exclaimed.

Families and friends were gathering around the bonfire, all with their own bags of marshmallow. Asuka leaned back on the log she was sitting on and sighed happily. People started humming and clapping their hands and someone began singing with other people joining in. There were a few christmas songs mixed with modern songs.

 _Haven't I, told you already_

 _That you would not move forward if you alway hid behind all your weaknesses_

"Oh, I know this song! It's really popular right now." Momoi said.

"Look, at my fragile inner self," Kise joined in with his karaoke trained voice.

"No matter how dramatic your stage play, no one's impressed." Asuka sang, her voice sweet and lively.

Asuka urged the others to sing too, clapping with the song. Momoi joined in uncertainly, then ignored her shyness, sung like no one was watching when Kuroko started singing.

 _In a night tormented in loneliness,_

 _I impatiently await tomorrow's light._

 _With the strength to admit that my true weak self,_

 _Is merely just bluffing._

Akashi started singing too. Like everything he did, his voice was amazing too. The lyrics suddenly rang a bell in Kagami's head and he opened his mouth too. It was slightly out of tune but no one cared. By now, everyone who knew the song remotely was singing, even Murasakibara who never sung unless bribed with food and the Midorima hummed along.

 _I must get started! I can do it!_

 _From there just move onwards_

 _Start walking, start running!_

 _Never give in!_

 _It doesn't matter if the notes sound out of tune_

 _I'll just shout 'I don't care!'_

 _Right now is my turn, face me! Can you do it?_

 _I can finally move on,_

 _Unafraid of consequences,_

 _This day is my time to shine!_

 _I can do it!_

 _You can do it!_

 _We can do it!_

The song ended and everyone cheered. Soon, the lights in the gazebo and main area were dimmed. Asuka stood up and straightened her dress.

"I'm gonna go use grab some more food." she said

"Me too." Aomine joined.

"We'll meet at the place we arranged before." Akashi informed them.

Asuka nodded and walked off with Aomine. After buying some snacks, the two waited at their meeting spot. Asuka munched on some squid, happily watching the festival.

"Izumi, I know we said no presents, but I have something for you, I mean you and Satsuki broke the rule with the bags." Aomine said uncertainly.

Asuka tilted her head to the side and clasped her hands behind her curiously.

"Oh, a present?" Asuka said.

Aomine dug in his jacket pocket and produced a small parcel, wrapped in silver and tied with a ribbon. He offered it to Asuka and waited as she opened the present. Asuka's eyes lit up as the wrapping fell away to reveal an owl pendant. It was made of metal and had several small blue crystals on it's belly.

"Well, I was gonna get art supplies, but that would have been boring and you can basically make any keyring or trinket. I'm not sure if your favourite animal is still an owl but-" Aomine was cut of when Asuka threw her arms around him and laughed cheerily.

"I love it!" she cried. "Here, I'll wear it now."

She put the chain around her neck and clipped it at the back. The fireworks suddenly began in a brilliant array of colours illuminating the sky. The pendant sparkled in the fireworks' light. Touching the pendant with her hand, Asuka smiled.

"I've decided what school to choose," Asuka said, pausing for dramatic effect, "I'm hoping you'll help me convince the Tōō coach to let me in the male basketball team!"

Aomine grinned. "Of course, I wouldn't risk your wrath."

Asuka grinned back and looked at the sky full of fireworks.

"Say, the others are taking a while." Asuka said just as her phone vibrated.

She read the text quickly and sighed.

"And they didn't think to tell us sooner." Asuka muttered.

"What's up?" Aomine asked.

"They're at the sports court. Looks like we're all gonna play together for the first time in three years." Asuka's eye sparkled.

"Get ready to have your ass handed to you." Asuka challenged.

* * *

 **Please follow and review! I'm no basketball expert and don't really now the specifics of the game. But, we'll see what I come up with next time!**


	11. Chapter 11- Match One

**Haven't updated in ages, I know but the holidays came and after all the school stress, I wanted just to eat, sleep and play games. Relaxation is bless. I finally got round to it though. I also added to ch 1 and the previous chapters**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter eleven

Match one

The air shifted with a breeze that seemed to drift in from the past, humming about winter nights spent on the courts of Teikō junior high. Even Murasakibara, who lazily leaned against the court fencing eating chips had a motivated look in his eyes only seen when he was playing basketball. Kagami grinned inside, slightly nervous. In truth, he had never played with all the generation of miracle yet, against each other. While training for the match against Jabberwock, it had been alone or in small groups, not with every member, and certainly without the Unrecognised Queen. Speaking of which, the silver haired girl arrived then with Aomine.

"Hey, couldn't have told us earlier?" She asked, though her face showed she was clearly in high spirits.

"Sorry Asukacchi. Oh, nice necklace!" Kise observed keenly.

Asuka grinned and took it off for Kise to marvel at as she told him about how Aomine got it for her. From the way she spoke, it sounded as though it was worth millions of yen, not the thousand it most likely cost. Kagami could have sworn Aomine blushed, ever so slightly, though it went so quickly he couldn't be sure.

"Anyway, so, first match of in three years," Kise said, growing serious, "Four on four, two players short of a real match but that's no matter. Teams?"

"Do it the easy way, have two captains." Momoi suggested.

"Ok, how about Akashi and Midorima." Asuka said.

They all agreed on this, having the two smart ones lead, and the team selecting began. Midorima placed his luck item, a large sea shell, with Momoi and unbandaged his hand, selecting Kuroko. Not surprisingly, Akashi picked Asuka first.

"Murasakibara." Midorima chose.

"Ryōta." Akashi said.

"Kagami."

"Daiki."

Asuka let out a puff of breath which caused Aomine to glare at her.

"What's with the sigh?"

"Nothing!" Asuka replied, drawing out the word in a sing-song voice.

Momoi took out a notebook to record the points and nodded at the two teams. Kagami looked Asuka over. That one time he'd played with her, she'd been unbelievable. Her coordination with her cousin was so good, it was hard to believe they hadn't seen each other for three years.

"Asukacchi, playing in that dress and those shoes will be hard." Kise said.

"Shoes are okay, they're flat lace ups, but the dress, no," Asuka said, "Everyone close their eyes for a second?"

Kagami hastily closed his eyes when Asuka pulled down the zip of her dress. After a moment, she told them it was clear and Kagami cautiously reopened his eyes. Asuka had put her dress to the side and wore shorts and a tshirt.

"Knew the shirt would come in handy!" She said.

None of the others seemed at all surprised. Maybe it was a common thing? They got into their teams and began strategising.

"We have the advantage of an unfamiliar player, Asuka. Shintarō is going to go all out so we have to as well. With the danger of Taiga and Tetsuya's combo shots, we need to match with our shining duo, Asuka and Ryōta. Daiki, you're going on defence." Akashi said.

"That's quite unexpected." Asuka said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but their team has more strength, with Taiga and Atsushi. They will have Atsushi on offence, to overpower us. Aomine, you need to guard him." Akashi said.

Momoi watched each team. It was funny how it had worked out. Each had a pair, Kuroko with Kagami and Asuka with Kise. Apart from that, the difference was clear. Akashi's team would have to rely on speed and agility to win. They only had Aomine for power, the other team had both Kagami and Murasakibara. Momoi told the two teams to get into position and immediately, Akashi began to annalyse the other team for their strategy. As expected, Murasakibara was up for the toss.

"Start!" Momoi called, tossing the ball in the air. Kise jumped first but Murasakibara won the toss with his height and passed to Kagami who charged forward. Sure enough, they were going full power mode. Murasakibara went for a dunk.

"Daiki go!" Asuka shouted.

Aomine smirked. His blood was pumping. It felt just like Teiko again, back when Asuka played with them during break. She had a habit of using first names when playing. He faced Murasakibara who towered over him. He wasn't about to lose. He pushed off at the last moment possible to get Murasakibara lower for him to reach. The monstrous strength of Murasakibara was overwhelming. With momentum and muscle, it was all Aomine could do to hold his position.

"Hell no!" Aomine yelled, using everything he had to knock the ball away. Asuka sprinted for it.

Midorima went for the rebound as well but was too late. Asuka passed, but Kuroko appeared in his ghostly manner and intercepted. Midorima received the ball and shot, his pinpoint accuracy making a statement as it flew seamlessly through the air. Momoi blew the whistle and clapped. Three points, the first of the match. Asuka breathed and became the wind, graceful, unfaltering and confidant. She grinned. The wind stopped for no one. The ball spun and weaved its way around her. She was almost formless like Aomine, only it looked like a dance, already choreographed and too graceful compared to the formless streetball. Midorima didn't fall behind and relentlessly ran forward. Asuka double faked but Midorima was ahead of her, seeing through her steps. Asuka frowned, still moving without pause. It was time for a wrench in the rhythm. She faked left and twitched to the right; a small shift in her balance. Midorima responded and followed her movement, but Asuka was already moving the opposite direction. It was an awkward maneuver, like when one trips and stumbles in public but jolts forward a bit to keep from falling and carries on. As Asuka placed her weight on her right leg, she speed left. With her balance completely off it was seemingly random and an accidental move. It was far from that. Asuka got past and took no time at all to regain balance. Kagami moved to stop Asuka who jumped. _'She's going for a three pointer?'_ Midorima thought unbelievingly. Asuka wasn't usually the one going for threes, at least not when it wasn't a clear shot. Kagami got to her and launched himself far above her, blocking and chance she had to score. Murasakibara had closed in as well, blocking Asuka's backup in the form of Akashi. She'd made a mistake. Asuka had underestimated how high Kagami could really jump. If rumours held true, she had one more trick, a one time card that she'd never even consider in a real game. It was time to use the acting she'd picked up from her friend Grace. Her expression changed and became cold. Her eyes narrowed and, as if in slow motion, Asuka met Kagami's eyes.

"Fall. My orders are absolute." Asuka whispered in her best Akashi impression.

Kagami froze completely. He lost all sense.

"Kagami!" Midorima shouted.

Kagami started to realise what was happening but too late. Murasakibara couldn't do anything either. Asuka had managed to break away and pass to Akashi. Asuka grinned and stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Teehee, fell for it!" She said happily, "Go Seijuro!"

He shot. The ball sailed through the air and went in cleanly, giving a satisfying thunk as it hit the concrete below. A perfect three pointer that would make Midorima proud. Murasakibara stretched and yawned.

"Come on, let's start the real game." he said.

"Aye, that's right. Chotto Ocha yeah?" Asuka said.

Murasakibara nodded and suddenly become very serious.

"Chotto Ocha. They have a new cake I want to try." he said.

Kagami looked confused and Kuroko appeared, startling him.

"It's a tradition. When they went against each other in Teiko, the loser had to pay for the winner at the expensive cafe called Chotto Ocha famous for its desserts and sweets." Kuroko said.

The game resumed. Aomine stuck to Murasakibara and Kise had possession of the ball.

"Asukacchi!" Kise shouted.

"Ready!" Asuka replied.

They flew. Both of them darting ahead. The ball seemed to guide itself through the air. Kuroko was desperately trying to intercept the passes but it was in vain. It was then that Kagami realised why they were the shining duo. As they ran in perfect sync, their hair, silver and gold, shone. Everyone was so fixed on stopping the two that no one noticed Aomine.

"Now!" Kise shouted at Asuka as Midorima blocked her. She passed to Aomine who scored a dunk. Momoi clutched her chest and smiled with pride. Nostalgia griped the scene, reflecting the spectrum of colour that Momoi had missed seeing on the same court.

* * *

"Yes! We won!" Asuka exclaimed, throwing up her arms in victory and collapsing. Kise breathed heavily and leaned over on his knees. What a match. The final score was 66-62, they'd won by four points, not bad at all. Kuroko was silently dying while Momoi attempted to tend to him. They'd just played a full game with no subs. Maybe that was the reason Midorima's team had lost. Momoi had tears in her eyes and Asuka jumped up in alarm.

"Momoi, what's wrong?" Asuka exclaimed.

"I'm just so happy. It was like Teiko again!" Momoi cried.

Kuroko comforted Momoi as the others fretted, unsure how to help. Akashi watched contently. It had been a long time since he'd seen them all smile so much. At one point, even Murasakibara had smiled.

"I'm getting drinks. Once we recover, we'll head back. We need to pack for the morning and it's half past ten already." Asuka said.

"I'll help." Kagami offered.

They went back to the main festival grounds which still shone in jubilant lights. They brought drinks with the money they'd rounded up from everyone and got some food from the extra money Akashi had given them.

"You're really strong for a girl-" Kagami started then shook his head urgently, "I mean, I'm not saying girls are weak it's just that you're really good, as good as all of us and I've never met a girl our age who's that good-"

Asuka laughed at Kagami's bumbling and assured him she took no offense.

"I know what you mean. Girls just aren't biologically made as strong as guys. It's sort of a fact. No use denying it. Every so often, a special case pops up, like me, and I say that in the way of I'm literally different." Asuka said.

"Different? What do you mean?" Kagami inquired.

"I was actually born with golden hair and eyes, like Kise, inherited from okasan. However, there was some sort of mutation in my cells and such, basically something wrong. So, the doctors managed to treat it with these drugs and technical stuff. I survived but my hair lost its pigments, so did my eyes. The cell mutation remains though, just not the harmful bits. Mutations aren't all bad," Asuka explained, "We all have them, mine was just more noticeable. There hasn't been anything major since."

"I guess you're pretty lucky. Training with the generation of miracles would have been really good for getting better." Kagami said.

"Actually, I hated it, playing basketball at Teiko." Asuka said.

"Why? Isn't that where you met the generation of miracles?" Kagami said in surprise.

Why in the world would she have hated playing basketball at Teiko?

"You know. At the time when I left for America, Aomine could already access the zone much easier than the others. Metaphorically, there's a gate. Even if you're unable to go into the zone, the generation of miracles all passed the gate," Asuka told Kagami, "Teiko had girl teams too. I was in the top girl team, not with the others."

"Oh, but still, an elite basketball school would have had good members." Kagami said

"Yes it did. There were strong players. True not as strong as the guys, but indeed strong," Asuka said, "The problem was, you could say I accidently locked everyone out of the gate. I was the only girl who got past, and everyone become so absorbed in the fact that I was better. They began to hate me, and hate basketball. If I made a mistake, they would say I wasn't trying. If I got a point, they would say I was being arrogant."

Kagami frowned. It still didn't explain why she hated playing. It wasn't like the gate was physically real. It was an analogy of sorts. He said so and Asuka smiled.

"Yeah, sure, but for me, it was all too real. The others hated me. Basketball is a team sport. I became obsessed with playing in the right way for the team, that I lost all sense of what the team was. For me, it was like I wasn't part of the team, like every match had three sides: the opposition, Teiko and me," Asuka explained, "If you ask any of the generation of miracle, they'd understand. In their new teams, they were famous, maybe infamous, and feared. Especially with Aomine, his team used him. If no one gave a damn what you did or felt, as long as you won would you still want to go? That was a bit like me in Teiko."

Asuka paused and laughed quietly at herself. What was she doing? Was she suddenly recounting her life story as a depressing and dark time?

"You look like you're about to ask so I'll tell. I hated playing basketball at Teiko because it rejected me. Actually, no, I can't say basketball, it was the team. I'm like a sore loser right? Girls don't join boy teams. That's what girl teams are for. I had no right to just suddenly demand to join the boys. That's screaming out that I think the girl team wasn't good enough," Asuka said, "Yet, my team mates were shunning me, telling me I was arrogant and a pain, and at the same time expecting me to win for them. So I held back, I didn't mind, but then they told me not to mock them. The reality is, I never had a place to play in that team. That why the generation of miracles means so much to me. They made me love basketball again. It's why I didn't pummel Aomine to death when I came back. Sure I was mad, but it was more for his arrogance, not his frustration."

Kagami didn't know how to respond. He'd just learnt that Asuka had suffered when born from genetic mutation, and then been discriminated for it. What was he meant to say? Asuka didn't seem to mind. He decided to ask what school she'd chosen. It was a relatively safe course to go on.

"Sorry, I've decided to go to Tōō. No offence yeah? I thought it would be more fun to go against you and Kuroko, didn't want to steal your thunder. Also, I want to make sure Aomine doesn't slack off again, though Momoi has that covered. The art department is really big and the school system more like AYAI," Asuka said, "Momoi will hopefully give me some help in making friends with the girls. She was probably the only reason I was friends with so many girls outside my class in Teiko."

Kagami nodded and searched for another topic. Asuka promptly began pelting him with questions about his time in America and what he thought about basketball. Kagami suddenly realised something. She was nice. It seemed obvious, but he'd never taken the time to think about how nice Kuroko or anyone else was. Asuka though, after hearing her story, he couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate it. She was a nice girl, someone who hadn't just survived torment, but faced it head on, and defeated it.

* * *

"Say hello to Hyōsuke for me and be good dear," Reina said, embracing Asuka then turning to Kise, "Tell you folks I said hi and look after your cousin, even if you go up against each other."

"Aunt Reina, you know I can handle myself." Asuka said.

Kise nodded solemnly and promised to make sure Asuka would be ok. The group hauled their luggage with them to the hired bus and took the long ride to the airport talking about basketball.

"Are you thinking about playing professional basketball?" Asuka asked Kise curiously.

"Of course. I still have modeling as a backup, but basketball is my plan." Kise said, "What about you, never mind jobs, what are you doing after your assignment year?"

"Finish AYAI I suppose. Weird thing is, I haven't graduated a school since Hajimaro Elementary. In fact, I haven't been a senior since then too." Asuka said.

"It's hard to think you won't be around to graduate from Tōō. So after AYAI? You'll basically be officially univesity standard." Kise said.

"Well, I had this all planned out. I'd go to a university on a course for basketball in Japan or America depending on funds and skill and all that. Maybe find a club or join the women's basketball if I'm good enough afterwards and then, if a miracle happens, get my dream of being in a team with you guys. All the while continuing art of course. When I get too old for basketball, I have art to lean on and I'll hopefully have enough for an art studio." Asuka said.

"You really do have it all worked out." Kise said in amazement.

"Things have changed since that dream came to my head though." Asuka sighed.

Kise gave her a worried look and patted her on the shoulder. His cousin had a habit of taking everything upon herself. He'd been shocked by the news about his uncle Hyōsuke, and had helped pay for the medicine as much as he could with his modelling money. Hyōsuke was tough, got treatment early on and was going to recover. In fact, at this stage, it was Asuka he was more worried about. With all the part time jobs she'd set, school and running her art business, it was stressful.

"Wow! Otōsan's series placed 54th. Nearly at the top fifty." Asuka exclaimed, pointing to the magazine she was reading.

"The series _Broken things_? It's very entertaining." Akashi said honestly.

Asuka nodded approvingly but was prevented on further advertising her father's book when the bus stopped. After arriving back at Tokyo, the group split up after saying their goodbyes, with promises to meet up soon.

"I'll drop you at the house, but I have to visit the company." Eito told Asuka.

Asuka shook her head. "No need. I'm visiting the hospital first."

* * *

 **I was re-reading what I wrote and my gosh, the typos! There were some big mistakes too including some weird contradictions.**


	12. Chapter 12- A fatal Condition

**Here is the next chapter! I've been sick so it's a bit late. Please review, would love to hear what my reader think (criticism too!). I've been trying to make chapters longer. It hasn't been going too well. Whatever, I'll let you read now :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter twelve

A fatal condition

The hospital loomed over Asuka as she stood in the entrance way. It was an unpleasant place, filled with too many unpleasant memories.

"Here to visit Izumi san?" the receptionist asked. "Go right ahead."

Asuka thanked the woman and made her way to the room.

"Otōsan." Asuka greeted, sitting beside her father's bed.

"Asuka! Come now, don't look so sad." He said.

Asuka placed some flowers in the vase on his bedside table. A small framed painting was also displayed depicting Asuka, Hyōsuke and a beautiful woman with long golden hair.

"Ah, thank you for the lovely painting. I've always wanted a family portrait." Hyōsuke expressed.

"Ah, Asuka, thank you for the painting. I'm sorry I didn't have a present for you." Hyōsuke said.

Asuka shook her head, smiling gently and held his hand. Thankfully, he didn't look any worse, but then again, he looked no better.

"Hey, you're getting all the treatments right?" Asuka asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, enjoy your youth. Your old man is fine." Hyōsuke assured.

Asuka grinned and patted his hand. She brought out a magazine and turned to the page she'd bookmarked. Clearing her throat, Asuka read out the review.

"The series _Broken things_ adds a fresh look at friendship. It has suspense and every character holds weight, making them feel alive. Placed 54th."

Hyōsuke chuckled.

"Getting there. Working hard on my new novel. It'll be set in the real world this time. Something new. I always wanted to try romance, maybe I should do that."

"And it'll be great, but don't over do it." Asuka warned.

She suddenly felt her throat tighten and swallowed, biting her lip.

"Otōsan, I need you to promise not to waste your life, regardless of what happens to me, yeah?" Asuka asked.

Hyōsuke frowned slightly and tried sitting up. When he struggled with the action, Asuka was quick to come to his aid.

"I heard that you are doing a lot of jobs. You need to watch your health. Don't worry about me. I'm old already. It's more important to take care of yourself first. Setsuna wouldn't have wanted you to overwork yourself."

Asuka sighed and took her father's hand.

"Okasan wanted me to look after you. I've told you over and over, it's fine. My situations isn't as bad as yours, just a bit of a flare from an old problem." Asuka assured.

"No point arguing with you. I know that game all too well. Instead, why don't you tell me about your trip in Niseko?"

Asuka gladly settled into the tale of Momoi's deadly teriyaki beef, the festival and the basketball match with the whole group.

"Miss Izumi, Doctor Mori is ready to speak with you." A nurse interrupted politely.

Asuka nodded and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Don't go dying on me old man and don't worry about me. I'm going for a test now. I might even just wake up and find it gone. I'll live to have children, and you need to live to see them." Asuka said.

"Will they have blue hair?" Hyōsuke teased.

"Real funny." Asuka said, unmoved by his comment, "I need to go. Rest and get well soon."

* * *

"Izumi san, this way please." Doctor Mori directed.

Asuka nodded and followed the doctor into a room.

"Your father is recovering. Slowly but there is progress. The private funded treatment is definitely working, but I won't lie. I believe you are pushing yourself too hard trying to care for your father. Please consider yourself as well." Doctor Mori began.

Asuka breathed, preparing for the worst.

"We have processed the results from your visit last week, and I'm sorry to say that we still don't know how to permanently cure the problem. The information from your hospital in America also arrived."

Oh joy, here started the _great_ news.

"They have confirmed that you should expect paralysis in ten months time. It seems that the neurons that are sent through your body are being affected and are taking longer to be processed, though currently only very slightly. Your blood is not allowing all the absorbed nutrients and instead rejects some, which may be why you are tiring easier," Mori paused for a second before continuing, "We've found no specific cell damage, but there is a problem within your cells."

"The mutation?" Asuka guessed.

Doctor Mori nodded."It's been confirmed that the root of the problem is the genetic mutation you were born with which is resurfacing. If the effects spread to your heart, it could stop the blood flow and result in death. However, currently the problem is with your nerve system and is not fatal."

The seriousness in her tone almost didn't reach Asuka. There was no word to describe how unsurprised she was. She had been so prepared for it. Death. Fatal. The word had been run through her head so many times, it didn't matter anymore. It wasn't new news after all. No, death had been one of the end results from day one when she'd first found out. Fear of missing out on everything she had hoped for had nearly driven her insane. Returning to Japan had been what steered her away from that course. All that mattered now was helping her father.

"Doctor Mori, how much it progressed?" Asuka asked.

"That's the good news, it seems to have stayed in your spine, almost dormant. Izumi san, are you sure you won't reconsider staying at the hospital for the time being? I was informed that you have chosen to take up a lot of extra work. Stress will only speed it up and there is a possibility that we may find the cure." Mori almost begged.

Asuka shook her head. That wouldn't do. Who would earn the money needed to treat her father? Pathetic. If only she was stronger, then she wouldn't have to waste time and money on herself. It maddened her to no end. It was as though her family was cursed with bad luck, and in the end, she couldn't really do anything about it. The first sign of the sickness was when she'd been working in the glass workshops back at AYAI. It was as though a heavy weight had settled on her shoulders and barbed wire had wrapped around her. She'd immediately gone to the hospital, and met with bad news.

"It's fine. I know that the hospital lacks the funding for a full research to be conducted on a sickness only I have," Asuka said calmly.

"For now, we have matched the closest treatments to help stop the virus. Also, are you certain you want the full details hidden from your father? We have been telling him that it's not serious." Mori said.

"Yes, I don't want extra stress on him. It's fine." Asuka confirmed.

After a few tests, injections, questions and another debate on staying in the hospital, Asuka was dismissed. There was nothing, no breakthrough, no cure, nothing. The moment Asuka got home, she locked herself in her room and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was new years tomorrow, but Asuka wasn't sure she wanted to start what was going to be the hardest year of her life.

* * *

"Izumi, want to come to the shrine? Kagami, Tetsu, and Satsuki and going too." Aomine's voice said through the phone.

Asuka nodded then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Sure, but I'm coming in jeans, no yukata. I can't be bother and probably can't find it." Asuka replied.

"Whatever, Satsuki is the only one dressing up anyway. I'll meet you at your place in ten." Aomine said before hanging up.

New years, already. Strange, very strange. Asuka had gotten texts from her American friends, and received a full ten pages in the mail from her teachers explaining her assignment. Asuka rolled out of bed and jumped up in front of her closet. It was ten at night, they'd be out till midnight. Asuka picked out an outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. She'd tied her hair back to avoid the wind blowing it in her face and wore the scarf Kise had got her as well as the owl necklace from Aomine. Happy that she was prepared for the cold, Asuka grabbed her bag and skipped sighed and sat on the swing her dad had made for her so long ago. The ropes were frayed the tree a lot larger than she remembered from the last time she'd seen it.

"Getting all nostalgic?" Aomine asked, walking down the street to her. Asuka rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Of course. Three years in long yeah?" She said running up beside him.

Asuka shrugged and stretched her arms.

"Being at school with you again will be such a pain." Aomine muttered.

"Oh really? Well you know, I haven't taken Japanese in three years. Also, science was condensed, it wasn't categorized as biology, physics and chemistry, maths too. Basically I'll be on the same level as you now. So we'll help each other?" Asuka asked.

"You're turning to me for tutoring?" Aomine scoffed.

"Fine, I'll ask Momoi instead. Just between us though, let's agree not to let Momoi force us to eat her cooking." Asuka said.

"Deal." Aomine nodded whole heartedly.

Asuka grinned and twirled and she skipped in front of Aomine, walking backwards to face him. The new year would come despite what she wanted, so she might as well face it head on.

* * *

 **I know, I know, that explanation on the illness made no sense. I'm no doctor here. Besides, it's meant to be unknown and ambiguous anyway. I was going to use a known disease but couldn't find one fitting what I imagined. Please review!** **Anyway, conclusion to Niseko arc.** **Excited to start the** **high school stuff. Big plans! I do need to warn though, I'm not sure how** **high school in japan works, heck, I barely know how it works here in NZ, for the equivalent year group at least. So anyway, the way it works in NZ is you have form class (home room) in the morning and then five periods, each an hour with a different set of people. That's my school anyway. Also, you choose subjects, being allowed to drop core subjects in your last year. That doesn't seem to be the case in Japan though.**


	13. Chapter 13- Class 2-A

**How long since I last updated? I'm not sure, lost track of time. So, I had serious writers block, couldn't write a thing. This is work over... the time since last chapter. I've also added to chapter 1 and will most likely keep changing it with new manga content for the extra game. I've made minor detail changes, procrastinated and finally finished this chapter. It's still mostly rambling on and on but new characters have been introduced, lots. I'll have a list at the bottom in case of confusion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Class 2-A  
Tōō arc

On the morning of the first day of school, Asuka woke before the street lights slept. It was a rare thing for Asuka to be greeted with the pale sunrise glow rather than a glaring sun that signalled her lateness. She took her time going through her morning routine, eating a hearty breakfast and carefully packing her bag for the day. After combing her long hair, pulling the sides back and tying it with a white elastic, Asuka stepped back to consider her appearance. The Tōō uniform consisted of a crisp white shirt with a red ribbon neck tie, pleated navy blue skirt, knee length black socks and standard brown school shoes. She hadn't worn a uniform for three years since AYAI hadn't required it. As a finishing touch, Asuka placed her new owl necklace around her neck, wondering whether it was wise to go against regulations on her first day. Deciding it wasn't a big deal, Asuka allowed Aomine's Christmas gift to remain. The door bell rang and Asuka skipped to the door, opening it to reveal a half asleep Aomine. Asuka raised a brow.

"I was up late and haven't woken so early for ages." Aomine complained.

Asuka rolled her eyes and stepped outside inclined her head to the street as she began walking. Aomine slouched along, yawning. There were other students along the street too and Asuka noticed a group of girls across from them, staring quite obviously at Aomine. One of them waved as the rest giggled.

"Friends of yours? Want to say hello?" Asuka asked, indicating at the girls.

"Don't know 'em. Hey, what homeroom are you in?" Aomine asked, uninterested in the group.

"I'm not sure, I have to go to the reception first. What class are you in?" Asuka asked.

"2-B, same as Satsuki." Aomine said.

"Hopefully we're in the same class!"

The pair stopped to wait for Momoi at their agreed place and Asuka rocked on her heels, swinging her arms nervously. Five minutes, and she'd enter the school. Fifteen minutes and she would meet her class.

"Asu-chan, morning!" Momoi called, skipping over.

She was smiling brightly, the complete opposite of Aomine. Momoi took one glance at the blunette and crossed her arms.

"Why are you looking so tired? Remember we promised to help Asu-chan today! You need to be more enthusiastic." She nagged.

Aomine snapped back and Asuka rolled her eyes. Linking arms with the two, who were still arguing, she dragged them to school. Who was suppose to be helping who?

* * *

"This is your homeroom." the office lady said pointing at a classroom that read 2-A.

Though she felt a little disappointed it wasn't 2-B, Asuka was still bursting with anticipation. The students were already seated when she entered and the teacher was in the middle of addressing the class. He stopped talking and smiled welcomingly at Asuka.

"Ah, the new transfer student. I was just telling the class," he said, "Izumi san is it?"

"Hello, nice to meet you." Asuka said with a polite bow.

It felt strange bowing. She didn't need to bow in America, or, as a matter of fact, speak Japanese. She briefly wondered whether her japanese was alright.

"I'm Matsuzawa sensei, it's nice to meet you," the teacher said with a smile, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Asuka shook his hand and nodded. She took in a breath and turned to her new classmates.

"Hello, My name is Izumi Asuka. I've been attending school in America for the last three years and recently returned to Japan. I look forward to getting to know everyone." Asuka introduced.

Matsuzawa directed her to an empty seat beside a window in the middle row. The girl in front of Asuka turned around and regarded her with a sharp green eyes. Her face was painted thick with makeup and her hair was intensely curled and styled in a half up half down hair style.

"Hello, I'm Kikuta Hina." She said.

"Hi, its-" Asuka started.

"Hey, so is it true that your brother is the model Kise Ryōta?" Kikuta cut in.

"Cousin actually. We have different surnames and-" Asuka began.

She stopped as Kikuta turned to her friends, giggling and whispering. Kikuta refocused her attention back on Asuka and smiled.

"Maybe you could introduce us to him, you know, as friends." Kikuta said, indicating to the girls she'd been talking to.

"I don't think he'll be around for awhile, but I can see if can hang out sometime." Asuka said.

"Oh ok." Kikuta said with slight disappointment.

Without missing a beat, Kikuta invited Asuka to join her group. As the girls laughed and chatted, Asuka couldn't help but feel slightly isolated from them. Talk from the group of two boys and a girl next to her could be heard and Kikuta indicated for them to eavesdrop.

"What do you guys think?" the first boy whispered.

"Heard she went to some sort of advanced school in America." the girl said.

"Smart, pretty and tall, just my type." the first boy grinned.

"Yeah, she's tall alright, tallest girl in the class." the girl remarked.

"She came to a basketball practise last term. She's really nice and amazing at basketball." the another boy joined in.

"Oh really Nashiwa kun? Izumi san, I think he has a thing for you. 'Nice and amazing at basketball'. Isn't that sweet." Kikuta drawled.

Asuka looked at the blushing boy in surprise. He looked familiar. Honey brown hair, green eyes and a shy demeanour. She suddenly recognised him as one of the regulars that Momoi had pointed out when she'd visited.

"Oh, Nashiwa kun! Aomine didn't tell me you're in this class." Asuka exclaimed.

"He probably doesn't know himself," Nashiwa admitted, "And to be clear, I was just complimenting you, it's Takashi that has a thing for you!"

"Yo, Watanabe Takashi at your service." Watanabe introduced.

"And I'm Adachi Minako." Adachi said, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry Watanabe kun, but we've only just met, literally." Asuka joked.

Watanabe laughed and Nashiwa let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh you've met Aomine kun already? Popular with the boys I see. You must have a boyfriend, don't you?" Kikuta said.

"Aomine's my friend from junior high, and no I don't have a boyfriend." Asuka said.

"Which means I have a shot! Just look at my good looks." Watanabe joked.

"As if. You don't have a chance with a rock!" Adachi drawled.

Asuka smiled slyly at Watanabe.

"Not sure about the rock thing, but you don't seem like my type."

"Oh, and what is your type exactly?" Kikuta asked.

Asuka thought for a moment. What did she look for in a guy? Honestly, she didn't know, seeing as she didn't really make an effort to look. Romance wasn't high in her list of priorities.

"I guess, a guy who's easy to talk to, responsible, and nice." Asuka said.

"Good taste. We're totally gonna be friends. Watanabe, we're swapping desks, I'm sitting next to Asuka san," Adachi said, kicking Watanabe out of his chair.

She plopped herself at his former desk and leaned back, ignoring her friend's protests.

"Oh, I can call you by your first name right?" she asked.

"Sure, if I can call you by your first name too." Asuka agreed.

"Deal." Minako held out her hand to shake Asuka's.

The bell signaling the next period rang, and Asuka glanced at her timetable. Maths first, just her luck. Her maths was at the worst it had been. With a return to serious maths, she would be at pit bottom. It was depressing considering she'd once rivaled Akashi. The maths teacher entered with a stack of paper in her arms.

"Are you good at maths?" Asuka asked her new friends, Kikuta completely ignoring her now.

"Nope, I suck." Watanabe grinned

Nashiwa shrugged but by the way he smiled, Asuka could see he was being modest.

"Can you help? I'll be way behind. I had a quick look at what we're learning, and my maths is still lingering on what you learnt at the start of the last year. I'm half a year behind." Asuka admitted.

"Half a year? What kind of advanced school did you attend?" Minako exclaimed.

"AYAI, advanced youth arts institution, basically early high school and university, but since it was focused on art, core subjects were pushed aside. " Asuka sighed.

"An advanced arts school huh, that's cool." Minako marveled.

Watanabe laughed and assured her it would be fine, that they were practically on the same level, while Minako sniggered at that being an insult.

"Everyone, settle down. I've got a test for you." the teacher announced.

The whole class began complaining but she made them all silence with a stern look.

"The test is just to see what's you all remember, it's not graded," She said before handing out the papers.

When she got to Asuka, she gave her an apologetic look.

"You must be the new student, I'm Sano sensei. Sorry you have to do a test on day one."

Asuka stared at the paper and felt her head spin. What was she looking at? The first question and she was stuck. Asuka analyzed it again. Perhaps it wasn't impossible. Finishing question one, Asuka moved on, her brain dying a little with each problem. When the period finally ended, she'd managed to answer every problem, with difficulty, but was certain she'd at least pass. With what grade? That wasn't so clear.

"That wasn't too bad." Minako said casually.

"Really? I didn't know half the answers!" Watanabe complained.

"That's cause you're stupid!" Minako said.

Watanabe winked and stuck out his tongue. Asuka laughed and glanced at her timetable.

"Oh, english next, something I can actually do." Asuka said.

"Really, I suck at languages." Minako sighed.

As she predicted, the english class was a breeze. The teacher praised her pronunciation and Asuka was encouraged to read out lengthy passages from a text book.

"How are you so good?" Watanabe asked.

"She lived in America for three years stupid, not to mention going to an advanced school." Minako said.

"Actually, AYAI had a lot of foreigners who couldn't speak english that well. Still, living in America did help. My mum was actually raised in America, so she grew up speaking english. Her japanese was just as good." Asuka explained.

"Was? She isn't good anymore?" Nashiwa asked in confusion.

"She actually passed away after a car crash a few years ago." Asuka said.

"I'm sorry about that." Minako comforted.

"It's fine, it was a while back. Anyway, what class do you guys have next?" Asuka said, not wanting to elaborate.

The next two periods, history and physics passed before Asuka could tell what had happened. Physics was taken in a different classroom as different students had selected different courses. Everyone packed away their books and stationary, either staying in the class to eat or going to the cafeteria.

"Asuka san, are you going to the cafeteria?" Minako asked as she stood up to leave.

"No, I agreed to meet up with some junior high friends. I'll see you in the next class!"

* * *

"So… how was it?" Momoi asked.

"Great, the class is nice. I haven't really been introduced to everyone, but that's fine." Asuka said.

"You know how the system works right? Ten minutes with your home room, then four classes. Lunch break after that and then two more classes before a five minute meeting with homeroom and then clean up." Momoi said.

"Izumi isn't stupid you know, at least not that stupid." Aomine said.

Asuka glared and flicked an octopus sausage at him, which bounced off his forehead to land perfectly on top of his sandwich.

"Who's in your class?" Momoi asked.

"I talked mainly to Adachi Minako, Watanabe Takashi, Nashiwa Itsuko and Kikuta Hina-" Asuka was cut off as Momoi slammed down her chopsticks.

"Kikuta Hina? That can't be good," Momoi said, "All the guys like her since she's pretty, but she's mean and manipulative, especially to other girls popular around boys."

"So I'm safe then." Asuka said cluelessly.

"You have that right." Aomine replied.

"Hey, wake up you two! Asu-chan, you may not realise it, but even now, you're turning a few heads your way. Just be careful." Momoi warned.

"Whatever. Hey Izumi, when are you going to talk to the coach for basketball?" Aomine asked.

"Tomorrow at training. I have work today." Asuka said.

"Work?"

"I've gotten some part time jobs. Today after school, I'm teaching art to elementary school kids with two 45 minutes classes. Tuesday I'm waitressing at a cafe. Wednesday, is reserved for art and study and Thursday is teaching again. Finally Friday and weekends," Asuka paused, "I'm half working half using the glass blowing studio."

Aomine let go of the breathe he didn't realise he was holding.

"Are you trying to work yourself to death?" Aomine growled.

"Don't worry, AYAI went from half past eight till five, I can handle the hours." Asuka assured.

"But you're suppose to be relaxing. Why do you need the money? I thought your dad's new release was doing really well." Momoi asked.

"Oy, Izumi come with me for a sec." Aomine said, pushing back his seat.

Momoi looked at him in confusion but stayed quiet as Asuka followed him to the hallway. Aomine slammed his fist against the wall, making more than a few people stare.

"What's the deal?" Aomin demanded.

"It's for Otōsan. The royalties from his books are good, but not enough to cover private funding for medicine. Uncle Eito is paying for bills and food and that stuff right now so at least that's fine. He's also helping provide for the treatment but without me doing this, it won't be enough." Asuka explained plainly.

The thoughts going through Aomine's head were so jumbled and conflicted. A part of him almost hated Izumi Hyōsuke for making his daughter work so hard.

"How long before you can stop?" Aomine asked.

"Ten months. I can do this." Asuka assured.

"Does he know?"

"Of course not."

Aomine hit the wall again in frustration.

"Do you really think he'd want you to do this? You can't keep up with everything, work, art and basketball. Maybe you shouldn't join basketball." Aomine said quietly.

"I can and I will. I'm sorry I told you about Otōsan, I didn't want you to worry. Now lets go back."

Asuka turned back without waiting for a response. When the two returned to Momoi, Asuka pretended they'd been talking about basketball. The end of lunch break came and Asuka pushed back her seat, shouldering her bag. She leaned forward so that her face was at the same level as Aomine and placed her hands on her hips.

"Meet me at the gym. You can help me find coach Harasawa. Be quick cause I can spare only half an hour!" Asuka informed Aomine.

He swallowed slowly, not daring to breathe as Asuka glared warningly. She pulled back and nodded, satisfied that she'd gotten her point across.

"Ok, I've got art class now, bye!"

Momoi fought not to laugh when Aomine let out a puff of air the moment Asuka raced off to her next class.

"This is going to be an interesting term." Momoi sighed.

* * *

 **Ok so, before list of new characters, I need to say this. The chapter took so long to write that I sort of lost track on what was going on. Ended up as nine pages on google docs, yeah. So I split it in half.**

 **List of new characters -surname first**

 **Kikuta Hina -mean girl**

 **Adachi Minako- friend**

 **Nashiwa Itsuko- friend on basketball team**

 **Watanabe Takashi- friend who likes every girl ever (basically perv)**

 **Matsuzawa sesei- home room teacher**

 **Sano sensei- math teacher (not too important)**


	14. Chapter 14- Play art

**New cover! I found a picture of Momoi and Aomine online, and used a free art app to change it slightly. Not sure who the original artist was but I only altered, not drew the picture. In terms of the story, sorry I keep changing stuff. It's just that I realised how crappy it was with too much tell, not enough show. Still lots of typos and inconsistency, I will try fix them sometime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

Play art

The homey atmosphere of the familiar AYAI art room was not present in the uncharted territory of the art room Asuka stood in now. There were no giant half finished paintings in drying racks equally big. The opposite wall was clean instead of painted by all the graduated students and the teacher standing in front of the whiteboard wasn't the Miss Severa that Asuka had become more friend than student to. Taking in a deep breath Asuka walked inside the room and approached the teacher. All the other students had automatically setup, covering the tables with newspaper and retrieving their art boards.

"Hello, I'm Izumi Asuka, the new exchange student AYAI." Asuka introduced.

The teacher nodded gruffly and frowned, his face working as he thought.

"AYAI? Isn't that the big shot art school in America?" he asked.

"Yes sir, that's the one." Asuka said.

"Hmm, interesting. I'm Hisakawa sensei. There is one more term. I do not expect you to finish two boards in such a short period of time. Perhaps I should give you another task…" Hisakawa said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"Umm, if you don't mind, I could work on my AYAI project. It's also an art board but I might need to reuse the idea for next year. I'll be doing new pieces, but just the concept. It could work." Asuka suggested.

"Hmm, good idea. I suppose I won't be marking your work next year anyway. Take a seat." Hisakawa said.

Asuka bowed and looked around. She spotted Kikuta and sat in the empty seat across from her. Two of Kikuta's friends were on either side of her, all praising her work. The concept she'd chosen seemed to have something to do with love. Asuka scanned the pieces with a practised eye and immediately saw the problem. The pieces were too literal in their storytelling. There was a lack of the pictorial idea. One piece depicted a proposal with two figures on a beach in sunset. It was pretty, but had no depth. It was too focused on the actual proposal rather than what was important; the idea. Asuka shook her head. Who was she to judge? She'd done the exact same thing when she'd gone to AYAI, and died a little inside as she tried to improve. Concepts and themes were her absolute weakness.

"Quiet class, we have one term left. No time for catching up with people. Come on! Get to it." Hisakawa said.

The students immediately began their work. Asuka took out a notebook from her bag and stretched her arms. Inspiration. Asuka looked around the room. She had developed her own style, as had most of her fellow classmates in AYAI. It was easy to identify who had painted what and they all had a few points, good and bad, that everyone agreed on. Asuka was bad at photography, worse at abstract painting and a professional at illustrations. Her own paint style could be classified as impressionistic. She liked to keep the subject of her pieces relatively happy, as her style involved a colourful palette. So, with all her strengths and weaknesses in mind, what was the most appropriate concept to go with?

"Overthinking it?" Hisakawa asked.  
"Huh? Oh sensei, umm." Asuka stuttered.

"That's the problem with you AYAI folk. Had a student from there a while back. It was just the same. She came in the last term and began on her AYAI art board. Her mind was like yours. Far too concerned about the future and how it would be received. 'Does the theme match my paint style? Can I maximize the effect if I play more to my strength? How will other eyes perceive it as?'" Hisakawa quoted, "That's the problem. You act as if you're in university, or even already in the business. You aren't suppose to be perfect yet. I'm here to make you perfect. So just go with the concept that interests you, not the one that is most likely to succeed. Experiment and grow! You're what, seventeen? Be serious but not too much! Just express yourself!"

Asuka nodded numbly and rested her head on her palm. She stared intently at her notebook and frowned. There were a great many things she wanted to express, the future, her friends, basketball, family. Asuka chewed her lip, thinking deeply. Hisakawa nodded his approval at her effort before moving on through the students, criticizing and complementing.

"Izumi san, you went to a big shot art school, I'm really looking forward to your work. Aything you've drawn in that sketchbook?" Kikuta drawled.

"Oh, well, I have this rough sketch that I did in the break." Asuka said, flipping to the idea she had on the way to Niseko. The sketch was with a bird's eye view angle of a girl falling from the sky, or rather, flying up and reaching for the ground. The city below was distorted and ugly, the sky, filled with birds and bright swirling clouds. Even without being painted it looked amazing.

"Oh, that rather interesting. What's the story behind it?" Kikuta asked, unimpressed.

"Well, it's sorta a representation of desperation to stay with what's familiar, despite it being broken. It was an idea that I made up really quickly so I haven't refined it yet." Asuka said hurriedly.

Kikuta acted annoyed for the rest of the lesson and Asuka wondered if maybe she'd done something wrong. When the bell rang, Asuka still had no idea what her theme was going to be. She'd drawn anything that came to her head, trying to find inspiration.

"Izumi san, come here please." Hisakawa called.

He put down pen and looked up at Asuka. She bit her lip lightly, wondering if she'd gotten in trouble on the first lesson.

"Tell me the first six words you think of when I say art." Hisakawa said.

"Career, challenge, mediums, creativity, concept and imagination." Asuka said uncertainly.

Hirakawa jotted each word down.

"And basketball?" Hirakawa asked.

"Umm, sport?" Asuka said, confused.

Hirakawa shook his head. Asuka thought about it again.

"Dream, friendship, miracle, journey, inspiration and expression." Asuka listed.

Hirakawa nodded and recorded the words in a column next to the 'art' words. He leaned back on his chair and looked at the two columns.

"Of the six words for art, two, creativity and imagination, I take as expressive words. For basketball, all six, I accept as expressive words, including the literal word of 'expression'. So tell me, why inspiration was placed with basketball," Hirakawa observed, "It seems it's easier to play basketball then come up with a concept. Why?"

"I don't know. With basketball, the game is set, there are rules. I'm inside a comfy box and I can play basketball in my own way, but know where the line are drawn. With art, I have to create something outside of the rules, something new, and I never know if it's enough, and whether others can see what I can. " Asuka said.

"Tell me, can you paint basketball?" Hirakawa asked.

"To paint the concept of basketball? Yes." Asuka said.

"Then why can't you play art?" Hisakawa asked.

Before Asuka could respond, Hisakawa dismissed her, leaving her more confused than ever.

* * *

"Let's go!" Asuka said.

She grabbed Aomine by the hand and dragged him to the gym. They caught coach Harasawa just as he was walking out.

"Sensei, I-" Asuka began.

"Coach." Harasawa said.

Asuka looked at Aomine who gave her the you-don't-know-so-how-should-I look. Harasawa sighed and flicked his long wavy hair from his face.

"You're in the team. Hisakawa sensei fully convinced me. Something about painting basketball and playing art." Harasawa said.

Asuka stood there, dumbstruck. Aomine was faster to catch on.

"Tsundere sensei? How did you get him to vouch for you?" Aomine demanded.

"Tsundere?" Asuka questioned.

"He's pretends to hate everyone but helps when needed." Aomine said.

"Really?" Asuka asked.

Instantly, Asuka pictured Midorima and Hirakawa. Now she could see the similarities. Both wore classes, both acted indifferent and both said confusing things that could probably only be understood by intellectual people. Harasawa cleared his throat and Asuka snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh coach, about the play art thing, can you explain it to me? I mean, can you really just swap two things like that? What about frying an egg. Frying basketball, playing egg, it doesn't make sense." Asuka said.

Harasawa chuckled. "I don't think that was what he meant. See you at training tomorrow."

He left the two students, wondering what made Asuka was so special that Hirakawa had taken to her on day one. It was an event that had never occurred before. Aomine stared at Asuka suspiciously.

"What?" Asuka demanded.

"Coach Harasawa _laughed_ , he doesn't laughed," Aomine said, "How do you get along with people so easily?"

"It's simple, I'm just too fabulous." Asuka joked.

She punched the air in celebration of joining the team and jumped on Aomine, hugging, or rather, choking him. Aomine had a sudden flashback of another time, just like this, four years ago when she'd filled in for Haizaki last minute in a basketball game with the male first string. After they won, it was just like they were now. Aomine choking, and Asuka laughing happily. It was the first official game at Teiko they'd ever played together in.

* * *

 **Was originally going to have the chapter on Asuka chasing Harasawa down but couldn't come up with enough content. Also note that Harasawa (coach) and Hisakawa (thunder art teacher) are different. I only noticed I'd chosen a similar name after I wrote it but couldn't think of anything else. Love to hear you thoughts so please review!**


	15. Chapter 15- New member

**I'm a bit at a loss for how to advance this story properly so please bare with me. The realisation that I know little to nothing about basketball worries me since this fanfic puts a lot of focus on basketball. Also, I have been re watching an episode here and there and noticed that it jumps really quickly to the meat of it, the interhigh. What would be better, having a time skip of six months to the interhigh or progress slower without a skip?**

 **Also, thank you readers! As of right this moment, there are 50 followers! I am completely humbled. Thank you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter sixteen

New member

"Asuka! Bluenette boy is waiting for you outside!" Eito called.

"Ok!" Asuka shouted back.

She quickly threw the rest of her books in her bag and jumped in front of her dressing table. With quick precision, she plaited the hair on the sides of her head and tied it with a clear hair elastic. Asuka bolted down the stairs, grabbed a piece of bread and simultaneously stuffed her pre made bento into her bag.

"Morning!" Asuka greeted.

"You'll need to wake up early for training tomorrow you know right?" Aomine said.

He certainly looked far more awake than the day before. Asuka shut the door and patted Aomine of the shoulder reassuringly.

"Daijōbu, I'm fast at getting ready. As of now, I've been awake for half an hour." Asuka said.

"Huh? You only got up at 7:40?" Aomine asked incredulously.

"Yep. By the time we walk to school, it'll be 8:25, giving us five minutes before class starts. Maximize sleeping time!" Asuka declared.

Aomine was rendered speechless and decided the best course of action was to nod in an agreeing manner. They followed the same routine as the day before, waiting at the meeting place for Momoi before continuing to school, chatting about whatever topic they happened to rest on.

"Say, are we meeting up again?" Momoi asked.

"What about your other friends?" Asuka asked.

"Oh, Umi chan and Jun-chan won't mind, I sometime go hang out with Aomine kun anyway." Momoi said.

"Aomine? Oh so your friends won't mind either?" Asuka asked turning to Aomine.

"I don't hang out with friends." Aomine said coolly.

Silence. A snigger. Asuka burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and stopping in her tracks. Momoi frowned disapprovingly.

"I don't think it's funny that Aomine kun doesn't have friends." Momoi said.

"Have you really spent near two year at Tōō without friends?" Asuka asked.

"Shut up, it's by choice. Friends are too much work." Aomine muttered.

"You mister, are coming with me! Class 2-A, at break. I've some new friends you should meet, though you already know Nashiwa." Asuka said.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

For the rest of the walk. Asuka sulked, trying to get Aomine to meet her new friends. No matter what she said, Aomine still refused. Asuka ended up losing the fight, and resorting to punching him in the face, which did nothing but anger him. By the time the trio arrived, Asuka and Aomine were at the point of having a fist fight, if not for Momoi's intervention.

* * *

"Ok class, settle." Matsuzawa sensei called.

He waited for the noise to die down and wrote a single word on the board, goals. The class sighed as one, it was a speech they'd all heard before.

"This is your last term before your third and final year of high school. It is important to set goals but," Matsuzawa paused, "Enjoy yourselves. Next year will be tough, there will be important exams and you will have to prepare for life beyond high school, university, jobs, etc. So, make the most of clubs, classes and your free time. I have a notice for you all. Morning assembly will start next week, and continue every fortnight as usual. That is all."

The class thanked their homeroom teacher and returned to their conversations.

"I heard you got into the basketball team." Minako said.

"Maybe you can help control Aomine." Nashiwa wondered.

"Aomine? Is he really that bad?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, he's ruthless, that is, if he show's at all. It's also bad that he usually doesn't show. You just can't win with that guy. The captain hates him." Watanabe sighed.

Asuka nodded and looked at her timetable. The system ran with a ten day timetable, rotating back to the beginning every fortnight. She had art fourth period. What Hisakawa had said was still playing in Asuka's mind. 'Paint basketball, play art', what was that suppose to mean?

* * *

Once again, Asuka felt a strange wave of disappointment wash over her when she opened the art room door. She was sure the feeling would go away once she settled down, but until then, it would be hard to concentrate. Asuka took her seat opposite Kikuta and took out her sketchbook.

"Hello, are you new?" a girl with peach coloured hair asked.

Asuka looked up and nodded, introducing herself. The girl seated herself next to Asuka and gave a cheery hello to Kikuta and her friends before facing Asuka.

"I'm Saeki Sayuri. I just got back to Tokyo yesterday which is why I wasn't here."

Saeki was extremely short, perhaps not reaching even 155 cm in height. She wore glasses and had her hair in a pixie cut.

"What are you going to do with just one term left?" Saeki asked.

"Make a start for next year as well as my own project. I'm leaving at the end of term 3 next year and going back to America." Asuka answered.

"Oh? Any idea's?" Saeki asked.

"Not currently. I've done some research on artists with similar styles, but nothing comes to mind." Asuka admitted.

Asuka tapped her pencil against her lips and surveyed her sketchbook. It was filed with drawings of basketball. She let out a puff of breath and rested her head on her hand. What was she going to do? It seemed lately, there was nothing but bad news, work and stress.

"Hisakawa sensei." Saeki called.

He come over with his default gruff expression.

"What?" Hisakawa grunted.

"Can both Izumi san and I be excused to use the courts outside? For inspiration purposes." Saeki asked.

Hisakawa raised his eyebrows and shrugged, indicating his consent. Saeki stored her art board away again and took out a sketchbook. She offered a hand to Asuka and inclined her head to the door.

"So what's this about?" Asuka asked in confusion.

"I was thinking we could help each other. I peeked at your sketches. Sorry, I know that's rude," Saeki said, "But it did give me an idea. I need to improve on my understanding of human movement. Maybe you could be my model? People say I'm quite good at helping get ideas."

Asuka tossed the basketball she'd gotten from the gym in her hands. The air was chilly, but not unbearably cold. Dribbling the ball, Asuka approached the hoop and made a clean shot.

"You're really good at basketball." Saeki complimented.

"Thanks," Asuka said, "What about you? Any sports?"

"No, just running. My stamina isn't too bad." Saeki said.

Asuka practised a few tricky maneuvers, almost forgetting about art. She suddenly stopped and stared at the ball in her hands.

"Saeki san, do you know what 'paint basketball, play art' means? Hisakawa sensei said it to me." Asuka said.

"Hmm, Hisakawa sensei is always saying confusing things like that. What were you talking about before he said that?" Saeki asked.

"What I thought about basketball and art, how I found it easier to enjoy basketball because it's more close and safe." Asuka said.

"Well then it's easy," Saeki said, "He means emotionally. To create art with the feelings you use in basketball. I don't know much about basketball, so I'm not sure about the paint basketball thing."

Asuka thought about it for a moment. The feelings she used in basketball… She still didn't understand. Still, if she put more thought in it, maybe, just maybe, everything would become clear. Asuka had never even considered it had emotional meaning, that was thanks to Sayuri.

"Sayuri san, you're a genius!" Asuka applauded.

"Huh? Ok then, if you say so." Saeki laughed.

The rest of the lesson was spent in high spirits. Sayuri sketching Asuka's movements as she played with renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

Winter was a pain. It was cold, wet and the last term of school. The roof was mildly wet and the air, crisp and cold. Aomine lay on the driest spot he could find and closed his eyes. Away from the presence of annoying people, he could relax and do his third favourite thing after basketball and eating, sleep. The bell rang, signalling the end of school and start of club activities, not that it mattered either way. He didn't feel like getting up to walk home. There was nothing but the peaceful quiet of soft winds until another sound intruded.

"Satsuki, go away." Aomine growled.

"I refuse." Momoi replied.

Sighing deeply, Aomine opened her eyes to see the pink head looking down at him. She had her hand on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Skipping practise again? I thought you'd changed after the Seirin match, and even if you haven't, would at least go to this one." Momoi said.

"Really? So what's different from normal?" Aomine asked without interest.

"Asu-chan," Momoi informed him, "Well never mind, I'll be late."

She left muttering to herself. Aomine sat up and rubbed his temple. Asuka huh? He was sure she was still holding a grudge against him for refusing to meet her friends. If he didn't want to lose a few teeth, the best course of action was to go to practise.

* * *

"Izumi san? Are you ok?" Nashiwa asked.

Asuka looked down and sighed, hunching her back. Worried, he tried comforting her.

"Nashiwa kun, what did you get on the math test?" Asuka inquired

"48/50, A." Nashiwa said.

Asuka hung her head and let out her breath in a puff. Nashiwa could have sworn he saw her soul fly away.

"It's day two. Don't sweat it. You knew that you'd be behind in core subjects." he said.

"But I got 39/50, a C! I think life is rejecting me." Asuka mourned.

"That's only one mark of B, don't worry. Besides, it's basketball now, release your anger through physical activity." Nashiwa urged.

Asuka nodded and straightened up. She would redeem herself through basketball. When they arrived, Asuka immediately noticed the absence of the Aomine, not that it was surprisingly.

"Aomine isn't even here to beat, truly disappointing." Asuka sighed.

She shouldered her bag and went to the female changing rooms. It was felt empty, in a way that was more than just the lack of others. She'd have to get used to it. Asuka unbuttoned her shirt and slipped into her P.E gear. She'd have to buy a basketball uniform later. Asuka stretched out her arms and exited, surprised to see a certain bluenette slouching away from everyone else.

"Aomine!" Asuka exclaimed, walking over to him.

He grunted in response. Asuka grinned, her spirits lifting. Momoi came over with a clipboard in her arms.

"Yay, you came!" she applauded.

"Alright, everyone gather." Harasawa called.

All the members of the team grouped in front of Momoi and Harasawa. He surveyed them with a keen eye and motioned to Asuka, though there was no real need. All eye's seemed to be on her already.

"We have a new member, Izumi san. She visited us last term and I have decided to permit her," Harasawa began, "Now, with only one term left, we will need to appoint a new captain and push the juniors. Based on our performance in the winter cup, Momoi san has written up what we need to focus on. Momoi san, if you will."

"We need to focus on teamwork. Both communication and cooperation is lacking. Our offense is our best weapon, but defense could be improved on. That is the general aim for everyone. I have written up individual pages too." Momoi said.

She handed out a sheet of paper to each member with guides on what needed improvement. Asuka, not having one, leaned over to read Nashiwa's. There was a reasonable list, needing improvement of accuracy in shots, being less hesitant, and some other minor things. Aomine's page was a different matter. There was no list, clearly explaining what he could do, there was just one point that was handwritten rather than typed, with the last four words written in capital letters and bold. Work on teamwork and SHOW UP TO PRACTISE. Asuka sniggered and Aomine glared at her.

"We'll be doing some drills outside. Let's move." Harasawa instructed.

Immediately, everyone started complaining about how it would be cold and most likely start raining. Asuka smiled to herself and made her way out. The complaints stopped and the team flooded out the door with her.

"That was unusual." Harasawa muttered.

"Asu-chan is just that sort of person. Get's along with everyone even if they hate her. Maybe she's the missing element that will get the team together." Momoi mused.

She exited the building to the outdoor courts and couldn't help but giggle. Asuka was acquainting herself with her new teammates and it seemed she'd already earned the admiration of the first years from her match with Aomine. Wakamatsu was being extremely stubborn in acknowledging Asuka, but it was obvious he actually liked her from his bright tone of voice. Sakurai was apologising for nothing in particular it seemed and Asuka was assuring him it was fine. Harasawa called for them all to pair up and Asuka was immediately bombarded with requests.

"Sakurai kun, I know you usually partner with Aomine but if you don't mind, can I partner up with him today?" Asuka asked.

"Sumimasen, of course." Sakurai apologised.

"Huh?" Aomine said.

Asuka gave a smile as she stood in front of him rocking on her heels with her arms behind her back. Aomine's face fell as he remembered back to his Teiko days. It was the infamous innocent act, where Asuka would rock on her heels and have a smile filled with evil. Anyone could have been fooled that she was the most innocent person alive until the smile fell, leaving only the evil. Aomine smirked. Two could play at that game, after all, he was feeling slightly pissed from getting a D in the review maths test.

* * *

 **I just watched the KnB special about Kuroko's birthday which was great but a direct clash with my obsession of keeping as much canon as possible. With that in mind, I am going to deny the special ever existed. I will probably write my own account of Kuroko's birthday. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16- Kuroko's Birthday

**Wow has it been ages. I hope no one thought I'd discontinued. I'm sorry for the delay. This time, I have no real excuse to be honest. School started, I was busy, and didn't know what to write next. What you are about to read is raw material with no** **editing, but I decided just to update since I've stalled enough. Also, happy late Chinese new year and valentines day for tomorrow!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter seventeen

Kuroko's birthday

Aomine's image of what it would be like with Asuka back differed greatly from what really occurred, which wasn't much. The only changes was that he now walked to and from school with Asuka and that he was attending trainings without fail. Other than these two things, nothing really happened. In the past two weeks, he hadn't once joined her group for lunch, and on weekends, she was always too busy to hang out. In all honestly, Aomine felt as though having Asuka so close yet being unable to freely hang out with her made him, that is to say…

"You miss her." Momoi observed.

"Huh? Who?" Aomine asked.

Momoi crossed her arms and stopped walking. She puffed out her cheeks and eyed her childhood friend with annoyance. Typical Aomine, always quick to deny the simple truth.

"Stop being so stubborn! You know I was talking about Asuka and you know I'm right. You feel like she's further away from us now than when she was in America. I feel like that too. She can't even walk with us on Monday and Wednesdays since she goes straight to teach at the art school." Momoi sighed.

She looked at Aomine carefully to see his reaction. He was unfazed and acting as though he didn't care. Momoi let out a puff of breath and rested her chin on her hand, thinking. Kuroko's birthday was in four days, on Sunday. Maybe they could get the whole group together.

"Dai-chan, what do you think?" Momoi said, after explaining her plan.

"Murasakibara wouldn't come and Midorima would be a pain to convince. Akashi has a long way to travel and Izumi will be busy." Aomine stated bluntly.

That was all too true but Momoi was sure Akashi could make it even with the distance, and Midorima could be convinced, no matter how hard. Asuka would take a day off for Kuroko, which only left Murasakibara.

"I'll ring Muk-kun now. Maybe we can bribe him with food." Momoi said.

"That's right," Aomine said, "That could work."

Momoi pulled out her phone and dialed Murasakibara's phone number.

" _Hello?"_ Murasakibara's usual bored voice drawled.

"Murasakibara, it's Momoi." Momoi said brightly.

" _Hello Sa-chin."_ Murasakibara said.

"We're having a group meeting on Sunday for Kuroko's birthday. Can you come?" Momoi asked.

" _I don't want to."_ Murasakibara said.

"But we're going to have a really nice cake! It'll be a special cake with creamy icing that tastes sweet and sour." Momoi said.

" _Sounds good."_ Murasakibara said immediately.

"If you come, I'll bake it for you!" Momoi said.

"But I'll be helping too." Aomine said quickly, trying to save the bribe before it was too late.

" _I don't think I should go."_ Murasakibara said uncertainly.

"It's a special recipe even I can make." Aomine said.

" _Mmmm, ok. I need to go to Tokyo anyway."_ Murasakibara said.

What could possibly lure Murasakibara to Tokyo that was more important than Kuroko's birthday? Momoi looked just as shocked as Aomine.

"Is something wrong?" Momoi asked.

" _That's mean Sa-chin. Yosen and Rakuzan have a practice match on Monday."_ Murasakibara explained, " _But I'm arriving on Sunday to meet Eno-chin."_

"Ah, ok, see you then. Bye!" Asuka said.

She hung up and looked at Aomine.

"Who's Eno?" Momoi asked.

Aomine didn't respond as he paled. He was more worried about the cake. He couldn't bake and Momoi certainly couldn't.

* * *

Asuka was pleasantly surprised when Momoi told her there would be a gathering of the original group. The reason why also surprised her, though she hated herself for not realising.

"Kuroko's birthday, I can't believe I forgot!" Asuka cried.

"Asu-chan, don't worry, it's been three years after all." Momoi comforted.

"I didn't buy a present, in fact, I don't even have money for a present!" Asuka moaned.

Though Momoi didn't ask, she found it strange that Asuka didn't have money to spare when she was working nearly everyday. Perhaps she was saving for AYAI.

"Satsuki, what are you giving Kuroko?" Asuka asked.

"I'm making him a scarf. Since he got me that scarf in Niseko, I thought it would be nice." Momoi said.

Asuka nodded. She wouldn't be able to make anything on time and didn't really know what she could get on a low budget.

"You don't have to get anything. I think Tetsu-kun will be happy just to have you there," Momoi said, "I do need your help to get Muk-kun to come. Anyway, see you two after school!"

Momoi waved goodbye, leaving Asuka with Aomine at the school gates. Asuka looked at Aomine and frowned. He looked troubled and stressed. Asuka didn't get the chance to ask though as he walked away without saying anything.

The lunch bell rang and Asuka sat down at her desk in her homeroom, pulling out her homemade bento. She was about to begin eating when familiar pink hair popped around the door frame. Momoi motioned to Asuka and she excused herself from her group.

"Satsuki, hello," Asuka greeted, "Is something wrong?"

"Hi Asu-chan, actually, I was wondering whether you could go hang out with Dai-chan," Momoi whispered, "He's been feeling a bit down."

"Really? Okay, I'll just tell my friends." Asuka said.

She went back to her group which was giving curious looks. Minako inclined her head questioningly and Asuka told her she'd be going to keep Aomine company.

"Hey Izumi-chan, maybe you could introduce me to Momoi-chan there?" Watanabe grinned.

"Sorry, she has her heart set a little higher." Asuka teased.

"That's mean!" Watanabe joked.

Asuka picked up her lunch and left to find Aomine. Momoi suggested trying the roof, and then the gym if he wasn't there. The former proved to be correct. He was lying on the roof in the rare winter sun. Even though he was relaxing, his default scowl rested on his face. Asuka climbed up the ladder and poked her head up.

"What a scary expression." Asuka muttered.

Aomine shot up, feeling a shiver on his back and glared, making Asuka giggled as she sat beside him. She took out her lunch and began eating.

"Want one?" Asuka asked, holding an octopus sausage with her chopsticks.

"Oh, sure- wait, I reacted as though we were in Teikō. What are you doing here?" Aomine shouted.

"Hey, can't I be on my own school's roof?" Asuka said, throwing the sausage up.

Aomine caught in in his mouth and choked as he swallowed it whole by accident. Asuka rolled her eyes, hitting Aomine hard on the back to stop him choking. When he was able to breath normally again Asuka returned to her lunch and looked out across the courts below them.

"Momoi said you were feeling down. Is something wrong?" Asuka asked.

"I'm fine." Aomine said.

"Really?" Asuka asked.

She jumped up and patted out her skirt. She leaned forward and stared at Aomine intensely. Suddenly, Asuka struck out her finger between Aomine's eyes and shouted.

"Grumpy!"

"Huh?" Aomine muttered.

"You look worried, like you have something on your mind," Asuka said, "Did you lose something? Or maybe get rejected by a girl?"

"No, it's nothing stupid like that." Aomine said.

He explained his current situation with a sullen tone. Asuka sighed and plopped herself down.

"Can you help?" Aomine asked

"You know I can't bake." Asuka said.

"Maybe not perfectly but didn't everyone say your picnic tasted good? " Aomine asked.

"Well, I guess I have made a vanilla cake before. As for sweet and sour icing, I have an idea," Asuka said, "However, you owe me a meal at Chotto ocha."

Aomine looked at Asuka disbelievingly, then hung his head in defeat. He really had no choice.

* * *

The doorbell rang at nine thirty sharp and Asuka put her paint brush down, throwing her art shirt to the side.

"Coming!" Asuka called as she ran down the stairs.

Both Aomine and Momoi stood at the door, having apparently met on the way. Asuka ushered her guests in and closed the door.

"So, I guess we'll get started right away." Asuka announced.

She lead the way to the lounge where a detailed plan lay on the dining table. Aomine gulped and put the only thing he'd brought with him, a basketball, to the side. Asuka cleared her throat before outlining what they would be doing.

"We should try make the cake in three hours or less as we'll be meeting the others at one, so finishing up at two thirty leaves us half an hour to get ready, now," Asuka said, pointing at the plan, "Murasakibara is expecting a fancy cake, so I got a recipe made up by my friend. We'll be making it in a basketball shape. It's based off Kuroko's taste, since it's his birthday, but with icing that's sweet and sour."

"There's actually icing that tastes like that?" Aomine asked.

"I guess so. My friend gave me a rosewater and citrus icing recipe. We'll just have to try it." Asuka said.

"Sounds good!" Momoi exclaimed.

Asuka put on a serious face and began to explain each step.

"First is the cake. It'll be a vanilla orange cake. I have all the ingredients. After measuring everything out, we attack the dry ingredients, flour, caster sugar, brown sugar, orange zest and baking soda. Once that is completed, butter, eggs, and vanilla. It'll take half an hour to bake and we need to make two semi sphere cakes. In that half hour, we move to frosting, rosewater and lemon flavoured. Decorating can explained when we get there." Asuka explained.

"Oy, if we're making a cake why does it sound like a war plan?" Aomine asked.

"Let's begin!" Asuka declared.

Measuring out ingredients was harder than necessary. First, Momoi nearly mistakened salt for sugar. After that, Asuka realised there was only one egg left and sent Aomine running to the dairy for more. The dairy was closed with a sign saying 'back in an hour', so he ended up going back to his house for the eggs which was actually closer. When the eggs were finally secured and Aomine returned, he began to seriously doubt their chances of succeeding. Momoi was messing up every three seconds and Asuka was chasing after her every step.

"Izumi, here's the eggs." Aomine said.

"Thanks! Can you help Momoi grease and flour the bowls?" Asuka requested.

Aomine felt his face drop in exasperation. Could Momoi really do nothing when it came to baking? She was trying to stick the flour on the first bowl which had barely any butter.

"That's too much flour and not enough butter." Aomine said.

He took the second bowl and greased all around with soft butter before sprinkling on some flour and tapping out the excess.

"Ok, the crucial part, baking!" Asuka said.

She split the batter between the bowls and Momoi put them in the oven. Aomine was half expecting her to tip the batter out. She managed to place the bowls in safety and both Asuka and Aomine let out breaths of relief, nodding at each other. The ordeal was half way through with no major calamities. Next was the buttercream frosting. Asuka took out the necessary ingredients. Butter, rose water, lemon, icing sugar and cream. Making it was fairly straightforward and fast. True, the frosting ended up tasting a little too strong and they ended up putting too much butter so had to make more frosting than intended, but it was still quite successful.

"We'll wait for the cake to bake, then start decorating. Let's just relax for now." Asuka said.

"Can we see your room? I remember it was really pretty." Momoi said.

"Ok, sure thing." Asuka said, directing the two up to her room.

"The place hasn't changed much except for more paintings. It's still as pretty as I remember." Momoi said.

The room in question was in fact the house attic. The windows were designed to allow maximum light inside. The largest, at the back of the room set in the triangular wall, faced towards the old park. Though the park was two streets down, the room was high enough to see it,not to mention the other houses were on a slope. Most of the room was occupied by art. There were several easels out with half finished paintings, a large table littered with sketches and pencils. A storage cabinet was set against the wall, filled with tools for paint, craft tools, materials and other objects. In the corner of the room was a small bed, dressing table and wardrobe. In all, upon first entering the room, one would hardly recognise it for a bedroom. Momoi walked over to a picture frame placed on the wall shelves above Asuka's bed. It was of the whole group at their basketball camp in the second year. It had been both girls and boys, meaning Asuka had managed to be there with everyone.

"You still have this picture?" Aomine said incredulously.

"Of course. I've kept all photo's of Teiko. Want to see?" Asuka asked.

She jumped of her bed and took a photo album off the shelf labeled 'Teiko'. A photo of the group at a basketball match was stuck on the front cover.

"Oh, I remember this, Dai-chan look!" Momoi exclaimed.

Aomine hesitantly glanced at the photo and felt his eye twitch.

"Izumi, what is that?" Aomine asked.

"You don't remember? It was when you dressed up as a cat for-"

"Stop! Those are traumatizing memories." Aomine grumbled.

Asuka grinned and flipped through the album to stop at another picture. It was of Murasakibara and Aomine who'd both fallen asleep at dinner on the basketball camp. They had mustaches drawn on their faces as well as a panda eye for Murasakibara and a large mole for Aomine.

"No." Aomine said quickly.

The girls giggled and Aomine glared. He snatched the album away from Asuka and put it back on the shelf. He had no doubt there were more less than favourable pictures in that book, and he certainly didn't want to see. A separate photo caught Aomine's eye. It was of Asuka's first day at elementary school. She stood proudly in uniform next to Kise who also wore uniform of the same kind.

"I didn't know you went to school with Kise." Aomine stated.

"Really? Yeah, I went to elementary with him, but then he moved to Kanagawa in our third year." Asuka said.

Aomine looked around the room, spotting familiar things including a large red panda soft toy that Akashi had won Asuka at a festival. Aomine suddenly realised something.

"Shouldn't the cake be finished?" Aomine asked uncertainly.

"Now that you mention it..." Asuka said.

She raced down the stair and to the kitchen, hastily turning off the oven and yanking the oven door open. Indeed it was burnt, not fully, but undeniably burnt.

"Satsuki, didn't you set the timer?" Aomine asked.

"I did!" Momoi protested.

Aomine checked the timer and couldn't find words to express his emotions. Momoi had set the timer alright, to thirty hours.

"Satsuki, why thirty hours?" Aomine said in a flat tone that showed he'd given up.

"Eh? I thought it was thirty minutes!" Momoi shouted.

"We can work with it," Asuka muttered determinedly, "Aomine, cut off the burnt crust on the first cake, I'll do the other. Satsuki, can you get ice cream from the dairy? No point giving up now, yeah?"

They all set to their tasks, Aomine keeping quiet until Momoi had left.

"Why icecream?" Aomine asked.

"For distraction." Asuka said, leveling her hemisphere cake.

When they both finished getting rid of the burnt outside, Asuka filled the cake, assembled and crumb coated it, setting it in the fridge to set. She then moved on to the fondant.

"Aomine, can you grab the food colouring from the top self?" Asuka asked.

Aomine nodded and reached up to take the bottle of orange food colouring. He smirked at the fact that Asuka couldn't reach it.

"Get rid of that thought." Asuka warned.

"Oh? You know I'm thinking?" Aomine asked.

"You were just thinking that I'm short! I'll have you know my height is well above average for a girl, and you're just unnaturally tall!" Asuka raged.

"Ok, ok, just finish the cake." Aomine scoffed.

Asuka stuck out her tongue and added the food colouring to the fondant. She kneaded it in and then rolled it out. The two of the lifted the fondant sheet and carefully placed it over the cake. Asuka added the indents, black fondant lines and brushed a mix of darkened orange food colouring over the cake, making it look so realistic, Aomine wouldn't have believed it was a cake if he hadn't helped make it. As if on cue, Momoi rushed through the door with three ice cream pops.

"Gomen! I took a while because didn't know what flavours to get." She apologised.

"I'll have that one." Aomine said, grabbing the chocolate flavoured pop and sinking into the couch.

"Thanks! The cake's done. We should go in ten minutes." Asuka beamed.

She took the mango flavoured ice cream and flopped on to the couch beside Aomine, utterly exhausted and unsure whether she could handle playing basketball.

* * *

Kise was already at the court when they arrived, and Asuka ran up to greet him. He was awed by the cake at first, then recoiled back when he was told the three worst bakers in the group had made it. to this, Asuka responded by knocking Kise on the head, much to his displeasure. Kuroko was the next to arrive.

"Tetsu-kun! Happy birthday!" Momoi exclaimed, jumping on him in an embrace.

"Momoi-san, it's hard to breathe." Kuroko said.

She stepped back and held out a hand knitted scarf, the same colour as her hair.

"D-don't force yourself to wear it if y-you don't like the colour." Momoi stuttered.

"No, it is beautiful. I'm happy." Kuroko assured.

Momoi bushed and Asuka put on her evil grin.

"Suki-chan, nice move." Asuka whispered to Momoi, making her blush increase, before holding out the cake to Kuroko like nothing had happened.

"Here! One fancy vanilla orange cake with rosewater and lemon frosting. It might be a bit dry but that's okay!" Asuka proclaimed.

Midorima, who had apparently been forced to by his Horoscope that had recommended to spend the day with others, was the next to arrive. The group waited anxiously and everyone jumped when a cool and calculated voice came from behind them.

"Yo, sorry to keep you waiting. Happy birthday, Tetsu." Akashi greeted.

"Akashi kun, it is good to see you." Kuroko smiled.

"Just one more." Asuka mused.

They'd sent several photo's of the cake, and the process of making the cake, to Murasakibara, hoping to tempt him into coming. When Asuka had nearly given up hope, Murasakibara appeared from the bushes, looking like a purple headed titan.

"Muk-kun! You came!" Momoi cheered.

"Kuro-chin, happy birthday," Murasakibara said, "Izu-chin, why is the cake a basketball?"

"Because why not? It looks cool, yeah?" Asuka asked.

"Speaking of basketball, should we not start?" Midorima pestered.

Momoi grabbed the basketball, the real one, and skipped to the center of the court. Aomine faced Akashi as she threw it in the air.

"Three on three, with same rules as a full game! Tip off!" Momoi called.

She watched as the game commenced, feeling her eyes fill with tears as Midorima passed. Aomine was grinning widely, throwing off his cold pretence. Asuka sat out for most of the game, instead sitting with Momoi, she was emitting such a happy aura, it seemed like there was light radiating off her. They each took turns playing, switching out at the end of each game.

"Momoi, why don't we play four on four?" Akashi asked.

"Me? Is that ok?" Momoi asked.

"We're waiting for you Momoi san." Kuroko said.

It was obvious everyone went easy on her, but Asuka seemed so natural, like she was really trying her best, that Momoi felt as though she was really playing against them. Kuroko passed to Momoi, softly, and she shot, the ball dancing on the rim before going in. The group took a break to split the cake.

"This is surprisingly decent. I do not feel like I'm dying." Midorima observed.

"Shut up." Aomine retorted.

"The flavour's tasty." Kise volunteered.

"I agree, it is not perfect, but it tastes rather pleasant." Akashi praised.

Everyone turned to Kuroko for his opinion, Momoi sitting at the edge of the bench.

"The cake tastes good. Thank you everyone."

Momoi grinned and whipped out her camera. She ushered them all to stand together set it on the tripod, setting it on a timer and hurrying to the group. The camera flashed and the group crowded around to see the photo. Asuka stood to the left of Akashi hand in the air with a bright smile, contrasting Akashi's own calm smile. Midorima stood behind them, as serious as always with Murasakibara in the middle of yawing. Aomine was looking scornfully at Murasakibara and Kise was picture ready between the two, doing a thumbs up with a model smile and wink. Momoi leaned in on the right, and Kuroko, in the middle, wearing his new scarf, was looking at Kise, unprepared for the shot.

"Everyone, will you all come to the Seirin party?" Kuroko asked.

"You don't have to ask twice!" Asuka cheered.

* * *

"Oh, Kuroko, you're late- EH!" Kagami yelled as a rainbow of heads entered his apartment door, one after the other.

"This is a nice place you've got." Aomine said.

"What are you doing here!" Kagami protested.

The seirin team sat in shock as the generation of miracles entered the room. A silver head pushed throw from behind them.

"Heya! Thanks for letting us come Kagami kun." Asuka said.

"Are you Izumi Asuka?" Takeo inquired.

Midorima realised he was there and his glasses flashed.

"Takeo why are you here?" he questioned.

"Sorry for the intrusion, this is Izumi san of Tōō and I'm Akashi Seijurō from Rakuzan." Akashi said.

"We know who you are!" Hyuuga shouted.

The doorbell rang and the rest of the Seirin team arrived. Riko was surprised to see the generation of miracles as well as the unrecognised queen. She shook her head to clear it and set down the bags she was carrying slowly.

"Why is the generation of miracles here?" Riko asked

"Oh, barely b, long time no see." Momoi said.

"Don't greet someone like that!" Riko barked.

"Small ones are fine! I'm only C, and B isn't that far off." Asuka chimed in.

"Of course bigger is better!" Aomine interjected.

"Aominecchi, please don't hit on my imooto." Kise said.

"Anyway, let's start eating." Murasakibara interrupted.

The party started and everyone feasted. There was karakage, chips, takoyaki and lots more. Murasakibara popped a tokoyaki ball in his mouth and commented that Eno-chin's where better. When Kise asked who 'Eno-chin' was, he replied that she'd sold him tokoyaki in Niseko. Asuka acquainted herself with Himuro and Takeo. She was surprised to hear that Himuro had lived America and made him promise they'd face off in the interhigh. Akashi conversed with the Seirin group, unintentionally intimidating the second years. Kuroko smiled. He had just received the best present, having all his friends together. Asuka glanced at him and grinned. She too had come to a conclusion of the perfect art theme, for what was more important to her than those she cared for?

* * *

 **Long chapter? Yeah, it's double the normal length, but I guess it's sort of an apology. I have and idea for next chapter, and the chapter after that so** **every thing's good. I've never written a high school story, only fantasy adventure types so it's difficult for me. There is no constant tension and battles. Having to think up ideas for a high school setting is weird for me. Instead of survival, it's more everyday troubles. Anyway, next time, get ready to feel the love of valentines!**


	17. Chapter 17- Operation lovebird

**Chapters getting longer? Yep, they are. This chapter is very long and took a lot of effort. I changed so much from my original plan and just exploded. When I say long, I mean very, very long. Twice the length of what you are about to read. Of course I split it, thing is, the original was suppose to be sweet and cute. Well about that...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter eighteen

Operation lovebird

"Asu-chan, are you okay?" Momoi asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Why do you ask?" Asuka said.

"Oh, nothing I guess!" Momoi laughed.

Momoi returned to the conversation with Aomine, Asuka smiling and contributing a 'yes' or 'ok' every now and then. It had began to show, slowly but steadily. The subtle hints that were scattered through each action and conversation became clearer. Asuka felt her expression fall. At first, it was just a few references here and there that she didn't understand, an inside joke or an unspoken rule everyone followed that she didn't know. Still that was fine, she enjoyed being with her new group, Minako, Watanabe and Nashiwa, it was only natural for Asuka to be the new one. What she didn't like though, what scared her a little, was the changes with Momoi and Aomine. It seemed three years really did matter, regardless of whether Asuka wanted it to or not. When she was alone with either of the two, there was always a moment of awkwardness until Asuka started up another conversation, usually about basketball or their Teiko days. Her own charm and nature was the only thing that keep the awkward silence away, but still there was always a conversation that felt empty and forced. Perhaps the other two didn't feel it, but Asuka did, and she felt like an outsider. Sometimes, Aomine's reactions would surprise her. It soon dawned upon Asuka that the Aomine she thought of was the one she'd known in Teiko. The hard headed, stubborn and energetic Aomine had been replaced with a somewhat cold, and reserved Aomine, still hard headed and no less stubborn, but no longer bright and energetic. Momoi too, had changed. It wasn't just a spark of confidence that had been added, it was her way of thinking. Asuka's image of her too, was an old one from Teiko.

"Valentines is next week! Maybe I should make chocolate for Tetsu-kun." Momoi mused.

"That's a bad idea." Aomine said.

The two waited for Asuka to respond, but she remained silent. Aomine frowned. She would never pass up an opportunity to tease Momoi about Kuroko.

"Izumi, what's on your mind?" Aomine asked.

"Huh? Um, sorry, I was just distracted." Asuka said.

"Must be important. You were out of it yesterday too." Aomine said.

Asuka shook her head and stretched her arms.

"No, just a bit tired. Anyway, chocolates for Kuroko yeah? Suki-chan, you've gotten bold." Asuka grinned at Momoi.

"What's bothering you?" Aomine pressed.

"Nothing, let's drop it yeah?" Asuka said with a warning in her voice.

"Is this about Hyōsuke?" Aomine pushed on.

"Otōsan? No, why would it be about him?" Asuka responded evenly.

"Come on, why don't you just tell me?" Aomine insited.

"I'm fine! Really, it's okay, totally fine." Asuka snapped.

Asuka glared at him, furious that he'd nearly told Momoi about her father. She looked away from him and walked on, Momoi looking extremely worried. Asuka nearly punched Aomine in the face when he spoke again.

"You always do that, taking everything on yourself. Why do you have to shut people out?" Aomine provoked.

"Says the one who thought he was too good for everyone for three years! Seriously, you have no right to lecture me on not opening up!" Asuka shouted.

"So something is wrong, you just admitted it." Aomine smirked.

That was it. Asuka swung at him, her fist connecting with his face. Momoi ran between the two and pulled them apart.

"Dai-chan, Asu-chan! Don't fight!" Momoi sobbed.

"What the hell! When did you get so short tempered!" Aomine shouted.

"In the three years you didn't bother to say a word to me!" Asuka yelled back.

Her eyes flashed and darkened, making her face appear to be cast in shadow. A dark aura surrounded her and Asuka breathed out. She turned away from Aomine and stormed off to.

"Dai-chan, what's wrong with Asu-chan's father?" Momoi asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Aomine spat as he walked off in the opposite direction of his home room.

* * *

The whole class froze when Asuka walked through the door with an expression that could have petrified even the hard hearted.

"A-asuka san, something h-happen?" Minako stuttered.

Asuka turned her head slowly to her friend, staring for a second before the heart stopping look on her face vanished completely, replaced with a bright smile.  
"Just had a bit of an argument with A _ho_ mine." Asuka said, using the nickname meaning stupid.

"Oh, is that why Aomine kun was so angry," Kikuta slurred, walking over, "He was stomping around, terrifying all the first years."

Nashiwa frowned at her but Kikuta ignored him, coming to stand by Asuka. She was looking extra pretty with double the makeup and styled hair, as though she was making a statement.

"Are you going to give out chocolates to anyone for Valentine's day?" Kikuta asked.

"Isn't valentines on Sunday this year?" Asuka asked.

"Yes, but everyone will be celebrating on Friday. That means exactly four days. I was assuming you'd give some to Aomine kun, but I guess not anymore." Kikuta sighed.

"Or maybe I could mix chilli powder into chocolate and trick Aomine to eat it!" Asuka brightened up.

"Just don't damage him too much. We need him for basketball." Nashiwa said.

"Maybe some cute girl will confess to me!" Watanabe fantasized winking at Asuka.

"As if unattractive numbskull." Minako scoffed.

* * *

The first class of the day was art. Asuka was excited, having decided on the theme of bonds and friendship. It was cheesy true, but Asuka was set on expressing her feelings for her friends in art. Hisakawa took the register then let the students carry on with their work. Saeki had added a piece to her board of a person going for a slam dunk, most likely based off Asuka. She offered her support as Asuka breathed deeply and went to Hisakawa to get her work approved. Waiting for him to speak, Asuka could see disappointment clearly written on his face. She clenched her hand into a fist behind her and looked down at her own work. It was an almost completed research and planning portfolio with a finished piece to accompany it. The painting was of seven figures, partially merged with a delicately painted park background, filled with colour.

"It's beautiful, the bright colour palette and the playful way you've exaggerated the lines here. The portfolio too, it explores your theme well, however," Hisakawa paused, looking at Asuka intently, "Why does it look so lifeless?"

"What do you mean sensei?" Asuka asked in confusion.

"You chose to build on your feelings for your friends and dear ones, a rather happy theme, yet when I look at your work, I do not see you in it, I can not see your intent," Hisakawa informed her, "It is wonderful work, beautiful and excellently painted. With any other student, I may have let this pass, but you are from AYAI. I have see your previous works, and this does not live up to your skill."

"Maybe it's because I've only done one full piece with only planning and research to show what I want to portray." Asuka suggested.

Hisakawa sighed. He looked over the portfolio and singular piece again. Asuka had taken just under one weeks to produce what most of his other students a month to do. Still, he was a stubborn old fool, and wouldn't be satisfied by it when he knew Asuka could do more.

"Izumi san, the feelings I get from this whole thing, from your concept to this one piece, is the same. It feels artificial, cliche. Anyone could do this, maybe not to this level in such short time, but you are not anyone. AYAI won't accept just a beautiful painting. They want something more, something with guts. This is no such painting, it is empty." Hisakawa explained.

He surveyed his student, who was nodding slowly and shaking slightly. She was frustrated. It was not the same frustration displayed by some of his other students like Kikuta, who got angered and spiteful. The frustration Asuka showed was a silent inner battle of self disappointment and determination. Good art could be made by such feelings, but Asuka was not one to draw from the negative.

"I may not know much about what troubles you face, but forcing yourself to paint from feelings you fake, stems hollow art."

Hisakawa's words stung. It wasn't Asuka's pride that was hurt, but rather her resolve. Fake? How could he say that when she'd tried so hard to pretend like nothing way wrong, pretend to smile normally. Asuka laughed sadly to herself. Of course. It was that word again, pretend. She honestly didn't know anymore. What other theme was she to do? Basketball? That wouldn't work. Hisakawa would just complain that she was painting with false feelings. Happiness was the only thing she could use though. No matter what she did, no matter what she painted, it was happy. Even in her first year at AYAI, when she'd chosen the theme home, she painted happy memories, not her homesickness.

"Izumi san, I don't understand why he didn't approve." Saeki said, looking worriedly at her own art.

Asuka looked at it too. It managed to capture movement perfectly, in each and every piece. Asuka sighed. If she chose a random theme, she'd still make it look good, but Hisakawa, as well as her lecturers in AYAI, would never let her hear the end of that. Looking good wasn't good enough. The bell rang and Hisakawa dismissed the class. Asuka packed up her things, leaving in a rush. She was hurt, and it wasn't because her work had been rejected, it was because she knew Hisakawa was right. On Kuroko's birthday, she'd almost been able to trick herself into believing everything was like it was before she left, maybe even before her mother died. That she could be happy and carefree, even if behind the scenes, it was far from that.

* * *

Minako sat in her graphics class, pondering at Asuka's strange behaviour. What had she been so upset about in the morning? She was usually always happy with Aomine around. It wasn't just the morning either, lately, Asuka had been feeling down, though Minako couldn't figure out why. Minako grumbled and tapped her pencil against her forehead. Asuka was very different from her. She had a can do attitude and always put herself second. It was troubling to see her down.

"Hey Adachi chan, help." Watanabe wined.

"It's simple two point perspective drawing dumbass. We've been doing this since junior high." Minako said.

She snatched Watanabe's sketch pad from him and leaned over to fix his work. She smirked at herself. She certainly wasn't Asuka. If someone asked for help on simple things, she'd give them help, but would criticise them all the way, especially if it was Watanabe.

"Hey, notice anything about Asuka san?" Minako asked.

"You think she likes me? I'm not surprised." Watanabe boasted.

"Keep dreaming idiot, though, that might just be it." Minako said.

"Really? I was joking but you know, I am quite a guy." Watanabe said.

"I was talking about Asuka liking someone else not you." Minako snapped.

Immediately, Watanabe took a defensive stance, and shook his head. When Minako raised her brow, he thought about it for a while as she adjusted his work slightly.

"Some girls were giving her a ton of crap the other day when the boy one of them liked confessed to her. She has so many boys confessing, two a week even. I've always wondered why she never accepted," Minako said, "Also, you were a centimeter off."

"Wait, what?" Watanabe exclaimed.

"I said you're a centimeter off. See here." Minako pointed out.

"No, I'm talking about a boy confessing to Izumi chan. Who was it?" Watanabe repeated.

Minako rolled her eyes and returned to her own work. Of course that was what he was worried about.

"Some first year boy in the basketball team called Kyou. Anyway, the point is, I think we should cheer Asuka up. She just got in a fight with Aomine kun, maybe we can do something. I mean, wouldn't you say she was rather upset, more than just a fight-with-a-friend upset?" Minako hinted.

"I don't know about that. Are you going to try set them up? How?" Watanabe asked uncertainly.

"With Valentine's day," Minako smiled, "What better way?"

"You don't mean-" Watanabe said.

"Indeed I do. I call it, operation lovebird." Minako winked.

She added finishing touches to her exterior design of her street corner shop. Leaning back, Minako stretched her arms and flipped to the next page, ready to tackle the interior.

* * *

Nashiwa watched her friends curiously as they marched upstair. From the course they were taking, it seemed the roof was their destination, and Nashiwa knew only one person who went on the roof in winter, and that was Aomine.

"Umm, so what are we doing?" Nashiwa asked.

"Planning to get Aomine kun to make up with Asuka san. She's been feeling down I've noticed, and since Valentine's is soon, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity. " Minako hinted.

"I'm confused." Nashiwa said.

"Oh come on. What do you think that argument with Aomine kun was about? Coincidence that Valentines is just around the corner? I think not." Minako said.

"We walked past him before, and she pretended not to see him. We're going to force them together. Platonically of course since I'm the one she loves." Watanabe joked.

"Okay," Nashiwa said slowly, "So we're doing what right now?"

"Look what I snitched." Minako grinned.

She held out Asuka's precious sketch book and Watanabe felt his blood run cold. What would she do to them for stealing it?

"We're going to give it to Aomine kun to return it to Asuka san. He lives near her right? It'll be perfect." Minako said.

"I don't think-" Nashiwa started.

"Operation lovebird is a go!" Minako said.

She opened the door and stepped on to the roof. A cold wind swept past her and Minako immediately went stiff, shivering. The cold. One of her worst enemies.

"You two go, I'll wait." Minako said, pushing the boy's forward before they could protest and shoving Asuka's sketchbook into Nashiwa's hands. Nashiwa glared at her, ready to leave when a voice froze him in place.

"What are you two doing up here?" Aomine asked, his voice as cold as the wind.

"Aomine kun, good afternoon." Nashiwa greeted nervously.

He looked beside him, trying to prompt Watanabe to speak, but he was standing absolutely still with fear. Of course he had to conduct the plan that the other two had made.

"Uh, we found Izumi san's book in the homeroom. She must have left it there. I think she really needs it though, and will probably panic if she finds it gone. I were hoping you'd return it to her on the way home." Nashiwa said.

"Yeah." Watanabe contributed weakly.

"Huh? Why me?" Aomine asked.

"Um, we heard you lived close and we're not sure where she lives exactly, so please return this to Izumi san."

Aomine growled and jumped down. He stopped when he remembered something. It was Monday. Asuka worked at the art school on Mondays. Aomine swore and glared at the two boys. Nashiwa smiled nervously and Aomine was about to refuse when his phone rang. Nashiwa pulled out his phone and saw Asuka's number on it.

"NASHIWA KUN!" the voice on the other line screamed.

He held the phone away from his ear in shock before replying.

"Hello Izumi san." he greeted.

"Are you still at school? Can you do me a favour? I can't find my sketchbook. It's important. I have to have it for work! I'm teaching art classes today." Asuka said in a panic.

Nashiwa felt himself pale and mechanically turned to Minako who was peering through the door window. Nashiwa opened the sketch book and found pictures that looked, and probably were, drawn by elementary school children.

"Yeah, I just found it on your desk." Nashiwa lied, cold sweat running down his forehead.

"I'll come right back. Can you go to the school entrance. I'm really sorry Nashiwa kun." Asuka said.

"N-no! I'll bring it to you. Text me where is the school. See you soon" Nashiwa said.

"Thank you so much Nashiwa." Asuka said.

The phone cut off and it vibrated a second later with the address of where the school was.

"What did Izumi say?" Aomine asked.

"She needs the sketchbook right now. I'll go." Nashiwa said.

"The next bus will probably take ages." Watanabe squeaked.

Aomine glared and looked up. The clouds were dark. He cursed and snatched the book from Nashiwa, ignoring his surprised look. Wrenching open the door, Aomine pushed past Minako without sparing her a glance. He quickly texted Momoi and raced to the bus stop. As Watanabe had predicted, the next bus was half an hour away. It would be faster to run. Taking a deep breath, Aomine sprinted. The weather didn't look too good. Back on the roof, Nashiwa stood numbly feeling faint. He looked to Minako who was in shock.

"Operation lovebird cancelled?" he asked.

"Cancelled." Minako agreed.

* * *

"Izumi sensei, will we be getting our pictures back?" one of the girls, Emi, asked.

Asuka nodded at the small girl with a smile that masked her anxiousness.

"Oh course. I'll give them back at the end of the lesson, just like I promised." Asuka assured.

Emi grinned and bobbed her head, her twin pigtails jumping up and down. Asuka walked over to Emi to see how she was doing. Asuka had assigned the class a project evolving around kokeshi dolls. They were currently working on backgrounds, and had been instructed to use polygons and colour to fill the paper. Emi had chosen to rule the entire page with triangles and colour it with cool colours. In contrast to her organised method, the boy beside her, Satoshi, had drawn random shapes and used colours that he happened to think of. Next to him, sat Shiro, who was trying to colour the whole page blue, completely ignoring the shapes he'd drawn.

"Shiro kun, try using different colours in each area." Asuka told him.

"Don't want to. I only like blue." Shiro said stubbornly.

"Then how about this? It's called using different shades and tones." Asuka said.

She took a paintbrush and put some white paint on the palate as well as some black paint. Using the brush, Asuka blended in some black paint onto the paper, outlining the shape she was painting. She then did the same to a few more shapes that Shiro had painted over with solid blue. Shiro's eyes went wide and Asuka smile. She watched as he carefully blended white with the royal blue to make a baby blue and filled in the shapes.

"That looks cool." Shiro said.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a frightening scene. All the children screamed at the figure that stood in the doorway who had a deadly glare on his face.

"Aomine?" Asuka said in surprise.

Aomine was in a foul mood. Why had he bothered putting in so much effort for a stupid sketchbook? He watched as the kids in the classroom gasped, some openly screaming. Asuka calmed down her class and shoved Aomine out, closing the door and dragging him to an empty classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Asuka hissed.

Aomine glared. He was soaking wet, shivering from the cold and facing a crazy girl who'd put a fist in his face just that morning. Oh what a grand day it had been.

"I'm here with your stupid book." Aomine growled, taking it out of his bag.

Asuka looked surprised and she muttered her thanks. Aomine shrugged and stormed towards the exit. Suddenly, lightning struck flashed and the rain fell heavier. Aomine stopped and gulped. He sneezed and scowled. Great, now he had a cold. Asuka sighed and yanked Aomine back into the class, ignoring his protests. She grabbed a towel from a cupboard and threw it at him.

"Here, dry up. You can stay till the rain dies down. I still have to stay for two more hours." Asuka said.

She turned to the class and gestured to Aomine.

"This is my friend Aomine Daiki. If you need help, you can ask him too." Asuka said.

"Oy, wait, I can't draw." Aomine hissed.

"Yeah, well they don't know that. It's easy stuff, painting between lines, even you can do that yeah?" Asuka whispered.

The class settled back down, though occasionally, the students would glance at Aomine, with both curiosity and fear.

"Aomine sensei, can you help me." a boy asked.

Asuka looked at Aomine and nodded her head towards the boy. She was busy helping another student. Aomine gritted his teeth and looked outside. It was getting no better.

He walked over to the boy and looked at what he was doing.

"So?" Aomine asked.

"Aomine sensei, the colours keep mixing and going poop coloured." the boy explained.

Aomine raised a brow at being called 'sensei' and glanced at the painting. Indeed, the further to the right along the paper, the more messy it got. Aomine took the boy's paintbrush and let out an annoyed sound.

"You need to clean your brush." Aomine said.

"What do I do about the messy bits?" the boy asked.

Aomine frowned at looked to Asuka for help. No good. He'd have to pull it off himself. Aomine thought for a moment and then remembered what Asuka had told him about paint. _Acrylic paint is good with layers. If you get it wrong, you can always paint over it or add a layer of white._

"Add white over the darker parts that you don't want. With light bits, just paint over." Aomine instructed.

"Do you go to highschool?" the girl beside the boy asked.

Aomine turned to the girl. She looked perfectly calm and unaffected by his appearance or whatever it was about him that the other kids were scared of.

"Yeah, I go to high school." Aomine said.

"Does Izumi sensei go to highschool too?" Emi asked.

Aomine nodded and looked at Asuka. He only then noticed that she wasn't in uniform, having changed into a white shirt, jeans and blue cardigan.

"Emi is always saying weird stuff." the boy Aomine had helped said.

"At least what I say makes sense Satoshi." Emi said.

The two bickered at each other and Aomine left them. He scratched his head and sighed. Children sure talked a lot. Asuka brought the class to attention and began explaining what they would do next lesson. She wrote some notes on the board and picked up the sketchbook that Aomine had delivered to her.

"Okay, I've looked at you drawings and was impressed. I've written some comments on what to work on and what I liked. Shiro, Satoshi, can you two hand these out please." Asuka said.

She leaned back as the two boys began giving out the drawings. When they were done, Asuka dismissed the class, wishing them a safe trip home.

"I didn't know you were could with kids." Aomine stated.

"I guess I just like working with kids." Asuka said.

Aomine frowned and watched Asuka as she started writing things up on the board for her next class. Her earlier smile and cheer was not there. Clearly, Asuka was still upset about the morning.

"You know, you weren't so cold before." Aomine said.

Asuka stopped writing abruptly.

"Well, before was three years ago. Unsurprisingly, before is no longer here." Asuka said evenly.

Aomine was about to say respond when he stopped himself as students flooded into the classroom. He dug his hands into his pockets and walked away.

* * *

 **Ok, well once again, I'm sick. It seems every time I upload a chapter, I'm sick. Oh well, it's not like I have two sport trials coming up or anything. As always, please review, love to hear your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18- Who?

**Hey guys, heres part two for the Valentines thing, even though Valentines doesn't actually even make an appearance. I know, disappointing. Not too sure why I still call it the Valentines chapters when there is really no happy lovey dovey scenes. I'm not sure how to take this into the next arc, but I've two ideas. Either I go the seniors route, which will be focused on Wakamatsu and the other third years, or I go with the Kikuta route, which will focus on Kikuta being her usual mean self. Either path, a bit of the other will be present, it's just in terms of the main focus. I'll put out a poll so please vote. (By the way, I only just found out about polls. Naive me, I know.)**

* * *

Chapter nineteen

Who?

 _Asu-chan still won't talk to you? You should apologise._

Aomine stared disbelievingly at the text and sent one of his own.

 _Why should I apologise?_ She _punched_ me _in the face not the other way round._

Momoi replied a second later with speed that surprised Aomine considering the lengthy passage.

 _Just apologise and she'll apologise back. It's the third day already. You two always act like an old married couple! Ki-chan called me yesterday. Asu-chan called him and was upset, not angry. That's not good, Asu-chan is never upset._

Aomine paused and tsked. He sent his reply consisting of 'no' and leaned back on his bed. He wasn't sure how much longer it would carry on. Asuka, clearly, was the one to blame. Aomine rolled onto his stomach and shouted into his bed. How had it started? Thinking back to Monday morning, Aomine recalled how Asuka had seemed out and he'd been trying to make her feel better. Really, what had he done? She'd punched him in the face after he'd asked when she'd become so short tempered. His phone vibrated again and Aomine was surprised to see it was Kise and not Momoi. Aomine glared and was about to see what he had to say when the phone vibrated again, and again. Shocked, Aomine saw two new messages, one from Kuroko and even one from Akashi. All three texts were about Asuka, Kise's hinting strongly that if Asuka was still upset by Friday, he'd personally come to Tokyo to sort it out.

"What the hell, I'm the victim here." Aomine growled.

He pushed himself up and grabbed his bag, skipped breakfast and went straight to Asuka's house. They hadn't walked together since Monday morning. With basketball training today, Aomine hoped to catch her before she got to school.

Asuka looked out the window and saw, to her great displeasure, Aomine waiting. She hissed and weighed her options. If she took a detour through the walkway, she'd be late to training. If she waited for him to leave, she'd be late for school. The only option then, was to out run him, or sneak past. Getting ready, Asuka left through the backdoor and edged her way along the side of the house. She climbed up the tree and slowly climbed above Aomine, moving along and getting ready to jump past him. It was then that Aomine looked up, just as she stood above him.

"Oh Izumi." Aomine said.

She jumped and ran with Aomine zooming after her.

"Go away!" Asuka yelled at Aomine as she raced past a group of first year girls.

They stepped back in shock and was even more surprised when Aomine followed. He glared. Asuka had always beaten him when it came down to speed.

"I want to talk damn it!" Aomine yelled.

She ignored him and kept running. Momoi was early and waiting at the meeting stop for Aomine. Her eyes went wide as the two raced past her like angry bulls.

"Morning Satsuki!" Asuka shouted as she whizzed past.

The two sprinted all the way to school, shouting insults at each other. Asuka suddenly halted when she nearly collided with Harasawa. Not stopping in time, Aomine skidded and crashed into her. As the two rolled forward and slammed into the wall, Harasawa stepped calmly to the side, twisting a lock of his hair.

"A _ho_ mine!" Asuka shouted.

"Asu _ba_ ka!" Aomine spat back.

Harasawa could have sworn he saw electric waves pass between the eyes of the two basketball players as they glared at each other. He cleared his throat just as Momoi arrived on the scene, gasping for breath.

"Coach Harasawa, good morning." Momoi said.

She then promptly pulled the ears of her two friends, much to their protests and dragged them away to who knew where. Harasawa blinked, not knowing how to react to the scene that had just occurred. He twisted his hair and shrugged, trusting his basketball manager's judgement.

"This has gone for long enough." Momoi lectured.

"It's only been going for three days." Asuka muttered.

"Which is far too long!" Momoi snapped, stamping her foot down.

Asuka looked away with an uninterested look on her face. Momoi crossed her arms as Aomine did the same.

"Can't you just both apologise?" Momoi asked.

"I didn't even do anything!" Aomine shouted.

"No, you really did do something, you're just too dumb to realize." Asuka offered.

Momoi looked at the two in disbelief. Really? They were acting like little children, especially Asuka.

"Come on Asu-chan. It's like Imayoshi senpai always said, 'Wisdom to realise one's own ignorance'." Momoi said.

"I don't remember you being so stubborn." Aomine muttered.

Asuka's eyes flashed and she snarled.

"I don't remember you being so stubborn? That's another one to the list. 'When did you get so short tempered. You weren't so cold before. Were you always so impulsive? You're acting so different Izumi.'" Asuka quoted, "Well you know what? Maybe three years changes a person."

Asuka paused and looked Aomine square in the eyes. He nearly looked away as the impact of the emotions in her eyes hit him.

"Tell me Aomine, who am I?" Asuka asked.

Aomine stood in confusion at the strange question.

"Huh?" he asked.

Asuka looked at Momoi and smiled blankly.

"Please give us a moment." she said.

Momoi looked between the two with frightened eyes. She hesitated for a moment before nodding and running off. Asuka refocused on Aomine and spoke again.

"I asked, who am I? I want to know if you can answer the question." Asuka said.

He opened his mouth to tell Asuka to spoke joking, that she was Izumi Asuka. That wasn't the right answer though, not to what she was asking. Aomine stayed silent and Asuka's expression of rage softened to pain and sorrow.

"You don't know do you? Well, that's ok, because if you were the one asking me who you are, I wouldn't be able to answer either," Asuka said, "But the thing is, our reasons are different."

Asuka sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair that had come loose in her attempt to escape from Aomine. She gave a weak laugh, and Aomine felt his blood chill.

"I wouldn't be able to answer you because you've changed so much. Akashi kun, he's developed a second personality, but over the years, I'd keep in touch and noticed the difference. I learned about the new him even though we didn't meet face to face. You have changed almost just as much. The difference is, I only heard about it second hand. Right now, I barely know you anymore." Asuka said.

There was silence, and Aomine was half tempted to ask her to go on. She did so without prompting.

"Now the reason you can't answer the question is another matter. Aomine, you don't remember me well. You've filled in the holes with your own imagination and held on to the image. Your mind has exaggerated me to be a different person. What you see me do and act surprises you, both things that you've forgotten and things that are new. It frustrates you that what you remember isn't accurate, and so you trick yourself into thinking it's because I've changed," Asuka whispered, "But it doesn't matter yeah? Whether I've changed or whether you hold a inaccurate image of me, I can't say much. Things are falling apart, and Aomine, it's not your fault. Still, please stop telling yourself that I'm so different."

She turned around and walked away. Aomine was speechless. He turned to the wall and slammed his fist down screaming in frustration as he felt his throat tighten.

* * *

The next day, Asuka was nearly at her limit. She was still pissed at Aomine, tired from work and stressed by art. Hisakawa had once again denied her work. At training after school, she didn't greet anyone. Her eyes were no longer angry, instead, she looked blank and perfectly controlled. Momoi placed a hand on her chest in worry as Asuka entered the gym. Seeing her so emotionless was worse than seeing her angry.

"Asu-chan?" Momoi asked as Asuka came out of the changing rooms.

"Satsuki, don't worry." Asuka said.

She turned away and sat on the stage area, not speaking to her teammates. Wakamatsu walked over to her with a scowl on his face. Asuka looked up blankly, not even trying to force a smile.

"Oy, Izumi san, what's with your mood?" Wakamatsu demanded.

"Nothing. Sorry to worry you Wakamatsu senpai." Asuka apologised.

The coach arrived and called them all in and Aomine's absence was quickly noted. Usually, Asuka would always catch him and drag him to training whenever he ditched. All members looked expectantly at her, and when she remained silent, they were all shocked.

"We'll do some games today." Hisakawa said.

Training was depressing as everyone was affected by Asuka's mood. Her playing was bad and uncoordinated. When her teammates called for her, she was unresponsive. As training finally ended, Momoi sighed heavily and waited for Asuka to change.

"Should we check if Aomine is still on the roof?" Momoi asked.

"Sorry Satsuki, I'm staying behind today. I have art stuff to do." Asuka apologised.

She left without another word and her teammates turned to each other, baffled. Wakamatsu sighed and threw a basketball aimlessly at the wall. Without their two best players, the teams morale seemed to be falling.

"Oy, everyone, when are you guys free after school?" Wakamatsu asked.

"Sorry, what's happening after school?" Sakurai asked.

"A get together. Or more of a counseling session for our aces." Wakamatsu said.

They would get their best players back and talking to each other, whether they wanted or not.

* * *

With his ongoing feud with Asuka, Aomine had skipped basketball. He decided to talk a stroll around town and brought two teriyaki burgers and a drink before sitting at a park. Several minutes passed when a bright voice made Aomine spit out his drink.

"Yo, Aominecchi!" Kise called running over to him.

Several girls were staring at him in awe and whispering to each other that they'd definitely seen him on a magazine.

"What are you doing here? Go away, I don't feel like talking." Aomine said.

"That's mean Aominecchi! I had a practise match with a school around here. We won by a lot." Kise said happily.

Aomine grunted and finished his burger, throwing the wrapper into the bin. Kise sighed and sat on the bench with Aomine.

"Is Asukacchi still mad?" Kise asked.

"Yeah." Aomine said.

"Did she tell you why?" Kise prodded.

"Yeah." Aomine admitted.

When he didn't go on into detail, Kise sighed. He scratched his head and looked at Aomine.

"It's sad that you two are fighting. Asukacchi chose Tōō partly for you. She wanted to play basketball with you again and make sure you didn't fall into a void." Kise said.

"Really? Isn't she busy enough?" Aomine said.

"She always puts herself second, but because of that, Asukacchi's been under a lot of pressure. She was telling me about how her art wasn't good enough, and how she was scared about how things have changed." Kise said.

"Scared? That's news to me." Aomine grumbled.

"Yeah, Asukacchi said that normally it wouldn't matter, but she's worried because she only has one year with us. You know how people always told her she had to choose art or basketball? Well apparently she's worried she won't be able to do art anymore." Kise revealed.

"Huh? Why? She's good at art" Aomine said.

"Well, she hasn't been able to create art properly lately with all the stress. Also, with uncle sick, she might not afford tuition at AYAI. Even if she could, Asukacchi would want to stay to look after uncle. No matter what happens, things won't turn out well for her, but I don't think she cares. As long as everyone is happy, she's fine. Asukacchi really has it rough." Kise explained.

Aomine stopped at that. Of course. Asuka was dealing with more than anyone he knew. She didn't have time to rest as she was getting money for treatment. She also had to study for school, catching up with what she'd missed. Asuka had basketball too. That was physically tolling. Then there was art, something that required Asuka to have a calm mind. With all that stress, how could he blame her for snapping? What made it worse was that she'd been right. Aomine had forgotten what she was like. He hadn't bothered to think of her for three years. He barely knew her anymore, but he hadn't bothered to try. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he didn't want to lose her. She'd trusted him enough to tell him about her father, even knowing he'd changed.

"Aominecchi?" Kise asked, when he stood up suddenly.

"I'm going to apologise." Aomine said.

He ran off, leaving Kise smiling behind him and headed for Asuka's house. Eito answered, telling Aomine that she wasn't home yet. Aomine frowned. Training had finished long ago. It then dawned on him that Momoi had mentioned Asuka had been staying behind in the art room. He took off and cursed. How much running had he been doing because of Asuka?

* * *

Glad to see the art room was empty, Asuka pulled out her folder. She stared down at her painting and it stared back at her, taunting and laughing. The figures came to life, their smiling faces turning into mocking smirks. Asuka clenched the paper and gritted her teeth. She scrunched up the work and threw it aside. Sitting down Asuka opened up her art portfolio. It was so sad, staring at such amazing works from the artists she'd researched for reference, only to feel empty. Her own trials were bright and beautiful, if a little rough, and made Asuka shake with frustration. What had gone wrong? When was it that her style had become so distant, so lost? As she flipped through her works, everything looked like it had been done by another. Someone happier, more confident and deserving, because what did she do? She'd left to go to AYAI, but now she couldn't create art. She but aside basketball, but soon she wouldn't be able to play. Hell, soon she wouldn't be able to do anything. Asuka's face twisted with anger and she tore away the pieces of paper in her ring binder, throwing them in the paper recycle.

"Dammit!" Asuka shouted.

She slammed her now empty ring binder on the desk and paced the room. She stopped, breathing in slowly and took out her beloved sketchbook. Even the drawings and paintings in it now looked hollow. Asuka flipped through, looking at the sketches from Niseko and smiling sadly. Where had those emotions gone? Play art, paint basketball, the words Hisakawa had spoken to her on the very first class echoed in her head. She still hadn't figured out what that really meant. Asuka took out a pencil and turned to a new page. For the first time, Asuka didn't try to mask her feelings and create beautiful art. Instead, she drew from her anger, frustration and pain. She drew hard and rough lines, pressing down on the paper as though she was trying to break it, not draw on it. By the time she was done, sweat had begun to form on her forehead. Asuka stared intently at her sketch and stood back in shock. The piece of art was chaos, a horrible, atrocious mess filled with anger, yet it was frighteningly beautiful. The sketch depicted a girl, her eyes hidden by her hands that were clawing at her face. The background was an explosion on jagged lines and jarring shapes, representing the girl's inner demons and dark thoughts. Asuka recoiled at the thought that this piece looked more real, reflected her emotions better, than what she'd been trying to do in the last few weeks. The door of the classroom opened and Asuka whipped around to see Aomine.

"Oh, it's just you A _ho_ mine." Asuka scoffed half heartily .

"Yeah, just me, Asu _ba_ ka." Aomine shot back.

Asuka was about to snap back at him but Aomine spoke first.

"What you said yesterday, about me not remembering you, about me pretending all those things were changes, it's true," Aomine said, "But that's not all. You've also missed something out."

Asuka glared. She didn't get to reply as he held up his hand to stop her and continued.

"You thought that I was frustrated that I didn't remember you properly, but really, I was scared. If anyone else asks, I'll deny it, but I was scared that I didn't know you. You trusted me enough to tell me about your dad and I was just here, not knowing anything." Aomine said.

Asuka gaped at Aomine, lost for words. He walked over to the paper recycle and retrieved the painting she'd thrown away, carefully flattening it. Silently, Aomine walked past Asuka and looked at her newest sketch. With a frown, Aomine torn it out of the sketchbook and shredded it, snapping Asuka out of her daze.

"What the hell!" Asuka shouted.

"I may not know you well anymore, and I may not know much about art, but this isn't your style. You can't just suddenly replace your style, only work on it to improve it and change it." Aomine said.

"Replace and change are basically the same." Asuka said.

"No, what I mean is…" Aomine trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Modify?" Asuka suggested.

Aomine nodded and Asuka smiled, a real smile. She looked up, straight at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry for being so immature and stupid. I'm just a bit stressed right now. Otōsan insists on working on his new book and his health isn't looking at improving. It was stupid of me to take it out on you. Can we start from scratch?" Asuka suggested.

"No, that's replacing. A better idea is just to start talking again." Aomine said. "Also, you asked me a question and I'm gonna answer. It doesn't matter how much you change, or if you get lost along the way. You're Izumi Asuka. At first, I thought that was a dumb answer, but after thinking about it, that's the right answer."

Asuka blinked in surprise. Of course she was Izumi Asuka, that was obvious, so why did Aomine say it with such confidence. Izumi Asuka, a seventeen year old girl turning eighteen, who loved basketball and art. Then again, she was sure there were other girls who loved basketball and art as she did, maybe there was someone called Izumi Asuka too, so, what made her herself? Her memories did. Her experiences and the people she knew. Her thoughts, and dreams and what she did. Things would change, she would change, but her experiences would not. Izumi Asuka, a dying girl with a dying father, who was worrying about a project she might not live to deliver. She was human, and that meant she was allowed to make mistakes, and to worry about trivial things, to learn, and to experience.

"Izumi, you can trust people more. I know you carry all your burdens alone, but you don't need to. I worry, so does Kise, Satsuki, and everyone." Aomine said.

Asuka smiled, because she finally understood. Play art, paint basketball. She'd always viewed basketball like art, free and limitless, full of new twists and turns, not linear and confined. Her style was based right off that thought, how dribbling, shooting and all the steps were tools to create a masterpiece. If that was so, why couldn't she apply her feelings in basketball to art? Make her own safe zone and rules and paint with a sense of support. Just because painting wasn't done with a team, didn't mean she was alone. After all, she'd only gotten so far because of the support of her friends and loved ones. After packing up, the two walked home together, catching up, and realising, that really, they knew each other better than they thought and had just hadn't know how to express it. Asuka started learning about how stupid Aomine had become and he in turn began remembering just how crazy she was.

* * *

The next day was chaotic. Asuka was flooded with confessions, chocolates, cards and flowers. She was in a happy mood again, and just as well, or she may have hurt quite a few feelings by being too blunt, not that she was very gentle anyway. She ended up with so many gifts, it became a pain to carry and she shared the chocolate with Minako, Watanabe and Nashiwa. Watanabe had also gotten a few confession, but rejected them, and confessed, getting rejected himself. The basketball team was meeting up at lunch and Asuka arrived skipping, a bunch of cookie gift bags in hand. She'd already given one each to her group, and had prepared some for her team too. At the start of the meeting, Asuka handed them out. The team looked between her and Aomine, confused by their sudden change in behaviour. As she handed a bag to Aomine, he took it cautiously.

"Don't worry, they don't taste bad," Asuka said, "Though they aren't amazing either."

"Ok, let's make this quick. Izumi, Aomine, what's up with you two? Yesterday, it was like you two were having a blood feud." Wakamatsu said.

"We made amends." Asuka said.

Aomine scratched his head and popped one of Asuka's cookies in his mouth to find it tasted rather pleasant. It was then that he remembered he still owed Asuka a meal at Chotto Ocha. Wasn't there suppose to be a sale or something at the place for valentine? It was perfect for saving some money. The bell rang and he headed for his next class, but was stopped by a pretty girl who fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke. No doubt another confession.

* * *

"Izumi san, still struggling?" Saeki asked.

Asuka moaned. After the events of the previous day, Asuka was determined to stay true to her style, but it was proving rather difficult. Asuka buried her head is her arms and groaned. She'd thought about the words paint basketball, play art, over and over, taking in Saeki's advice about emotion as well as Aomine's advice on staying true to her style, yet still, she was at loss.

"What do you want to show in your art? What do you want people to see?" Saeki asked.

"I want my art to be something important and show what I see. I want people to know it's me." Asuka said.

Kikuta, who was eavesdropping snorted and placed down her brush. She raised a slender brow at Asuka and smirked.

"Really? Well Izumi san, it seems all you've done since arriving at Tōō is be a delusional brat. It's been two weeks and you still can't think of a theme? Quit acting like you're special! You're always talking as though you've been here since the start when really, it's only been three weeks," Kikuta snarled, "' _I want people to know it's me'._ You work nearly everyday and couldn't afford a present for your friend? What a joke."

"Wait, how did you-" Asuka started.

"Are you poor or something? Or are you bribing Aomine kun? Seriously, you act like you're a god. Who do you think you are?" Kikuta asked.

Asuka was shocked for a moment at Kikuta's outbreak before she realised what Kikuta had said. Who was she? It was what she'd asked Aomine before. She knew the answer though, the answer that Aomine had given her.

"I'm Izumi Asuka, and I'm just a regular human." Asuka said simply.

* * *

Momoi went to met Kuroko after school, so Asuka walked home with Aomine alone. She was in a good mood and snacking on some chocolate she'd received. Asuka offered Aomine a piece and he took it with a thanks.

"I finally thought of a concept. It's going to be about struggle. It'll be about being human: flaws and struggles. My classmate, Kikuta san, helped me think of it. She seemed a little put off though." Asuka said.

"Oh her. She asked me out today. Wanted to go somewhere for Valentines." Aomine said.

"Huh? Really? Did you say yes?" Asuka asked.

"No." Aomine said. "I told her I was going to Chotto Ocha with you. Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask. Want to go on Sunday? There'll be a sale since it's Valentines and I'm low on money."

Asuka popped the last few pieces of chocolate in her mouth before enthusiastically nodding and pulling Aomine along, her owl necklace bouncing on her chest as she ran.

"I haven't eaten there in so long. I hope they still have the lemon and rosewater cheesecake!" Asuka said.

"Wait, that's an expensive one!" Aomine complained.

* * *

 **I've been really busy lately with first exams of the year coming up, as well as this business thing. Basically, work overload has happened and this story has fallen behind schedule. I was going to finish another chapter before I updated this one, so that when I go to China for three weeks in April, I'll be one a head and when I come back, I can upload straight away. That's not really happening. From here I probably will barely have time to write for a while, and in April to May, expect a very long wait.**


	19. Chapter 19- Queen bee

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter. School has been super stressing. I screwed up a science exam. Remember people, to check the values they give in a physics exam! Basically, I'd** **memorised one thing, but on the paper, it was a slightly different number and I didn't notice. Oh well I guess.**

* * *

Chapter twenty

Queen bee

It happened quickly, smoothly and without notice. Before she knew it, things had changed around the school. Kikuta stormed through the hallways with hatred plastered on her face. When had it happened? It seemed that suddenly, Izumi Asuka was the one everybody cared about. The talk was always about her. How she had her own art business, how she was a better basketball player than the generation of miracle, and how she had gone on a date with Aomine Daiki on valentines. It was unthinkable! Kikuta blew her bangs out of her face as she threw open the classroom door, surprising her classmates.

"Good morning Kikuta san." Matsuzawa sensei greeted.

Kikuta ignored him and went straight to Asuka. She smiled fakely and put on her usual nice act.

"Izumi san, I just heard that you're going out with Aomine. You should have told me! Congratulations." Kikuta said sweetly.

"Jealous much." Minako coughed behind her hand.

Kikuta glared briefly, though not long enough for Asuka to see. Watanabe appeared horrified at the news and shot Nashiwa a look who shrugged in confusion.

"We aren't going out. Chotto Ocha had a sale on valentines, and Aomine owed me." Asuka clarified.

"Oh, no need to be shy." Kikuta laughed.

"I'm not. You can ask Aomine, he'll-" Asuka stopped suddenly.

Kikuta raised a slender brow when Asuka rested a hand on her shoulder. Her expression turned grave as she said in a very serious tone.

"It's okay, Aomine can be really insensitive sometime. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll realise soon."

Kikuta slapped her hand away and blushed, her eyes furious. Asuka's group started asking what she'd meant and Kikuta hastily cut in.

"Oh, that was my fault. He wasn't in a good mood. Must have been something he ate." Kikuta lied.

Asuka suddenly looked very upset.

"Izumi chan?" Watanabe asked.

"That liar, he said they tasted good!" Asuka sulked.

"I'll eat them if he won't!" Watanabe declared, to which Minako rolled her eyes.

At that point, Matsuzawa came over with concern on his face. Minako and Watanabe waved casually while the Nashiwa and Asuka greeted him politely. Kikuta had escaped to her own group, still red with embarrassment or anger, perhaps both.

"Everything okay?" Matsuzawa asked.

"All goods sensei." Watanabe grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"That's good. It's a busy week at Tōō with open day." Matsuzawa said.

He looked at Watanabe, his eyes glinting.

"You should definitely give a speech. I remember your first day. You tried playing a prank on me." Matsuzawa recalled fondly.

"Then got a detention. Sorry sensei, but I'm busy with clubs." Watanabe grinned.

Matsuzawa shrugged regretfully.

"Clubs take priority I guess. I am looking forward to what the clubs do. Izumi san and Nashiwa san, you're both in basketball aren't you? What are you guys doing?." Matsuzawa said.

Asuka looked to Nashiwa. She hadn't known about the open day until just a moment ago. Nashiwa scratched his head and looked away.

"Do we know what we're doing?" Asuka asked him.

"Well…"

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean we aren't doing anything!" Momoi exclaimed.

"The seniors are all busy studying for exams. The captain will just present a small speech." Yokumo said.

Momoi looked at the third year is surprise, then at the captain. Wakamatsu had suddenly become very interested with the ground, staring at it intently as Momoi gave an exasperated sigh.

"Last year, we didn't try to put effort into the open day, but this year is different. We'll be losing five players! All the third years are graduating and Arata kun is transferring schools." Momoi said.

"So we'll only have six players." Nashiwa observed.

"Which is why we need to recruit. The other teams are putting on speeches and demonstrations. The girls basketball team has already began working on a presentation." Momoi said.

Yokumo tapped his chin, deep in thought. He was graduating, but wanted to leave the team in good condition. Wakamatsu wasn't the most organised captain and certainly had a different air than Imayoshi, their previous captain. Still, he was extremely busy, as were all the third years. Personally, he had a scholarship exam the day after open day. He looked to Asuka, who was observing quietly from the side. Strangely enough, she didn't seem to have anything to say.

"Senpai, I'm sorry for asking, but can't the second year and first year members organise? Sorry, it's just a thought." Sakurai blundered.

The first years nodded earnestly and Yokumo sighed, smiling lightly. He pushed his glasses up and crossed his arms.

"Of course, but the captain, or vice captain, has to be part of it. In this case, Wakamatsu or I." Yokumo said.

"But can't we just have you go on stage with us? What are the girl's team doing Momoi san." Nashiwa asked.

Momoi flipped through her clipboard of information until she reached a page titled open day.

"They're having the captain speak and introduce what the team does as well as the advantages of joining. They then have a routine set out where they'll display their skills." Momoi said.

At that, Asuka finally stirred. The attention rested on her as she spoke, her face thoughtful.

"I understand that the third years are really busy. I'm really busy with an art competition, and probably won't be able to spend extra time on this, and I don't want to waste training," Asuka began, "I don't know the system well, but I've heard that some other groups aren't using the hall, like the archery group. They'll be doing demonstrations on the courts. Does this mean we can too?"

Momoi nodded.

"The problem is, other groups have booked all the slots. If we want the gym, we'll only have fifteen minutes, but that's the half time. Everyone will go to the home ec demonstration. They'll be providing refreshments. " She said.

"What if we did a collab? It would be perfect. We could put on a live demonstration as entertainment, with refreshments and all. That would attract people. Of course, serious basketball players would come anyway, but having a crowd attracts attention. It's good to show off our players. We could have a game of around the world. One on one, it'll just be like a training." Asuka suggested.

"That's a good idea. Does anyone know someone doing the home ec demonstration?" Wakamatsu asked.

"Kikuta Hina." Nashiwa said.

Everyone nodded, complimenting Asuka on her idea. Momoi exchanged a worried look with Nashiwa. It would be the worst time to ask Kikuta for a favour. Wakamatsu however, looked convince.

"Alright manager, book the slot for us. I'll tell coach." Wakamatsu grinned.

Nashiwa took Aomine aside and took a breath in.

"What's up?" Aomine asked, looking bored.

"Can you please ask Kikuta san to convince home ec to collab with us?" Nashiwa asked.

"Huh? Why me?" Aomine complained.

"Well, it's our best shot. Aomine kun, please. If I have to, I'll get Izumi san to ask you." Nashiwa begged.

Aomine looked at Asuka and frowned. There wasn't a doubt in Nashiwa's mind that at that moment, he was imagining what she'd say, and deciding it wasn't worth it.

"Fine, but only to keep Izumi off my back." Aomine agreed.

Nashiwa sighed in relief and thanked him. Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling something would go wrong.

* * *

Kikuta wasn't sure what to expect when Aomine Daiki asked to talk to her after school. She smiled sweetly and told her friends to go along, but in her mind, she was instantly suspicious. Was he going to accept her confession? Or had Asuka forced him to come apologise. The later proved closer.

"You're doing the home ec demonstration on opening day. The basketball team want's to join up with your group." Aomine said bluntly.

"Oh, that's an interesting combination. What's the plan." Kikuta asked.

"Some sort of entertainment with food thing. I don't know really. Izumi's in your class right? It was her idea, she can explain." Aomine said.

Kikuta felt her eye twitch. There it was again. Asuka had weeded her way into the conversation. Aomine scratched his ear and yawned, making Kikuta clench her fists in anger. He didn't even want to talk to her, it was all for _Izumi_. In that case, she'd just tear up their plans.

"The home ec group has already planned something. Sorry Aomine kun." Kikuta smiled.

"Huh? Can't you just change the plan?" Aomine asked.

A different plan suddenly formed in Kikuta's mind. She smiled slyly and but on a teasing voice.

"I could convince them I guess, but it would be a lot of work. In return, maybe you could do me a little favour?" Kikuta said.

"Fine, what favour?" Aomine said impatiently.

"There's an art show happening on Saturday morning. I really want to go, but none of my friends do. Maybe you can come with me." Kikuta suggested.

Aomine thought about it for a moment. It would be a pain, but it was just one day. An art show, it sounded familiar. Aomine shrugged and agreed to Kikuta's offer. She gave him a winning smiled and giggled girlishly.

"Ok, I'll deal with the open day. Here, give me your phone number and I'll text you the details." Kikuta beamed.

She took his phone in her hand and exchanged numbers. After she was done, Kikuta waved and skipped away. She smiled happily at the turn of events. She wasn't done just yet. There was no way a new girl could beat the school queen bee.

* * *

The park were the art show was being held was a beautiful place. With spring well on its way, the flowers in the park had began to bloom. The sakura tree, though not yet in full blossom, still looked magnificent in the morning light. Kikuta waited at the entrance with excitement. She'd taken extra care to look good, styling her dark brown hair in a pretty updo with two locks of hair left out to frame her face. She'd gone for natural looking makeup and decided on wearing a patterned spring dress. It would be ten minutes before Aomine was suppose to arrive, but Kikuta didn't want anything going wrong, and so had come early.

"I'm not the model, Ryōta is." a depressingly familiar voice said.

"At least give me some free advertising when you go on stage Asuka. This dress isn't even that fancy." a woman whined after her.

Kikuta face was blank as she spotted the silver head. Asuka going on stage? Then that meant… Kikuta grabbed her pamphlet and scanned the names. Sure enough, Asuka was listed among the artists.

"Hey." Aomine called.

Kikuta looked up and smiled brightly. He hadn't bothered to dress to impress, but it didn't matter. He still looked extremely handsome and cool. She was a bit disappointed when he didn't compliment her though.

"Good morning Aomine kun. So, what should we do first?" Kikta asked.

"I donno. You're the one who invited me." Aomine deadpanned.

"O-of course! Come on, let's go to see the sculptures first. They're on the field over there." Kikuta said.

She reached out to take Aomine's hand, but he put them in his pockets, not realising her action. Feeling like it was a bad start, Kikuta decided to steer the conversation to interest Aomine.

"I managed to sort things out for open day. I heard you're doing a short game and one on ones with around the world." Kikuta said.

"Yeah, just normal training stuff." Aomine said.

"Well, we know who I'll be rooting for." Kikuta winked.

Aomine nodded, but didn't reply. The two browsed the sculptures awkwardly, Kikuta trying to keep a conversation going, while Aomine made no effort at all. As a final attempt at conversation, Kikuta asked about Teikō.  
"I heard the generation of miracles is really strong. Can you tell me about them?" Kikuta asked.

"Oh, the old team. I guess they were strong, each had their own special skill." Aomine said.

"Really, what were they?" Kikuta asked curiously.

"Akashi has his emperor's eye which can accurately predict a player's moves. Murasakibara has his overwhelming power. Then there's Midorima who never missed a shot. Kise's perfect copy let him imitate any player and Tetsu has misdirection." Aomine listed off.

"Tetsu?" Kikuta wondered.

"Our sixth phantom man." Aomine said.

Kikuta nodded, feeling a sense of satisfaction that he hadn't included Asuka in the group. After wandering around for awhile, talking about the generation of miracles and basketball, Kikuta was in a good 'd viewed all the sculptures and paintings by lunch (though Kikuta made sure to avoid Asuka's) and decided to rest at the cafe. Aomine looked at the menu and grimaced. Everything was expensive.

"I'll pay for you if you want. I don't mind, my family own a really big company." Kikuta said.

"Oh, thanks. Then I'll just get the steak sandwich." Aomine said.

It was the closest thing to his favourite teriyaki beef burger. Kikuta signaled for a waiter and Aomine leaned back stretching.

"Oh, is that you Daiki kun?" A voice called.

Kikuta froze as the woman she'd seen before came over. Her lips pulled back into a smile as she made her way over.

"Kise?" Aomine said in surprise.

"Just call me Kaede. When Ryōta's friends call me Kise, it makes me think of him instead." Kaede grinned.

She took a seat uninvited at the table and ran an eye over Kikuta.

"Hello there, are you Aomine's girlfriend?" Kaede asked.

"No, just a friend. I would never be able to get such a good catch," Kikuta said modestly, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kikuta Hina."

"Kise Kaede, the pleasures mine." Kaede laughed heartily and waved at a waiter, ordering a drink.

She fanned herself with her hand and expertly fixed her hair.

"You must a pretty good friend to get Aomine to an art show. He could never stand them before." Kaede grinned.

Aomine huffed and crossed his arms. He'd never liked Kise's older sister. She was too pushy and overfamiliar, always teasing him as though he was a kid, when really, he was only five years younger and far taller.

"Why are you here? Is your brother here too?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah, coz invited us so we came. It's a shame she hates dressing up, with her natural beauty, she'd make a great model. You should try putting eyeliner on her. She just shuts her pretty silver eyes, complaining I'll stab her. The life of a designer, working with fussy clients." Kaede sighed.

"Wait, coz? You mean-" Aomine started.

"You're a designer? That's really cool." Kaede cut in.  
"Designer and makeup artist. Just started a business last year. Anyway, gotta go. Ryōta's probably wondering where I am. I'll let him know you're here Daiki." Kaede chattered.

She collected her drink, paid, then rushed away. Kaede let out a breath and smiled. Their food finally arrived and the two began to eat.

Aomine sat on the grass next to Kikuta, bored out of his mind. He was quite proud he'd held out for so long, being rather tolerant. There was only one event left, the awards. For some reason, Kikuta hadn't been too keen to watch the prizes be handed out, but in the end, had decided to stay. The announcer stood on the outdoor stage, addressing the crowd.

"You have cast your votes everyone, and it's time to present awards. Firstly however, I'd like to thank the organisers." The announcer said.

Aomine listened to him go on about how great the art was, and what other events were coming up in the near future. The few clouds in the sky had vanished, leaving the sun to shine onto Aomine's face. He shifted uncomfortably and ground his teeth. Next week, he would be going nowhere for the weekends. For three straight weekends, he'd spent time in the company of another human being. First was Asuka at Chotto Ocha, then was the basketball team a an eatery, and now, this art show. Next weekend for sure, he would be allowed to be alone. The announcer had just finished revealing the top three in the sculpture section and was moving on to paintings. An old man won third for his goldfish painting. He accepted his prize graciously and left the stage.

"Second place goes to," the announcer paused, "Before we knew, by Izumi Asuka!"

Aomine sat up and shaded his eye from the sun, squinting at the girl on stage. It was indeed Asuka, though she looked different. It was most likely Kaede's work. Asuka was wearing a beautiful pale pink sundress that faded into white at the waist. There was a floral print climbing up the dress from the bottom in shades of orange and yellow. From his front seat, Aomine could see that Asuka was wearing makeup. Though her eyelashes were naturally a grey colour instead of silver, making them easily visible, the mascara she wore made them really stand out. Her eyes seemed brighter and overall, her features more accented. In the afternoon sun, she looked beautiful.

"It seems this piece has also been chosen for crowd favourite, which is a 500,000 yen prize. Why don't you tell us about this painting Izumi san?" The announcer suggested.

Asuka walked forward and took the microphone with a thanks. She looked slightly uncomfortable, and Aomine was sure it was because of how Kaede had dressed her up.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Izumi Asuka. My painting is about the after thought when a loved one leaves. It's quite a mellow piece, but the bright colours I used and the spring setting represents new beginnings and hope." Asuka explained.

Aomine looked at the painting displayed, wondering why he hadn't seen it. Perhaps he'd missed it, but Asuka's unique style was hard to miss. The painting depicted girl with her back turned, looking at a grave. Around her was a beautiful spring setting. A woman stood beside the girl, however she was painted faintly, and lacked the long shadow that the girl cast. Aomine throat tightened as he realised who the it resembled. The beautiful woman had golden hair and an unmistakable resemblance to Asuka's mother. The audience clapped and cheered as Asuka left the stage. Aomine stood up.

"Aomine kun, there's still first place." Kikuta said.

"Oh, I'm just going to see Izumi." Aomine replied.

He maneuvered through the crowd, Kikuta following behind. She ground her teeth together, her eye furious. How had Asuka won? Among all the talented experienced artists, she'd not only come second, but gotten crowd favourite. Sure the painting had been pretty, but it was nothing special. They caught Asuka just as she came from behind the stage, talking to several people at once. Kaede was with her, proudly and shamelessly promoting her business.

"Aominecchi, yo! Kaedecchi told me you were here. Oh, hello, you must be the girl Kaedecchi mentioned. I'm Kise Ryōta." Kise introduced to Kikuta.

"Kikuta Hina, nice to meet you." Kikuta smiled.

The model Kise in all his glory before her, once, she would have swooned, but right now, Aomine was her target. The crowd around Asuka finally dispatched and she kicked off her high heels.

"Geez Asuka chan, they aren't even big heels. Look at mine! You need to get in tune with these things." Kaede exclaimed.

Asuka turned and spotted the bluenette and waved in surprise. She went straight to Kikuta who backed up a step.

"Kikuta san! I didn't realise you were coming! It's nice to see you. With Aomine too!" Asuka beamed looking at Aomine. "I didn't realise you'd be interested in an art show."

"I didn't know you would wear makeup and could walk in heels." Aomine said.

Asuka smiled sheepishly and dangled the shoes in her hands.

"I can't. Nearly fell over. Kaede forced me." Asuka admitted.

"Well it makes you look beautiful! Don't you boys agree." Kaede demanded.

Kise grinned and nodded, complimenting his cousin while Aomine shrugged, but muttered a yes anyway. Asuka huffed and fiddled with her necklace.

Kikuta glanced at a pendant hanging from the girl's neck. It was an owl shape, several blue crystals at it's centre. The necklace stood out from the rest of the outfit, clashing with the soft spring colours.

"That's an interesting choice of jewelry for your outfit." Kikuta noted.

"I know right? I told her too, but she said it was her lucky pendant." Kaede said.

"Midorimacchi would be proud." Kise joked.

"Anyway, see you on Monday Kikuta san, I need to go to work." Asuka said.

As she was walking away, Asuka turned to Aomine and gave a quick salute. Aomine tsked and crossed his arms. Kise scratched his head and shrugged, bidding Kikuta and Aomine farewell as he left with Kaede.

"I'll make sure to come to the opening day on Thursday." Kise informed them.

Kikuta glanced at Aomine. Finally, they were alone again, but he didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation or hanging out anymore. In fact, he looked quite ready to go home. Kikuta sighed. In the end, the day had ended with Asuka.

"Why don't we go too?" Kikuta asked.

Aomine nodded and lead the way to the park exit. They were both silent till they parted ways. Kikuta entered a cafe and sat herself down, ordering a drink. It took a minute for her order to be taken as of the waitresses was having an argument with a customer. Aomine hadn't complimented her once, yet he'd agreed Asuka was beautiful. The girl wasn't even that special. She was tall and had naturally good features. So what? She wasn't Aomine's type. In fact, Kikuta fitted the bill better. She mumbled furiously to herself. Asuka certainly didn't have a large bust, unlike her, and she had no feminine appeal. She sipped her drink, seething with anger.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. I should really get to studying, still got a social studies report I need to do. Two more weeks of hell before I go on holiday! Not sure what I'll do about updates. I definitely won't have time these two weeks. We'll see. Also, I know I don't reply to reviews, but I really love them! So please,** **review! Praise my writing or burn it with fire and hate, anything is fine!**


	20. Chapter 20- Those eyes of storm

**And we are back. My holiday ended just a few days ago and already I am up to my neck in homework. Who knew that by missing one week of school, I would miss more than I ever imagined possible to be in one week. Sigh. Good news is, I've managed a new chapter! While in China, I wrote by hand some bits for the chapter so it's up much earlier than I would have thought. Actually, I should be catching up on school instead of writing fanfic, but, priorities right? Yeah, I'll just go study now...**

* * *

Chapter twenty one

Those eyes of storm

"Hey, can I get some service!" The boy shouted as he plopped himself at the table.

The waitresses glanced at each other, none of them wanting to be the one to serve him. One of them finally gave in and approached the boy.

"Of course, what can I get you?" she asked brightly, forcing on a smile.

"You could join me for a drink. Why don't you sit down." The boy offered.

"No thank you, but I can take your order." The waitress said.

The boy reached out and pulled the waitress down to sit beside him. He was far taller and stronger than her, and effortlessly held her still. The waitress looked at her fellow employees desperately. Her fought her panic down as another waitress appeared from the kitchen, carrying two plates of food.

"Izumi san." She whimpered.

Asuka spotted her and understood the situation immediately. Passing the two dishes to another, she swiftly walked up to the boy. He looked familiar, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Sir, please do not hassle the workers, or I'll have to ask you to leave." Asuka warned.

"Huh? What? Are you challenging me? It's not like she minds, right?" The boy taunted his captive.

She looked down, now on the verge of tears. One of the waiters had noticed the commotion, and was about to help when Asuka held out her hand to signal to him that it was under control.

"Sir, why don't we go outside and talk. You're disrupting our customers." Asuka suggested.

The boy scoffed and pushed himself up. Asuka smiled at her co-worker who fled after muttering a quick thanks. Asuka gestured towards the door and followed the boy outside, stopping at the back, away from customers eyes.

"Don't come back if you intend on feeling up my co-workers." Asuka said seriously.

She didn't bother being polite. The boy laughed mockingly and whipped his chin with the palm of his hand and leaned over her.

"What are you gonna do huh?" The boy sneered.

He wrapped an arm around Asuka's waist and grabbed her wrist. Asuka maintained her blank expression and struggled against him. The boy was strong, and for a second, Asuka though she wouldn't be able to break free. She managed to shove him away, and swung a fist, her knuckles connecting with his face. Indeed he was strong, but not as strong as Aomine. The boy crashed into the wall and glared, advancing on Asuka. Then he stopped. For a moment, neither breathed as they stared at each other in shock. A wave of recognition hit the two at the same time, and they shouted pointing at each other. In sync, they said each others names unbelievably.

"Haizaki!"

"Izumi!"

Asuka blinked. How had she not noticed before? The cocky boy had the exact same arrogant grey eyes as her old schoolmate. His chiseled features that she'd once beaten up in a fit of anger. His hair was now dark grey, borderline black. Asuka wasn't sure if it was dyed or is the old colour of light grey had been bleached. Haizaki in turn, shook his head and took a step back. Now that he knew who the beautiful girl before him was, she'd lost her appeal. He saw it now, the silver hair streaked with gold at the roots and intense grey eyes that were different from his own. It was unmistakable, even with the changes, that the girl was Izumi Asuka.

"What the hell are you doing in Japan? I thought you'd gone for good to America!" Haizaki exclaimed.

"I see you haven't changed at all, still hitting on girls. I can't believe you'd try that on me though." Asuka taunted.

"How was I suppose to recognise you? It's been four years." Haizaki spat.

"Three actually. Anyway, speak for yourself. You look weird." Asuka mused, glancing at his change in appearance.

Haizaki patted his hair and snorted beginning to walk away. Asuka raised an eyebrow. She'd expected him to retort, or at least insult her more. Certainly, he was still rude as ever, but his overwhelming arrogance had simmered down. Asuka sighed and smoothed out her waitress uniform. Something moved in the corner, dashing away as Asuka turned. She blinked in confusion and shrugged, returning to her job and ignoring Haizaki who was sulking in a corner, sipping at the drink a waiter had slammed in front of him. With a spring in her steps, Asuka took orders. She was happy that she'd won second place at the art show, and the presence of an old enemy wouldn't sully her mood.

* * *

Whispers, stares, sniggers, all signs of something out of place. At first, Asuka dismissed the odd looks she got. Perhaps her hair was a mess from waking up late, or maybe there was something on her face. In the end however, there was no doubt that indeed, her suspicion was not misplaced. Minako was waiting at the classroom door when Asuka arrived, a serious look on her face. The two boy were behind her, Nashiwa with a worried expression and Watanabe looking lost. Looking up from her phone, Minako crossed her arms and marched Asuka inside.

"Ok, now then, let's talk." Minako said, plonking herself down at her desk.

"Yeah, I think so too. Izumi chan, I always thought you and Aomine kun were a thing. I mean, operation lovebird was a disaster, but after, you guys were close again and-" Watanabe babbled only to be stopped by Minako who held up a hand.

"Shhh, can't you see Asuka san doesn't even know what's going on?" Minako said.

Minako sighed and passed Asuka her phone, Nashiwa doing the same. Following their example, Watanabe also pulled out his phone and hurriedly flipped through his messages to the same one as the other two phones. Asuka recognised the situation immediately, chain email. It wasn't all that uncommon or special. There were plenty that went around, none of which Asuka cared too much about. The only difference this time was the topic. Asuka bit her lip and read the message. 'The real Izumi Asuka'. There were several attachments, all of which displayed two very familiar figures. Her and Haizaki. It was at the cafe when she'd been dealing with him after he'd tormented her co-worker. His arm was around her waist and his other hand clasped around her wrist in his attempt to scare her. That was how it was, however, what the picture looked like was a kiss. The angle made it so that the two of them seemed to be kissing. She'd walked to school alone as she'd woken late and told Amine to go ahead. She hadn't seen Momoi in the morning in either so both hadn't told her.

"Do you know who sent this?" Asuka asked.

"No, but it's been circulating. Strange you haven't gotten it." Nashiwa said.

"More importantly, Izumi chan, who's that guy?" Watanabe demanded.

Both Nashiwa and Minako glared, but Asuka calmly put the phone down and smiled, taking in a deep breath, ready to explain. She told them about Haizaki and how they'd met by coincidence at her work. They'd both changed, didn't recognise each other and he'd tried to flirt. By the end, Watanabe was laughing loudly, Minako laughing twice as loud and Nashiwa breathing a sigh of relief.

"So what about the chain email? It's started some rumours." Minako warned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, really. What worries me is-" Asuka was cut of as the door slammed open and a flash of blue appeared followed but pink.

"A _ho_ mine." Asuka finished.

"Who are you calling aho, Asu _baka._ What's this with him?" Aomine demanded.

"Asu-chan, I have to agree." Momoi piped up.

Minako grinned and raised her brows. Asuka fought back her own grin and motioned for her two friends forward. They obliged one worried, the other angry.

"It's all fine. Haizaki and I ran into each other at my work. He was being his usual douche, didn't recognise me, tried to make a move, I happily gave him a bruise." Asuka explained.

"Haizaki is here? Why?" Momoi asked.

"Don't know. Just hanging around on a weekend?" Asuka suggested.

The bell rang then, forcing Momoi and Aomine to leave, though the later wouldn't have cared about missing class either way. The class stood as their homeless teacher entered in a fluster.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier. Organising the opening day is harder than I thought." Matsuzawa apologised.

"Sensei, you should just give the job to someone else. We can't afford to have you be late, not our precious sensei!" Minako joked.

The class laughed as Matsuzawa agreed jokingly. He took the register and then let the class chat as he went to several students individually.

"Izumi san, I heard that you were having some trouble with nasty rumours. Are you ok?" Matsuzawa asked in concern.

"I'm fine sensei." Asuka assured.

Matsuzawa nodded, but had a look on his face that said he would be looking out for her. He then smiled at Asuka and Nashiwa, clapping both of them on the back.

"Izumi san and Nashiwa san, I heard about the basketball. You're doing a collab with the home ec group right? I'll be there to support you," Matsuzawa said. "You two still doing a speech?"

"I might be a bit too busy. Sorry Matsuzawa sensei." Asuka apologised.

Matsuzawa looked disappointed, but brightened up when Nashiwa confirmed his attendance.

"Thank you Nashiwa kun. Yokumo kun, your team captain is organising a big chunk of the day. He's student counsel president after all."

"Really? I didn't know. That's just like him I guess." Asuka laughed.

Matsuzawa left to speak with other students. Minako stretched and yawned, complaining that something as insignificant as an open day was taking up so much energy.

"The archery club has added a practice before the day. We've been having three a week for two weeks now. We aren't even good." Minako moaned.

"The basketball club already has three practises." Nashiwa said.

Minako rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair. She glanced sideways at Asuka who had began discussing basketball with Nashiwa. Though she was acting as she always did, it was hard for Minako to believe that she was fine with having a scandalise photo of her go around the school. That wasn't even the end of it. The rumour mill had already began to spin, and some nasty ones had been tossed out from the start. Minako wasn't sure why, but the open day had to play a part in the incident. Start of class was signalled by the bell and Minako was shaken out of her thoughts as the teacher entered. Deciding to investigate later, Minako took out her books and sighed heavily, Watanabe raising a brow at her from behind Nashiwa.

* * *

The day went smoothly, the chain email incident not affecting Asuka's normal routine. Though she could hear the occasional remark made about her, they were insignificant in the face of her work load. The last lesson, art went considerably well too. Now that Asuka knew what she was doing, she'd made steady progress in her project. Both work for AYAI and Tōō was going well. For AYAI, all assignments were on the go. Glass would be provided for free by the glass studio she was working at on Fridays and she'd already started the primary planning. For all reports, research had began. Painting was being done in class for Tōō and on it's way. For clay, Asuka had began sculpting the face, the task being to translate realism into a clay head. Everything was well. When class finished Saeki invited Asuka to hang out.

"Sorry, I have to go to work." Asuka apologised.

"Oh, that's fine. See you tomorrow." Saeki waved.

* * *

By the end of the two art classes Asuka taught, she was exhausted. Her luck was bad too, missing the bus by a minute, it leaving as she ran. Tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear, Asuka forced herself up to the store. She might as well get some things that she needed as she waited for the next bus. Just before Asuka entered the grocery store, a group of three towering figures stood in front of her. Asuka glanced at each of the boys who all had several tattoos and piercings. They looked only a year older than her and not like good news.

"May I help you?" Asuka asked.

"You that girl Haizaki failed to get? I seen those pictures. He didn't even really kiss. How about I get one now?" The first boy asked.

Asuka frowned and looked around. All the passerbys were edging away, scared.

"Are you Haizaki's friend? Well sorry, but I'm busy." Asuka said coldly.

She never knew Haizaki would sink so low as to get his friends to deal with her. Even if his honour allowed it, his pride shouldn't.

"Come on, why don't we go get a drink." The second boy suggested.

"Just come play for a bit." The third grinned.

Asuka steadied herself, knowing that the conversation would end in only one way. Fists. Sure enough, the first boy reached out and clutched her shoulder. Asuka grabbed his wrist and shoved her hand away.

"Don't touch me." Asuka warned.

"Ooh a feisty one." The third boy snickered.

Asuka took a step back. She was tired and didn't have the patience to deal with them. The first boy tried to touch her again and Asuka grabbed his arms, twisting them behind his back.

"Bastard!" The second boy snarled.

He and his friend charged forward, but Asuka swang the first boy around into his friends. Glancing around, Asuka cursed at her bad luck. The few people on the street had gone. The was no one to help, no on such a small street. Asuka elbowed the second boy in the stomach and knocked him out swiftly, making sure not to do any permanent damage. She took out the third boy just a quickly and faced the final one, the leader. He lunged, his fist brushing her shoulder. Asuka winced and looked him in the eye. The boy stepped back. Her eyes. They darkened and flashed. His body froze and he was trapped in a sea in the dead of night with lightning flashing. Her eyes held him in place. The boy gritted his teeth and wrenched his gaze away.

"You little bitch." he spat.

Asuka gasped, stumbling back just as a streak of silver passed her. Warm blood dripped down the cut on her check. There was no time to spare on the cut as the knife in the boy's hand came down again. Asuka lost her balance and desperately put her arm up, shuffling backwards. The blade cut through her sleeve and to her arm. Blood spread across the fabric, red against the cream colour of the shirt.

"Stop, please." Asuka pleaded.

She pushed herself up and ran. It was the only thing she could do. Strands of hair fell into her eyes but Asuka didn't stop. Her heart pounded as she sprinted, her tired legs moving with adrenaline. Someone grabbed her and she collapsed to her knees.

"Let go! Stop!"

"The hell Izumi, calm down!" Haizaki's voice shouted.

Asuka looked up in terror and anger. The storm in her eyes grew even as her body shook from shock and fear. She clutched her injured arm and glared. Haizaki had seen her like this before. Twice. Once when he'd defeated Kise, and a second time when she had an argument with Aomine about leaving. Hissing with distaste, Haizaki tore a strip from his shirt and grabbed Asuka's arm. She struggled but didn't seem to have her usual strength, allowing Haizaki to bandage the cut.

"Stop being so difficult." Haizaki commanded.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Asuka said coldly.

She drew back and pushed Haizaki back with her remaining energy, backing up. A voice yelled her name and a wild look entered her eyes. One of panic. Asuka scanned the surroundings and spotted someone. She stumbled forward and ran. Haizaki didn't follow, the last she saw was him walking to his friend, the one who stabbed her. Staggering in the last steps as she reached Watanabe, Asuka felt her knees buckle. Something was wrong, it was more that fatigue and a knife gash. Watanabe dropped his grocery bags in surprise and knelt beside Asuka.

"Izumi chan, what happened?" Watanabe asked softly.

Asuka stuttered, her body shaking uncontrollably. Everything was a blur, and suddenly, Asuka felt her body tense up, freezing. Watanabe saw Haizaki and glared in furry.

"That's the one who was harassing you at the cafe right? The one in the chain email. We'll get you fixed first, it's more important." Watanabe said, "I'll call the ambulance."

Asuka shook her head. The closest hospital was the one she regularly visited. If they went there, everyone would know about her condition and her father.

"What? Ok, I'll get Nashiwa and Adachi. Nashiwa lives close by, his mum should be able to patch you up." Watanabe said.

He quickly dialed Nashiwa's number and waited for his friend to pick up. The sky was filling with black clouds, heavy with rain. Soon, the rain would fall.

"Hello? Nashiwa, emergency! Get here now. In front of the local grocery close to your house." Watanabe instructed, "Yeah that one. Hurry, Izumi chan is injured."

Lying on the public bench, Asuka felt the world spin and her head scream at her. She began hyperventilating for air, but it was as though she couldn't breath. Watanabe's voice filled her the air, and after a moment, more joined, becoming incoherent. There was noise, pain, and then there was silence and blurred shadows. Then there was nothing.

* * *

 **You'll notice Haizaki has been getting lost of screen time. At first I thought it would be cool to have an old enemy appear briefly, but when rewatching the last episode he appears in when he nearly throws his basketball shoes away, I decided he would be fun to write. Till next time! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	21. Chapter 21- Us Friends

**Wow, I am so sorry for such a long delay and such a has assed chapter. I have been really stressed with school as well as friend drama. Not to mention I couldn't use my laptop for a week which slowed things down too. Again, so sorry about the delay and bad quality. I really wanted to make this good and may change it later or just rewrite but for now, this is what I've got.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter twenty two

Us Friends

"Hey little girl." A voice called.

Asuka stopped in her tracks and turned. The street was dim, shadows dancing along the broken stores. A figure emerged, two limp bodies in his hands. Asuka stepped back, getting to fight or run. The boy came closer, and Asuka could see he was Haizaki. His shoulders were hunched as he dragged the unconscious bodies. Asuka felt her heart skip as she saw their faces. She knew them.

"Poor little girl, so pretty. Did you really do this?" Haizaki asked

Asuka swallowed. Fear found its way into her mind.

"What are you trying to be? Pretending to be their equal," Haizaki shuffled closer, "You're always causing trouble. They were happier without you."

Asuka backed up shaking her head. She blocked her ears with her palms trying not to hear.

"You already fear it. The weakness, it's eating you." Haizaki whispered, "Always trying to be tough. You know they'll hate you if you fall. Do you really want to hurt Kise like that?"

"Shut up." Asuka snarled.

Haizaki's smiled and his face began to change. Asuka stared at him in horror. Before her stood a familiar boy that sparked fear in her.

"You hurt my friends. You did that. You're dying anyway. Just die already!" the boy shouted.

A knife appeared in his hands, glinting dangerously.

"Stop," Asuka choked.

"You're a nuisance. Everybody hates you. You think you're special. You're unnatural. Fake. Fake!" The boy screamed.

He advanced, brandishing the knife. Asuka screamed as the cold metal bit into her outstretched arm. She turned to run but the knife stabbed into her back, over and over. A chorus of mixed voices echoed in the air.

 _Fake. Fake. Fake! FAKE!_

"Izumi chan!"

Asuka opened her eyes, cold sweat plastering her face. Her entire body ached and her right arm stung. It was bandaged tightly. Using her uninjured arm, Asuka tenderly felt it and winced.

"Be careful Izumi chan."

Asuka looked up in surprise and saw Watanabe looking at her, worry in her face. Beside him was Minako and Nashiwa. Looking around, Asuka took in her surroundings. She paused, breathing slowly.

"Is this the hospital?" Asuka asked.

"Of course dummy! Watanabe was stupid enough to not take you here straight away." Minako huffed.

"Izumi chan didn't want to go to the hospital!" Watanabe protested.

"So in your mind, someone who has already shown they don't like accepting help who has a huge gash on her arm and is bleeding can be trusted to make the decision of not receiving medical care?" Minako demanded.

"Itsuko's house was closer and his mum has medical experience." Watanabe defended.

"Actually, mum wouldn't have been able to treat that wound." Nashiwa admitted.

"Are you really going against me? But we're bro's!" Watanabe exclaimed.

Nashiwa raised his hands defensively and Minako opened her mouth to make a smart remark at Watanabe. The trio froze when muffled laughed came from Asuka. She was covering her mouth with her left hand and trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"Sorry Asuka san, but I'm not sure what's so funny about being attacked by a psycho." Minako said.

Asuka took a deep breath to calm herself and grinned, brightening the room by ten fold.

"Nothing's funny, I'm just glad you guys are such good friends." Asuka said.

"Asuka san, you aren't dying on us are you? Don't start making emotional speeches about how grateful you are of life; red flags everywhere!" Minako warned.

"I am grateful! And also extremely hungry, anyone got food?" Asuka joked.

"Your uncle dropped donuts off, you were asleep. He insisted on staying but we told him you'd hate for him to have to miss work. He'll come pick you up after work." Nashiwa said, taking a box from the end of the bed and opening it to reveal six beautiful jam filled donuts, powered with icing sugar. Asuka licked her lips and reached forwards before wincing and withdrawing her arms. She'd instinctively used her right arm. All three of her friends stepped forward, ready to help.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Lets share the donuts." Asuka smiled.

Everyone took one of the sweets and took a huge bite, looking at each others icing sugar outlined mouths. Watanabe laughed as Asuka got jam on her nose and wiped it off with his finger. The three enjoyed the sweets, each having two except Nashiwa who insisted he was okay with just one. All the while, Asuka smiled and joked while thinking hard about what had happened. She knew Haizaki well, in a different way to how she knew Kise or Aomine. She knew him in the way of how far he'd go, how low he'd dare drop. Maybe he had changed, but from how she'd seen it at the cafe, he'd gotten less aggressive, not more, or at least around her. The moment he realised who he was trying to hit on, he'd stopped, as though something inside him clicked. Also, why would he bother bandaging her arm? Something wasn't right.

"We have to go. The doctor said you would have to stay home for a day. See you on Wednesday I guess." Minako said.

"I'll tell Wakamatsu senpai and Yokumo senpai you won't be playing at open day." Nashiwa said.

"What, wait, I'm still-" Asuka began.

Nashiwa shook his head and held out his hand. He didn't need to say anything for Asuka to understand. It was a no, and if she resisted, the whole team would force her to stand down. Asuka sighed and smiled.

"Fine then, see you tomorrow. Watanabe kun, could I have a private word with you?" she said.

Watanabe looked surprised but readily nodded. The other two looked at each other questioningly, with Nashiwa shrugging and exiting first. Minako watched Asuka and Watanabe suspiciously for a second before taking her leave. She had a rather curious expression on her face.

There was a moment of strained silence between the two as Asuka looked out the window at the red colour of the evening clouds. Watanabe sat on the seat beside her bed, confused.

"Watanabe kun, you didn't tell them did you? About Haizaki?" Asuka asked carefully.

"No, I thought I'd let you decide what to do." Watanabe said.

"And did the doctor say anything about my condition?" Asuka continued.

"Well, after cleaning the cut and stitching it, she said it would heal within two weeks if well looked after. Apparently it's a nice clean cut," Watanabe said, "Don't worry, she said there would be no long term effect, you'll be playing basketball soon enough."

Asuka let breathed, as though letting out some pent up worry. Her face smoothed as the concerned lines disappeared. With the light shining on her hair, the silver colour was more prominent than ever. Watanabe knew that some people spitefully claimed it was just a light grey. However, those who weren't deluded with jealousy knew that her hair had a metallic shine that made grey turn silver, a mysterious shimmer which was present even without the light shining on it. Now, with the addition of the evening sun, Asuka looked like and angel. Watanabe felt his heart skip a beat and his face flush.

"Izumi san, why don't you want Adachi and Itsuko to know about the guy?" Watanabe asked.

"It's Aomie that I'm worried about. Word spreads. The less people know, the better." Asuka said, "If Aomine finds out, he'll try beat up Haizaki, the person in the chain mail, and it won't be just a simply punch. He could get in serious trouble. I am furious at Haizaki, but something is off, and I don't want Aomine getting in trouble for no reason."

Watanabe nodded. It always came to Aomine. He got up, ready to go, and caught up in the moment clenched his fists and spoke.

"Izumi chan, we all care about you. If the guy is a threat, we'll help you," Watanabe said, "I-I don't want you to get hurt!"

Asuka looked a little surprised, but her face softened and she smiled.

"Thank you Watanabe kun. I'm lucky to have a friend like you." she said.

Watanabe nodded and took his leave, his face flushed red. Leaning back on her bed, Asuka glanced at her bandaged arm and winced. She was more confused than angry. Haizaki didn't make sense, sending his friends to attack her then bandaging her cut. Pondering the situation made her head hurt. With a heavy sigh, Asuka watched the sky dim. There was a knock on the door and Eito entered. Asuka smiled at him and carefully got out of the bed, her torn shirt still stained with blood.

* * *

Getting up in the morning had never been so hard. It was Wednesday morning and she'd be walking to school alone. She'd told both Momoi and Aomine about her incident and would be skipping training. When they came to see her the previous day, and she'd told them about what happened (leaving out Haizaki). As was expected when one saw their friend with a heavily bandaged arm, Aomine's reactions was extreme, as was Momoi's, though on different levels. While Momoi was hysterical and worried that Asuka had been attacked, Aomine was angry, demanding she tell him who had done it. Tired and sore, Asuka retrieved her uniform and dressed, which turned out much harder with just one arm. She couldn't be bothered trying to do her hair with only her left hand and dragged herself to the dining room for breakfast. It sucked to miss basketball.

He could tell Asuka was hiding something, but Aomine didn't know what. It was high up his itinerary to find out. No doubt Asuka was feeling rather annoyed at not being allowed to play.

"Aomine kun, did you fight with Izumi san?" Sakurai asked as they did drills.

He looked rather nervous. Stirring from his thoughts Aomine looked up.

"Huh? Why?" Aomine asked.

"Sorry, it's just that you were scowling and muttering about her!" Sakurai stuttered.

Sakurai had hit the nail on the head. At that point though, it was hardly a surprise when Aomine fought with Asuka. It seemed to happen every other day, then they'd be friend again the next. He zoned out of whatever Sakurai was saying as his thoughts once again wandered.

The day went smoothly for Asuka. Even with the unwanted attention in homeroom when everyone found out about her incident, everything was rather peaceful. The classes went well, with Nashiwa offering to help Asuka take notes. Her arm was in a sling, to which she had argued against and lost. It would be free the next day, and was only in a sling as precaution for day one. Watanabe was extremely thoughtful, helping Asuka take out her things, pack up and even sat out with her in P.E, forging a sick note. After school, the group split up, Nashiwa going his way, Watanabe joining Minako to walk home, and Asuka heading to wait for Aomine and Momoi.

"Izumi chan, wait a moment." Watanabe called.

Asuka stopped and turned, the other two halting as well. Watanabe hesitated, his face determined.

"Can I ask you something? Privately though?" Watanabe asked.

"Sure." Asuka said.

"I'll wait outside." Minako said waving at the two.

Nashiwa nodded at Watanabe and left, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Asuka followed Watanabe into an empty classroom and waited for him to speak. He glanced around, as though making sure no one was around.

"Izumi chan. I-I really care about you." Watanabe began.

"Huh, what this about all of a sudden?" Asuka asked suspiciously.

"I just thought I'd tell you now. With what happened yesterday, I guess I just think I should let you know." Watanabe admitted.

Asuka smiled warmly and Watanabe flushed a shade of pink. He looked away quickly, then looked back.

"You're really cool, and smart, and talented." Watanabe managed to say, his face bright red.

"Oh, thank you Watanabe kun, so are you." Asuka smiled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The thing is," Watanabe paused, the words catching in his throat.

Three words, just three. He'd come so far already, what would the point be of turning back now?

"I like you!" Watanabe confessed.

Asuka looked surprised. She then smiled, and Watanabe felt his heart break. He knew that smile, because indeed he's seen it before, many times, and each time, it had built the feelings he'd held. It was her innocent and charming smile, full of sincere happiness, exposed and true. Yet he did not want that smile. Not now, not at that moment, because he knew what she would say next.

"I like you too Watanabe kun." Asuka replied.

That's right. She didn't reject him. No, she hadn't even understood him. The way she looked at him, the way she said those words. Still, he had try, he had to because-

"We should get going. Minako is probably getting tired of waiting knowing her. I need to get to training too." Asuka said.

Watanabe nodded dumbly. He muttered a goodbye and left with his head down. There was a strange pain in his chest. He didn't usually feel it when he got rejected by girls. It was hard to hold back the tears when he met Minako. He didn't speak, nor did she. Or perhaps she had, but Watanabe didn't notice, he was too busy pretending to be okay.

* * *

 **Next chapter is also a little muddled right now, mainly because I've been rushing why writing. I'm trying to edit previous chapters too, focusing on continuity. Serious, Saeki Sayuri has had her name switched so many times unintentionally. I am now using Saeki (family name) as Asuka isn't super close to her. It might be a while before I get around to changing that though.**


	22. Chapter 22- Her confession

**You may have already noticed my very bad habit of writing a lot, but not much. What I mean is I write heaps but really, it's mostly just unnecessary stuff that makes it seem long. Anyway, double length (unintentionally) chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter twenty three

Her confession

It was open day and everybody was up on their feet, making last minute arrangements, adjusting speeches, organizing this and that. The morning was chaotic. Asuka had been assigned to helping the home ec club, as she couldn't play. She couldn't cook either, so she was decorating cakes instead. Watanabe and Nashiwa were both out running an errand for Matsuzawa sensei. Watanabe had been acting off and it was cringe worthy to watch, as well as painful. The news of his confessing had somehow gotten out. Every microscopic detail, from his exact words to actual photos of him. The funny thing, or rather curious thing, was that Asuka acted like everything was normal. Either she was trying her damndest to pretend she didn't know, or she just didn't care. It seemed to Minako, the later was true. She had assured several people who'd confronted her that it was all a misunderstanding. Of course, Watanabe thought differently. Misunderstanding? With what? Did she think he was joking? He'd tried avoiding her the whole day. Nashiwa didn't want to interfere. Minako however, was not Nashiwa, and she certainly didn't think like him.

"Hey Asuka san, can we talk about something." Minako said.

"Minako san, is something wrong?" Asuka asked.

Minako had a sarcastic smiled on her face that Asuka disregarded. She was tired and probably just seeing things.

"Let's talk about boys, you know crushes and stuff. I feel like we should while the boys aren't around, take the opportunity." Minako said.

"Oh, ok." Asuka nodded.

"Lot's of people have asked you out right? I wonder why? What's your secret?" Minako asked.

Unsure what she was trying to do, Asuka shrugged playfully. Minako scowled and Asuka felt as though she'd offended her. The scowl left for a smile as Minako continued talking.

"You know, there's this guy I like who I've know for ages. He's never liked me that way though," Minako confessed, "And yet, he likes this other girl who he's only known for a while."

Oblivious, Asuka nodded sympathetically.

"Funny thing is, you're that girl Asuka san." Minako said.

Asuka blinked, not processing the words. For a second, she didn't react, but when she did, it was big.

"Huh? Asuka exclaimed.

"I think you know what I mean." Minako said.

She did, only, he didn't like her, not like that.

"Watanabe doesn't have a crush on me. It was a misunderstanding." Asuka assured.

The sudden flash of rage on Minako's face unnerved Asuka. It was as though she'd been possessed by a demon.

"Shut up! You are so irritating! Of course he does, and he's plainly told me too. 'She's so brilliant!' he says. 'I really fancy her!' And yet, you don't even care!" Minako burst out, "Do you know how that makes me feel? Can you really not see? Misunderstanding my ass. How can you disregard someone's feelings like that! Do you not care?"

By then, Minako had tears in her eyes that she was fighting to keep back. There were people staring and whispering but she didn't care. It was lucky Matsuzawa wasn't in the class at that moment, as he had to leave to help with finishing touches in the open day. Asuka felt trapped, as though no matter what she said, it would be her fault.

"He flirts with everyone though. Yesterday, I thought he meant as a friend." Asuka whispered.

"So that's your excuse. Pathetic. He only looks at you. You think he offers to buy every pretty girl drinks? Talks about every girl like he talks about you? Are you lying to me? Did you think you were doing him a favour by pretending not to notice? Is that what it is? I'm starting to think you were the one who spread those rumours. I was right outside. No one could have take such close up photos unless you planned it."

"No, I-" Asuka tried to say but Minako cut her off.

"It hurts, having him go on about you. I don't really care that he loves you, but I care that you hurt him and still play innocent." Minako breathed.

She shoved her chair back and glared around at the class. They all shrunk back, some looking disgusted at her outburst.

"What's her problem? Poor Izumi san." one of the boys whispered to his friend.

MInako looked at him in disbelief. Seriously? Of course it was her fault. Beautiful and king Asuka wouldn't ever be blamed. Everything was happening around Asuka. Maybe she was the attention seeking girl the rumours stormed out and ran straight into Watanabe, who was staring at her in disbelief. Minako felt her face go hot and tears filling her eyes.

"Did you hear?" she asked.

"Adachi, I didn't know, I'm sorry." Watanabe panicked.

"Don't. She's the one who should be sorry."

At that exact moment, the bell rang, and Minako raced out, pushing past Watanabe and Nashiwa. She was heading the opposite way to class. The two chased after her, with Nashiwa giving Asuka an apologetic look. She didn't know whether to go after her friend or not. It would only make things worse. Asuka felt her throat tighten, and her breathing grew laboured. She looked around her and everyone was whispering.

" _She's just trying to get attention."_

" _She's so gross, no one actually likes her."_

" _Maybe the rumours are true, she's a no good cheat."_

" _Yeah, a fake."_

 _Fake. Fake. Fake. Fake, fake, fake, FAKE._

"My Izumi san, you tore them apart." Kikuta's brooding voice said.

Asuka whipped her head around, and suddenly, all she could see was the sneering faces of her classmates. Her heart pounded in her chest and her body felt hot and sick. Her head was screaming, a pain like knives piercing her skull.

"I-I-" Asuka stuttered.

She bit her lip and headed for art, walking extremely fast. Behind her, Kikuta smirked and casually sauntered after her.

No one would speak to her, but they did whisper, gossiping quietly to each other. How strange that girl was, having so much happen in such a short span of time. First the chain email, then getting stabbed and now being shunned by her friend. Maybe she was no good after all, a little crazy perhaps, someone who used others. She was just fetching for attention, the way she laughed happily and smiled as though she didn't care. Pretending to be friendly to everyone when really she looked down on them, thinking she was so much better.

"They're so stupid. Izumi san, it's not your fault." Saeki assured, throwing daggers at her classmates.

"I- yeah." Asuka said half heartedly.

"So, anyone you know coming to open day?" Saeki asked, trying to change the subject.

"No. I'm an only child so I have no younger siblings to invite." Asuka sighed.

"I have two younger siblings, but none old enough to attend Tōō. I do have a friend coming from another school. Since the home ec club and the basketball club are together, I told him to come. He plays basketball." Saeki said.

Asuka nodded unenthusiastically and Saeki hesitated. A fierce determination filled Saeki's face and she breathed, readying herself. It was now or never. When class ended, Saeki took Asuka aside and gripped skirt tightly to keep her hands from shaking.

"Look, I was scared to tell you before, but I think I should now. It's about the people who stabbed you. I think it was set up and not by who you think. The guy in the chain email, I know-" Saeki started.

Before she could continue, Kikuta appeared with her two friends.

"Oh, Saeki san, there you are. Can we discuss something about the home ec clubs demonstration. It won't be long." She smiled.

With no other choice, Saeki nodded and gave Asuka an apologetic look. 'At break', she mouthed before turning to Kikuta. Asuka waved and hurried to her next class. She would have to tell Minako what Saeki had said. Maybe she could- Asuka stopped in her tracks. That's right, Minako didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Her refusal to meet Asuka's eye confirmed it. Asuka sat at her desk silently, not knowing what was worse. The disgusted look on Minako's face or how she edged, not so subtly away. Feeling rather hurt, Asuka bit her lip and focused on class. When break came, Asuka didn't bother trying to make up with Minako, she simply told Nashiwa she had something on and left.

"Saeki san? She went home sick."

Planning her next words carefully, Asuka frowned, "Sick? She was fine an hour ago."

"Well not everyone can be perfect like you can they?" Saeki's classmate said.

Just like she thought. Her reputation had been badly hurt, and it was showing. The girls she was talking to didn't seem too keen on cooperating.

"Right, thanks." Asuka said, taking her leave.

It was all so confusing, and Asuka knew who to go to. The best information gatherer she knew. Momoi. Only, what she saw next her shook her to her very core. All thoughts on enlisting Momoi's help vanished from Asuka's head as she stared at a small figure limping across the corridor, bruised, beaten and crying.

"Saeki san, what happened!" Asuka exclaimed rushing to her art friend.

The girl whirled around so fast she stumbled and nearly fell. Suddenly realising Asuka was seeing her in such a pitiful state, Saeki covered her black eye and looked down.

"Nothing. It's nothing I just had an accident in P.E. I'm going to the infirmary now." Saeki whispered, her voice shaking from her attempts at holding back tears.

"Fine. Just tell me this then. Did you tell anyone you were going home sick today?" Asuka asked kindly.

"No." Saeki replied.

Gripping her friends shoulder reassuringly, Asuka smiled and pressed on.

"Ok everyone, good luck with open day and those who aren't in an event, come along and watch." Matsuzawa encouraged.

He was out of the door faster than his students, speed walking to the hall to make a last minute check up.

"Adachi, Takashi, see you later. Let's go Izumi san." Nashiwa said.

The two left in silence. It was not an awkward one, but rather a comfortable silence. Neither had had a good day, and between the other two in the group, they were the only ones who didn't have a problem with each other.

"Momoi san came looking for you before." Nashiwa said.

"About Watanabe?" Asuka asked.

Nashiwa nodded. No surprise that she knew. Momoi had a very wide information web. It was good to know that Momoi had come looking for her. At least she wasn't disgusted by Asuka's rejection of Watanabe.

"I'll see you soon." Nashiwa said.

The pair split off for the gym and home ec room respectively. The day had not been a good one, and neither would the night. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world to watch others play basketball knowing that she could have too. Her arm still ached, though it was healing fast, almost like it was enhanced with regeneration. Opening the door of the home ec room, Asuka forgot about everything for a second as she stood bewildered by the utter chaos that was the home ec club.

"Izumi san, glad you could come." Kikuta greeted while simultaneously using two pans at once, cooking without pause.

"So, what should I do?" Asuka asked half heartedly.

"I heard you can't cook. Help the decorators with the sweets. We aren't just providing for the basketball team. The refreshments for the speakers are done by us too, so we're really busy." On of the girls said.

One of the prep tables was lined with readily baked mini cakes. Each was being decorated slightly differently, whether by intention or because of the rush. It seemed the decorators were throwing on whatever they happened upon. Asuka swept her gaze over the vast amount of colours and nodded. This was her area. She placed a mini cake in front of her and began to work. She used a combination of smooth piping skills, colour design and modeling using fondant to create edible works simple, yet beautiful art. Everyone was delightfully impressed by her creations, especially her speed. The home ec club carried the food, a selection of easy to distribute dishes, japanese sweets and baked goods, including the cakes. Wakamatsu was so eager to eat, that Asuka slipped him a mini cake behind her back when no one was looking, except Yokumo who snitched a piece of mochi himself. Asuka could never tell whether the well spoken third year was mature or actually a trickster.

"Not bad Izumi." Aomine nodded, leaning over the mini cakes.

"Cool yeah? Though I only decorated." Asuka said sheepishly.

"Izumi san, can you take the trash bag out. We want to have an empty bin for the spectators." Kikuta requested.

Asuka held onto the heavy bag with her left arm and heaved it up. Aomine moved to take it from her but Asuka easily managed to lift it and hurried out of the gym. Smirking after his friend, Aomine sat himself down against a wall and leaned back. Five minutes before they began. He really hated events like this. What was the point of making such a fuss about an open day? It wasn't like new students would choose the school based on how good the open day was. He was about to close his eyes and relax until Wakamatsu started shouting at him when a figure loomed over him, looking down with her bright green eyes.

Asuka threw the rubbish bag into the large waste bin at the back of the school. It would be time to start soon. She had to hurry back.

"Izumi? That you?" a horribly familiar voice called.

Without hesitation, Asuka kicked out with her leg. A hand flew up and blocked the kick, an inch away from an unwelcome face. Haizaki sighed and shook his hand painfully before resting it in his pocket, leaning on one leg with his usual delinquent stance.

"Get out. This is an open day, not some festival open to everyone." Asuka snarled viciously.

"Hey, I'm here to support a friend, not to pick ends with you," Haizaki assured.

"More thuggish fiends." Asuka growled.

Haizaki rolled his eyes before his gaze fell to Asuka's arm and he growled, glaring furiously.

"About that Izumi, I didn't do it I swear. I mean I didn't arrange for those guys to hurt you. I know you won't trust me but it's true. Even though we basically hate each other enough to wish for each others deaths, I didn't do it." Haizaki explained.

"Oh really, what a coincidence you were right there at the same time. Not to mention you pulled a stunt on me just a week before and there was a chain email about me going around school with you in it." Asuka scoffed, not dropping her guard.

She didn't have time for this. The open day way starting soon and she had to go. Why did Haizaki have to turn up? Why did he know Saeki, and how? It was all so annoying.

"Chain email? Whatever, the thing is, I need you to know it wasn't me." Haizaki pleaded.

It wasn't like him to plead. In fact it wasn't like him to be so patient and considerate that he'd try to talk it out instead of punching. Something definitely was different from the three years ago. Asuka sighed and mentally slapped herself. Hopefully she wouldn't regret her next move.

Motioning for Haizaki to follow, Asuka led him to an outdoor court and fetched a ball from the equipment shed. She held it out with her left hand and nodded to the hoop.

"Play against me and then we'll decide." Asuka declared.

"What? Are you insane? I would crush you when you're crippled." Haizaki laughed.

"Then you don't need to worry about losing yeah?" Asuka pointed out.

"Tsk, if you say so." Haizaki smirked.

This was no time to be playing a match against Haizaki, but if not now, when? It was the one way she knew how to truly speak to him. Without lies and pretence. They began, Haizaki speeding off, driving forward to the hoop. Asuka raced in front of him and defended as best she could in her state. Haizaki smirked at her and used his expert ball handling to get past, dunking.

"You sure you want to do this?" Haizaki mocked.

"Bring it." Asuka smiled.

Again, they faced each other, only this time, Asuka managed a quick steal, striking like lightning. Still, with just her non dominant hand, she was at a disadvantage, and Haizaki easily overpowered her. Except he didn't. She shot, the ball flying seamlessly through the air and into the hoop.

"I have my answer." Asuka said.

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?" Haizaki asked.

"You haven't played in awhile have you? There's this unused energy in your playing. That tells me that something happened while I was in America and you've changed which means it's possible you speak the truth. The way you played also spoke regret, as though you missed playing but didn't want to begin again, like you're scared to. And finally, it showed sympathy. When you held back, when you slowed, and when you didn't look down on me for being unable to stop you." Asuka observed.

She pointed a finger at him and looked him in the eyes.

"In short, you're sincere. Something, I assume Aomine or Ryōta taught you a lesson, and you've been depressed ever since. Basically, you didn't ask those guys to attack me." Asuka hypothesized.

"Quite observative for someone so unobservant." Haizaki grumbled self consciously.

"I'm a pretty merciful gal. Run alone to Saeki. She was beaten up pretty bad by whoever did plan the whole thing. Now that I connect two and two, she's mentioned you several times. Not by name of course." Asuka sighed, taking her leave.

Haizaki grabbed her by the arm and glared.

"Beaten up? Who was it exactly, that bastard." Haizaki growled.

"You're the bastard Haizaki!" a new voice said coldly.

A fist came flying into his face, sending him flying backwards. Asuka gasped and spun around to face a wild looking Aomine. It was almost like he was in the zone, unresponding to everything, focused solely on the boy before him.

"Bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing to Izumi!" Aomine spat.

"None of your business. I've had enough of your bullcrap. That's the second time you've punched me in the face, and I'm about to return the favour!" Haizaki yelled.

He launched himself at Aomine, bloodlust in his eyes. The old Haizaki had gripped him and driven all logic from his mind. Asuka shouted for the two to stop and rushed forward to pry them apart. She slammed her left hand into Aomine's chest and shoved Haizaki away with her right shoulder. Aomine looked alarmed and betrayed by her action.

"Izumi, what are doing? I'm trying to beat him up for what he did." Aomine said coldly.

"Listen to me. It wasn't him. Calm down." Asuka hissed.

"Screw this. Izumi, move, let me get that bastard." Aomine commanded.

"Excuse me? You know me better than to think I'd let you do that. I can explain, just let me!" Asuka shouted.

Aomine snarled and struck out, shoving Asuka roughly to the side. She brought her right arm up in reflex and grunted as the injury seared with pain.

"Izumi, stand down. I've been looking for an excuse to beat him up. Besides-" Haizaki was cut off as Asuka glared at him.

"Shut up! Don't interfere. I don't care that you weren't the one who arranged for me to get beaten up, but I still have a deep set loathing of you. Just get your butt away. Go find your friend or something" Asuka barked.

Haizaki left, unable to argue back. He wiped blood from his nose and glanced back. It wasn't going to end well.

"So, Izumi, you wanted me to listen. I will. It better be good or I go beat the life out of him." Aomine warned.

"I assume someone told you about the stabbing and Haizaki's part. Who?" Asuka asked.

"That friend of yours, can't remember the name. Does it matter?" Aomine replied.

Asuka nodded.

"The only one who knew was Watanabe and he was currently on the other side of the school, not to mention he'd never tell." Asuka murmered.

Too bad Aomine couldn't remember a name.

"Someone has been targeting me. It sounds paranoid but I think you can see yeah? Ever since the chain email, it hasn't stopped. Next was the stabbing, which I, and you, originally thought was Haizaki. Only, if I'm right, there's a third event that he couldn't have done. Another chain email of Watanabe and I. There's also Saeki san, who tried to tell me and was beaten up shortly after." Asuka said, running through the events, "I now now it's not Haizaki, but someone using him as a catalyst. He actually bandaged my arm after the stabbing."

"Stop."

Asuka blinked at Aomine who didn't look like he had been listening at all, or rather, that he didn't care.

"Just one thing doesn't seem to make sense in my tiny brain. On thing that my incapable head seems to have missed." Aomine said.

"What?" Asuka asked suspiciously, wary of Aomine insulting himself.

"Why haven't you told me any of this. Why haven't you told Satsuki any of this? Or even Kise, Akashi? Murasakibara, Midorima, Tetsu? Any of us? Don't give me that look. It doesn't matter they're in different schools. We are your team. So why? You told that boy Watanabe. Maybe his confessing wasn't wasted. You like him, is that it? Are your friends not important?" Aomine demanded.

"Aomine I-. I didn't want to trouble you." Asuka admitted.

"Trouble me? Izumi, what happened to the heart to heart we had a few weeks ago? Maybe you were lying. I wouldn't even be surprised if you were lying to me right now, faking."

Asuka took a sharp breath and felt her chest tighten. It was all wrong, everything. She was breaking. She couldn't play basketball like this, she couldn't paint, she couldn't create art.

"Use me as someone to rant to. I'll be a listener again." Aomine said calmly.

Asuka looked up. Blue meeting silver. She was always trying to keep everything in but it was time to stop, time to speak.

"Okay. Then here I go." Asuka said.

She stepped forward, holding Aomine's gaze with her own storm filled eyes, the silver colour flashing dangerously.

"I am fake. I pretend to be ok, I pretend to be nice, and I pretend to ignorant. Everyday, I wear a smile, and everyday, I'm fighting to keep that smile on. Is it so wrong to try solve everything by myself? To keep everything fine and fix everything so that no one even has to worry about it in the first place? You seemed perfectly happy when you didn't know. What you don't know doesn't hurt you, isn't that right. And Watanabe, no I don't like him in that way. And yes I knew he was confessing his feelings to me. I see it in the way you and everyone look at me, like I'm innocent and just don't understand. Of course I do, even I'm not that stupid. What was I supposed to do? Reject him and lose him as a friend, or accept and lose Minako as a friend? I don't understand what people want me to do! Be too nice and they hate me for it and call me fake. Be too good and they say I'm a try hard. And yet, if I drop the effort, I'm hated all the same. 'Told you', they say, 'She was a fake all along' they mock. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Asuka screamed, clutching her head.

She felt arms wrap around her and her the pain in her chest softened, her shaking limbs stopped their quaking and she could see it. Her cousin, Momoi, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kuroko all standing around her, smiling, even the stoic purple titan and superstitious Midorima. Her father was there too, and her uncle with all her other family members. Her Tōō friends grinned at her and her AYAI friend waved, cheering her on. Then it all vanished, leaving just Aomine, hugging her tightly.

"You're such a baka, Asu _baka._ I'm letting go now." Aomine said.

Asuka nodded and Aomine stepped back. He patted his friend on the shoulder and scratched his head. Of all his teammates, he was glad the one he was trying to comfort was Asuka. None of the others would have accepted a hug, except Momoi that is.

"Come on. I'm trusting you on Haizaki, but I won't hesitate to punch him is you're wrong." Aomine said.

"Speaking of punching. For shoving me earlier." Asuka smirked.

Her eye glinted and she hit him in the gut playfully, though it still hurt. Watching from behind a tree, a figure appeared. Minako sighed and stretched, looking to the sky. She'd just eavesdropped on an important conversation, one that made her forgive Asuka completely. Maybe she'd go explain to Watanabe, then grab some food from the gym and watch a bit of basketball.

* * *

 **Next chapter be the last in the arch, or the on after that. Soz, I really didn't plan this story out as much as I should have. Usually I have this whole process I go through but with Where she once cried, I was like, meh, let's do this. After this arch, I'm going to have a mini holiday arc. Deciding between GoM sleepover at Akashi's or a more single pair thing e.g: Asuka and someone else. Also thinking about maybe writing a little prequel. Since to me, this story feels like it's lagging a bit, to change things up, get that brain refresh, I could have a mini prequel about Asuka. This would definitely only be interesting to readers of this fic, cause it's OC oriented but it's a thought. Please follow and please, please, please review! As always, criticism very welcome.**


	23. Chapter 23- Fake

**Hey guys, chapter twenty six is up. School has been extra stressful, the teachers shoving work in everyone's faces as mock exams are coming soon. However, I have been a very bad girl and set aside my mountain of work aside (literally pushed my stack of book to the side) and written this chapter. Please excuse me as I go study. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter twenty four

Fake

They were waiting for them. When they entered, Asuka felt a pat on her back and looked up to see Wakamatsu. He grinned and stretched.

"Come on referee, we can't start the game without you. And you, don't wander off." he told Aomine who made an annoyed sound.

Looking at the time, they were five minutes late, but the team had managed to stall and by doing improvised speeches. Asuka breath caught when she saw Minako and Watanabe in the audience, the former waving with an apologetic look on her face. Watanabe was also smiling, a little uncertain and guilty. They'd made up and both forgiven her.

"And now, we'll start a match to display our team. Feel free to help yourselves to the refreshments made by the home ec team." Yokumo announced.

Asuka accepted a whistle from Momoi and stood in the middle of the court. She picked up the ball and stood in the centre of the court. Looking at both teams, she counted to three then tossed the ball up. The game started and Asuka watched her team play and was surprised how close they were. She hadn't really noticed or thought about it, but contrary to common belief, Tōō had amazing team play, it was just Aomine who had hindered them. It was a wonderful feeling to play with the fluidity of team play, knowing you had support. Even watching made Asuka smile. They didn't need a referee, but having Asuka act as one made them seem more professional and appealed to parents. The team had half an hour before they would be kicked out of the gym and they were pulling all their tricks. In fact, even Aomine was cooperating. He was wild, getting crazy shots and some impressive ball handling, yet he wasn't out of control and even purposely let the opposition get in. Asuka wasn't sure what Momoi had said to him, but she had no doubt the threat of a few prized magazines were on the line. The night was over in an instant. They received plenty of praise, promises of new members and was altogether successful.

"Izumi san, you were really cool, directing the game like that." Saeki marveled.

Asuka scratched her head in embarrassment before stopping. She lowered her head and bit her lip. A large bruise was clear on Saeki's cheek from her 'accident in PE'.

"Sorry." Asuka said.

"Don't be, it seriously wasn't your fault." Saeki assured, knowing exactly what Asuka was referring to.

"Izumi san, Kikuta san, can you two go get another broom?" One of the home ec members asked.

Kikuta nodded and motioned for Asuka to follow. The two girls hurried to the janitor's closet for supplies and found it locked. After pondering whether one of the teachers would have a key, they decided to use the home ec class room's equipment instead.

"Did you have trouble earlier with the rubbish bags? Aomine kun went to look for you and then you were late." Kikuta inquired.

"No, I just ran into an old teammate is all. I was a bit irresponsible and lost track of time." Asuka laughed.

Each club or team was given half an hour, with ten minutes of switch over time. Since they had food, they had to clean up the mess.

"An old teammate. Did Aomine kun say anything?" Kikuta asked.

"They don't like each other much. Anyway, we should get back." Asuka urged.

"Aomine doesn't like him, is it because he tried to kiss you?" Kikuta questioned.

"He's always had a bad relationship with Haizaki. They just don't get along. Honestly, I don't think much of him either." Asuka explained.

She didn't get why Kikuta was so interested with Haizaki. Why did it matter whether Aomine talked to him or why he hated him. The only thing Asuka wanted to do was get the gym cleaned, get home and sleep. She was tired and her head hurt from everything that had happened. In the span of one day, she'd been ignored by Watanabe, berated by Minako, caused Saeki to get beaten up, found out the truth of Haizaki, had Aomine snap and then made up with everyone on the list and still didn't know the mastermind behind it all.

"Izumi san, want me to carry that? You shouldn't use your injured arm." Kikuta offered.

"It's fine. A little weight won't bother it. It's more about moving and stretching the muscle rather than pressure." Asuka said.

She transferred the broom to her non dominant hand anyway just in case.

"I hope it get's better soon. It's really stupid of those thugs to attack you. I'm surprised you got away with just a slashed arm. You must be really strong. I guess that's one of your charms that makes Aomine kun like you so much." Kikuta sighed.

"It's more a mutual respect than liking with Aomine." Asuka laughed.

"Still, three against one is really unfair. I mean, it's bad enough you're a girl who's against larger guys. Sometimes I wonder-"

Kikuta's words died out as realisation hit Asuka so hard she gasped. It clicked then. The missing piece to the puzzle. Asuka suppressed the sudden loathing and hysterical laughter inside her. Was she stupid? Definitely, how else could she have let it go on for so long, and what an idiotic way to finally realise, for it was her lies that had let her see the light.

"You're right, three against one really is unfair." Asuka smiled.

"I wouldn't have been able to deal with even one." Kikuta praised.

Asuka's smile disappeared. They'd gotten back to the gym and Asuka handed the broom to the girl who'd asked. She thanked them and immediately passed the broom on to another girl while she continued to direct the cleaning team. None of the basketball team members were around and Asuka concluded they were in the changing rooms. Too bad, she needed to ask Aomine a question urgently. Luckily no one saw her slip into the boys changing rooms, or they may have made a fuss. Asuka knocked on the wall her back towards the boys and eyes closed just in case.

"Izumi here, everyone decent?" She asked.

There was a sudden silence, then a chorus noise from the boys as they hurried to keep their dignity. Asuka suspected there was more than just their decency on the line, and confirmed this when she turned around to see the corner of a magazine whip away.

"Izumi san, what do you think you're doing? This is the boys changing room." Wakamatsu yelled.

"Relax senpai, I've been in here plenty of time before. What's the problem?" Asuka inquired.

"The fact that we were unaware of you coming." Yokumo said.

The first years all nodded in unison at their senior's comment and the one who had asked Asuka out blushed. She rolled her eyes at her team, not understanding why they were so flustered. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd been in the changing rooms. Asuka turned to Aomine and crossed her arms. He raised a brow questioningly.

"There's something I want to confirm."

* * *

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about? And why out here? It's pretty late and I want to get home soon." Kikuta yawned.

She stood alone with Asuka in the secluded area behind one of the school buildings. The silver haired girl was watching her with a serious look, but Kikuta couldn't care less. With arms crossed, Kikuta leaned against the wall, waiting impatiently for Asuka to get on with whatever she had to say.

"Have I ever hurt you Kikuta san? Insulted you or maybe done something that offended you?" Asuka asked.

"Where's this coming from? I thought we were perfectly good friends." Kikuta claimed.

"Then why is it that you insist on going against me? Why did you start that chain email, or ask your friends to beat me up? Tell me Kikuta." Asuka demanded.

Kikuta's eyes narrowed, taking note that Asuka had deliberately left off honorifics at the end of her name. Deciding to play the ignorant role, Kikuta frowned, her slender brows arched and eyes confused. It was immediately apparent Asuka wasn't going to play the game any longer.

"Tsk, so the dumb pretty face found out. Fine, want me to confess? Yes, I sent the chain mail, and got those goons to beat you up. Oh no, I didn't intend for him to go so far. So, _Izumi,_ care to explain how you figured it out?" Kikuta drawled.

"Three against one. That's what you said, yet the only ones who know that there were three are Watanabe kun and Haizaki. Also, how did you know I met the one who tried to kiss me? That was what made me realise. Saeki san was about to tell me who was behind everything, then conveniently, you showed up to speak to her. Now she's bruised and beaten. The ones spinning the rumour mill about me were always your friends. That's why Watanabe confessed, you deliberately made it so that he thought I liked him. There's a lot of other things too, but the confirmation was Haizaki. You're the one who tipped Aomine off about Haizaki. How did you know he would be there? Simple, because you've been keeping an eye on him for a while. Everything stems from him, back on day one with the chain email, it's what started everything, and you were the one who sent it." Asuka listed.

"Such a small detail, three against one. Who knew you cared about Haizaki kun so much? Aomine kun would be jealous." Kikuta laughed.

As though something had snapped inside, Asuka faced Kikuta, her eyes dark and serious. There was a look of disappointment on her face, one that made Kikuta's blood boil with rage.

"What's with that look huh? Are you undermining me? Don't you dare look down on me. I won't let a girl like you pretend you're better!" Kikuta yelled.

"A girl like me? A girl like _me?_ Tell me why you hate me. I don't understand, so explain why, why you seem to go to such lengths to hate me." Asuka demanded.

"I hate you because of Aomine kun. He rejected me to pay you back for a favour. He went to that art show with me to help you. Everytime I speak to him, he has this bored look and it's not fair. He ignored you for three years so why? He didn't even know me until you came along," Kikuta spat, "I've worked so hard to be on top, and then you come along and Aomine looks your way. I don't-"

"Don't lie to me." Asuka snarled, cutting Kikuta off.

She stared at the silver haired girl, taken aback. Asuka scoffed and crossed her arms, rocking on her heels and looking skywards, as though she was trying to get rid a bad thought.

"Aomine is my friend, and for that, I'll put an end to your obsession. Chasing after him, sucking up to him, saying it's because you love him," Asuka glared, "You don't know anything. Don't ask me to introduce Ryōta to you, then forget him the moment you find out Aomine is my friend. You're only interested in Aomine because you think he's cool and good looking. This isn't about Aomine, it's about me. So tell me why you hate _me_."

Head down, Kikuta laughed, the sound harsh in the night's quiet. A strange look filled her eyes as she ran a hand through her cascade of dark brown hair, strands sticking out from the neatly styled curls.

"I hate you because you're so fake. You pretend to smile all the time, pretend to be nice. Yet behind the scenes, the only thing you do is lie. You fool around boys like a slut. I can't stand it when people laugh with you, and compliment you, and say you're perfect. You aren't, you're fake, fake, FAKE!" Kikuta cried.

The rain had really began pouring now, in heavy sheets, soaking the two girls with wind whipping their hair. Kikuta bit her lip, her fists clenched.

"I don't care what you call me. I don't care what you do to me. I don't care whether you want to back stab me or literally stab me, but," Asuka paused, her voice cold, "Don't you dare bring others into it. You humiliated Watanabe kun, taunted Minako san, and hurt Saeki san. I won't let you continue. If you do, there'll be hell to pay. You don't want to see how mean I can really be, because Kikuta san, I can be worse than you."

"You don't know anything about me! You don't know anything about anyone. You are a selfish, ignorant bastard. What right do you have to judge me?" Kikuta screamed.

"Look at me, and ask yourself, why do you really hate me? Can you see them? Those girls in the bathrooms, those boys in the hallways. What do they say? Liar. Sneak. Fake. Sound familiar? I know I'm ignorant, unobservant, but even I hear them. The snide remarks behind your back, the laughter, the rumours." Asuka said.

A loud slap rang through the air, Kikuta's hand outstretched, her face furious. Asuka touched her cheek, ignoring the sting. She strode forwards and stopped beside Kikuta, her voice cold, barely above a whisper.

"You hate me because you think I'm what you couldn't achieve. And I'm not, Kikuta san, who you think I am. I'm not perfect. The only thing that make me look down on you, is what you're doing now. I don't hate you, I pity you, and isn't that just sad?"

With that, she walked away, leaving Kikuta in the rain, shocked. She broke down with a strangled sob, her knees hitting the ground. There was nothing she could do but to accept her defeat.

 _I hate you, Izumi Asuka._

* * *

 **I'm gonna try reply to reviews from now, that is, when I remember. So...**

 **Rizuki Dhan: Well miracles can happen, Asuka has the generation of miracles after all. See what I did there? Huh, huh? Yeah, I'll stop. Anyway, truthfully, I have two ending ideas, who knows what I'll go with?**

 **Larson: I have updated! It's actually helpful when have someone reminding me to stop procrastinating and update. Soz that the chapter is short.**

 **Midnightstealth: Thank you for the support! Glad you like Asuka since I was initially very skeptical about the way I wrote her.**

 **Reviews are definitely something I love. They motivate me to stop lazing around and write, so please review!**


	24. Chapter 24- Looking Forwards

**This is a rather bland chapter but it's just my way of getting to the next part which will be coming soon I hope, sooner than this chapter did anyway. I'll try progress stuff faster. There are two more arcs after this I believe. One that will be more of a build up and the other, the idea I started this whole story on. Let me know whether you guys want next chapter to go straight into the new arc or to have a holiday chapter. Anyway, to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

Chapter twenty five

Looking forwards

Asuka was near tears. So close that Aomine was tempted to give her a little push just to see whether the girl was actually capable of crying anymore. Different to her usual routine, Asuka had sought out Yokumo at lunch, begging for his help with calculus. However, apparently she wasn't the only one running to him with cries of desperation, in fact, it seemed half the basketball team was there. Even Aomine had been dragged along by Sakurai, who was tutoring the one of the first years on world history.

"I'm going to fail." Asuka lamented regretfully.

She planted her face on the desk and pounded her head. It made it worse when Wakamatsu stepped in and informed Asuka that even he understood it, therefore, so could she.

"That's unfair senpai, you're third year." Asuka groaned.

"Really, you aren't doing as bad as you think. You could easily get a c." Yokumo said patiently.

"C? What would Akashi kun say!" Asuka grimaced.

She imagined the self proclaimed, and acknowledged, 'good at everything' red head. He would most likely have his undermining smirk and turn his back on her. Asuka whimpered in distress and flopped onto the desk.

"The feared Izumi sempai is down! She who can take down the queen bee has been defeated by calculus!" One of the first years joked.

"Watch what you say Akita kun, she'll expose your inner self and make you go through an existential crisis." Yokumo joked.

"Guys, enough already." Asuka moaned.

"You didn't expect us to keep quiet after you completely destroyed Kikuta san, did you?" Wakamatsu smirked.

Asuka looked at her in horror, feeling rather betrayed that even the team captain was teasing her. What had she expected? That things would die down quietly and peace would return? Well it certainly wasn't what she go. Minako had dubbed her 'queen slayer' and the team was now bringing the incident up whenever they could. The day after open day, Kikuta had once again tried to harass Asuka, but had been miserably unsuccessful as both Yokumo and Wakamatsu stepped in.

"Can we go back to this stupid maximisation question?" Asuka asked.

She leaned over the paper, dissecting the math problem and weakly scribbling on the page. No matter what she did, it always ended in a dead end. The only thing that kept her from giving up was the knowledge that Akashi was skipping a year and taking third year calculus. Oh how far she'd fallen behind. Once, long ago in Teiko, she'd come close second to Akashi. It was apparent now, that this was due only to her effort and hard work, not any natural talent. At a higher level now, and with considerably less time to study, she was only just managing to maintain fairly good grades, but not excellent ones. Not that it mattered much further than hurt pride.

Aomine sighed and glanced down at his own book. What was the point in maths when he was going to become a basketball player?

"Maths is essential to everyone. Besides, you won't be allowed to stay on the team is you don't pass." Asuka advised.

"Are you psychic?" Aomine accused.

"Your dumb face is just easy to read." Asuka belittled.

"Calm down you old married couple. I'm surprised you two aren't dating with the way you act." Yokumo mused.

Asuka eyed Aomine, who in turn scanned her. She crinkled her nose and Aomine made an appalled expression.

"Yokumo senpai, I have standards yeah? And in my criteria of my type of guy, Aomine ticks off none of the boxes." Asuka announced.

"Well I have standards too, and you miss the first mark barely C cup." Aomine shot back.

"How do you know what her size is bastard?" Wakamatsu asked suspiciously.

"Jealous?" Aomine mocked.

Asuka karate chopped him on the head. She didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

"Respect your elders Aomine chan. That includes me by the way." Asuka teased.

"You're two months younger, don't get ahead of yourself midget." Aomine scoffed.

"I'll have you know I'm pretty tall for a girl!" Asuka growled.

The two continued to argue, and not for the first time, everyone wondered just how the two managed to stay friends, nevermind being more. It was truly a mystery, what with both sides constantly complaining about the other. On the other hand, only very good friends could fight like they did and not be enemies.

* * *

'… _therefore x equals the 12 times the square root of 2.'_

"Pens down. Remain silent as I collect the papers."

Wakamatsu slammed his pen down, his head bursting as the stress dissolved with the end of his exam. It was over! He'd survived and was finally free.

"You may go now."

' _I'm out.'_ Wakamatsu thought rushing for the door. The third years felt quiet, almost like they were in denial. It didn't matter that they were laughing, grinning, or that there was an undeniable excited buzz. The fact remained that they felt quiet. Since open day, there had been no events, nothing to distract from the looming exams, and now that they were over, so was high school. Wakamatsu found Yokumo exiting from his own exams and the two headed for a cheap eatery to celebrate. Wakamatsu fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, tapping his finger. Why did he feel so restless? Exams were over, there was only a few days left before he was out of Tōō and free, that is, getting ready for university.

"Feels strange to be finished." Yokumo remarked.

"I haven't not had to worry about anything since open day, and that feels like an eternity ago." Wakamatsu grummbled.

"It might as well have been, I don't even remember what I used to do with my spare time." Yokumo joked.

"I just assumed you were always studying." Wakamatsu grinned.

"Maybe you're right, who knows." Yokumo laughed.

He took a bit of the sandwich he was eating and glanced out the window. The good thing about having a home room on the top floor was being able to watch the courts below.

"Have you chosen a captain?" Yokumo asked

Wakamatsu's face dropped as it suddenly clicked in his mind that by leaving Tōō, he'd also be leaving the basketball team. There was no way in hell he'd leave the team to Aomine. The bluenette would make a horrible captain, potentially screw the team over. Izumi was a good choice, but she was already busy enough. From the rumors he heard, the girl was practically drowning in work. Not to mention she would be better focusing on playing rather than commanding. Just as Wakamatsu was about to regret not choosing earlier like any normal captain would, a name popped into his head. Yokumo smiled, knowing his choice.

"You tend to forget about him in the face of Aomine kun and Izumi san, but he's just right." Yokumo observed.

"Yeah, maybe not the strongest, but the best fit." Wakamatsu agreed.

"It's still strange thinking about it. We're graduating. I almost don't want to leave Tōō just for the basketball." Yokumo mused.

"Oy, captain and vice!" a voice called.

They turned to see the rest of the basketball team, all dressed in gear. Nashiwa held a basketball under his arms and waved at the two seniors.

"Why don't we play some basketball?"

* * *

Asuka didn't join her team in playing basketball, claiming to be too tired after frying her brain in exams. Instead she watched and chatted with Momoi about the old members. They were skilled and strong players, and it was entertaining to watch her team marvel at them (excluding Wakamatsu and Aomine). Asuka cheered as Nashiwa scored a point with a layup. Immediately afterwards, Yokumo responded with a three pointer. The ball was passed to Aomine who dribbled it flawlessly down the court for a dunk. There was a certain beauty to the way he played, unique from the other generation of miracles. His style was raw and wild, but held an underlying grace. Aomine saw Asuka watching as raised a brow. She gave a thumbs up and nodded for him to get back to the game. Naturally, he did the opposite and subbed out to go sit beside Asuka.

"What's up?" Asuka asked.

"You have a weird look on your face. Regretting what you said last week?" Aomine drawled.

"Last week? What did I say?" Asuka frowned.

"That I wasn't good enough for you." Aomine recounted.

Asuka pushed him lightly bristling at his teasing expression. He made it sound like she'd been insulting him when he'd had his go at insulting her too.

"I didn't say you weren't good enough for me. You're just not my type. You're more of a handsome cool guy than a cheerful nice guy which I look for." Asuka explained.

"Handsome cool guy?" Aomine said in surprise. "Well same to you. I want a cute girl with big boobs, you're more of a strong headed girl with a pretty face. I guess I wouldn't mind dating you though."

Asuka blinked and Aomine realised what he'd just said. His face went red and so did Asuka's. Had he really just said he wouldn't mind dating her?

"I mean, it wouldn't be horrible. I'm not saying I like you like _that_ -" Aomine quickly mumbled.

"Whatever A _ho_ mine. Go back and play basketball." Asuka said.

"Why aren't you playing?" Aomine asked, glad to talk about anything else.

Asuka shrugged, struggling not to rub her sleepy eyes. She couldn't hide her yawn so easily, though she still tried, making it into an awkward cough. It didn't foo Aomine who frowned like an overprotective brother.

"You're not working too hard are you?" he demanded.

"I'm fine, just a little tired after exams. Eito ojisan left to go back to Niseko last week, so I have to cook my own food and stuff." Asuka explained.

Aomine wrinkled his brow. Make her own food? No wonder she looked so pale. As though Asuka knew what he was thinking, she punched him on the shoulder for his unspoken insults on her cooking.  
"Is your father recovering well?" Aomine asked.

"Yep, he'll be out in a month. I'm really excited and happy. It mean my work is paying off." Asuka grinned.

It didn't matter how pleased she sounded, Aomine was still suspicious of Asuka pushing herself more than she let on. The dark rings beneath her eyes further fuelled his suspicious, as well as her eyes looking much more grey than it's usual silver. Before he could further question her, Asuka stood up and stretched.

"Since this is our last time all together, I might as well play one game." She said.

Tying her hair into a ponytail, Asuka raced forward, and too subbed in for Sakurai. It was Aomine's turn to marvel at her playing, the way she skillfully handled the ball. When Asuka played, it seemed like a dance, so elegant and smooth. She shot past Wakamatsu and passed to Nashiwa who tried for a three pointer. Yokumo blocked but Asuka was there to clean up, catching the ball and using a formless shot reminiscent of Aomine. Watching Asuka play, Aomine thought about what he'd said to her. Now that he thought more about it, Asuka fit his ideal girl more than he wanted to admit. She loved basketball, had a bright personality and was cute in her own quirky way. Did he really- Aomine's face flushed red as he banished the thought. The game ended and the team gather one final time, standing in a circle.

"We're going to finish up." Nashiwa called.

Asuka reached in her bag and produced four cards along with four bars of chocolate. The cards were handmade, beautifully composed and all different. She handed the gifts out to the graduating third years and let Nashiwa talk.

"Thank you for playing with us and supporting the basketball team. Wakamatsu senpai, you've been a great captain, and all of us, Aomine kun included, will miss you shouting at us. Thank you all, and come visit some time." Nashiwa grinned.

Wakamatsu accepted his card and chocolate from Asuka before clearing his throat.

"Well, this is a good time to finally announce next year's captain. Nashiwa Itsuko, congratulations, I'll leave the team to you." Wakamatsu announced.

The boy looked shocked, caught completely unaware. Everyone else however, had seen it coming from a mile away. They'd even gotten an extra bar of chocolate for him. Asuka smiled at him, feeling a shift in the air, almost as though it was changing along with all of them. While everyone looked forward to the holidays and the new school year, Asuka quietly reminded herself that there was eight more months to go until the end. Eight months until either returning to AYAI, or leaving for good. Even as she tried to steel her resolve and focus, her friends brought her into a giant group hug, as though reprimanding her for dismissing them. Asuka smiled. She was going to be fine. They all were. The future was far away, and right at that moment, all she wanted to do was enjoy the time she had with her friends.

* * *

 **I know this was a disappointing and short chapter after such a long wait. To be completely honest, I seriously had to remind myself where the heck I was going with this story. For a whole month and a bit, my mind was filled with nothing but study. It did pay off, but this story suffered for it. I have recollected my thoughts and organised things, so we are back on track and rolling. Thank you all for your patience and support! As always, please review as I love to hear your thoughts!**


	25. Chapter 25- Come with Spring

**Remember how I said I would update soon? Well... Ok yeah this is not 'soon' and I apologise. Life threw a curveball and I've never been a good baseball player. Basically, life can be one hell of a b*tch when it wants to. This fanfic is so long now, one of the longer ones for KnB. I do confess that there is more planned than maybe I'd like the word count to reach, but I'm not good at conserving words. I just throw them out there. To the point? Never heard of it. Anyway, read on and enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter twenty six

Reunion arc

Come with Spring

 _The background is bright and vibrant, reflecting the colours of spring. In the centre of the scene stood a group of seven children. There were six boys and one girl, all standing at the edge of a pond with still water, displaying reflections of the seven people. However, the reflections all depicted older versions of the people. The reflection of the girl was the only one that remained a child, and it was black and white, colourless. Her body was distorted by ripples in the otherwise still pond, and the reflection of the girl was crying._

* * *

Tōō was a sight to behold, framed by the newly blossomed cherry trees. The entrance was an arch of cherry blossoms swaying lightly in the spring breeze. Stands had been set up along the path to the main building, each representing a different club hoping to reel in new recruits. Students were bustling in the crowded area, filling the air with chatter and laughter. First years walked around with excitement and nerves as they made their high school debut.

"Izumi san, Momoi san, Aomine san! Over here!" A cheery voice called.

Nashiwa was waving at the trio as he sat behind a desk advertising the basketball team. Asuka grinned made her way through the crowd to the stand manned by Nashiwa and Sakurai. It was surprising popular, and Momoi suspected half the students gathered at the stand weren't all that interested in basketball.

"Sorry, the girls basketball team is further up by the archery club. We're a male only team." Sakurai told a group of giggling first year girls.

He recoiled, immediately beginning to apologise as one of the girls gave him an annoyed look. She crossed her arms and said in a snob voice,"Oh, we aren't signing up for basketball. We're waiting for-"

"Aomine Daiki!" another girl squealed.

All the girls' eyes snapped to Aomine causing him to raise a brow. There was a wave of high pitched giggles as they piled in around him. The girl who'd spoken to Sakurai smiled at Aomine with a flushed face.

"Aomine senpai, I'm a big fan of yours. Could we exchange numbers?" she asked, pulling out her phone.

"Me too!"

"Can I have your number too?"

The group of girls began pulling out their phones and waving them in front of Aomine. He looked annoyed at the attention and glanced at the others. They were all watching him with pity, except for Asuka that is. She had a blank look on her face, most likely disapproving the way the girls were acting. Asuka didn't like girls who judged by looks, especially after Kise's old girlfriend. The girl would forever be scarred for life after facing a furious Asuka out for vengeance.

"Pip down girls, the guy is taken." a clear voice cut through the squabble.

Parting the group of girls like waves, Kikuta Hina strut forwards, making heads turns. The queen bee had gone through a makeover, cutting her long, flowing hair to a simple bob cut. Not only had her hair been cut, it had been dyed from dark brown to a fiery red. As if that didn't make a statement enough, Kikuta wore little to no makeup.

"What are you trying to do Kikuta san? Still chasing after Aomine kun?" Nashiwa accused coldy.

"Oh please, I've decided to let that go. Believe me or not, as a third year, I have an example to set. I'm not about to waste my senior year, chasing someone who's already taken." Kikuta scoffed.

"By who? If Aomine kun was dating someone, he would tell me yeah?" Asuka looked to Aomine for confirmation who shrugged.

Kikuta smirked and pointed dramatically, her finger resting in front of Asuka.

"By you, Izumi san."

At Aomine's incredulous look, and Asuka's confused blush, Kikuta laughed. She flicked her hair and winked mischievously at Aomine.  
"No need to be shy." Kikuta teased.

Aomine was saved from replying by the first year girls, all erupting at once, demanding Kikuta explain herself. The queen bee simply smirked and lead the group away. As she passed Asuka, Kikuta patted her on the shoulder and muttered, "Let's start fresh. Sorry, k?"

Asuka smiled to herself. She wasn't overly fond of Kikuta, but the girl seemed to be sincere. Once the gaggle of girls left, so did most of the boys. Once the space was cleared, the basketball team could finally make out the who really wanted to sign up. Nashiwa and Momoi handled all the new recruits while Sakurai went around advertising. Aomine and Asuka on the other hand…

"I've never felt so useless and unwanted." Asuka said with a hollow laugh.

"No kidding." Aomine muttered.

The two had been kicked out by Momoi who claimed they attracted too much unwanted and unnecessary attention. Sure one or two large groups of fangirls had wondered over because of Aomine, and just a dozen or so boys had been drawn to Asuka, but still! It hurt be be shooed to the side. Currently the pair sat on the outdoor courts waiting for the bell to call everyone to their classes.

"Want to go to the dairy by Teiko after school?" Aomine suddenly asked.

"Why do you suddenly ask?" Asuka wondered.

"No reason. We didn't get to hang out much over break." Aomine said.

"Art school doesn't start until next week so I'm free. Going to the dairy sounds good." Asuka smiled.

* * *

Trying to settle the class down was a near impossible task. All the students were catching up and exchanging stories of what they did over break. Matsuzawa frowned at his class and tried again, shouting over the chatter.

"Come on people, we're back in school. This is your third year, an important one. Let's try start off strong!" Matsuzawa addressed the class.

Everyone answered enthusiastically, and clapped, some whistling and cheering. While the class listened to their home room teacher, Minako, leaned over to Asuka.

"You look half asleep Asuka san. Early morning?" Minako whispered.

"Yeah, I had to get here early to run the basketball team stand. I ended up being put aside though." Asuka sighed.

"I heard queen bee came and gave you a visit. Can't believe she claimed that she wanted to be friends." Minako scoffed.

The pair looked over at the girl who was having her new hair cut complimented by half the boys in the class. Kikuta flirted easily, acting as she always did, vain and arrogant. She did however, seem to be acting slightly more reserved.

"Wonder what she's planning. Oh well, I don't really care anymore." Minako said.

"I don't think she does either. Maybe she really has stopped trying to bug me." Asuka mused.

Of course she would still be cautious, it would be stupid not to be. If possible though, starting fresh would be best.

* * *

Asuka observed her artwork thoughtfully. Since she was continuing on from the year before, she was already half finished. What she was doing was different from everyone else anyway. Hisakawa had given her the green light to go with the AYAI standard. This meant a standard art board on a theme, a single framed canvas painting on something personal. The art board Asuka was piecing together currently held ten different paintings, about half the amount that she intended to do. The art board was three panels of A1 card. The amount of separate pieces that went on the board was up to the artist as was the concept, which Asuka had finalised. She'd developed it to settle on the concept of 'human perception'.

"This one's interesting. It's so detailed and vibrant." Saeki marveled, indicating one of the larger pieces.

"I based it on the idea of dreaming about the future. All the real figures are children and the reflections are grown up." Asuka explained.

"Did you base this on yourself? There's a group of seven and only one girl. I'm guessing this is your basketball team?" Saeki observed.

"That's right. It's going to be a running theme. They're all characters based on my junior high team." Asuka admitted.

She smiled fondly at the piece. The bright abstract colours made the painting look heartwarming and cheerful. She'd made sure to paint all the characters significantly different from their real life counterparts. It wouldn't do to literally paint her friends in her work. Class ended without any faults and Asuka bid Saeki goodbye. She packed swiftly before bounding off to met Aomine. Momoi was busy and had to unfortunately decline the offer to go to the diary. It would just be her and Aomine then.

"That will be 465 yen please." the checkout man said.

Two 'Momo Jirō kun' ice blocks along with a selection on chips and other snacks sat of the counter in front of Asuka and Aomine. Both took out their wallets and tsked at how broke they were. Luckily, between the two of them, they could afford the cheap sum of 465 yen, although Asuka ended up paying a few yen more. They gathered the snacks and opened the ice blocks. Since leaving Japan, Asuka had not had a single 'Momo Jirō kun' ice block. It tasted like heaven, the cheap treat filled with nostalgia.

"They should have these is America." Asuka sighed blissfully.

While they most likely did somewhere, Asuka had never come across one and hadn't bothered really looking for them. She accidentally bit into the icy treat and the held her head as her teeth ached.

"Brainfreeze." Aomine mocked.

Pouting at him, Asuka stuck out her tongue while wincing at the brainfreeze. The weather was looking good and the sakura trees dotted around the area made the place look the part of spring. Asuka suddenly had an idea and wondered why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Can we visit Teiko? I haven't actually gone back yet." Asuka said.

The bluenette shrugged, though he was a little reluctant. Truthfully, neither had he, not since graduation. He didn't see the point in visiting his old stepping stone, and honestly didn't want to. The place had bad vibes. Asuka didn't notice the thought process going through her friends brain and grinned. She walked off in the school's direction, singing a familiar tune.

"-await tomorrow's light. With the strength to admit that my true weak self, Is merely just bluffing. I must get started! I can do it! From there just move onwards-" Asuka sung.

Aomine realised it was the song they'd sung in Niseko around the campfire. He watched Asuka walking in time with the song and smirked to himself. She was a weird one.

"Here we are." Asuka breathed.

Teiko's gate stood before them. For some reason, Asuka hesitated, as though scared to enter the school she'd abandoned for AYAI. She felt a light shove on her back and looked at Aomine who gesture for her to enter.

"Ladies first," he said then added, "Though you aren't much of a lady."

Rolling her eyes, Asuka shrugged and led the way, The first place she went, surprisingly, was not the gym. It wasn't even the basketball court. No, the place she chose was the roof. They met a teacher along the way who greeted Asuka enthusiastically, and Aomine not so much. She gave them permission to go ahead in the building and Asuka bowed politely.

"I've always hated her. She gave me tons of detentions." Aomine muttered.

"That's because you never handed in your essays." Asuka laughed.

They navigated their way through the building, remembering all the turns and hallways until they ended up on the roof. Upon ascending, Asuka put down her bag and twirled around. She had a nostalgic look on her face and was obviously reminiscing. Asuka tripped over nothing and quickly caught herself before falling.

"Clumsy idiot." Aomine scoffed.

Asuka tried to retort but stumbled again like her leg had turned to jelly. This time Aomine caught her scowling.

"Oops, I really am clumsy today." Asuka laughed.  
"Are you really that tired? Did you sleep late yesterday?" Aomine accused.

Asuka shrugged before letting out a big yawn with a guilty expression, confirming Aomine's suspicion. He frowned and sat down, grabbing her shoulder to make her do the same. She blinked in surprise when the view of the school tilted sideways and she found her head on Aomine's lap.

"Hey, what-"

"I seriously worry that you're going to work yourself to death." Aomine muttered.

Asuka breathed in as she felt a jacket fall over her shoulders like a blanket. Immediately she felt warm and her fatigue washed over her. There was no point denying how tired she'd been.

"I worry more about Otōsan." Asuka mumbled.

"You said he's fine, getting let out soon right?" Aomine recalled.

He felt Asuka nod against his leg. She twisted so that she was looking directly up at him and smiled, and his heart did something weird, leaping a bit. His cheeks warmed up and Aomine tried his damn hardest to make it die down. However, Asuka noticed and frowned, her silver eyes worried. She reached up and placed her had against his forehead. Aomine's face heated up for some strange reason. Was he sick?  
"Are you sick? Your temperature feels high. Maybe you should put your jacket back on yeah?" Asuka fussed.

"Tch, I'm fine. Just go to sleep. I'm not about to let you go home just to start painting without resting." Aomine said. "I bet you didn't rest over break. I caught you working at the cafe."

"It's day one of school. I'm not that tired." Asuka protested, but despite herself, yawned loudly.

This caused her to blush and shift so that Aomine couldn't see her face. He smirked then frowned.

"You're kinda cute when you blush." he said bluntly.

"H-huh?" Asuka exclaimed, embarrassed.

She lay very still for a second, shocked that Aomine of all people would say that. What made it worse was that it didn't sound like his usual teasing or his perverted remarks. The statement sounded genuine. Asuka shut her eyes.

"You know, I hope this term won't be filled with drama like last term. I wonder why people are so serious about boyfriends at this age." Asuka said.

"I guess I wouldn't mind a girlfriend, but I'd being too serious isn't good." Aomine agreed.

"Hmm, I haven't thought too much about boyfriends, but if I meet the right guy, I suppose it wouldn't be bad." Asuka mused.

She glanced at Aomine, then looked away, her cheeks the colour of the cherry blossoms.

* * *

The first basketball training of the season rolled by, and with it, the newly picked out recruits. They'd gone through a trial Asuka had unfortunately been unable to attend. Harasawa stood before the team impressively, his hair as curly as ever. The coach eyed the new members and addressed them, introducing himself with a calm tone that made him sound very composed and mature. While the first years listened intently, returning members stretched while half tuning in.

"I have two piece of news right off the bat. The first, the interhigh has been moved a whole month early. I am not currently aware why, but rumours have suggested there will be scouts at the competition, who will only be observing the top eight schools out of the seventy eight competing, suggesting some special intention." Harasawa revealed.

There were murmurs of interest and excitement through the team. Asuka smiled knowing to herself.

"The second piece of news is the match I've arranged. We'll be having an early match with another school in the area next week. That school being Seirin High who bet us in the winter cup last year. I expect great results." Harasawa announced.

Seirin High? That meant Kagami and Kuroko. Asuka instinctively looked to Aomine who looked back. Two players on the level of the generation of miracles in each team. Asuka grinned. The unrecognised queen was ready to play.

* * *

 **And so the new arc begins!**

 **Midnightstealth: Thank you for your reviews! Hope studying went well for you. Your reviews are really encouraging!**


	26. Chapter 26- Realisation

**It's been an emotional roller coaster for the last few weeks. Exam finals were happening but they have ended and I am free! It feels so good. Now I'm most likely going to go back and revise this fanfic. I started it more than a year ago as an excited and over eager new comer and I must admit, reading some of the first chapters made me face palm. What was I thinking to reveal basically all the plot point so early? Well it's too late to change that now but I'll work with it. I didn't expect this story to go on for so long either. Admittedly the whole Niseko arc was kind of not important and long, but it was an idea floating in my head that I liked. Since I am revising this fic, the chapter numbers will be out of sync for a while so sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter twenty seven

Realisation

 _The girl had many faces, all overlapping each other. There was one face covering all others, a mask to hid the thoughts beneath. The mask had odd silver eyes, too familiar for comfort. Behind the girl's head of many faces rested hands; scarred hands holding chains. The hands pulled invisible strings, forcing the mask of the girl to smile, but all the faces beneath the mask were chaotic; screaming, crying and begging._

* * *

A miss. Aomine narrowed his eyes. That was the second one that day, and he knew Asuka was better than that. She should have been able make the shot without effort. The girl frowned and sprinted after him. Both jumped, going for the rebound. Asuka was nowhere close to jumping high enough and watched Aomine's back as he sprinted down the court. The bluenette went in for a dunk just as Asuka caught him, making a last effort to stop him. A stupid move. Aomine overpowered her with ease and the ball went in flawlessly.

"What was that? Izumi, are you half asleep?" Coach Harasawa asked.

"Sorry coach, I wasn't concentrating." Asuka apologised.

"Asu-chan, physical strength is your weakness. Don't try blocking dunks as it will just was energy. If you need to block Kagamin's dunk in the match, leave it unless it's in the last half of the last quarter." Momoi instructed, reading notes from her clipboard.

"Go it." Asuka nodded.

Harasawa nodded back before addressing the other players and handing out advice. When he was done, Nashiwa took his turn to speak.

"Our communication needs working on and overall as a team, stamina is a weakness. Also, second years and first years," Nashiwa scanned over the large majority of the team, "Where was everyone when Aomine got that last rebound? Where was the defense? Don't just rely on Aomine kun and Izumi san."

Nashiwa watched for said members' reactions. The bluenette looked annoyed while Asuka was frowning.

"You second years should know we can't take them for granted. Remember when Izumi san wasn't with us? Or when Aomine kun didn't turn up to games? You need to pull your weight. First years, please don't assume you can sit back and let them do the work. Before, the area was completely open and you all stood there watching her try catch him." Nashiwa lectured.

"But, we'd just get in the way." One of the new recruits muttered.

"Yeah you would. So get better and not get in the way." Aomine said.

The first year put on an immature pout and looked away from his senior.

"Whatever. You don't even care about the team. How are we supposed to catch up to you anyway? You're a monster."

Aomine stiffened, his expression darkening. _Crash_. The sound rang through the gym and all eyes rested on Asuka who had kicked over the basketball rack. Nashiwa stared at her in shock, not expecting such a violent reaction. Silver eyes flashing dangerously, Asuka stepped up to the first year and punched him.

"Asu-chan!" Momoi shouted.

"Matou kun, I understand you're frustrated but instead of complaining, maybe try support the team more. I don't care how strong you think Aomine is, don't call him a monster. People who don't work have no right to complain about 'talent'." Asuka said.  
"Don't talk to me like I can't play basketball. Honestly, your play was worse than mine today!" the first year snarled.

"Then back me up yeah? Be there to receive the rebound, be there to defend. Don't spite me for not living up to your expectations of perfection. Don't sneer at me for messing up just once. I'm your team mate, and so is Aomine." Asuka said in exasperation.  
"That's enough. Let's get on with training yeah?" Nashiwa suggested. "And Matou kun, do not disrespect Izumi san like that. You'll see just how well she plays tomorrow."

While still looking extremely hurt and frustrated, Asuka followed the team and shuffled back to train. Nashiwa clapped Asuka on the back supportively.

"And you can go sit down. I'll tag in." Nashiwa said.

"Sorry Nashiwa kun." Asuka mumbled.

She took his advice and went off court to sit beside Momoi, promptly covering her head with her jacket so that no one could see how hard it was for her to breath.

* * *

"Well, are you going to scream at me? Momoi isn't here so it's the perfect opportunity yeah?." Asuka joked.

She twiddled her thumbs waiting for a volley of insults but it didn't come. Confused, she looked up at Aomine walking beside her with an uncaring expression.

"Scream at you for getting in my way of punching the squirt?" Aomine asked.

"No, I'm more concerned about what you thought about my pathetic playing." Asuka sighed.

Aomine shrugged which made Asuka even more worried. Was he giving her the silent treatment? Was he angry at her for not resting like he told her to?

"Go to sleep early today." Aomine said suddenly.

"H-huh?" Asuka asked.

"You have bags under your eyes. Don't stay up and be tired for the match tomorrow. Tetsuya and Kagami can't beat us." Aomine said.

Asuka raised her hand and touched the bottom of her eye self consciously. It was sometimes really annoying that Aomine was surprisingly observant, especially with his thick head.

"Also, let's grab dinner out. Your uncle went back to Niseko and your dad is in hospital, which leaves no one to cook dinner. I'm guessing you're slowly poisoning yourself." Aomine said.

Asuka made a pout. While she could now bake edible food, the only dinner worthy thing on her repertoire was curry, and eating curry everyday did eventually become tiresome.

"I feel like I should be offended you just indirectly insulted my cooking but also flattered you care. Fine let's go out." Asuka sighed.

"What? Go out?" Aomine spluttered.

"Yeah, you're the one who suggested going out to eat. Already changing your mind?" Asuka asked.

"Don't word it- whatever." Aomine sighed.

He dug his hands in his pockets and observed the girl walking a few paces in front of him. She had an odd way of walking when she was happy. She had a spring in her step that bordered a skip and her arms bounced beside her more. Aomine wondered briefly when he'd started noticing such small details, then tried reasoning with himself that it was normal since they were close friends. Then again, he didn't really consider Asuka as a normal friend, perhaps best friend? No, that wasn't right, Kuroko was his best friend. Asuka held a special place of her own, like a little sister, even though in reality she was older. No, sister wasn't quite the term either. Aomine searched his brain for a better word but couldn't quite find it. He noted to himself to consult Momoi afterwards.

"By the way, thanks for before, even if I could have just punched him." Aomine said.

A faint blush crawled onto Asuka's cheek as she remembered her outburst. She laughed awkwardly and fiddled with her hair. Aomine scoffed at her bashfulness and walked on. He had to admit, she was cute when she blushed.

* * *

Tōō academy's basketball team arrived at Seirinwith an intense aura around them, one they carried simply for having Aomine Daiki. The team marched in, dressed in their familiar basketball uniform of dark navy blue lead by an unfamiliar green eyed captain. Riko realised that the old captain, Wakamatsu would have graduated already, along with the other ex-third years. Like Seirin, the team was fairly new, and like them, there were two members on par with the generation of miracles. Aomine walked behind the rest of the team, hanging back without much enthusiasm. Perhaps what Kagami and Kuroko had said about him becoming his old self again wasn't quite true. Riko's gaze moved past him to Izumi Asuka, who stood alongside him. The girl with silver hair and silver eyes dragged her feet a little as she walked and yawned, to which Aomine responded by making an annoyed sound.

"Tetsu kun!" A high pitched voice called.

Of course, Momoi Satsuki, another formidable opponent. No doubt she'd already analyzed every player on Seirin's team.

"Alright, shall we get started?" Riko called, keen to begin the game.

"No point waiting, start we shall." Harasawa agreed.

For the first quarter, Seirin had all it's third years on court and Tōō had opted to go the same route, having the positions occupied with all it's third year and one second year. Kagami scanned his opponent, the captain of Tōō. He grinned and rolled his shoulders, ready to play. From the corner of his eye, the redhead saw Asuka smiling at Kuroko with a whimsical expression and Aomine hit her comically on the head. He knew from his last match with the girl, that her carefree manner would evaporate the minute the whistle blew. And when it did, what a transformation it was. Kagami jumped- higher than Nashiwa- and hit the ball to his team mate. Fukuda had hardly taken three steps when he was faced with the Tōō's ace, Aomine Contorting his face into a scowl, the spiky haired boy tried breaking away using a fake. It didn't work and he almost lost the ball to a stea. Taking a different approach, he passed to Kuroko who used his signature misdirection to slip between Tōō's defense. Asuka took her cue to act. Like hell they'd allow the opponents take the first points.

"Daiki, guard!" Asuka called.

"I know." Aomine confirmed.

Riko watched as the bluenette move in front of Kagami, blocking his from receiving a pass. However, Kuroko wasn't daunted by the sudden move and shifted his pass to another team member. Using the heel of his palm, he propelled the ball ahead, a clear path to a free member. Without sound, without warning, a streak of silver cut through the air.

"Izumi san!" Sakurai called.

Using the momentum of her acceleration, Asuka spun and lobbed the ball across the court to a waiting Sakurai who used a quick release shot. The ball sailed perfectly into the basket, giving Tōō the first points of the day.

"Control the pace." Nashiwa directed.

The team responded in unison with a determined call. Riko felt it then, the serious aura the team emitted. To them it was not just a practise match, or even a rematch against Serien. The match marked the start on the new season and winning it mattered- more than she'd anticipated. A cool bead of sweat formed against the coach's forehead. Tōō had a weapon they didn't before, one that could shut her team down completely. They had Asuka. Seirin was the underdog again, stripped of it's strong support players while Tōō had gained. For not only had it gained Asuka, it had also gained Aomine. He tore through the court but not carelessly or thoughtlessly. Instead his playing was in perfect coordination with Asuka. Half way through the first quarter, Seirin was down seven points.

"Damn it." Riko cursed, crossing her arms.

She re-analysed the situation, searching for a weakness to expose and take advantage on. As Asuka scored another basket, she wiped away sweat from her forehead. Riko narrowed her eyes, focusing on the girl's breathing pattern and the sweat covering her body. She was already tired, and wouldn't be able to play past two quarters. A buzzer signalling the end of the first quarter sounded.

"Coach, we're getting crushed." Kagami breathed hard.

"For now, but their key player won't be able to play for much longer. She's tiring already. Without Izumi san, they have no defense against Kuroko, not even with Aomine kun. He can't hold both of you." Riko coached.

"Izumi san usually has more stamina than Aomine kun. Do you really think she can only play two quarters?" Kuroko inquired.

"I'm not sure why she's burning out so fast today, but, I'm sure in my judgement. Now listen up. Double down on defense. Don't let the gap in score widen. Tōō is keeping Izumi on for the second quarter it seems, but once they pull her out on the third quarter, go on attack. Kuroko, you're out for now. Kagami, focus on Aomine kun. Izumi san isn't a good matchup for you. She's speed and agility based. Remember guys, focus of defending. Prevent the ball from being passed to Asuka and Aomine at all costs, even if it means avoiding passing to Kagami."

The second quarter ended and the difference in score was at eleven points. Asuka sat heavily on the bench and draped a towel across her neck.

"Why do you look so wiped out?" Aomine asked.

Asuka jumped up enthusiastically to dissuade the question. She twirled around once and rocked on her heels, the image of energy.

"I'm not wiped out. In fact I'm raring to go! Play for the win, win for the team. " Asuka said, reciting her personal motto.

Aomine rolled his eyes at the cheesy saying. It was even more cringe worthy than her cousin's 'believe in yourself'. Asuka lashed her towel off, making it whip through the air. Aomine watched her as she stalked over to her bag and pulled out a mint, crushing it with her teeth and chugged down water. Coach Harasawa gave the team a pep talk and switched Sakurai out for one of the second years. He then turned to Asuka.

"Izumi san, do you want to switch out?" he asked

Without a mirror, Asuka could only guess she looked as bad as she felt. Every muscle was knotted, her senses on overdrive with the tiniest touch registering as pain. Her legs felt like lead and her arm, sealed with iron chains. Her brain cried for sleep, for rest. And still she smiled easily, a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Of course. Let's win this." Asuka announced.

"One, two, three, Tōō!" the team chanted, breaking apart.

Asuka noticed a look of disbelief painted on the Seirin team coach's face when she returned on court. She had probably assumed Asuka would be taken off court, and maybe she should have been. Everytime the ball was passed to Asuka, or when she intercepted a pass, it felt like a cannon ball straight at her hands. It didn't help that Kuroko had strengthened his pass to a degree that would most likely have stung even on a normal basis. A sickness began filling her up as she zoomed across the court and unconsciousness threatened her every move. A buzzer went off and Asuka looked up dazed. Someone clapped her on the shoulder, apparently congratulating her on a goal she hadn't realised she'd scored. Looking up on the scoreboard, Asuka realised Seirin was close behind, only eight points behind. The close in the score difference was most likely partly her fault and a small guilt weighed in her mind.

"We can't afford to let them gain anymore ground. Aomine kun, Izumi san, your coordination is of. I'll ask again, do you need to go off Izumi san?" Harasawa asked.

"Sorry and no coach." Asuka answered promptly.

She zoned out after that. Nothing the coach, captain and manager said made it to her ears.

"Izumi san, are you ok?" A soft voice asked.

Kuroko startled her as he appeared unseen beside her. He blinked, the closest to frowning the outward emotionless phantom man was going to get. Other than Akashi, Asuka was the only one who wasn't affected by his lack of presence. The fact that she'd taken a step back showed a lot about her current condition.

"Mmm hmm. A bit out of breath but that's only because you make me run around so much. I expected no less yeah?" Asuka joked.

The whistle blew.

 _Focus_

Asuka gritted her teeth, catching a pass from Akita and dribbled in for a lay up. The ball bounced on the hoop once before going in, an unusual occurrence with Asuka's normal grace.

"Itsuko!" Asuka called to her captain.

He threw the ball in a high arc to Asuka who nearly dropped it. With effort, she forced herself to move and managed a dunk. Asuka felt faint and her eyes were blurring with a light that wasn't there.

 _Focus!_

Kagami managed to steal the ball from behind her and scored. Seirin was going on full attack, aggressive and merciless.

 _FOCUS!_

* * *

Asuka stumbled to the bench, legs shaking. The final quarter had ended without her knowing what the hell had been happening. She wouldn't be surprised if she was informed of accidently scoring in her own basket. Momoi knelt beside her friend with concern as well as fear.

"Asu-chan breathe. Are you ok?" Momoi asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. I just need water." Asuka assured, though she sounded unstable.

A forehead slapped against her own, causing Asuka to flinch. She stared into a blurred image of blue eyes and briefly wondered if Aomine's eyes had always been so sharp.

"LooklikewewonDaiki." Asuka slurred.

"She's going home. You guys take care of the after game stuff." Aomine said stiffly.

No one argued with him, especially when Asuka didn't even protest, though honestly it seemed she couldn't.

"I'll drop by later and make you dinner ok?" Momoi promised.

"I'll take care of it. I'll already be there." Aomine quickly averted.

He didn't think Asuka would appreciate being poisoned. Aomine picked up both his and Asuka's bags before assisting her out of the gym, half supporting half dragging her. The moment they exited, the pair was assaulted with a horde of fangirls trying to get the bluenette's attention. He duly noted to himself that none of them had chests larger than a c cup, which he could instantly tell with his practised eye. Meanwhile Asuka was having a hard time walking, no less fighting through a crowd. Suddenly, she was falling, her legs giving way. Then she felt herself fly up and decided she'd finally lost her mind- that is until she realised Aomine's face was closer than usual and a pair of arms were lifting her.

"Move." Aomine commanded his unwelcome fans.

They parted like the red sea, staring at the silver haired girl. Not one of them wouldn't have loved to be in her place.

* * *

Asuka had stayed standing long enough to get on and off a bus, but afterwards, began to melt down. And so Aomine had offered walking the rest of the way carrying her in a piggyback, which she swallowed her pride and accepted. She was surprisingly light and stayed silent all the to the house. Using all the stealth possible in such a situation, Aomine miraculously avoided being see by any witnesses. When they made it to the house, he let Asuka and returned her bag so that she could find her keys.

"Thanks for helping me." Asuka said while unlocking the house.

"Hn." Aomine scratched his head awkwardly.

He followed her in and stayed close behind, worried she'd fall backwards as she ascended the stairs to her room. It was more cluttered than the last time he visited. An impressive arrangement of paintings littered the place, one currently in progress standing on an easel. It was an interesting piece showcasing a girl with different faces painted in a way that they overlapped each other but were still easy to differentiate. The front face which was insync with the shoulders and neck, painted to be more prominent. It had a neutral expression with soft brown eyes. Curious, he looked around the room for a bit, glancing at the different paintings. There was one he realised was of him slam dunking, based on the sketch Asuka had done in Niseko. There were several others that closely resembled members of the generation of miracles, including a giant painting on canvas that featured the whole team. It looked like it was still in development with only pencil sketches and washes of paint.

"You sure have done a lot of painting." Aomine stated.

"Is that a bad thing?" Asuka asked.

She ast in front of her desk, picking up a pen to begin writing in an open textbook. Aomine sighed at the girl. She was stupid to push herself so much. It had always been a weakness of hers, the way she tried to conceal everything so that she wouldn't bother others. Asuka had always had the mindset that quietly enduring her troubles was better than troubling others. Sometimes, it really pissed Aomine off, not to mention caused him for trouble than what would originally have been done if she'd just opened up. He pulled the chair back and picked up a stunned Asuka. It was like handling a baby as he put her on her bed and tucked her in.

"B-but homework and-"

"You go to sleep. I'll cook you some dinner. I'm guessing you haven't had very nice meals since your uncle left." Aomine said.

"That's true." Asuka admitted. "Be careful in the kitchen. There's a draw of medicine that for, uh, Otōsan when he is let out of hospital."

Aomine nodded and left Asuka to rest as he went to prepare dinner. The kitchen was depressingly barren for a girl who loved food as much as Asuka. Poking around, Aomine found a stash of instant noodles and all the right ingredients for a curry. He suspected they were the only foods she could actually make other than cakes and sandwiches. There was also a neatly arranged stack of medicine which Asuka had mentioned. Deciding to put his cooking skills to the test, Aomine prepared to cook a full meal containing salted fish as a main, some soup as well as a simple cucumber salad. Of course, rice was included in the package. The dinner wasn't the most luxurious of any kind, but it was the extent of Aomine's capabilities, and he knew it was grand compared to Asuka's cooking. He finished making the food and dug out two trays to arrange it on for himself and Asuka. From memory, Aomine recalled she often ate in her room.

* * *

When he entered, the room was quiet. Soft breathing can from the bed where Asuka lay sleeping. She looked truly peaceful, which made Aomine aware of just how tense she'd been. Aomine sat beside Asuka for a while, not wanting to wake her when. In looks, if not figure, there was no one Aomine knew who beat Asuka. It was a fact, and one he had become increasingly aware of. Did he, perhaps, like her? It was a thought he hadn't managed to finish until that moment, and Aomine stood up in surprise at himself. Why not though? Boys fell for her everyday. She may not have the largest chest, something Aomine called a lose, but she had the most beautiful silver hair and eyes. Looks aside, Asuka loved basketball, and was on par with the generation of miracles. She was also a good friend who had remained as such even with three years of silence. It wouldn't be strange if he ended up falling for her. Wait, _did_ he like her? Aomine paused at his own realisation. No way, he liked her? But that was-

"Okāsan." Asuka murmured.

Aomine froze. His breath caught and a chill went up his spin. Asuka twisted in her sleep, face scrunched in a frown, and murmured something incoherent, but the one word Aomine could here was Okāsan. Asuka was dreaming about her. After so long without the nightmares, Asuka was dreaming about her again. And that only happened when Asuka was scared of losing something precious: her father.

"Izumi, I made food." Aomine said loudly.

Asuka's eyes fluttered open as she stretched, struggling to wake up. For a second she seemed confused, lost in her dream. As the sleep left her eyes, Asuka smiled at Aomine and breathed in the smell of the dinner.

"Ooo looks good. I'm starving. Itadakimasu!" Asuka licked her lips.

"Izumi, if you ever have worries just tell me." Aomine said.

Asuka blinked at him then nodded appreciatively. She knew he was referring to the nightmare she just had. They didn't need to voice it, but there was a trust between them. Aomine knew then that whether he thought of her romantically or not, he wanted to protect her, for her to be happy.

"Thank you." Asuka smiled.

"Don't mention it." Aomine replied.

* * *

 **I'm going to start pushing the story to progress. I'll probably skim over the** **inter high somehow to bring in what the whole fic was based around in my head. It's nice to be able to write again after so long buried in exam papers and study notes. I'm really happy to be back.**


	27. Chapter 27- Anticipation

**Happy new year everyone! I hope everyone had a good christmas too. 2016 has been one hell of a ride. It's been a year with stress, emotional breakdowns and just bad luck all round, but it's still had it's perks. Anyway, I look forward to 2017 and continuing (please hopefully finishing) this fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter twenty eight

Anticipation

 _A girl sat on a desk, her head turned on profile. She was in the centre of a classroom filled with people, all grey and dull. Colour from the girl had began fading away, absorbing into the lifeless atmosphere. Through her skin, her heart could be seen, bright red and bleeding._

* * *

"Where is she?" Minako muttered, slumping over her desk.

She rubbed her temple wearily and pulled out her phone, hoping to see a message from Asuka about being late. Both Nashiwa and Watanabe did the same, but they were all met with disappointment.

"Must be a pretty bad cold." Watanabe worried.

"It's nearly summer, I don't thinks it's a cold." Minako sighed.

"You don't mean it's something more serious!" Watanabe exclaimed.

Minako hit him comically on the head with a scoff.

"Tch, don't go jinxing her. Maybe you could ask Aomine kun or Momoi san at training, Nashiwa. They're close to her so maybe they know?" Minako suggested.

Nashiwa looked skeptical. Both of the aforementioned had also been acting worried about their friend. He suspected even they didn't know what was going on.

"Izumi san still not back? I wonder if she'll be well enough for her birthday tomorrow." Kikuta said.

She twisted in her seat to face the three and twisted a strand of hair with her finger.

"Wait, how do you know her birthday and we don't? Does this mean we're horrible friends?" Watanabe lamented.

"She must be a stalker." Minko guessed.

Kikuta rolled her eyes. "Her birthday is two days after Ryōta Kise's. He's a talented model who happens to be her cousin."

Watanabe exchanged looks of disgust with Minako which went unnoticed by Kikuta.

"Anyway, why don't you get someone to check on her? I mean, someone who already knows her address and has been to her house hundreds of bad Momoi san isn't available to day, that leaves only one person." Kikuta hinted.

"Wait, Aomine kun? Why are you playing matchmaker all of a sudden?" Nashiwa asked suspiciously.

"Who knows." Kikuta shrugged.

* * *

For some reason, after a series of events, Aomine ended up in front of Asuka's house. He was about to turn around and go home when the door opened and Asuka crashed into him.

"Aomine what are you doing here?" Asuka asked in surprise.

Aomine cleared his throat. "Tsk, Nashiwa told me visit. You look sick. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Uh, I'm going to visit Otōsan in the hospital." Asuka said.

"Hospital? Didn't he get released? I thought he was getting better." Aomine wondered.

A look of depression fell on Asuka's face and Aomine jumped, quickly stuttering an apology.

"He was supposed to be released but then when the day came, the doctor said he needed to remain in the hospital since something they didn't account for happened." Asuka sniffed.

"Can I come?" Aomine asked, then looked surprised at himself, "Wait, why did I say that?"

Asuka laughed at his comment and indicated for him to walk with her.

"Come on then, let's go visit together. I'm sure he'll love to see you again." Asuka said.

* * *

"Ah, good afternoon Aomine kun, nice to see you." Hyōsuke greeted.

Aomine greeted him back stiffly, unsure what he was suppose to do. While she spoke with her father, Aomine examined Asuka. She hadn't been the same since the match with Seirin, and Aomine was worried something was wrong. Asuka had began skipping trainings to go to the hospital and visit her father, and she'd been absent from school far too many times. Hyōsuke was due to be allowed home weeks ago, but now, he remained bedridden, and Asuka was feeling the pressure. Aomine could tell that Asuka was tired, he could physically see it.

"Oh, I need to speak with the doctor, wait here with Otōsan, it won't take long." Asuka promised.

Aomine nodded and turned to the older man.

"So, this is kind of like when your daughter introduces her boyfriend to her father." Hyōsuke said excitedly.

When Aomine opened his mouth to speak Hyōsuke laughed and continued, "Except you aren't dating."

"We're friends." Aomine said.

Hyōsuke smiled at the comment before wincing at the pain the action caused.

"And I'm glad you're her friend, as well as all the other's from Teiko. After her mother died in that car crash, Asuka handled it by faking a smile. I know that Asuka doesn't want anyone to worry about her, and so she's kept her situation secret. The fact that she trusts you means she must really value your friendship." Hyōsuke said.

Aomine nodded humbly. He too valued her friendship, and after three years of neglecting it, he now valued it more.

"Izumi dreams about her mother. She's scared she'll lose you too and is working hard to prevent that." Aomine said.

"Yes she's juggling a lot isn't she? How is basketball by the way?" Hyōsuke inquired.

Aomine recounted some tales about training and told Hyōsuke about the match with Seirin. When he mentioned Asuka collapsing, Hyōsuke sighed and shook his head.

"She really is working too hard. Asuka never was good at taking care of herself. Well, I hope you win the Inter High." Hyōsuke said.

"Hey Aomine, let's go." Asuka said, returning from talking with the doctor.

Before they left, Hyōsuke looked at Aomine and winked.

"You have my blessing."

"We'll win the interhigh." Aomine said confidently.

"Oh and good luck with that too."

Asuka glanced quizzically between her father and friend, who looked equally confused.

* * *

After her long absence, Asuka finally returned to school. The absence meant missing classes, and that was a serious problem when one was a senior. Asuka stumbled through the day, finally being allowed to relax in the last period which was art.

"Izumi san, your progress is looking good." Hisakawa praised.

It was a rare occurrence to receive compliments from the gruff art teacher, and half of Asuka suspected he was making an effort since it was her birthday. Still, a compliment mixed in the array of dissatisfied grunts and constructive criticism was a welcome change. Asuka thanked Hisakawa and inspected her most recent piece. It was slightly different from the others which were all rather abstract in their meaning and, in a way, morbid. From her piece dubbed showing concealed torment to another piece showcasing the mortality of life, they were all rather melancholic. Her most recent piece however, was about pride in being unique. The protagonist in the painting sat with a straight back, head held high. She was painted with smooth strokes and bright colours, a contrast to the monochromatic background, filled with figures shying away.

"Hmm, very thought provoking, your board. The concepts are cleaning integrated, yet difficult to decipher at a glance. Your choice of brush techniques complement each piece nicely." Hisakawa nodded.

"I guess I finally get 'playing art and painting basketball.'" Asuka smiled.

At Hisakawa's signature 'there-is-more-to-it' look, Asuka rubbed her neck sheepishly. Why had she ever assumed she was finally free of his weird sayings? To play art was to use the passion and raw instinct she had in basketball for art. To paint basketball was to use the sense of infinite possibilities and freedom of art when playing basketball. It was about interplaying emotions and thoughts, that was it, right? When Hisakawa moved away, Saeki leaned over and looked in awe.

"It's so mysterious and cool." Saeki said in amazement. "You really are something."

"Remember that this is a continuation from last year. You're amazing yourself, already speeding ahead in your research." Asuka said.

Since she was in her own little world doing a different course for AYAI, Asuka was currently one of the only one's really painting. Saeki had began experimenting with her new concept of abnormality and was considered ahead. She'd received top marks for her board last year with the theme of movement. Kikuta hadn't done so well, but she'd gotten to a much better start with a less blatant theme.

"Izumi san, I heard it's your birthday today. Any plans?" Saeki asked.

"Aomine offered taking me to Chotto Ocha." Asuka said.

"Aomine kun treating you to Chotto Ocha? Romantic. Sometimes I still regret giving him up." Kikuta swooned, leaning forwards from across the table.

"After finding out everyone from the old team got me gifts, he insisted saying he wouldn't be the only one not to. I was really surprised when Satsuki gave them to me in the morning. Apparently they all mailed them to Satsuki before hand." Asuka admitted.

Kikuta shrugged. "Well he cares about not getting you a gift. Besides, don't you look rather happy about it?"

"Of course! Chotto Ocha is the best cafe in all of Japan!" Asuka proclaimed.

Saeki looked between Asuka and smirking Kikuta. She smiled, returning to her work. It was nice being friends with Kikuta instead of enemies and Saeki had to agree, Asuka did look happy, and not just for the sweets.

* * *

"Happy birthday and welcome back!" Akita cheered.

The rest of the team joined in with the birthday wishes. Asuka had recieved a few small gift throughout the day, and got a pretty set of pens from Momoi. This prompted Sakurai to apologise for not having a present. Asuka just laughed and brushed him off, assuring him it wasn't an obligation.

"Yes, it's good to have you at training again. Now, to business. I've gotten the set dates for the prelims and also who we are up against. When the committee said they were pushing the interhigh earlier, they meant it. July 17th is our first match. It's June 20th today meaning we have 27 days to get ready. Our opposition is Fukuda Sōgō academy, it shouldn't be hard." Harasawa announced.

Aomine smirked. They would be easy to crush, no problem at all.

"Coach, do you know why they moved the date up?" Nashiwa asked.

Harasawa fiddled with his hair, thinking. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I am not 100% sure, but there was a mention on scouts." Harasawa said.

"It's not unusual for scouts to come. They do so every year." Nashiwa reasoned.

"Hmm, there's no confirmation, but I suspect this isn't the normal opportunity." Harasawa predicted.

Asuka fought down a small smile. Finished with his news, Harasawa handed it over to Momoi who stepped forward, clipboard in hand.

"I've been doing some analysis on each individual member as well as the team as a whole. I also took some time to research the opposition. Here are the numbers." Momoi cleared her throat and began reading her notes, "Out of ten, our offense scores a ten. Defense scores seven, for adaptability, we score eight and finally, in teamwork we score a six. This means an average of 7.75."

"Six for teamwork? Isn't that a bit low?" Akita asked.

Momoi frowned. "We have improved but there's still no sense of rhythm in the team, no sync. We need to be careful on that department, especially since Fukuda Sōgō has two exchange students from America. Besides, they no longer Haizaki Shōgō holding their team down."

At this, Asuka raised raised a brow. So that's why the school sounded familiar. After the misunderstanding with Haizaki, she had forgiven and made up with the guy. She regretted not being able to play against him. It would have been interesting.

"Ok, let's get down to training." Harasawa said enthusiastically.

The team cheered and went to begin. Asuka jogged to the basketball rack and reached out to select a ball. Her breath hitched as she felt her arm twitch and lock up, unable to move.

"Damn it, not now. Move stupid arm." Asuka grunted under her breath.

She clenched her fist and forced herself to move. A shock went up her arm, causing her to hiss. Pain wasn't unfamiliar to Asuka, and she joined her team, pretending nothing happened. It was her birthday after all. What would the point be to get people worrying on her birthday?

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter, but the next one should be quite long. Well then, I'm off to celebrate new years!**

 **Crystalline Amor: Not too sure what you were trying to say but thanks for leaving a review anyway!**

 **Naliyu: Read on and ye shall see. ^_^**

Edit: Oops I accidentally copy and pasted a scene in twice but have now fixed it. Thank you Tick Tock Follow the Clock for pointing it out!


	28. Chapter 28- Teammates once

**... yeah no I have no excuse. Three months. It has been THREE months and I am sincerely sorry. All I can say is I got lost on the road of life. The new year started and I remember just being so pumped to get a new chapter out. Then the summer break turned into school, and school turned into a struggle to keep on top of things. It honestly felt like just keeping up was hard. This year, I am studying ahead in maths and art, and I can say there is a slight** **regret. Writing for WSOC became a liability. I had no inspiration, no drive to write. It just all fell away. Then I'd get that spark and sit down to write, only to find myself at a loss for _anything. '_ What was this story about again?' 'Wait don't I have an exam to study for?' I was on the verge of just deciding to abandon this story but I really don't want to. It wouldn't be fair to all of you reading to just end it here. So, after three months, here's a chapter. **

* * *

Chapter twenty eight

Teammates once

 _Crows flocked around, bringing with them ill omens of death. They pecked at the girl whose exposed skin had began flaking, showing the bones beneath, covered in cracks that let out black smoke. She was already dying inside, and the crows, which were uncovering the rot beneath, were erupting from her hair, from her own mind. She was killing herself._

* * *

He was ignoring her, that stupid silver haired man. There wasn't much she could do, small and fragile Saeki Sayuri who looked as though she could be blown away in a high wind. Her words wouldn't reach his ears. No, not him, who acted so indifferent and emotionless.

"Why don't you come watch the interhigh match this weekend? I heard your school is playing against mine. Saeki suggested.

"Stop trying to get me to a basketball match. I already quit." he snapped.

Saeki recoiled. She had no ill intent against him, only a desire to help her friend. When she voiced as much, he only laughed, a bitter and hateful sound.

"Shō, I know you don't actually want to quit." Saeki insisted.

"Why don't you just leave? I'm not interested in you." the man replied.

Saeki stared in shock, tears welling in her eyes. She fought them back and instead march forwards, raising her chin to glare straight into narrow grey eyes. Then without warning, she slapped him. The motion didn't even make his head snap to the side, he simply stare on, unimpressed.

"I don't want you to be interested in me, I want you to have a look at your own life and do something! Has she really affected you so much that you won't even try anymore?" Saeki shouted.

The man's eyes glinted dangerously and he snarled, but just as Saeki's slap failed to move him, his intimidation was wasted on her. He was the one to turn around and walk away.

* * *

When the happy and polite girl turns into the devil, it's usually a sign for worry. Saeki, who had never once showed even the slightest hint of anger, and now that she was muttering darkly to herself and clenching her paintbrush so hard there was danger of breaking it, Asuka deemed the situation worthy of attention and extreme caution.

"Is something wrong Saeki san?" Asuka asked carefully.

"Wrong? Oh no, nothing's wrong. Some people will always be arrogant jerks who walk over everyone. In fact it's unquestionably right, he's getting what he deserves." Saeki seethed, only half aware she was talking to Asuka.

At a loss for what to do, Asuka looked towards Kikuta for help. She raised a perfect brow then leaned forwards, chin rested on her hand.

"Fight with your boyfriend?" Kikuta inquired smoothly.

"He's just a friend, although that might be too pretentious of me to say. How do you deal with someone who pretends not to care about anything? It's hard to continue being nice to someone who keeps pushing you away." Saeki fumed.

"Izumi san should know how, she has Aomine kun after all. Handsome and cool, but admittedly sometimes irritating, not to mention clueless. Seriously, when will he just ask you?" Kikuta said, giving a short laugh when she saw confusion of Asuka's face. Aomine wasn't the only clueless one.

"Well, back in Teiko when I first met Aomine, we didn't get off to a great start. He thought I was a weak little girl, and when I proved otherwise, it was a bit of a blow to his pride. Even after we got closer, we always butted heads, but there were these moments we had, inside jokes we shared, and the way we understood each other. It made me realise that although it was frustrating to deal with his aloof attitude at times, he's a special and irreplaceable friend. We irritate each other and fight, but in the end, we both know we care." Asuka explained.

She stopped suddenly, realising the the sudden sentimental monologue she'd just spouted and fiddled with her hair in embarrassment. Both Saeki and Kikuta were looking at her strangely. They turned to each other and seemed to share a thought, nodding before watching Asuka with a seriousness previously absent.

"Izumi san, know that I think he is a great choice." Saeki said.

"I hope you realise soon, and when you do, just ask tell him ok? I gave him up for a reason." Kikuta advised.

The two statements left Asuka very lost, but the girls refused to elaborate of what the meant. When class ended, it was with curious thought stuck in Asuka's head. Was Aomine hiding something from her? Had she missed some secret while hiding all of her own?

* * *

There were many things that annoyed Aomine. It irritated him when people were overly positive, he couldn't stand being lectured and most of all, it annoyed Aomine to no end when Asuka kept secrets. Not just any secret either, for he didn't really care about the fickle secrets that Asuka and Momoi giggled about, and he respected Asuka enough to leave her important secrets to herself. The secrets that irritated Aomine was the type that made Asuka smile silently to herself, as though enjoying a joke only she understood. It was the type that gave her the air of someone who was superior because she knew more. The worst thing was that it was Asuka, pure and simple. Aomine wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else, but there was something about Asuka knowing more that didn't sit well with him. It didn't help that apparently only he picked up on the subtle signs (other that Kise who Aomine suspected had some sort of telepathy with his cousin). After spending a whole week contemplating the situation, Aomine could take no more and decided to ask.

"Tell me what you know." Aomine demanded.

His sudden outburst made Asuka cut her conversation with Minako, Nashiwa and Watanabe short and look at his with confusion. When the bluenette didn't indicate that he was going to explain what he meant, Asuka sighed.

"Sorry, can you be specific?" Asuka asked patiently.

"You know what I mean. You've been keeping a secret." Aomine said.

At that, Watanabe gasped, causing the group to look at him. He frowned and observed Asuka thoughtfully.

"Izumi san, don't tell me you're dating someone?" Watanabe accused.

"Where did you get that idea?" Asuka laughed.

"I just thought maybe Aomine kun was jeal- nevermind."

Watanabe trailed off at the blank look on both Asuka and Aomine's face, catching himself before potentially angering the much tougher boy. Ignoring him, Aomine focused back on Asuka, once again repeating his initial demand.

"Hey Asuka san, I need to talk to Matsuzawa sensei so I'll catch you later. Watanabe, Nashiwa, come with me." Minako said, pointedly raising her brows at Asuka.

She dragged the two boys away, leaving Asuka alone with Aomine.

"Tell me what you know." Aomine said for the third time.

"I told you to explain what you want to know!" Asuka responded.

"I don't know, but you're keeping a secret." Aomine said.

Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"What 'secret'." she asked.

"You've been acting like you know something I don't and are walking a step ahead. At basketball, you always have this weird twinkle in your eye when coach talks about the interhigh." Aomine finally explained.

He was about to go on but the bell rang to signal the end of recess. Asuka smiled and patted Aomine on the back. So that's what he was curious about. For a second she'd thought her cover was blown.

"What's the fun in telling you? Just wait for the interhigh." Asuka teased.

"Tell me." Aomine insisted, almost on the verge of a pout.

Sometime Aomine could be really cute like that. It reminded Asuka of a stubborn child.

"I have to go to work at the glass studio." Asuka apologised.

Without discussing it further, Asuka bound off to class. Aomine considered his next move. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch and he needed Asuka to tell him. There was obviously only one thing to do. He was sure Momoi knew the address of Asuka's art studio.

* * *

It was surprising how easily Aomine managed to get the information from Momoi. She even seemed eager to tell, and gave Aomine exact directions to the glass studio and how to find Asuka once there.

" _And bring her some snacks as a bribe!"_ was what Momoi had told Aomine when he left. The glass studio was a small place with the front being a shop and the back, a workshop for glass. It was quite a mesmerizing place, even to Aomine who wasn't one to appreciate the beauty of such things. The various glass artifacts in the shop reflected the light, creating a glimmering effect in the area. One section of the shop immediately caught his attention which featured a few small glass sculptures. Several were delicate figurines playing basketball. One in particular suspiciously reminded him of himself. Something about the way the figurine was poised ready to strike. The blue tinted glass for the figurines hair also added to the effect. Aomine blinked. Come to think of it, there was also figurines resembling the Kagami and Midorima.

"How can I help you sir?" A man asked, coming from the workshop in the back.

He noticed Aomine looking at the basketball row and smiled, walking over to it.

"I see you're interested in our newest collection. They were all made by a girl temporarily working for us. She studied in america and is very skilled." the man explained. "These three are the last left of a set of seven. You'll want to get in while you can."

In the same section, there were also several owl sculptures, though much less intricate than the basketball sculptures, still beautiful. There was no doubt Asuka was the girl the man spoke of.

"I need to talk to Izumi. I'm a friend of hers. Is she here?" Aomine asked bluntly.

"She's working at the moment but I'm sure she won't mind if you pop in for a bit." the man said, leading the way to the glass studio.

Aomine followed with the bag of snacks in his hand. He spotted her right away, skillfully handling a blowpipe and shaping the molten glass. She had her long silver hair tied back and wore a pair of safety goggles. When the man told her about Aomine, she looked to him in mild amusement, as though she knew he would show up.

"Hey Aomine, just let me finish this up real quick then we can talk." Asuka said, still concentrating on her work.

Aomine was amazed when the blob of molten glass transformed before his eyes into a beautiful horse. It only took Asuka two minutes to make the piece before she set it aside.

"So you came to talk about my 'secret' right?" Asuka asked.

"Wait, wait, that blob- how did you- it's a horse!" Aomine spluttered, the jumbled string of words showing his amazement.

"I forgot you haven't seen me work with glass before. I only learned after going to AYAI." Asuka grinned at his reaction. "Come on, I'll show you my AYAI piece. It's a work in progress."

Asuka lead the way, moving through the workshop with a practised grace. She brought the glass horse with her and placed it on a table of finished works with several other glass blown sculptures, all relatively simple. There was a storage area at the side of the workshop which had glass pieces that were obviously meant for long term projects. Among them was one that completely took Aomine's breath away. At first, it looked like a colourful glass egg, but as with everything Asuka did, it had much more to it. The egg had several sheets of different glass in it, which made the light reflect and create an optic. Still there was more, much more. A few of the sheets of glass inside the egg held images, almost like stained glass would. And if Aomine focused of the egg even more, past the reflecting light, he could see a small glass girl at the egg centre, her figure curled up and head ducked against her knees.

"Pretty right? I don't mean to be cocky or anything but I'm really proud and relieved this worked, or is working. Based on an American glass sculptor." Asuka grinned.

"How did you make it? How did you get all the sheets inside?" Aomine breathed.

"By cutting, sticking, grinding, sanding and repeat. The sheets with images take about two weeks each to carve. Since I only get to work in here twice a week, that's been tough, but I'll get there. Half the egg is still just plain as you can see."

Caught up in the fantastical glass art, Aomine almost forgot his original goal.

"Right, tell me what you were hiding! Don't try distract me." Aomine said quickly.

"Fine, if you insist." Asuka laughed.

Aomine watched the silver haired girl expectantly while she took her time sorting through the snacks he'd brought her. She was obviously finding his impatience funny, and he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of getting him to snap. Finally deciding to put Aomine out of his misery, Asuka offered him a bag of chips and began to speak.

"When I was in America, I met a this man while playing street ball. Turned out, a year later, he began working for the basketball association. Well, I was lucky enough to get some inside information about the international basketball competition for under 20 to be held this year." Asuka began.

She crumpled the empty chip bag she was holding and took out another snack. Impatiently, Aomine waited for her to continue.

"I didn't have to return to high school when I took my assignment year for AYAI. I could have stayed at home with more time to do art and more time to work and earn money yeah? Still, when I found out that the competition I must admit, I was a little greedy and wanted to play again. There's was talk about making a secondary team for Japan. Rumours about strong players still in high school got out and so there will be scouts at the inter high looking for such players and recruiting them for the international basketball competition. Whats more, each team consists of eight members. Now, what other group can you think of with eight people? " Asuka said.

"The generation of miracles, Kuroko, Kagami and you. Why did you keep it a secret?" Aomine inquired.

"Because the selfishness of humans know no end. I want _us_ getting on the team, the generation of miracles and Kagami too. If I told everyone else in the Tōō team, would they not strive for the same goal? It may be arrogant of me, but I want to play with everyone, be officially recognised as a team, for the first and last time." Asuka said.

Something about that statement didn't seem right to Aomine. What did she mean by _last?_ He'd always just assumed Asuka was going to play basketball as a job, that they would maybe even all be as a team. Unable to comprehend it, Aomine voiced his thoughts, raising a melancholic smile from Asuka.

"I don't think playing together will be possible in the future. Of course, I expect that the generation of miracles with reunite, but I doubt I'll be there." Asuka said.

"But you're faster than any of us, and you're reflexes are inhuman. Why won't you be there? Is it because of art? You can do both right!" Aomine asked.

Asuka didn't reply, but there was a regretful look about her, as though she knew something he didn't. Except this time, it wasn't a secret that gave her a knowing air, it wasn't a secret that made Aomine want to hit his head against a wall. Asuka had a secret that made Aomine scared to pry, scared that if he tried asking, it would make her cry.

"By the way, are you hiding something too? Everyone keeps hinting at something and I'm really confused. Do you have something to say?" Asuka asked curiously.

"I have no idea what you mean." Aomine said.

"Something about asking me something?" Asuka tried.

"Ask you o- about what?" Aomine asked.

Aomine could have sworn a creeping heat run up his neck, but dismissed it as the heat from the furnace blazing in the back. It was also probably why he had such a ridiculous notion to what Asuka had meant.

* * *

Training went by easily. In all honesty, Tōō wouldn't have much difficulty getting through the first match. They were pretty well equipped, even without Aomine and Asuka. There was still speculations on why the event had been pushed forward, but Asuka didn't say anything, so Aomine also stayed quiet. Momoi was beginning to suspect, but allowed them their secrets. As the three left the school, they were stopped by a scene playing out behind a school building. Saeki stood against the wall, pushed back by a group of boys. Upon seeing their faces, Asuka's blood began to boil. They were the ones who had tried to attack her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! Shō is nothing like you scum." Saeki said furiously.

The leader of the boys laughed. "Shō? Is that suppose to be a pet name? Looks like someone is in love."

He shoved Saeki into the wall and reached forward but Asuka was faster. Her hand clamped onto his wrist in a bone crushing grip. The boys' blinked in recognition and snarled, moving to attack but stopped abruptly when Aomine strolled casually behind Asuka.

"I suggest you excuse yourself. And don't even think of using a knife this time." Asuka hissed in a deadly voice.

The boys knew better than to mess with a girl who'd beaten them once before and the notorious Aomine Daiki. They left flinging curses and threats of revenge.

"Saeki san, are you alright?" Asuka asked worriedly.

"May I ask you a favour Izumi san?" Saeki whispered.

Asuka nodded then gave Aomine and Momoi a look. They took the hint and went ahead first, giving Saeki the comfort of privacy to say her piece.

"Izumi san, I've mentioned to you a friend who likes basketball before right? He goes to a different school so I don't get to see him that much, but we're pretty good friend. Well, lately he's been really depressed. Ever since he quit basketball, he hasn't been himself. I was wondering maybe if you could help him." Saeki asked.

"I'd love to, but what do you have in mind?" Asuka queried.

"I'm sure that if he went to see the match between our school and him at the interhigh, it would wake him up and get him going again. Of course, he didn't listen to me, but he'll listen to you I'm sure." Saeki said.

Asuka didn't follow her logic. Why would someone she didn't know listen to her and not his own friend.

"You know my friend actually." Saeki said as though she'd read Asuka's mind. "I even hear he was a teammate of Aomine san once."

"Really? Who is this person?" Asuka asked in surprise.

Saeki gave a small smile. "Haizaki Sōgō."

* * *

Silver hair. They'd called him that once. Truthfully, it had never been silver, only grey. Yet, they'd dubbed him silver haired as though it were a suggestion of being other worldly and special, for who ever heard of silver hair? Grey hair could be seen everywhere, old and young men had it, but his own was named silver, making him mysterious and intriguing. But it only stayed silver as long as the idea stuck, for once the facade broke, his hair became just grey again. Grey and dull, just as he'd become. Now, his hair had become dark, he no longer played basketball, he hated attention and his eyes- while still nasty- had lost their spark. So what part of Haizaki Shōgō remained apart from nasty eyes?

Then there was Izumi Asuka, whose hair was truly silver, whose eyes hosted a fire and who had stayed true to her goals even through everything that demanded otherwise. So if he always thought of her as a weakling, what did that make him?

"An idiot."

Haizaki opened his eyes and say a face staring down, shielding the sun. He blinked and was surprised to see a girl looking at him with silver hair.

"What are you doing here?" Haizaki sighed.

"Looking for you." Asuka said. "Saeki sent me."

Haizaki glared, grey eyes meeting silver.

"I don't need her concern." he growled.

"Those idiots who cut me up that time found Saeki the other day. They insulted you and she took it upon herself to defend you. I don't care if you think she's annoying, or if you hate her, she cares about you so tell your friends to lay off." Asuka informed Haizaki.

He slowly stood, guilt passing over his face.

"Is she hurt?" he asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

"She's fine. Haizaki, we never got along in Teiko, you were always trying to beat Ryōta down and for that I disliked you. Still, you were one of us, one of them. You aren't the generation of miracles, but you were a Teiko team member, and for that, let me tell you this. You don't need to play basketball, but you need to do is stop thinking you can't play. Saeki cares about you and she wants you to pick yourself back up. If not for yourself, at least try for her. I know you've know each other for a long time, and you may deny it, but you at least care about her opinion." Asuka concluded.

After saying her piece, Asuka took her leave. When she was almost out of earshot, a gruff voice called out to her.

"Tell her I'm sorry."

Asuka smiled. "Tell her yourself."

* * *

 **This was a bit of an odd chapter. It was more for me to allow myself to get back into it. Haizaki really is getting more time than I planned, but this is sort of the conclusion to his character. Next time will be match one of inter high!** **Let's hope the it doesn't also take three months...**

 **Hope10032: Thank you for the kind review ^_^**

 **Guest: Sorry for the massive delay, I hope you're still here though.**

 **Edwardelrick458: I'm actually from New Zealand and yes we spell our word the good ol' proper way here (sorry everyone who spells it** **color). I guess in regards to using terms such as 'bloody' as a curse, I've been influenced by books such as Harry Potter as us Kiwi (New Zealanders) don't typically use them.**

 **MaintainPressure: Can I just say firstly, love your story All because of bet! And I really appreciate the more critical (in a good way!) review. It really helps me improve. Before, I would have said that I would go back and revise my writing, and although I really want to, I realistically don't have time. From now on, I will keep your advice in mind though.**


	29. Chapter 29- Red Paint

**It's been 300 years...**

 **After so long, lets not keep everyone waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

Chapter twenty nine

Red Paint

 _There was a coldness, something of a chilling feel that perhaps came from the blue undertones of the skin. Or maybe it was the lifeless eyes staring out into oblivion. Then again. It could have been the girl's back, shattering off into shard which arranged themselves into wings, an illusion of freedom._

* * *

On the morning of the interhigh match, Asuka found herself lying in a white room. The curtains were drawn shut but sunlight had found it's way in, peeking through the crack and split through the room. It was a pale light, as clean as the hospital room Asuka lay in.

"Morning then." Asuka whispered.

There were many things she should have been doing. She should have been painting, working, getting ready for the basketball match. Asuka should have been preparing for the start of the end. Instead she lay unmoving.

"Izumi san, good morning."

Asuka turned her head and saw a white coat appear in the doorway. Doctor Mori made her way to Asuka's side and sat down. "How is your arm feeling?"

Instead of replying, Asuka lifted her arm stiffly. It obeyed her, but not without tremoring and sending stabs of pain.

"Seems it didn't work then. It was not a high percentage but I had hoped. You'll be fine to go but reconsider the your plans. You should consider the options for you future." Doctor Mori urged.

"There's no future to consider so I want to focus on the present. Otōsan has a better chance than me so if he gets better I'll be happy." Asuka explained.

Doctor Mori hesitated then sighed deeply. She dismissed her patient, watching regretfully as the silver haired girl left. Perhaps it would be harder for her to live alone than die alone.

* * *

A storm entered the courts, dressed in the Tōō uniform of black with red details. Jackets flared behind their wearers in an intimidating wind as the members stretched with nonchalant expressions. A mixture of presence and calm was a sure way to make an impression. Opposite them, with roguish faces, entered Fukuda Sōgō. They looked so ready to play, to display their skills, to crush Tōō. Asuka smirked. The expression didn't escape Momoi's notice and she leaned up to whisper to Aomine.

"Asu-chan has an expression of anticipation. I think she's been waiting for this for a long time."

Aomine looked to the girl and decided he didn't like how eager she was. He knew what Asuka's game face looked like and it wasn't this. She wore an expression suited more for Kagami, or himself. Instead of anticipation, he saw a desperation to play, as though she'd lose the chance to at any moment. The team gathered together as coach Harasawa explained the game plan. As expected, Aomine was on for the first quarter, along with Asuka. The others who were on were Nashiwa, Sakurai and Akita, their best players. Sizing up the opposition, Aomine saw the players were all giant, with one surpassing even Murasakibara. It was with a mild disappointment that he noted the bastard Haizaki wasn't present. He'd heard that the man had quit but still would have like to decimate him in basketball. The way Haizaki had seemingly come to an understanding with Asuka didn't sit well with him, causing an uncomfortable stir in his stomach.

"Ok, let's go win." Nashiwa said.

He wasn't the captain Wakamatsu had been with his arrogance, but he had his own air of confidence. Aomine scowled and moved his head lazily, a necessary action to keep the appearance of nonchalance.

The whistle blew, the ball flew and Nashiwa jumped. He was in no way short, in fact his skinny frame and long limbs made him appear extremely tall, but in that moment, he couldn't have felt any smaller. The player facing him from Fukuda Sōgō easily shadowed over him, winning the jump ball. Nashiwa fell back into position, quickly analysing the situation. Glancing at Aomine, he was surprised to see him blocked by two of the Fukuda Sōgō players. Double teaming from the start, someone had done their research. Not quite enough though. They'd left Asuka practically free, guarded by an uncertain player, no doubt new to the team. She broke past him with her speed and faced the player with the ball, an unsightly man with nasty eyes.

"Daiki!" Asuka called.

Aomine responded and fell in line with her in a position to receive. The nasty eyed Fukuda Sōgō player watched Asuka and attempted to make a quick break past. He was was still smirking when he saw a streak of orange go to the Tōō ace and found himself without the ball.

"Defense!" the player shouted.

Immediately they two largest members of the opposition flanked Aomine and closed in. He did not take kindly to being held back and displayed the extent of his skill as he easily broke past. The scoreboard flashed and indicated the first basket of the game claimed by Tōō. How easy this game would be.

* * *

"This is so damn annoying. Can't they take a hint that it won't shut me down?" Aomine complained loudly.

It was the end of the first quarter and the entire time Fukuda Sōgō team seemed determined to keep him out of the way. Even though it wasn't really working and Aomine always manage to break away, constantly being double teamed was annoying. It made it more annoying that Asuka had been underestimated for half the quarter until Fukuda Sōgō finally realised she was just as much a threat as he was. That had been plenty of time to show off some unhindered skill that the scouts no doubt soaked up.

"Sakurai kun, Akita kun and Aomine kun, you're off for the second quarter," Coach Harasawa held up his hand when Aomine began to protest, "This is only the first game of the interhigh. There is no point wasting your energy for this match. The opposition seem determined to target you and and it is causing you to use more energy than necessary for this match."

"That's bullshit, I've been crushing them." Aomine growled.

"Indeed, but there is no need to crush them. I put our best players on first to give us a lead. Now is the opportunity to let the other members on. We are already up by more than thirty points."

Aomine snarled in frustration and glared at the coach whose conviction did not waver. Sakurai had already accepted sitting out and attempted to calm Aomine, though to no avail.

"What about Izumi? And Nashiwa?" Aomine demanded.

"Nashiwa kun is the captain and this is good practise for him to lead. As for Izumi san, I would like to assess her in a real match to see what we can use in future games. Aomine kun, know that I acknowledge your skill, which is the reason I ask you to sit back for the next quarter. There is no point if you are the only one playing the game."

Still unsatisfied at the arrangement, Aomine angrily kicked the bench, almost causing it, and his team members sitting on the bench to fall. He'd waited a long time to be able to play with Asuka again in an official match. So what if the opposition was full of small fry? An excitement filled him whenever he glanced around and found Asuka exactly at the prime spot for an impressive shot. Everyone else was too slow, too clumsy but Asuka's super reaction and speed put her a hundred steps ahead in a way unlike even Akashi. Their play was seamless, as they cooperated wordlessly, through game sense alone. How dare Harasawa say he was playing alone when he was using more teamwork than he ever did.

"It's not teamwork if you're only passing to Asu-chan."

Aomine blinked at the voice, looking down to see Momoi staring intently at him. Damn her and her psychic mind. A whistle blew for the start of the second quarter. As a last attempt, Aomine turned to Asuka for help but she was staring absentmindedly at the floor. Asuka slowly looked up then went on court without a word.

* * *

Fukuda Sōgō had long given up on winning but their arrogant pride prevented them from admitting defeat completely. At some point, it must have clicked that if they were to fall, then the least they could do was make Tōō's victory as bitter as possible. And so the underhanded play began, targeted solely on the silver haired star of Tōō. It was insulting and frustrating to watch as they shoved, kicked and elbowed Asuka.

"They're turned into Kirisaki Daīchi, playing so unfairly. How could they do that?" Momoi whispered angrily.

The size of the players helped block the referee's view as they shamelessly targeted Asuka. Asuka attempted defend but lost her balance as a player shoved her from behind, causing her to crash against the person she was defending.

"Foul! Pushing! Free throw to Kirisaki Daīchi!" The referee called.

The player who had pushed Asuka snickered, causing Aomine's temper to flare up and nearly charge on court himself.

"What kind of crap is that!" he roared.

"Dai-chan control yourself!" Momoi exclaimed.

"I'm going to beat his ass!" Aomine continued.

"Do you want to commit a flagrant foul? Asu-chan can handle it, you know she can. Remember when she completely humiliated that underhanded team in Teiko?" Momoi said.

Normally Aomine would have listened to Momoi but he didn't like the way Asuka was coping. On any normal occasion, she would have sensed the move and dodged around just fine, maybe even be the Fukuda Sōgō players to crash into themselves.

"They've injured her Satsuki, can you see?" Aomine asked in anger.

"She's fine. Just trust her." Momoi insisted.

"Do you really think I can? Do you even know how much she hides behind smiles but on for show? " Aomine snarled.

Momoi recoiled at Aomine's words and lightly bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. Did he think he was the only one worried about Asuka? That he alone noticed her unhealthy habit of hiding her troubles from others? In a burst of frustration, Momoi stepped forward and felt her hand move in a trance, striking Aomine in a resounding slap that echoed clearly through the air. Aomine didn't said nothing and instead stormed away. Any longer in the stadium and he would have found himself using the Fukuda Sōgō player as a punching bag.

* * *

The air was cold against Aomine's skin as he leaned against the wall, calming his temper. Everything was fine, he'd simply over reacted and been too dramatic. A slight guilt had taken root in the soil that was his conscience, giving room to bloom into regret. Still, was it so bad to worry over a friend though? Aomine sighed heavily. It was all he found himself doing as of late, fretting over Asuka pushing herself too much at school, overworking herself in her multitude of jobs and putting too much stress on herself in her AYAI work. The least she needed was getting an injury. Aomine didn't understand the detail of her situation, but he knew that Asuka's uncle had returned back to Niseko as his business in Tokyo had ended and Izumi Hyōsuke had been forced to delay his discharge from the hospital due to an unexpected lupus flare. All this meant Asuka lived alone, making it all the easier to avoid exposing her burdens. Where were the days when all they had to worry about was who played the best in the generation of miracles and whether he or Asuka could run around the school faster? He missed spending time with Asuka lazing on the Teikō roof in content silence. In all honesty, he just missed Asuka smiling unapologetically.

* * *

By the time Aomine had gotten over his musing, the second quarter had ended. Any sight of Fukuda Sōgō losing with their pride intact had disappeared. And so had the presence of a certain silver head. She certainly hadn't been forgotten though, as the entire team was excitedly boasting their teammates skill and recounting the events of the second quarter.

"-the Izumi senpai blew him a sarcastic kiss. Did you see the look on that thugs face? He looked ready to burn her in hellfire!" Akita chortled loudly, attracting attention from the person he spoke of, who now looked like he wanted to do a lot worse to the Tōō player.

"Where is Izumi?" Aomine butted in.

"She's gone to the bathroom." Nashiwa informed after a moment of stiff silence in which the team had looked expectantly at Momoi to answer.

She was angry Aomine observed. No doubt Asuka would have hit him over the head and made a comment about his _amazing_ perception. Thinking Asuka would want him to apologize, and having no idea why he cared, Aomine muttered a quick sorry as he passed Momoi. She blinked in surprise and stared after him with a mixture of confusion and happiness. The had began discussing their game plan for the second half of the game though coach Harasawa was mostly instructing the team on how to improve in future game and in the long run than for their current match which had all but been won. With half time nearly over, Aomine decided it was time to check on Asuka who still hadn't returned.

"Izumi, are you there?" Aomine called into the woman's restroom.

"Aomine? Yeah, just a minute." Asuka's voice rang out.

There was some shuffling and the sound of a tap turned on to full. A brief moment passed and Asuka emerged with bright eyes. Aomine scowled, pointing to the corner of her mouth.

"Izumi you have blood there. Don't tell me those bastards did that. Did you split your lip?" Aomine growled.

"Huh? Oh, must be red paint from when I was doing some work earlier." Asuka dismissed.

Unsatisfied with the explanation and still suspecting foul play, Aomine crossed his arms and leaned forward to inspect Asuka's lips. They were thankfully uninjured and looked as soft as alway and perfectly rosy, if slightly pale. Asuka cleared her throat pointedly and Aomine realised his proximity to her, suddenly becoming very embarrassed. As he began to lead the way back when there was a thud behind him. Aomine whipped around and was shocked to see Asuka hastily lifting herself off the floor. He assisted her, ignoring her protests and frowned suspiciously.

"Did they hurt your legs? We all saw those bastards kicking you." Aomine said.

"I'm just a bit tired yeah? I must be getting old" Asuka joked.

"I'll take you home. We won't be needed to win against those cheaters anyway." Aomine abruptly announced.

"Wait, I'm perfectly fine. Besides, you are on for the next quarter, don't think I'll going to prevent you from playing." Asuka argued.

Aomine scoffed. "You're about to fall on your face. Don't think I haven't noticed you're tired. You won't be on anyway so might as well rest at home."

When Asuka hesitated at his reasoning Aomine sighed and resorted to bribery. His wallet would cry tonight, but it had to be done.

"I'll stay and play but you go home. I'll drop by with a dessert from Chotto Ocha."

Asuka rolled her eyes but nonetheless smiled gratefully at the bluenettes fretting.

"Lemon and rosewater cheesecake." Asuka requested.

"Of course demon princess. Always with the expensive one." Aomine sighed.

* * *

The moment the game ended, Aomine was out the door without even bothering to change his uniform. No one (except of course Momoi) attempted to stop him or even ask why he was so eager to leave. It was easy enough to guess with the knowledge that Asuka had gone home early due to fatigue. With the promised Chotto Ocha treat in one hand and a bag of more affordable snacks and groceries in the other, Aomine elbowed the doorbell and waited for Asuka to open the door. It soon became apparent that she hadn't heard the doorbell going off and Aomine took the initiative to let himself in with the spare key he knew was hidden under a flowerpot. He made sure to be quiet, not wanting to wake Asuka in case she was asleep. The sound of running water reached his ears and Aomine wondered if Asuka was in the showered. He immediately banished that train of thought, feeling annoyed at his embarrassment which was so unlike him. As though to convince himself he was completely comfortable and unbothered, Aomine left his things in the living room and inched up to the bathroom door. The sound of the water was soft, meaning it was only the tap that was on.

"Izumi, it's Aomine. The game finished and I got that cake." Aomine made himself known.

"A-Aomine, you let yourself in." Asuka stated.

"Izumi? Are you ok?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah, co-could you wait in the l-living room?"

The tremor in Asuka's voice concerned Aomine.

"Can I come in? Izumi?" Aomine asked.

"No! I'm, uh, not decent." Asuka said.

A lie, and obvious one.

"I'm coming in Izumi." Aomine warned.

"No Aomi-"

The bathroom door swung open and Aomine's blood ran cold. He stood rooted to the spot, unable to bring his limbs to move as his brain commanded. The sharp glow in her eyes had been stolen away and replaced with a strangers emptiness, wide orbs that stared up at him. Her skin too, seemed to turn several shade paler and her cheeks sunk in a way they hadn't only an hour before. There was red on her face that was most definitely not paint, smudged against her lips and chin. She coughed and fresh blood stained her hands, a few drops decorating the floor; the floor which Asuka sat with her legs awkwardly to one side. A rush of cold fear ran up his spin and wrapped tightly around him, restricting his ability to breath. Then he was moving, a ringing in his ears that blocked out everything but Asuka. It felt like he was in the zone, only his focus was not basketball, it was his Asuka, who was a friend unlike any other, who he would do anything to protect.

"Izumi." Aomine whispered for he could not shout, not when she looked like the slightest shift would send her into shock.

"A-aomine. I fell over. I fell over." Asuka repeated quietly, almost to herself.

Aomine carefully knelt down and gathered Asuka in an embrace. He held her gently for a moment before drawing back and looking into Asuka's empty eyes.

"Izumi, I'm going to pick you up and move you to your bed." Aomine said.

"Aomine, I can't feel my legs," Asuka stared blankly at him, "I can't feel my legs Aomine. They won't move. Aomine, how am I supposed to play the next game? I can't feel my legs."

"Don't think about the next game. You need to rest and recover. " Aomine assured.

Asuka wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stop her body from shaking. Her silver eyes met blue one and they were consumed with pure fear. In a voice so quiet, Aomine almost missed her next words, Asuka whispered, "I don't want to die."

Then Asuka fell towards the blue that filled her sight as the sound of water flowed calmly in the background.

* * *

 **I dunno how I feel. Not completely satisfied with this chapter, or this story for the matter. And yeah I keep telling myself I'll do a revision of it but I can't seem to find the time. I had an epiphany recently, well a few months ago, in which I realised, damn I actually have to work really hard to keep up my grades now. Ah how I took all the previous years of schooling for granted, now there's an assessment every other week and I'm studying two courses a year ahead, and suddenly studying and working is a thing. And oh the drama in life, just that cherry on top... sigh. After being just tired, I decided to turn to this fic, which I must say I've missed. But it's nice to write again, even if this was a chapter written in only a few days (despite the months between the last chap). I hope to update again soon... please schedule let me.**


	30. Chapter 30- Selfish Silence

**I live! It's a short chapter and not worth the wait, but it's something. Remember way back in chapter one the I said I've never actually finished writing a story... well I'm gonna finish this one... someday! Just hopefully before we all turn old and grey.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB**

* * *

Chapter thirty

Selfish silence

" _Okāsan, what's wrong with my hair?" Asuka asked curiously, twirling a strand of fading gold locks around her finger._

 _Izumi Setsuna stopped combing her daughter's hair and raised a brow. Asuka could tell she was considering the question carefully as she resumed her task. In the mirror, Asuka observed the tones of silver that had become present in her once pure golden crown._

" _What do you mean?" her mother asked._

" _I don't like how it's turning all silver. Okāsan has golden hair and Otōsan has black hair so why do I have silver? And my eyes are all weird too." Asuka grumbled, suddenly giving the lock of hair around her finger a vicious tug._

 _Setsuna pulled the hair away in alarm and placed her hands on Asuka's shoulders. In the reflection of the mirror, bright golden eyes met gold tinted silver ones, the two holding each other in perfect stillness._

" _What's bothering you Asuka?" Setsuna coaxed gently._

 _The barrier feel away and in its place were wide eyes of clear unease and hesitation. Asuka swiveled her chair away from the mirror to face her mother with no disturbances between them._

" _Okāsan, am I sick again? You said that I was sick and the doctors fixed me up, but I heard you and Otōsan talking about it yesterday. Am I being trouble for you?" Asuka asked seriously._

" _Asuka, of course you're not trouble. Otōsan and I love you dearly." Setsuna assured._

" _But I'm making you worry and costing you lots of money. Why did I have to be born different. Some of the other kids said I was a mutant and a monster." Asuka mumbled._

 _She took a deep breath, attempting to calm her suddenly racing heart. Her body felt hot and her sense were on high alert, taking in every little detail. Asuka glanced back up at her mother and was shocked to see her smiling._

" _You know, Okāsan is very lucky to have you. You're such a good daughter, doing well at school, always well behaved and so talented in art. And maybe you were born with a sickness and it's made you a little different, but different isn't wrong. Your hair is still pretty and your eyes have never lost their beautiful spark. You're faster and stronger than most, but that just makes you different, not wrong," Setsuna reassured, "Is being different so wrong?"_

 _Asuka stared at her mother, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes._

" _Asuka, as long as you always trust yourself, I'll never be disappointed in you. Take care of yourself and everyone you love, and you'll be alright."_

 _Asuka nodded sincerely, wiping away tears._

" _I love you Okāsan." Asuka sniffed._

" _I'm sorry Asuka, but I can't stay."_

" _Wha-?"_

 _The room began to dissolve, fracturing and morphing into a new scene. Suddenly, Asuka wasn't sitting in her room anymore, but in the front of a car. Her mother was beside her, driving along a busy Tokyo road. Asuka knew what was going to happen. The truck came out of nowhere, ramming into the car and sending it spinning from the force. As if in slow motion, a body covered Asuka, shielding her._

" _ASUKA!"_

 _There was no sound of the crash and the city sounds had all disappeared. Instead there was crying, an ugly uncontained crying coming from behind. When Asuka turned, she found herself staring at a pond, the water still and reflecting an image of herself, broken and lost. She was in the old park, alone and crying. All she could hear was her mother calling her name one last time._

" _Asuka!"_

* * *

A loud snore broke the silence, returning Asuka to consciousness. Cold, it was the first thing her mind processed. She shivered and for a moment, thought she was back by the pond in the old park. Another snore cut through, breaking all illusions. Asuka's senses returned in full and she took in the white that had become so bleakly familiar. The clean wall of the hospital room formed in front of her, exerting their uncomfortably clean chill. Then colour entered her sight, a spot of deep blue that turned into a ball of soft hair, which attached itself to a head. The head then shifted and revealed a face that made Asuka's heart clench. Even in his sleep, Aomine was no less graceful and calm. Though his face was smooth and lacked a scowl, it still appeared fearsome and intimidating. He was slouched on his seat with his head back in a position that would surely result in a sore neck once he woke. When Aomine let out a snore, Asuka couldn't help but smile. As though he sensed he was being laughed at, Aomine's eyes slowly opened, aligning with Asuka's. The first emotion to pass his face was panic which then calmed into relief that moved to uncertainty. He frowned, seemingly conflicted on what to say as he opened and closed his mouth in resemblance of a goldfish.

"Izumi-"

"Aomine, I'm sorry."

The bluenette blinked at her words then cursed, stepping forwards and placing a light pat on Asuka's head. If she not been lying in a hospital bed it would most definitely would have been a smack. A pained expression appeared on Asuka's face, making Aomine snatch back his hand.

"No, no I'm fine. So, what happened?." Asuka asked.

"Izumi, you don't remember what happened?" Aomine asked.

Asuka shook her head truthfully. There were gaps in her memory which held only the sensations of pain and fear. Distorted images of red and the floor rising to meet her was all Asuka recalled.

"When I got to your house, you weren't coming to the door so I let myself in. Then I found you in the bathroom collapsed on the floor. You were coughing blood and saying you couldn't feel your legs. And, you also said something else." Aomine hesitated.

"What did I say?" Asuka prompted.

"You said you you don't want to die. Izumi are you-"

"Asuka, you're awake!" a new voice joined.

Asuka's heart spiked when she saw her father enter, supported by Doctor Mori who had a very tired look on her face.

"O-Otōsan, I how are you feeling?" Asuka asked, suppressing the quivering in her voice.

"I should be asking you that. Don't worry about your old man, be a little more concerned about yourself!" Hyosuke said. "But I am doing well. So, how are you Asuka?"

"Just… tired. Ready to sleep." Asuka smiled.

"But you just woke up! Sleep anymore and you'll sleep your life away and turn old like me." Hyōsuke joked lightly.

Asuka surveyed her father worriedly. He'd lost quite a bit of weight and become comparable to a withering leaf, too easily blown away by a gentle breeze. Still, it pleased Asuka to see some signs of improvement that her hard earned private funding had taken effect. The unnatural redness in Hyōsuke's cheek had faded to a healthier flush, if somewhat pale. The bright intelligence of Hyōsuke's eyes had also returned, as had his lifted shoulders and straight back. Seeing her father standing tall made Asuka swell with pride and sorrowful happiness, knowing that at least her most important goal had been met; looking after the ones she loved.

"I'm glad to see you better Otōsan." Asuka said sincerely.

"And I did not raise you to be so selfless. What are you thinking, working yourself to the point of fainting. Slack off a little, fail some tests!" Hyōsuke joked. "Do you see me working myself to the bone finishing my book? I know the reader grow restless but I must mind myself before minding others. Setsuna made me promise to always take care of you so here's my advice. Be a little more selfish, like me!"

"Ever the philosopher Otōsan. Okāsan also told me to look after you." Asuka smiled.

"Ha, well two can play at that game!" Hyōsuke winked.

Doctor Mori interrupted the two with a polite cough.

"If you don't mind, Izumi san and Aomine san, I'd like to do an examination and discuss some things with the patient." She nodded politely at the two men, dismissing them.

Asuka breathed deeply, trying to suppress the feeling of dread that had began bubbling slowly in the pit of her stomach. Depending on what happened next, it could boil over into full hysteria or simmer into depression. Either way, Asuka saw no good ending, and any silver lining that may have been present had long been shadowed.

* * *

When the examination was done, the expression on Doctor Mori's face said it all. She didn't need to go through all the results and explain what the medical jargon meant. Asuka had know, she'd always know, right from the start. It had been clear, so clear that denying or acting surprised would simply be an insult. Genetic disorder, cell mutation, paralysis, terminal. They'd been said before.

"As the only known patient to have this disorder, there has been no significant push in research. I am sorry Izumi san, there is no long term cure, only temporary suppression medicine which your body is quickly adapting to and becoming resistant against. As of now, the only long term solution is still in development. We can only hope on that but the lack of funds speaks for itself. Your insistence to remain active also stimulates the disease to progress faster." Doctor Mori stood solemnly.

"What do I do now." Asuka asked.

"You have two options. You can do all you can to delay the effects of the mutation, which includes remaining at home with minimal activity." Doctor Mori paused and looked at Asuka seriously. "Or you can decided to give up on the surgery research and live the rest of you time as fully as you can and prepare. You have four months before full body shut down."

Asuka did she cry but her hands gripped the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white.

"Will you inform your father on this?" Doctor Mori prompted gently.

"No. He can't know until the very end. My father would stop his treatment to make me stop working, and if I can't live, then he definitely is." Asuka steeled herself.

"You can be discharged in two days. Izumi san, remember that just as you love your father and friends, they love you too." Doctor Mori consoled. "I will go tell Aomine san he can come in."

* * *

The door to the hospital room cracked open and Aomine peered inside, almost hesitant to enter. Asuka was faced away from him and did not turn at the sound, instead choosing to continue watching the clouds gather outside and condensation slowly form on the window. Aomine was not one to calmly observe nature's simple acts, but he knew exactly what Asuka saw. She was contemplating the gentle rain that fell with soft taps upon the window; the last of the rainy season which had come to an end. Muted light softened the sky in a sleepy warmth that Asuka wished to capture in a painting for her to look back at on colder days. The room had a silence filled with sound. There was the ambient calling of barn swallows as they flew by with their bright blue feathers proudly ushering in the summer. White noise of cars passing the hospital hummed softly, a blanket for the silence to lay upon. It was a silence which couldn't be kept, and Asuka knew. So she turned, her eyes moving from the blue of the barn swallows to the blue of Aomine's eyes.

"You are going to ask me if I'm ok. You want to ask me to tell you what's going on and I'm not sure I can lie honestly." Asuka paused, "I think it's time you knew, everything that I've been hiding."

Aomine nodded with a seriousness and attention that was so unlike his usual bored attitude. Asuka breathed deeply, struggling to begin. Her skin felt cold with nervousness and her hands were tightly clenched. They relaxed when Aomine offered his own hand and held hers encouragingly. And so Asuka began.

"It was last year when everything started. I began to notice abnormalities in how my body was functioning. The first instance was in the glass studio where I suddenly seized up. At first I thought perhaps it was just a response to pressure in AYAI, nothing unusual. When strange occurrences continued, I went to the hospital for a checkup and the doctors found that the disease I had been born with had flared again, only this time, it couldn't be suppressed in the way it was when I was born. However, a cure could potentially be found by developing the method they used before. It would just require money, time and a lot of hope. So the research and temporary treatment began. I thought at first that perhaps it would all be fine. The progress in research was on track and looking hopeful. If everything continued, then all would work out. Of course, that's not what happened."

A thousand questions ran through Aomine's head but he forced himself to stay silent and listen. Asuka continued.

"It was a few months later that Otōsan was diagnosed with a variant of lupus. There was a known way to treat it, but it wouldn't be funded by government or health insurance. Still, there was the option of private funding, but there was no way to afford it… except one. Otōsan was giving every yen he could to fund the research for my disease and so was Ojisan, but if I took up some jobs and but all that money used on me to Otōsan, well, he would get the treatment. He would never accept it though, so I knew what I had to do. I worked out a way to keep my condition a secret from Otōsan by having all documents be channeled directly to me on the account of his own condition. Doctor Mori also agreed help as she was a personal friend of Okasan. She wouldn't be doing anything against the law, it was just a task of morals. So I took my assignment year from AYAI, and returned home. I figured that if I was to die, I would do it without regret and the one thing I wanted to do was be with the team one more time. I had accepted that the small chance of finding treatment for me was not worth Otōsan's life." Asuka finished.

"How long do you have?" Aomine asked.

"Four months at best. We estimated around November."

Aomine's eyes widened in shock. It was so soon! When had Asuka planned to tell them? _Did_ she plan to tell them?

"What will you do now?" Aomine questioned.

"I'll make sure Otōsan recovers. I'll play basketball and I'll paint. I'll spend time with everyone and enjoy my life. Then, I will go, and I'll accept it." Asuka said simply.

A loud crash resonated in the room as Aomine stood abruptly, causing his chair to fall back. His eyes were angry and wild and a deep snarl contorted his face.

"That's it? You give up? Stop pretending you're okay with dying! That's stupid. You said you didn't want to die when you collapsed before. Am I supposed to just accept this? Why didn't you tell anyone? Don't you see your Otōsan cares about you too? You're always only thinking about others, so why can't you see that he wouldn't want you to kill yourself for him?" Aomine yelled.

"Aomine-"

"You can be really stupid sometimes. The hell are you thinking? Don't be so stupid to think that just because you're pretending you've accepted dying, others have too. How can you be so selfish?"

"THEN LET ME BE SELFISH." Asuka exploded.

She glared at Aomine in anguish.

"Izumi-" Aomine began.

"Let me be selfish." Asuka repeated, her voice wavering. "I can't handle losing Otōsan, it would hurt too much to know that I could have saved him but I didn't. He'll understand. You're right, I'm scared and I _don't_ want to die."

"Izumi, I know you love your Otōsan and it would break you to lose him, but there are people who love you too. Kise, Satsuki and everyone in the generation of miracles. That idiot Kagami barely knows you and he cares about you. The people at Tōō care." Aomine said softly. "I care about you Izumi."

It was as though a weight had been dropped on his chest as Aomine said those words, because he did care. He cared about Izumi more than he'd ever be able to say. They argued and fought, and she was always being annoying and stupid. Still, he cared and he couldn't imagine her leaving. Asuka reached out and held Aomine's hand.

"Thank you."

Aomine felt his throat tighten and tear itself apart. He did not speak and instead sat at Asuka's bedside. Together they watched the sky turn a beautiful evening shade of pink and yellow, all the while Aomine held Asuka's hand, afraid that she'd let go.

* * *

 **In the time between the last update and this, I had many opportunities to write, but of course had to delay it for so long. Then exams roll around, and that's when I suddenly remember 'Oh yeah, there was that fanfic I was writing about Asuka or something... huh'. Let's hope next update come sooner and better than this one.**


	31. Chapter 31- Acceptance

**After a month of intensive examination and study, and a bit of time recovering from the trauma, I did it! Chapter 31 yay! It's summer break now so I'll be attempting to get some more chapters written. The rewriting of earlier chapters is also still in progress, though I haven't done much of that recently.**

* * *

Chapter thirty one

Acceptance

 _Stars filled the night with a myriad of colours. It was the sight of another world, a place of life and dreams. There was the lone figure of a girl, watching from earth. Her head was tilted back, her eyes reflecting the sky above. A diming fallen star was in her hands, which were tightly clutched. The girl held the star close to her heart, refusing to let go and desperate for it to stay._

* * *

The Tōō basketball team buzzed with life following their complete domination over Fukuda Sōgō in the first match of Interhigh. They continued to win all prelim matches without much effort even with the aces largely sitting out. In truth, it was nothing much, only a victory that should have been thought of as guaranteed but the addition of Asuka had made it much more exciting. The team began to fully understand what having two members at the level of the generation of miracles meant. It was due time for Tōō to reclaim their championship with blue and silver leading the charge… except they were in a fight again.

"Momoi san, what happened this time?" Nashiwa asked, glancing at the two who were very deliberately standing on opposite sides of the gym.

"I'm not too sure."

Momoi joined the captain in his worry, her eyes also constantly shifting between the two. Fighting was no uncommon occurrence for the pair, but Momoi couldn't help but feel something was different this time. She hugged her clipboard resolutely and decided to confront them about it.

"Asu-chan! What did Dai-chan do this time?" Momoi asked, her tone playful and implying that whatever the problem was, Aomine was the one wrong.

She waited for Asuka to jump up indignantly and complain about how _Aho_ mine wasn't in possession of the called a brain. A smile automatically wove onto Asuka's face. Asuka opened her mouth then closed it, seemingly having rethought what she was going to say.

"Oh it's nothing! I just bet him in a one on one after the game yesterday. I suppose he's upset over it but it'll be fine." she laughed brightly, "Anyway the guys should all be in Tokyo tomorrow for interhigh. We should all meet up and get ice cream."

"I'll organise everything tonight." Momoi offered.

"Great, I'll tell Aomine then." Asuka beamed.

Momoi searched Asuka's face and found only happiness and excitement. _As always,_ Momoi thought. Asuka approached Aomine who was practising shooting long range.

"You look like Midorima, shooting long range like that." Asuka teased.

Aomine shot the ball in his hands then glanced at Asuka. When the ball reached its destination through the hoop and bounced once, Aomine had recollected himself and followed up with another shot.

"I'm making myself stronger." he dismissed.

"The others will all have arrived in Tokyo by tomorrow. I suggested we meet up for ice cream." Asuka said brightly.

"As long as we don't empty our wallets at Chotto Ocha." Aomine said simply before again immediately returning to shooting.

"Otosan is being discharged from hospital. He's finally going to be able to come home. Why don't you come over some time?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

This time, Aomine didn't pause. Instead his words trailed behind him as he picked up a ball and dribbled forward for a dunk. The force nearly shattered the backboard and the hoop bent sadly, though refused to be torn off. Asuka lingered for a moment, debating whether to press Aomine for his opinion. In the end, she decided to silently retreat back, an act that didn't go unnoticed by a certain pinkette.

Nashiwa gathered the team in to announce their next opponents, which would be the first match after prelims. Naturally, the team was almost bursting with anticipation.

"Our next match will be against Kaijō. They have the player Kise Ryōta, part of the generation of miracles. Of course, we have Izumi san and Aomine kun. However, everyone in the team must pull their weight, especially juniors. Us seniors won't be here forever, which includes our two aces. Let's win this and go to nationals!" Nashiwa motivated.

He had vastly improved in his position as captain and earned the team's respect. They cheered and clapped at the announcement. It was here that the real interhigh would begin, and beating Kaijō was the first step to winning. However, victory was not what was on Asuka or Aomine's mind. Both were more concerned over the international competition. They were the only ones in the team that actually knew the reason there was so much commotion in the interhigh and how it had even been pushed forward. Aomine was conflicted. He wanted everything to go as Asuka planned, for the generation of miracles, Kuroko and Kagami to be scouted for their natural brilliance while the everyone else was ignored. To be able to play with Asuka and everyone in a recognised team- in an international competition at that- would be the greatest opportunity and experience. However, Aomine also knew that it would be the last time Asuka played. It was her acceptance that she had fulfilled her wish to be in a team with them, and that she could quietly disappear. There was a part of Aomine that wanted there to be no international competition, if only so that Asuka would at least want to seek out an alternative. He hated her easy acceptance of her fate. Yet he knew how cruel it would be for him to want the competition not to happen. If there was really no way to save her, it would condemn Asuka die with regret, the one thing she had worked so hard to ensure wouldn't happen.

* * *

"Ah it's so exciting having everyone together! Where should we go first?" Momoi chirped happily.

"Why don't we get lunch first and catch up?" Akashi suggested sensibly.

It was a clear summer weekend and everyone in the group had been invited to catch up. Naturally, that also included Kagami who had become an honorary member of the old Teiko team. Despite Asuka's initial wish to eat at Chotto Ocha, the group of rainbow hair settled at a fast food restaurant when they discovered all their wallets painfully starved. Though Akashi offered to treat everyone, their pride wouldn't allow it. There was no table large enough for nine people, so the group decided to order for take away and sit at the local basketball court to eat.

"Now that prelims are over, we'll get to face each other! Can't wait to play against you Asukacchi." Kise said enthusiastically.

"Prepare to be beaten." Asuka said with a cheeky wink.

"With both you and Daiki, Tōō is indeed a strong opponent this season. We would be foolish to underestimate your team." Akashi said wisely.

At his praise, Momoi immediately took the opportunity to enthusiastically tell stories of the duo, specifically their horrible record of arguments. She told everyone about when the previous captain Wakamatsu was insulted by Aomine and Asuka happened to 'accidentally' launch a basketball straight into his face. Another time, they'd gotten into a fight over whether Kise or Mai Horita was a better model. It ended with Nashiwa having to threaten kicking them out of the gym and forcing them to clean up the torn magazines that littered the floor. Nashiwa had a reckoning that day as he found the confidence in himself to scold the two aces. Hearing the recount, Kise put on a mock insulted look at how Aomine had talked badly of his modeling.

"Honestly, those two fight over every little thing! Just recently Dai-chan avoided Asu-chan just because she bet him in a small basketball match." Momoi sighed heavily, her head beginning to hurt just thinking of all the conflicts she had to dispel before they escalated.

"Mine-chin must have been very annoyed that he lost to someone so small." Murasakibara offered.

"And what is that suppose to mean!" Asuka demanded indignantly.

"Hmm, perhaps Aomine san has gotten slow." Midorima added.

Aomine felt extremely wronged when everyone looked at him with amusement at his supposed tantrum. Even though the match in question didn't even exist in the first place, he was being made fun of. Asuka seemed to feel guilty too.

"Anyway, enough about our arguments, how has everything been for you all?" Asuka diverted the conversation.

"Not going to brag like usual?" Kise teased, leaning against his cousin.

She made a face and too the opportunity to steal a bite from the burger in his hands.

"Muk-kun I heard a rumour that you've been really friendly with a girl recently." Momoi gossiped.

Murasakibara seemed to think deeply about to what Momoi meant. "Ah, I talk to Eno-chin sometimes."

Every head turned to Murasakibara is disbelief. Of all the people present, apart from perhaps Aomine, Murasakibara was the last they'd expect to put in effort in interacting with others on his own accord. The gossiping side of Momoi began to show as her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, who is this girl? I remember you mentioned her when you came to Tokyo on Testu-kun's birthday." Momoi prodded.

"Eh why do you want to know? Enomoto Hana. She sold me takoyaki in Niseko." Midorima drawled nonchalantly.

"Oh, I do remember such a girl. She had black hair and was rather small. It was amusing to see- enomoto san was it- dancing with a giant." Midorima recalled.

At that point, it seemed everyone was happy to join in on teasing Murasakibara. Momoi and Kise relentlessly bombarded him with sing-song "Love is in the air" and "Opposites attract" while pretending to swoon. Akashi, who was always poised and mostly didn't bothered with such silly acts contributed a smile that pissed Murasakibara more than anything the others did. In the midst of it all, Asuka suddenly smiled a little sadly.

"If I think back the time I've been here, so much has happened yeah? It's already been eight months, four more months left." Asuka reflected.

"Five more you mean? I recall you came a month early and so have a year and a month in total." Akashi reminded.

"Yes, five months." Asuka said absentmindedly.

She straightened herself. "Time has a bad habit of speeding up when you want it to slow down. My time here will be up faster than you think. We should take a photo together, proof of my time here!"

"Is Hyosuke ojisan's poetry rubbing of on you?" Kise joked. "A photo would be nice though, and then we can go play some casual basketball before we're all crawling at each others throats in the interhigh!"

The group disposed of their rubbish and gathered together against in front of the basketball hoop, just as they did on Kuroko's birthday. This time, Asuka stood in the middle. She didn't strike a pose but wore a perfect smile, the kind seen in paintings and carved in statues. Aomine couldn't help but feel as though it was all so forced and fake, a smile that was nothing more than an act for others to see. After several matches and a visit to their favourite convenience store near Teiko, everyone parted in high spirits late in the afternoon. Asuka didn't head home though. She hurried straight to the hospital, her heart beat speeding up. The words the receptionist barely registered in Asuka's brain. When Hyōsuke stepped out, ready to leave, Asuka felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

"Otōsan, let's go home."

* * *

The moment Izumi Hyōsuke stepped into the house, Asuka felt the air lighten. It was as if the house had woken from a long slumber. The living room no longer felt empty and the lights truly shone where before they'd glowed somberly. The kitchen radiated warmth at the prospect of being used by someone who could make more than the same simply curry. Then came Hyōsuke's room. When Asuka opened the door for her father, she felt her heart tighten. It was untouched and perfectly clean without any settled dust. Asuka had taken great care to maintain the room. Now it's soul had returned in the form of her father and the gloomy aura dispelled.

"Welcome home Otōsan." Asuka said.

"It's good to be back." Hyōsuke smiled.

Father and daughter sat together at dining table for the first time in far too long. There were several dishes prepared painstakingly by Asuka. She had been extremely cautious in every step on the process. The problem was that Asuka had no palate to speak of and really couldn't tell if she'd messed it all up. Everything looked amazing, but then it always did. Artistically plated dishes, each a masterpiece. Asuka watched as Hyōsuke ate, her own appetite suffering from nervousness.

"Delicious! Tastes like Setsuna's cooking." Hyōsuke praised, looking to an empty chair when a woman with golden hair and golden eyes once sat.

Asuka breathed in relief. "I found some of Okāsan's recipe. I'm glad it tastes good."

"Ryōta told me his basketball team is playing against yours tomorrow."

Asuka nodded without looking up. "Yeah, prelims just finished."

"How about I come watch?" Hyōsuke suggested.

At this Asuka tensed. "You just got discharged. Are you really well enough to come?"

"Of course! How much more tiring is it to sit in at home than at your match? I'll definitely come watch you beat Ryōta." Hyōsuke winked.

While still hesitant, Asuka agreed reluctantly. She feared that her body would give in again. Even though last time, it was because she was careless, there was still the possibility. What if he noticed she wasn't playing as well? If any seed of suspicion grew, everything would be over.

After dinner, Asuka gave her father the tour of all her art. At this point, her room was so full with various pieces of art, it might have been a storage room for a gallery. Asuka left Hyōsuke to browse while she went back to clean up the dishes. Hyōsuke admired each piece of art, from the completed paintings to the ones in progress. He then spotted a large painting tucked away in a corner and covered by a cloth. It was blocked by storage boxes and a miscellaneous of objects. Intrigued, Hyōsuke moved aside some of the obstacles and pulled back the cloth. A sky of stars leapt off the canvas, immersing him in a ethereal world. It did not simply look beautiful. The star themselves were alive, swirling and dancing. Hyōsuke regarded the painting thoughtfully, taking in all the brushstrokes and the piece as a whole. Each individual star sung its own tune and together, in brilliant galaxies and constellations, a concerto was heard. Below it all was a lone sky was a place the girl couldn't reach. A fallen star rested in her palm. Her hands were raised as if offering the star to the sky. There was no grief, no regret. There was only acceptance. The sky was a place the girl coun't reach, and that was okay. When Hyōsuke left the room, it felt colder than even the hospital.

* * *

 **Yes it feels as though nothing happened in this chapter. Well, it is called 'Acceptance'. Don't worry, next chapter, which I have started writing, will have more movement. By the way, I realised it's been more than two years since I started writing WSOC... what?! Two years! You know the writers is bad when she reads some earlier chapters and goes "Oh yeah, I forgot that** **happened." I hope to get at least one more chapter out this month. However, I know myself. So, early Merry Christmas... and early Happy New year if I'm that slack!**


	32. Chapter 32- For the love of basketball

**Oh I knew myself too well. I planned to complete another chapter for last month, but procranstinated. In the end this, I could only update a year later... cause its 2018 now! Happy new year everyone. I really wanted to get a chapter out on new years (Even if it's so late it's actually the 2nd here in NZ) so I gave up sleep to do so! It's my own fault for procrastinating... New year's resolution, don't procrastinate!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KnB (I've become real slack with these)**

* * *

Chapter thirty two

For the love of Basketball

 _To my daughter, who wished for my happiness_

The soft clattering of dishes being moved around caught Asuka's attention when she woke up. It was a familiar sound that was also something that seemed rather out of place. _Otōsan,_ Asuka thought as she leapt out of bed and entered the dining room still dressed in her sleep wear. Hyōsuke had already set out the table and was tidying up the kitchen. Seeing Asuka, he smiled and greeted her brightly.

"Morning Asuka, breakfast is ready."

In front of her was a perfectly prepared meal; white rice, mochi soup and grilled fish. An overwhelming urge to cry hit Asuka but she suppressed it, instead choosing to laugh.

"Mochi soup? Is it new year or something?" Asuka teased her father.

"Symbolic of a new beginning." Hyōsuke replied.

"Ever the poet." Asuka smiled.

Breakfast was served for two that morning. The food's wonder extended beyond just its superior taste to Asuka's usual self prepared breakfast. There was a comfort in the warmth of the soup that made Asuka feel more energised than ever.

"You need to eat well to have the energy to beat Ryōta kun." Hyōsuke lectured.

"Basketball is a team game otōsan! It's not Ryōta, it's Kaijō yeah? And I'll definitely play well since you're watching." Asuka winked though in reality the words were more a reassurance for herself.

The act had been easy to keep up since her father really hadn't seen her much. He didn't know that lately when she played basketball, a dice was rolled to see if she would seize up and collapse or if she'd get through without her limbs becoming paralysed. Hyōsuke insisted on doing the dishes when breakfast was finished. He shooed Asuka away to get ready for the match which she eventually begrudgingly did. Surprisingly punctual, the doorbell rang to announce Aomine at the exact time they'd arranged.

"Yo." Aomine said by way of greeting.

"Morning!" Asuka said brightly.

Asuka gave her father a hug before stepping out of the house. The sky was clear and the air carried a warm breeze. It was a good morning and Asuka was determined to make it a good day.

"Men, and lady, this is the first real match of interhigh. The prelims were warm ups. Now, we show everyone that Tōō is a force that can not be stopped." Nashiwa encouraged.

* * *

The Tōō basketball team was gathered in the changing room for their team talk. They'd arrived at the venue together after first gathering at school. After Nashiwa concluded his team talk, they out dressed in their intimidating black and red uniforms. Asuka was at the back of the team as they filed out. She stretched nervously and went to her bag as the others left. When everyone was gone, Asuka retrieved a small mint container and tipped out one of the contents.

"I always thought you had bad breath."

Aomine leaned against the doorway, his eyebrows raised.

"Hardly as bad as yours" Asuka protested.

"Then why mints?"

Asuka hesitated. "Not mints. It's prescription medication to ensure I don't get paralysed during the game."

Immediately Aomine grew grim. He'd only been teasing before and had really thought the mints were just mints. The innocent mint container had been used many times before games by Asuka. Aomine had just assumed she wanted fresh breath or sugar to be in the best form.

"Are you ok?" Aomine asked.

Asuka laughed nervously. "No."

Her honest reply caught Aomine slightly off guard. He'd been expecting her to say 'I'm fine' or 'Don't worry'. Now that Asuka had admitted he wasn't ok, Aomine's concern shot up.

"Otōsan is in the audience today. If he notices something's wrong or worse, if I have a flare, I don't know what to do. What he finds out and refuses to be treated? It's the final stage and then he'll be completely better." Asuka distressed, her mind clearly in chaos.

"Oy Izumi."

Asuka looked up to find Aomine's blue eyes staring seriously at her.  
"This is basketball. You have a lot of things going on, but right now, just focus on basketball. Izumi san will notice something is off if you keep worrying. Don't you love basketball?" Aomine asked and Asuka nodded silently. "Then enjoy the game. You won't collapse, I believe you. And if you do, I'll pretend I punched you in the head."

As silly as Aomine's words sounded, Asuka felt grateful and at ease. She breathed deeply and calmed her nerves.

"Then let's go play some basketball."

* * *

The team didn't question Asuka and Aomine's late arrival, having already accepted the two danced to a tune no one else could comprehend. That didn't stop Momoi from reprimanding the pair though to which Asuka apologised far too brightly and Aomine ignored with a huff of annoyance.

"Asukacchi!" An enthusiastic voice called from the other team.

The unmistakable golden hair of Kise bounced up from the opposing team. Asuka waved back with an equally cheery smile. To everyone else, the mood made them feel a little awkward. Tōō was known for its dominating and intimidating presence, so why did the air feel far too light? It was as though the two teams competing in order to advance were having a casual friendly game. Nashiwa exchanged looks with the coach, unsure whether he should say something to get Asuka to have a more serious mood. However, Momoi cut in before him.

"Don't worry, they may be best friends now, but Ki-chan and Asu-chan are very competitive on court." Momoi informed with a secret smile.

The referee called for the players and they walked on court. Asuka allowed herself to scan the crowd and quickly spotted her father. Aomine deliberately walked pass Asuka.

"I won't pass to you if you're not serious." he said.

Asuka blinked and smiled. "No need to pass. I'll be the one with the ball."

Aomine smirked at the challenge, satisfied that Asuka was now focused on the game.

* * *

The players were in position, the ball release and the game started! Without hesitation Kaijō advanced, the ball in possession of an ash haired player. Just as Aomine was about to face him, he passed to the Kaijō ace and captain. Wasting no time, Asuka ran in front of Kise.

"Ready?" Asuka provoked.

Kise only grinned. The easy mood from before had been completely discarded. Now they were both focused on defeating the other. The match up was an interesting one. The two knew each other's thought processes better than anyone. Not even Aomine could read Asuka as well as Kise when it came to basketball. Asuka focused and herself fall into Kise's rhythm. Every move he made, Asuka was able to follow. It was almost as though she had Akashi's emperor eye, only her skill was very different. Asuka's inhuman reaction speed was to be feared, but her ability to follow up was even more frightening. Asuka was fast, and not just in an ordinary way. Even when Kise moved first, Asuka would be able to keep up and even be first. It was her acceleration that was to be truly feared. Knowing this, Kise played the long game. He constantly wove the ball around, looking for an opportunity to break through or pass. As Kise did a double fake, he found his opportunity. A team mate was positioned perfectly for an alley loop. Kise purposely leaned forward as if to dribble forward, him muscles moving in the same way. As expected, Asuka reacted, anticipating his positioning. Kise took the opening and passed. His trust in Asuka's ability had paid off. She had reacted to the subtle signs of his false move and put in the measures to defend. The first basket went to Kaijō.

"Ready?" Kise echoed Asuka's earlier challenge.

Just as he'd imitated him, Asuka replied with a grin. A promise for a retaliation. Asuka looked to Aomine who looked a little disappointed he hadn't yet touched the ball. Kise's face dropped briefly before he almost laughed out loud. He'd forgotten Aomine, which was just as insulting as it sounded. How could he ignore the ace of the generation of miracles?

"Daiki!" Asuka called.

Just as the thought ran through Kise's head, Aomine appeared with a serious expression. This match wasn't the same as the last time they'd faced each other in the interhigh. Aomine regarded Kise and Kaijō as real opponents. He wouldn't hold back or play half heartedly. The ball shot through the air straight to Aomine. _Damn it,_ Kise thought as he helplessly watched Aomine streak across the court. The Koijō players put up a valiant effort to him but were left to watch him perform a beautiful formless shot. The score continued to go back and forth between Tōō and Kaijō and first quarter ended with Tōō leading by four points.

"Izumi san and Aomine kun, you'll both stay on the next quarter. We'll be switching the other players though. Akita kun and Sakurai kun both go on. Keep the ball away from the tall black hair number 14. Kise Ryōta can not be completely stopped but limit his resources. Number 14 is always feeding the ball to him and receiving. Break their rhythm. The manager also has some things to say." Harasawa instructed.

Momoi nodded and gave her report next. "My data seems to be true. Kaijō knew very well that we had the advantage of Asu-chan and Aomine kun. Ki-chan is one of the one member of the generation of miracles most suited to face both of them. However, of the points they've scored, Ki-chan got less than a quarter of them. Our weakness is the teamwork. We have an over reliance on our aces, and that breaks the rhythm whenever they can't be reached. Kaijō is taking advantage of this. It's too late to change now but be conscious of it. We'll work on it in training for the next match."

The way Momoi had said 'next match' was no mistake. She was showing her confidence in the team and their ability to defeat Kaijō. Asuka cheered with the rest of the team and made her way back on court.

* * *

The second continued as a back and forth between the two teams. Tōō wasn't the only ones to have made adjustments and implement new strategies. The line up for both teams had also changed. _Ry_ ōta, _you never said you had such strong people on your team_ , Asuka thought in amusement. Whenever they'd talked about their teams, Kise had either made his team seem like a group of gangsters who had no respect for him or weaklings who couldn't keep up. Such was the view of the captain of Kaijō. Tōō's lead widened in the third quarter, giving them a huge advantage. It was in the final quarter when suddenly, a shift happened. _Perfect copy,_ Asuka realised. As Aomine had gone for a dunk, Kise followed up with a block that was the spitting image of Murasakibara. The purple giants ghosting figure could almost be seen behind Kise. He followed up by seizing the ball and racing across the court. Kise scored before anyone had the chance to try stop him, not even Asuka was fast enough.

"More power." Kise muttered to himself, opening and closing his fist thoughtfully.

His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with a blazing fire. The gold in his eyes seemed to linger as he moved, as though the colour couldn't keep up with his speed. _Zone,_ Asuka realised. An electric current went through Aomine's body. He'd seen it too. Again, Kise faced Aomine. He dribbled the ball at a lightning speed straight in front of Aomine who attempted to counter. However, Aomine couldn't keep up with Kise while in the zone. A fire began to light in Aomine's eye and he felt a cold calmness swept over him. Everything else but basketball was erased from his mind. Those watching immediately became drawn in to Kise and Aomine. It was as though no one else mattered except them, clashing again and again. For those who'd seen the last interhigh, it was almost poetic, a rematch between the two.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kise!" Aomine growled.

"It's the same as before." Momoi whispered as she watched from the side lines.

 _I won't be able to keep up with them while they're in the zone,_ Asuka thought. _I'd have to enter the zone._

Asuka paused. She felt a wry smile crawl on her face and laughed quietly. Her muscles twitched and she felt her body beg pitifully. Who was she kidding? She couldn't hope to enter the zone in her condition. Hadn't everyone just been saying Tōō had the advantage of two player on the level of the generation of miracles? _No, they didn't know the truth. I'm all lies and a fake._ Asuka felt a air rush past her as Aomine and Kise streaked by. Just as Momoi had said, it was the same as before. Before, when Asuka hadn't interfered, when she hadn't been so presumptuous as to think she had the right to play with them. She had to face the reality now, as she watched the ones she had been so confident to be on a team with. Even if she wanted to, even if she pushed herself, Asuka couldn't keep up. It was _because_ she pushed herself that her health had declined so rapidly. The harder she worked, the weaker she'd become. Yet if she rested, she would run out of time. _Impossible from the start._ _They care so much about basketball. And here I am, pretending to be on the same level._ Asuka looked up and froze. Hyōsuke was looking straight at her, undistracted by Kise and Aomine. Almost on instinct, Asuka smiled. It was a determined and enthusiastic smile, if still fake.

* * *

"Congratulations on the win!" Hyōsuke praised.

The results of the match gave Tōō the win, if only why a mere two points. In the end, what really became the difference was Tōō's advantage of having both Aomine and Asuka. In the second quarter, Aomine faced Kise alone while Asuka rested which allowed her to be on court in the third quarter when both Aomine and Kise were forced to rest. By the fourth quarter, Tōō sported such a large lead, there was serious concern on Kaijō's ability to much a turn around. Kise's zone had managed to bridge the gap, if not completely cross it.

"Thanks, though I didn't do much this time. It was really Aomine who took the match." Asuka admitted.

"Speaking of, here comes the ace. Aomine kun, I never cease to be amazed by who amazing you are at basketball!" Hyōsuke said as the brunette approached.

The other members of Tōō were still in the changing room, and most likely reviewing the match. Asuka had dressed at record speed and rushed to meet her father. The coach ended up allowing her to go, knowing there really wasn't much he could do.

"It was only as expected." Aomine replied simply.

"His arrogance never ceases to amaze me." Asuka sighed.

About to snap back, Aomine noticed Hyōsuke watching with amusement and silenced himself.

"Ryōta was amazing as well. He must be disappointed though." Asuka worried.

"He was at the entrance and looked like a dead man." Aomine informed, having actively avoided the golden head on his way.

"Ah, I'll go see him. Otōsan, take it easy and wait here yeah? I'll be fast." Asuka promised.

With Asuka gone, Aomine was left alone with Hyōsuke.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Hyōsuke said. "How has Asuka been?"

"Izumi? She's been fine." Aomine answered cautiously.

Hyōsuke nodded. "Asuka wants you all be be scouted for the international competition. No doubt Ryōta kun will have caught the scouts attention even though his team lost. You too most likely caught their eyes. My daughter is very determined to play with the generation of miracles on the same team. What do you think?"

"Izumi works very hard. I understand her passion for basketball, so would everyone else." Aomine said.

"I am glad she has so many caring friends. Asuka was never good at asking for help. I hope you can help her if she's ever in need. Sometimes people don't know what they need, and what they need is different from what they want. It's hard to go against a friends wishes even when you think it's best, but I trust you Aomine kun. I trust you, and so does she. Please be there for her." Hyōsuke requested as she bowed deeply.

"What-" Aomine hesitated.

"You know, my new book is releasing soon too. I highly recommend it. A heart warming tale that's sure to make you feel better whenever you feel down. The ending brings closure, and the ending is important! Why don't you preorder one now? In fact, I'll give you an advanced copy for the same price since you're a long time friend of Asuka's." Hyōsuke advertised suddenly becoming a salesman.

His change of tone was so fast, Aomine could physically feel the whiplash.

"Otōsan, you're not trying to scam Aomine are you? Besides, I'm not sure he can read." Asuka sighed.

"What was that Asu _baka_?" Aomine growled.

True to her word, Asuka had returned quickly and even brought an addition. Kise followed behind his cousin with a forlorn look on his face. Upon seeing Aomine, his expression became one filled with determination.

"Aominecchi, you beat me this time, but next time, you're gonna lose!" Kise declared

"As if bastard. I'll beat you anytime." Aomine scoffed.

"And the rivalry continues." Asuka sighed.

* * *

 **Thank you all for supporting me through out 2017, and I look forward to 2018! This year, I'll finally** **finish this fanfic... maybe... hopefully.**


End file.
